Sin perjuicios
by Karoru Fan Queen
Summary: Ama totalmente a sus mejores amigos. Pero ellos son pareja. Es un amor loco el que siente, pero haga lo que haga no logra desaparecerlo. Desesperada trata de mantener el secreto, pero las cosas cambian cuando ellos vuelven y lo que jamás creyó posible pasa... Un amor aún más loco y nada común [SasuNaruSaku]
1. Prologo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es mía.

Advertencia: esta historia trata temas de preferencias sexuales (no quiere decir que sea todo sexo), como la homosexualidad, y otras situaciones.

También, si no soportan a Sakura, sugiero que dejen de leer ahora mismo, porque ella es el personaje protagonista. Además, no habrá Naru-Hina, para nada, y no solo habrá Sasusaku, o Sasunaru. Las situaciones giran en torno a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, los tres juntos.

Sin más, a leer.

.

.

.

Sin perjuicios

.

.

.

Era temprano, demasiada temprano de hecho, sin embargo tenía que admitir que las 5:00 am era una excelente hora para pensar, incluso con la cama pareciéndole tan incómoda que apenas la soportaba.

Giro otra vez, y después una cuarta y quinta.

-_maldita cama, maldito insomnio_ – pensó irritada. Si ella viviera en el campo y se encargara de una cosecha ese problema sería muy útil, sin embargo vivía en la ciudad. La gran mayoría trabajaba a horas diurnas.

Se levantó ya no aguantando más la superficie acolchonada, que en realidad sentía de piedra; ahora solo podía pensar…

En ella, la eterna, y fiel amiga. En ellos, su amados amigos varones.

Ellos siempre estaban en sus pensamientos, despertaba pensando en sus sonrisas burlonas, en sus desafíos y en ayudarlos, solo quería estar cerca de ellos.

Lo que menos espero ella, el mismo año que se graduaría de la escuela superior y a sus 17 años, era enamorarse. Vamos, ella nunca se había enamorado ni de casualidad; no planeaba hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, pero ahí estaba, con su eterno rápido palpitar en el corazón, y los suspiros secretos.

Muy estúpido, muy irónico y sin embargo real.

Todo a causa de ellos.

Deseando verlos todo el tiempo. Sí, verlos.

Enamorarse era normal, a todas sus amigas les pasaba con frecuencia; salir con un chico un mes, con otro el siguiente, como lo hacía Ino sin el más mínimo remordimiento; pero no era normal estar así por dos personas al mismo tiempo, y ella lo sabía.

No obstante a su corazón eso no le importaba, ese organo era tan estúpido como un insecto que va directo a la trampa de la araña y solo le aguardaba la peor muerte.

Esa era ella, estúpida de corazón, y sin un ápice de sentido común en percepción amorosa.

Solo a Sakura Haruno podía pasarle algo tan complicado y destructivo; enamorarse de dos muchachos, y que además eran amigos inseparables, también paradójicamente sus mejores amigos, ella era así, complicada.

Maldita fuera, demasiado complicada.

Si era a causa de la convivencia constante, la forma en la que se divertían haciéndola reír, y que cuando estaban juntos, el tiempo pasaba volando mientras bromeaban entre sí; o de la consideración de ambos por ella, que mostraban por a su manera, o de su innegable atractivo físico, no lo sabía…

Se enamoró sin remedio, y no podía concebir la idea de uno sin el otro.

Al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, se planteó mucho el por qué, sin encontrar nunca respuesta válida, era una situación totalmente ilógica ¿Quién se enamoraba de dos muchachos al mismo tiempo? ¿quién lo sentía tan poderosamente como ella?

Quizás tenía algún problema emocional, tal vez algún tipo de fetichismo…

Fetichismo por dos tipos muy atractivos, muy leales y honorable…

Al final no pudo responderse las preguntas, y no tuvo el valor de consultarlo con nadie, lo que le sucedía era inaudito y hasta tabú, estaba avergonzada de sí misma.

Solo de pensar en ellos, en la sonrisa brillante y sincera de Naruto, o en la enigmática y reservada de Sasuke, su pecho se apretaba, tanto que casi quería llorar por su lamentable situación, por la profundidad de sus emociones.

Estaba enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, que tenía una personalidad radiante como el sol, con la sonrisa fácil, y era ocurrente, con un alto sentido del deber, muy atento a las emociones de los demás y travieso, lleno de vida, buen deportista. La hacía reír, y también rabiar. No pudo evitarlo, lo adoraba…

Y también estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, que era muy inteligente, y serio la mayoría de las veces, disciplinado en todo lo que se proponía, a veces hasta metódico. Experto tanto en la ironía, como en las artes marciales, y con una personalidad dominante, y sin embargo honesto, y silenciosamente considerado. Lo admiraba, y le encantaba.

No cambiaría nada en ellos, y nunca los traicionaría…

Al final la conclusión era la misma. Los amaba a ambos, y no podía dominar sus emociones, mucho menos hacerlas desaparecer de su corazón, ya lo había intentado y solo fue para peor, porque al alejarse ellos la asediaron preguntándole una y otra vez por su comportamiento frio con ellos, por la razón de evadirlos.

Nunca tuvo el valor de confesarles lo que le pasaba.

Cualquiera la tacharía de estar enferma de la cabeza, algún problema psicológico grave.

…

_-¿Y ahora que te hice Sakura –chan? – le había preguntado Naruto con cara de tristeza, y se sintió muy mal. Ella nunca los había ignorado antes, no comía sola desde que los conocio, y mucho menos evadirlos bajo ningún concepto, como en esa semana._

_-Nada- mintió en esa ocasión, por primera vez a ellos- es que no me siento muy bien –mintió de nuevo, sintiéndose terrible, e incómoda._

_-¿te llevamos a la enfermería? –Le dijo Sasuke seriamente poco después, con su habitual tono indiferente – podemos golpear al baka de Naruto si te hizo algo – para ese momento casi se quería reír de pura frustración. Todo era su propia culpa, por amarlos, maldita sea._

_-Gracias, no… yo puedo ir sola –les dijo, pero les dio igual, porque aun así la acompañaron. Y además, ese día la llevaron hasta la puerta de su propio cuarto, asegurándose que estaba bien…_

_Su par de sobre protectores sus amigos..._

_¿Cómo no amarlos? Era la cuestión._

…_._

Por suerte era su amiga más cercana, y ya había tomado una decisión… guardaría sus _inauditos_ sentimientos para ella misma –porque ¿de qué otra manera podían considerarse aquellas emociones poco cabales?

Disfrutaría de la compañía, y la amistad de ambos sin ninguna reserva. Les diría a los dos que los amaba descaradamente, y conociéndolos, ellos pensarían que era un amor de amigos, cuando en realidad era un amor romántico…

Iba a ser sincera con ellos, y jamás se percatarían que ella hablabla de un amor más profundo. Los conocía demasiado bien después de 2 años de amistad.

Ella no pensaba renunciar a ninguno, sus mejores amigos, y su primer amor ambos…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola, esta es solo una introducción, espero que les haya gustado. Las advertencias ya están en la parte de arriba.<p>

No vemos en la próxima.


	2. Capítulo1: beso escandalo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto; pero la historia si es mía.

Advertencias: en el prólogo (gracias).

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: yo personalmente no estoy a favor de las parejas de mismo sexo, sin embargo, tampoco soy de las personas que se detiene con dedo acusador a condenarles, tengo muchas razones para no estar a favor de dichas parejas que –para mí –son muy lógica. Sin embargo tengo amigos (as) que tienen preferencias diferentes y les quiero (muchísimo), así como los respeto y aprecio (esta historia es dedicada para todos ellos (as).<strong>

**Y aunque no esté de acuerdo, sigo viendo a todas las personas como seres humanos, la mayoría hermosos, incluyendo a personas de diferentes preferencias sexuales, porque a pesar de mis opiniones, sé que sus decisiones no me conciernen, y no tengo derecho a juzgarlos. Yo les veo con respeto, y espero que también me respeten.**

**Este fic no tendrá lenguaje "fuerte", porque tener diferentes preferencias no quiere decir que hay poca educación, y vulgaridad a la hora de expresarse. Pero si tendrá escenas sexuales, y conflictos personales, morales y tríos.**

**Por lo tanto, para las personas que lean este fic, y si les escandalice, y/o indigne el tema de la homosexualidad, y diversidad sexual, tengan a bien no seguir leyendo, gracias. Y les deseo y un gran día, de todo corazón.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sin perjuicios

.

.

.

Capítulo1: beso escándalo

.

.

.

Llegó a la escuela temprano como era su costumbre, un hábito pensando en ellos y en verlos más proto cada día. Aunque este día, se había levantado especialmente temprano.

Ya iba repasando todas las cosas que tendrían que hacer ese día juntos, ya que los tres también estaban en el comité escolar. Una gran ventaja porque podía pasar todo el día con ellos, y ninguna de sus fans podría objetar ni un poco. Ser una cerebrito tenía sus ventajas.

Sasuke era el presidente, encargado de dirigir las actividades, o comisionar a encargados para las diferentes diligencias, la cara y la voz de las fuerzas estudiantiles. Con ese caracter no era para menos. Naruto por su lado, era el vicepresidente, quien daba la cara si Sasuke estaba ocupado o indispuesto. Con su sonrisa brillante se ganaba a todos facilmente, él era comisionado para dirigir todo lo referente a actividades deportivas, y ver que los talleres estuvieran bien abastecidos; y estaba ella, que era secretaría, que llevaba registros de actividades, fechas, horas, hacia los carteles como un recordatorio a todos, y se encargaba de recoger información, o repartirla… Se si misma podia decir que ser así de organizada ayudaba en su papel.

Iba pensando en todo ellos cuando llego al salón de clase, la puerta estaba abierta, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

-Seguramente era la primera en llegar…- pensó aburridamente.

Sin embargo, cuando puso un pie dentro del aula, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su boca y su garganta se secaron por el impacto de las imagenes.

Su mente y corazón se detuvieron ante la escena que presenciaba.

Frente a ella, el acto menos esperado para cualquiera que los conociera un poco se desarrollaba, sus piernas de pronto debiles casi la tiran al suelo…

Naruto y Sasuke... se besaban, delante de sus ojos verdes, los dos hombres a los que amaba tenían los labios trabajando lentamente en ese beso lleno de cariño, y se abrazaban con intensidad. Incapaz de apartar la vista trató de razonar y de moverse o de ocultarse, pero su cerebro demasiado impactado para lograrlo, siguió instandola a mirar en shock…

Espero sentir asco, como una persona normal haría, pero no, lo único que escuchaba era su propio ritmo cardiaco desbocado, haciendo eco en sus oídos, sus manos y piernas temblorosas… y el pensamiento repetitivo de lo hermosos que eran ambos, lo torturante que era ver ese beso... y los celos. A pesar de todo logró ver la belleza en ello, y esa idea no la abandonaba…

La fuerza de ese pensamiento la abrumó, junto con lo que veía.

Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma, no de ellos.

Quería irse, que no supieran que los había visto en _flagrante delito, _para poder fingir que nada de eso era verdad y que ella no sabía del asunto_,_ pero sus cuerpo se reusaba a cooperar, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

-¡¿Sakura- chan?! –la cara asustada de Naruto con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, y los ojos culpables de Sasuke, al encontrarse con sus miradas, la hicieron que le entrara pánico.

En ese momento, finalmente sus piernas reaccionaron, cuando el rubio avanzó un paso hacia ella. Sakura dio un paso atrás, sin saber que decir o que hacer, el silencio reino entre ellos, helando alrededor de ellos, tan frio como estaban sus manos, tan duro como estaba sus emociones.

Ella los miro en silencio, tensa de nervios.

Entonces, cuando Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella, no pudo contenerse más y salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Avanzó por los pasillos a toda velocidad, bajo escalera sin medir el peligro, no sintiéndose capaz de enfrentar a sus dos más preciados amigos –que aparte eran pareja- no aun.

Algunos estudiantes empezaban a llegar, y entonces aminoró el paso, fingió que su estado de ánimo era calmado, e incluso que estaba aburrida o somnolienta.

-Buenos días -le saludos un compañero cuando llego a los casilleros de la entrada principal, si no recordaba mal se llamaba lee.

-Bue-nos días – le respondió obligando una sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras mal? –le pregunto con preocupación – te ves muy pálida.

-solo... estoy cansada – se descubrió mintiendo, a pesar de aquel beso apasionado entre dos hombres atractivos dando vueltas en su mente. Se obligó a buscar una excusa factible – me desvele de más con el proyecto de matemáticas, es todo- a pesar del impacto de los minutos anteriores, aún estaba dispuesta a protegerlos, a darles su lealtad.

Descubrió que todavía los amaba… Demonios.

Los amaba sin reservas.

-_si Sakura la ceguera emocional es tu fuerte –_se dijo mentalmente.

-No deberías ir a clase hoy. Si gustas yo les diré que te sientes mal a los profesores… -por primera vez, saltarse clases le pareció bien. No se sentía preparada para hacer frente a sus amigos, y aparentar normalidad.

Lee esperaba una repuesta, él siempre era atento con todos, aunque era un poco extraño e hiperactivo.

-Tienes toda la razón, sí, me iré a descansar –dijo con una sonrisa contrariada – te agradecería mucho que le dijeras al profesor… - metió una mano en su mochila y arrancó un pedazo a una hoja para escribir -¿le entregas esta nota a los chicos por mí? – pidió, sabiendo que a los únicos chicos a los que se podía referir era a Naruto y Sasuke porque siempre estaban los tres juntos, y enseguida de esos se fue.

Apenas eran las 8 de mañana, estaba agotada, con el corazón roto, y confundida hasta decir basta.

Tenía mucho en que pensar…

Muchas mentiras que practicar.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban preocupados, a la espera de que alguien, cualquiera de sus compañeros los mirara con asco, a causa de que Sakura no sabía mentir y los delataría –los dos sabía que no sería a propósito, ni con una mala intención, pero era mala –por no decir terrible- mintiendo - y los delataría ante todos los demás por su relación.

Ella era como un libro abierto, todo se reflejaba en sus facciones; sus alegrías, sus frustraciones y sus esperanzas.

Era verdad, que Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos, y Sakura era muy, muy importante para ellos, era una verdadera amiga, llena de sonrisas y de ánimo, pero a ella nunca le contaron nada sobre los sentimientos del uno por el otro, porque no sabía ocultar las cosas, y no estaban dispuestos a soportar humillaciones de los compañeros, no necesitaban problemas ese último año –Sakura era noble, abierta e inteligente, y terminaría aceptándolos, pero con los demás eran otra cosa.

En ese ambiente un muchacho era rechazado solamente por no ser de la misma clase social.

Estaban rodeados de idiotas.

Sin embargo todos sus compañeros ocuparon el salón de clases como de costumbre, los saludaron con sonrisas, o les pidieron poder copiar alguna de sus tareas, o incluso los invitaron al Kareoke . Nada estaba diferente, nadie los miro no por asomo de otra forma, ni con repugnancia, las muchachas siguieron asediándolos como tiburones…

Todo seguía igual.

Pero no había rastro de Sakura.

¿Dónde estaba ella?

Era muy probable que la hubieran herido, y la idea fue un golpe en el corazón –por lo general cerrado para los demás -de Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con intranquilidad, pero también con desconcierto. Intercambiaron una mirada de preocupada complicidad, y antes de que llegara el profesor se dispusieron a salir del salón juntos, en busca de Sakura, solo para chocar de frente con Lee.

-Oh, chicos, hola –saludos el muchacho con su habitual entusiasmo – Tomen, Sakura les manda esto – dijo entregándoles el papel, y Sasuke la tomo sin vacilar, con su expresión desinteresada e impenetrable de siempre, pero Naruto lo conocía perfectamente, estaba nervioso.

Y por lo tanto también él.

Leyó la nota en seis segundos, y se la paso a Naruto.

_Lo siento chicos,_

_hoy no podré ayudarlos con las planeaciones,_

_nos vemos mañana…_

Y miro a Lee de nuevo.

-Oye, Lee. ¿Sakura no te dijo nada… extraño? -interrogo el moreno, incapaz de ocultar por completo su desconcierto.

-Sí, dijo que no se sentía muy bien, que se había desvelado demasiado con el proyecto de matemáticas – explicó de lo más normal. Haciendo que sus dos interlocutores notaran, que su mejor amiga acababa de mentir por ellos, y además con éxito. Acción que era increíble, ya que la pelirrosa era muy mala mintiendo, y además, ella nunca lo hacía premeditadamente.

-Gracias Lee –le respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa. Aunque Sasuke notó que era fingida, la que utilizaba para dar credibilidad y confianza.

Se conocían demasiado bien, cada uno veía a través se las pantallas del otro.

-No hay problema –contesto el otro, y se fue a su lugar.

Se volvieron a mirar, a sabiendas de que su relación estaba cerca de ser descubierta, de que al final, aunque todos les dieran la espalda no iban a separarse porque se amaban.

-¿Qué hacemos Sasuke? –preguntó entonces Naruto, raramente desanimado. Ver de esa manera a Naruto hizo que le doliera el pecho, y todavía más pensar que Sakura podía rechazarlos.

-No lo sé – dijo él simplemente, había tenido la esperanza de graduarse sin que nadie lo supiera, y se metiera en su vida, o con su relación.

–Quiero mucho a Sakura –chan – la voz del rubio era triste, era así como él se sentía, además de intranquilo.

- yo también – replicó regresándole la mirada –tenemos que esperar a mañana, y hablar con ella.

La verdad final era que no querían perderla, era la luz de ambos, su entusiasmo los contagiaba y cuando ella les abrió su corazón, ellos solo quisieron protegerla.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien esta es el primer capítulo.<p>

¿Qué opinan? Espero que le vaya gustando y nos vemos en el próximo.

;)


	3. Capítulo2: beso escandalo II

La historia es mía, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Sin perjuicios<p>

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: beso escándalo II

.

.

.

No pudo tranquilizar sus nervios en toda la mañana; trató de encontrar alguna actividad que la mantuviera con la mente ocupada, pero fue inútil. La imagen de ellos dos juntos, regresaba una y otra vez, torturándola, y extasiándola al mismo tiempo. No pudiendo entender porque aun después del impacto, sus sentimientos no se apaciguaban ni un poco.

Estaba enferma de la cabeza.

O demasiado enferma de amor por ellos…

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba de sí misma.

Por primera vez en años agradeció que su madre nunca estuviera en su enorme caserón para hacerle preguntas mordaces, y la calmó que la dejara tanto tiempo sola.

A veces, solamente la cocineta o la señora de la limpieza le hacían compañía. Era la encargada de hacerle compañía, además de aprender de sus anécdotas.

Sarah Haruno era una mujer de negocios exitosa, buena estratega comercial, y tenía una compañía de inmobiliarios con diseños propios en crecimiento, y varios reconocimientos por sus piezas novedosas; pero era una madre totalmente ausente.

Y la peli rosa siempre se sintió muy abandonada, incluso hasta innecesaria.

Hasta ellos…

Sakura pensó, que con seguridad ese era el origen de su trastornó emocional; sin atención alguna de su madre, con gente acercándose a ella solo por ser la hija de Sarah, sin amigos reales, y cuando los conoció a ellos, instantáneamente hicieron una conexión, ella no fue una _fangirl más(prefería no hacer conexiones con alguien que algun día mostraría su verdadera cara), _pero cuando interactuaron pudo ser una amiga desde el inicio, y después ellos fueron muy francos (a su manera cada uno) en todo momento, y no era porque fuera la hija de la famosa empresaria y diseñadora, sino por ser simplemente Sakura.

Su experiencia con los dos, se lo confirmaba.

Sasuke con su brutal sinceridad, la había conquistado. Luego de estar rodeada de personas que le mentían constantemente para tener información o conseguir influencias, y acercarse a su madre; el moreno siempre le daba una lección de franqueza, como cuando le dijo que ni siquiera le sonaba el nombre de Sarah Haruno. Era tan ajeno a sus reacciones ofendidas que entendió que no era para molestarla, solo decía lo que él pensaba.

_._

…

_-Ni siquiera sabía de su compañía- le dijo él sin inmutarse, las semanas después de que se hicieran amigos. Y entonces Naruto rio a carcajadas limpia por la expresión perpleja en el rostro de Sakura._

_-Tampoco, yo. Las noticias me aburren, prefiero el anime de ninjas- replicó entonces el rubio, con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, para que después Sasuke le dijera que era un idiota, y discutieran como niños._

_Ella también se rió entonces._

…

_._

Y Naruto la conquistó con su carácter positivo, y su contagiosa alegría. Hace un años, cuando empezaba a deprimirse, y cansarse por la poca a tención de su madre a pesar de que ella sobresalía en muchas actividades, él siempre sabía que decir para provocarle una sonrisa.

.

…

-_Oye, no importa si no viene Sarah. Todavía nos tienes a nosotros, dos sexys sujetos que vienen a verte–y era verdad, los únicos conocidos de Sakura, que asistieron al recital de piano, en el que participaba fueron Naruto, y Sasuke, que se quedaron hasta el final con ella y quienes después la dejaron en la puerta de su casa._

…

_._

Sin embargo, a pesar de los buenos recuerdos, el dolor se arremolinaba en su interior recordándole que ese "pequeño secreto" habría seguido siendo secreto sino los hubiera atrapado en el acto.

Descubrió que no le dolía conocer sus preferencias, sino que la hubieran excluido al ocultarle a ella, sus sentimientos mutuos, y eso sí que la lastimaba.

Porque por muy extraño que pudiera ser, su amor y respeto por ellos era sincero.

Quería odiarlos por ocultarlo, lo intento una y otra vez, sin embargo le fue imposible. Trató de pensar mal de Sasuke, y verlo como un hipócrita por no ser capaz de hablarlo con ella, pero al final su imagen de él siempre seguía igual; era el guía, el que aceptaba los riesgos; y Naruto, el optimista, que le confesaba todos sus planes, y el que al final no confió en que pudiera guardar ese secreto…

Le dolía mucho, y estaba algo celosa.

Tal vez, de haberlo sabido no se habría enamorado.

No, eso era mentira, incluso sabiéndolo, los adoraría justo como ahora…

Al final y sin importar lo que pasara, lo que sentía no era normal, ni correcto a la vista de una sociedad conservadora, a la vista de las personas entre las que su madre quería encajar.

Y su relación con ellos, incluso como amigos, era perjudicial para Sarah Haruno, quien buscaba demostrarle al abuelo de Sakura, que aun siendo mujer podía llevar la empresa, que podía superarlo. Su madre estaba obsesionada con la aprobación de su abuelo.

Si se sabía que los mejores amigos de su hija, eran pareja en una relación romántica, sería un gran golpe para su madre. Sin mencionar que no los volvería a ver al menos hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, y el padre de Sasuke reaccionaria horrible.

Él era uno de los socios de su madre, un completo conservador con dinero en exceso.

Su amor y lealtad a ellos, la obligaba a la única solución que no perjudicaría a los muchachos; guardar el secreto y hacer como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

Como fuera, ya les había entregado una parte importante de sí misma.

Su corazón.

Después de todo, la única manera de demostrar que los amaba, era protegiéndolos de la única manera que sabía.

Sonriendo, bromeando y… mintiendo.

Incluso si era doloroso para ella.

Porque no era tonta. Si fuera otro tipo de persona, sería muy fácil chantajearlos, con esa información los tenía a su merced, e incluso, muy probablemente podía obligar a uno de ellos a estar con ella como pareja. Todo para evitarles problemas en la escuela, que por cierto también tenía estrictas normas conservadoras, y de carácter de moral.

Pero eso no tenía ningún mérito para Sakura. ¿Qué bien podía haber, en obligar a alguien a estar contigo, a fingir que te amaba para proteger un secreto escandaloso, perjudicar a quien dices amar por tus deseos egoístas?

Sería algo ruin y patético tomar ventaja.

Si hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad, querría que la amaran sin ninguna imposición que empañara ese cariño.

Si no podía tener eso, no quería tener nada.

Pero no iba a perder a los mejores amigos que había tenido jamás, solo porque eran pareja.

Sakura estaba decidida a proteger ese único remanso de alegría que le quedaba.

Ella todavía los amaba…

.

.

.

Esa mañana se preparó como normalmente lo hacía. Arreglarse, organizar los deberes para la escuela, junto con la agenda del día y tomar un buen desayuno que le ayudaría a soportar el día (aunque apenas tenía hambre).

Se recordó en todo momento, que debía borrar a como diera lugar, esas imágenes de su cabeza, aunque por ellas haya perdido el sueño, aunque cuando finalmente logro cerrar los ojos, soñó con ellos en una muy embarazosa y perturbadora escena de cama…

Ese pensamiento le costó una escaramuza con el jugo, que se atoró en su garganta como si fueran clavos, y la hizo toser con vigor.

-¡Oh, cielos! Tenga cuidado señorita Sakura – le dijo la vieja señora Yamasaki.

-S-sí, lo ten-dré, es que estaba distraída – mintió. Últimamente lo hacía mucho. No importaba si era por ellos.

.

Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela respiró profundo y volvió a repetirse la meta del día (por centésima vez).

_Fingir que no pasó nada, que todo es igual que siempre._

Saludó a los conocidos con aire alegre, hasta que llegó a los casilleros…

Ahí estaban, como siempre Naruto y Sasuke, inseparables…

¿Cómo no la había notado antes, cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que había entre ellos? En todo momento juntos, para donde fuera uno, iba el otro, hasta la forma en la que a veces se miraban.

Se amaban

Esas palabras le asfixiaron, y apretaron el corazón.

Ojala la hubieran amado también.

Con el amor de uno de ellos habría sido suficiente…

Repentinamente le entró pánico, no se sintió preparada para verlos y quiso dar media vuelta, y salir corriendo, esconderse. Pero reprimió el impulso con el poco control que le quedaba, y se recordó que los amaba todavía, sin importa que ninguno de ellos sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Y no iba a perder lo que podían darle.

Jamás.

Su cariño y amistad verdaderos, eran regalos demasiado valiosos para ella.

Cuando los ojos negros de Sasuke se encontraron con los suyos, se congeló y las imágenes se apelmazaron en su mente; un segundo, dos y tres pasaron, pero puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro sin importar sus bulliciosas emociones.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –dijo al fin con esa gran y ensayada sonrisa, recibiendo del moreno una mirada inescrutable. Naruto volteo entonces, con la mirada de preocupación.

-Naruto, buenos días – saludo al rubio, repitiendo el proceso de la sonrisa ensayada.

-Sakura-chan, yo, este…

-¡deprisa al salón! –le cortó ella. No quería hablar de nada, y conocía a Naruto lo suficiente como para intuir lo que trataba de hacer. Se fue rápidamente hacia el aula.

-Hey, Sakura…- pero tampoco le hizo caso a Sasuke, por eso tampoco los vio intercambiar miradas de preocupación.

Querían hablar con ella, ¿Por qué, sino le llamaban los dos? Hasta el heredero Uchiha se escuchó preocupado, cosa que era muy extraña en él. Era el amo del tono indiferente.

Y los tres sabían que no era tarde para ir a clase ni por asomo, solo lo dijo para evadirlos.

Los tres lo sabían.

Como una cobarde se refugió en el baño de mujeres, en el cubículo que nadie usaba porque hace años se hallaba fuera de servicio.

-¿Escuchaste los rumores?- Ahí iban de nuevo, los rumores estudiantiles eran lo peor, y siempre trataba de no involucrarse en ellos.

Pero esta vez tuvo que guardar silencio porque no quería ser descubierta por un par de desconocidas chismosas.

-¿Cuál de todos? –Le respondió desinteresada la aludida– hay demasiados para que me interese…

-Pero este es realmente interesante, perturbador –insistió la otra, ante lo que Sakura rodó los ojos. Había cosas más importantes en el mundo que hablar mal de otros –es sobre Sasuke Uchiha, y Naruto Uzumaki, los dos chicos atractivos de último curso –la mención de los nombre acelero sus latidos apenas apaciguados, y la llenó de miedo por ellos.

-_¡no, no, no! Por favor, no –_pensó ella con una preocupación dolorosa, con pánico.

Sakura aguanto la respiración por miedo a no escuchar bien, necesitando saber si era lo que ella creía.

Si los descubrieron, si solo eran un rumor tonto… Si todavía podía cubrirlos.

-¿A sí? – Preguntó la joven antes desinteresada –ya se, dicen que los dos están locos por mí –se burló la que escuchaba.

-Deja las tonterías, esto enserio es perturbador –dijo en un murmullo confabulador la entrometida muchacha- escuche de buena fuente que son pareja. Ya sabes, un par de _maricas_ –la palabra atravesó a Sakura como una daga.

La rabia bullendo a fuego lento y aumentando.

Ellos no eran maricas, incluidos con su gusto por el mismo sexo, eran todos unos caballeros, siempre ayudaban a todos, eran tutores de los rezagados, siempre podían contar con su apoyo, eran fantásticos.

Maldita sea, no tenían derecho a decir eso.

Alguien lo sabía, alguien estaba tratando de humillarlos.

O solo trataban de divertirse a su costa, no importaba era un injusticia.

Sus palpitaciones se desbocaron, las manos se le pusieron sudorosas; se impacientó porque esas dos muchachas no se iban pronto. Pero cuando se fueron, ella corrió al salón de clase sin saber realmente que hacer, si podría ayudar en algo.

¿Quién era el culpable?

¿Pensarían que esas acusaciones eran culpa de ella?

¿A causa de eso los perdería definitivamente?

No, no podía. Ellos eran lo único verdadero que tenía en el mundo, y no contaba con ningún plan, pero sin duda haría algo.

…

Llegó al salón justo a tiempo para oír las horribles palabras de Karin.

-Sabía que detrás de tanta perfección, solo podía haber algo turbio –se burló ella – y tenía toda la razón –dijo señalando a Naruto y Sasuke que estaban sentados junto al ventanal, al parecer revisando unas copias. Sasuke la miro sin inmutarse, y Naruto le puso mala cara –un par de _desviados _¿por qué no? – remató casi pavoneándose.

Maldita bruja, por supuesto ¿por qué no? Seguro era ella la autora de los rumores. Solo tenía un mes que Sasuke la había rechazado, y ese día sus ojos prometían venganza.

Todos estaban tan absortos en lo que decía Karin, y a la espera de ver la reacción de los dos muchachos, que nadie la noto. Sin embargo, eso no evito que la ira casi ciega bullera en su interior, que deseara arrancar la cabeza de la muy estúpida ramera.

Convencida estaba que la pelirroja tenía toda la culpa de los rumores.

Con años de entrenamiento en el arte de fingir, refinando y puliendo sus dotes bajo el yugo de Sarah Haruno, entro en el aula con aire desinteresado, colocó su mochila en su lugar, a un lado de su dos mejores amigos, y miro a Karin con desprecio.

-Buenos días Karín –sonrió cordial, pero también logrando una apariencia de amenaza –hoy estas más perra que nunca. No todos los días se ve a alguien perfeccionarse como tú - le dijo con la sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

Algunos compañeros rieron ante aquello.

Una carcajada se le escapó a Naruto, ella siempre reconocería ese sonido. Y además no necesitaba voltear para saber que Sasuke esbozaba una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

-No te metas en esto chicle –amenazó furibunda por la afrenta –seguramente eres la ramera que los cubre –Karin estaba encantada de regresarle el insulto. Pero eso no le importaba, solo quería protegerlos.

-¿ramera? Tal vez tienes razón –replicó sin inmutarse, haciendo creer a la pelirroja que ya tenía ganada la discusión - Alguien tan experto como tú en el tema debe reconocer a los de su propia calaña – esas palabras provocaron un murmullo general de burla para la otra, que se puso roja re rabia.

-Oye Naruto ¿te gustan que te bese Sasuke? –pregunto con burla Karin, atacando al rubio. La poca satisfacción conseguida con el enfrentamiento anterior, se volvió preocupación cuando escucho un golpe sordo en el suelo, es sonido se cosas cayendo.

Los ojos se Sakura siguieron el sonido atrás de ella, solo para encontrarse Sasuke con es ceño fruncido, deteniendo a un muy enojado Naruto, y la preocupación de Sakura solo aumentó por ello.

Ella conocía esa cara del rubio, era la que ponía cuando estaba totalmente frustrado y decía algo de lo que se podría arrepentir toda la semana, en este caso todo el año escolar, o toda la vida...

-¿O está bien si te besa cualquier hombre? –insistió la arpía, con todo el propósito de descontrolar a Naruto, que ya empezaba a abrir la boca con indignación.

-¡Oye, eso no tiene nada de m…

Los labios de Sakura sellaron los del hiperactivo chico en un beso apresurado antes de que siguiera hablando, ese rápido movimiento dejo a todos los compañeros perplejos –junto con Karin, que balbuceaba - a su espalda, y solo Sasuke y Naruto frete a ella. Y es que no se le ocurrió nada más para hacerlo callar. Para que no se enterrara vivo, a él y a Sasuke.

El beso fue agridulce, porque mucho tiempo lo había deseado. Pero hacer una escena frente a todo el salón, no tenía nada que ver con sus fantasías.

Al dejar los labios de Naruto, él la miró interrogante por un segundo- pero después miro a todos sin tapujos, sin ninguna pena, y ella hizo lo mismo cuando miro a los demas; pero cuando los vio a ellos, ella les regresó la mirada con vergüenza por lo hecho, porque él decidida confiar en ella y lo que tenía pesado hacer.

Con la decisión grabada en sus ojos verdes continuó.

Volteo su rostro hacia los demás, tomando las manos de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Ellos no son nada de lo que tú dices –le refutó a Karin casi siseando como una serpiente venenosa, sintiéndose así. Reprimiendo las terribles ganas de ruborizarse por el beso, su primer beso – lo que te sucede, es que son los únicos de este grupo que no se han acostado contigo –le acusó Sakura, haciendo que por primera vez Karin abriera y cerrara la boca como un pez, y ruborizándose hasta las orejas al oír las primeras voces de acuerdo con Sakura–y van a seguir sin hacerlo porque ellos están con migo – otra mentira, una grande y gorda mentira. Las manos le temblaron, pero solo sus dos mejores amigos lo notaron y la prestaron en acuerdo.

-Es mentira –señalo Karin iracunda, furiosa por estar perdiendo sus presas -¿Cómo pueden dos chicos siquiera pensar en compartir la novia? – Sakura tampoco lo creía, pero no podía echarse para atrás. Todos los observaban.

-Pues así es… -prometió con voz de completa seguridad, pero desmoronándose por dentro. Sin saber cómo más comprobarlo, miro hacia atrás, a Sasuke con angustia, suplicando que le respondiera a la pregunta silenciosa.

En una señal muda Sakura aproximo su rostro al de Sasuke, y este hizo lo mismo. Sus labios se unieron, en un beso lento, casi inverosímil. El moreno tomo las riendas ante la inexperiencia de Sakura, con su lengua se abrieron paso en su rosada boca, las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar. Los insultos de las fangirls.

Se desato un holocausto en el aula, la miraras asombradas y otras indignadas.

Ella se había convertido en enemiga de todo el género femenino.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras temblaba todo su cuerpo entre los dos muchachos, Naruto apretaba su mano en un silencioso apoyo, sin abandonarlos.

-Perdiste Karin – se escuchó como se burlaba Kiba –de todos modos no me importa, si tienen una sola novia los dos… Todavía me pasan la tarea –y se escuchó un murmullo generalizado, uno en acuerdo, otros no.

El beso entre ellos terminó, y los tres juntos, miraron a los demás compañeros de grupo.

-Oh por favor, si Karin se ha acostado con medio grupo. No pueden fastidiar a Sakura por tener a dos chicos – dijo Minami, que era una de las amigas de Sakura.

Poco a poco todos fueron ocupando sus asientos, cada quien ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, incluso parecía como si toda la situación anterior fuese imaginaria, exceptuando por Karin, que seguía rabiando en murmullos.

Como siempre Kakashi llegaba 45 minutos tarde, con la apariencia aburrida, asignando tareas como si ya hubiera explicado de que trataba… y Sakura no podía concentrarse, no creer que había besado a las dos personas que más amaba.

Y que además lograra salir del apuro.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Así más o menos estará la historia.

Faltan conflictos con los padres, en el trabajo, y muchas más situaciones interesantes a causa de esta última acción se desencadenan una serie de emociones confusas para todos los personajes.

Si les está interesando cuéntenme.

Saludo.


	4. Capítulo3: lo inevitable

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, pero los hechos aquí escritos son de mi invención…

* * *

><p><strong>Les mando especiales saludos y dedicatoria a:<strong>

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity:** Muchas gracias y bienvenida, tu eres mi primer review, y tuve mucha suerte porque tienes una opinión objetiva y eso me es de gran ayuda. Yo tampoco pienso que Sakura sea un personaje muy destacado (derecho Itachi es mi favorito), pero lo que me atrajo de este personaje femenino es que, sin importar el tiempo, o todo lo que ha pasado ella sigue amando desesperadamente (a Sasuke en el manga), pero quise adaptarlo a esta idea que tengo desde hace mucho. No pienso desarrollar la trama en la escuela, pero muestro esta parte para hacer hincapié en una relación de amistad duradera.

Por otro lado, lo de la escuela apenas es una parte, y definitivamente habrá problemas. Aunque por experiencia sé que en una institución con reglas y normas estrictas, no todos están de acuerdo con lo estipulado, siempre, en todas partes, hay quienes están a favor, en contra y los que son indiferentes…

En grandioso que no tengas perjuicios, pero hay quienes si los tienen, y fuertes, sin comprensión por los demás, y otros más que lo hacen solo para no quedar mal. Yo he crecido rodeada de opinones muy variada, y es algo complicado… Muchos Saludos, y te agradezco por tu review.

**Saku11:** Bienvenida, y muchas gracias por escribir tu comentario. Estoy muy bien y espero que tú también lo estés:)

Yo debo admitir que últimamente también tengo debilidad por este tipo de tramas, además hace como un año leí un libro que trataba de algo así, pero cuando lo terminé estaba enojada porque sentí que le falto desarrollo, algo que le pusiera más énfasis a la relación de amor…

En fin, no te preocupes, incluso si tuviera solo dos seguidores voy a terminar esta historia. Te mando muchos saludos y los mejores deseos.

**Lunakari:** Bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, por tu review y por la emoción. Si más adelante será muy afortunada. Actualice lo más pronto que puede, este capítulo es como un intervalo a la siguiente etapa. Te mando muchos saludos.

**GabyGG:** Hola, muchas gracias por el review. Y me parece muy bien que sigas la historia, te mando saludos ;)

**Moei:** ¿enserio? bien más adelante será aún más buena amiga, tanto que ellos no podrán resistirse a sus encantos ;) Así que lo vera todo en vivo y en directo. ByeBye, buena semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin perjuicios<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: lo inevitable**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo llegaron a ese difícil momento? Se preguntó ella por enésima vez…

A sí, era todo por causa de Karin, y por una impulsiva –por primera vez en su vida – Sakura.

Observo a Sasuke y Naruto una quinta ocasión, memorizando sus maravillosos rostros masculinos, como si no fuera a verlos nunca más, y es que eso era una gran posibilidad. Los rostros que amaba, por los que se había arriesgado y seguiría haciéndolo, la observaron.

Existía una pequeña, pero probable posibilidad que le partía el corazón.

El tenso silencio en la oficina del director los envolvió a los tres al pasar por las puertas, era tan profunda la falta de sonido que Sakura tenía miedo de respirar y que pareciera que estaba gritando. Ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a mirar a Sasuke y Naruto, que sin duda estaba tan tenso como ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo, sería valiente y lo haría por ellos. Este era un momento decisivo, uno que podía descubrirlos y destruir la reputación de ellos.

El Director Shimura los miraba detenidamente, como si con una sola mirada fuese capaz de evaluar una mentira, con su fatalista manera de ser y su aura escalofriante, intimidaba a todos en la escuela, en especial por el poder que tenía sobre los documentos escolares.

Entonces sus ojos pequeños y oscuros se detuvieron en ella con densidad.

-Señorita Haruno ¿Quiere explicarme? – decir que tenían problemas era un eufemismo. Estaban metidos hasta los cabellos en el asqueroso lodo de los cuchicheos, y no era nada extraño después del incidente hace una semana; incluso con los rumores sucios esparciéndose como pólvora en las sombras del instituto, habían tardado demasiado en llegar hasta oídos del director.

Rumores sexuales, perversos y sin respeto.

-Lo haré señor –dijo ella lo más cabalmente que pudo, con su postura perfecta de espalda erguida y todo el miedo escondido en el fondo de su cuerpo; aunque sus manos sudaban como en un examen final, y su corazón latía atronadoramente igual que cuando su madre le hacía preguntas mordaces y extrañas, ella mentiría como una campeona. Era normal que la escogiera a ella para hablar, todos creían que era incapaz de engañar, pero la verdad es que nunca lo había intentado en la escuela, y con _ellos _era una tarea perdida, siempre sabía sus sentimientos - ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece? – Decidió decir, así podría enterarse de que tanto, de la infinidad gama de cosa dichas sobre los tres, era lo que el señor Danzou Shimura sabía.

- Señor, yo pued…

-No, Naruto – interrumpió abrupta y fríamente el mayor, a su amigo rubio. Eso le recordó que no estaba sola. Sumado a ello, era una ventaja táctica estar juntos es ese momento, todo lo que dijera podría ser corroborado por ellos – permite que tu compañera continúe –lo invitó de manera cordial, pero era una obvia amenaza.

-Lo sentimos –dijo entonces Sasuke, con una frialdad que competía con la del director, era una de las cosas que admiraba en él, al Uchiha nada lo intimidaba – no se repetirá –y con eso sus dos mejores amigos quedaron nuevamente en silencio, por segunda vez poniendo su destino en manos de Sakura, ya que, si no lograba convencer a la autoridad suprema en esa escuela de elite, estaban perdidos.

**…**

Sasuke se hallaba tan furioso como Naruto, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hablar. No ser capaz de apoyar a la única persona que los había aceptado, y que incluso se arriesgaba por ellos, era una porquería. Sí, un completo asco y un maldito infierno no poder ayudarla.

Él veía su nerviosismo a leguas, sus lindas piernas temblaban, Antes de respirar, tragaba con dificultad.

Era una chica hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y los dos la querían. Sakura Haruno era lo mejor que les pudo pasar y solo les quedaba darle su lealtad a la peli rosa.

Naruto no estaba mejor, Sasuke observó. En su caso por lo menos era común, ya que siempre se ponía nervioso en presencia de Danzou y además era demasiado emocional.

Él era demasiado inexpresivo, y Naruto demasiado expresivo; por eso eligió a Sakura, era perfecta para leer, aunque aparecía sus habilidades de actuación mejoraba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Respiró profundo y lentamente para calmar su rabia, su torso llenándose de aire, su cara aún más imperturbable. Era la única forma de apoyo que podía dar en ese momento.

**…**

Sakura tenía miedo por todos, aún más por ellos

Llamarían a sus padres y tutor en caso de Naruto, serían expulsados y los rumores les seguirían a donde quiera que fueran en ese ambiente hipócrita…

Era una catástrofe potencial.

El director regresó toda su atención a ella, y entrelazo las manos sobre el lustroso escritorio de caoba que hacia juego con todos los demás muebles.

Por su puesto, ellos no estaban sentados. Más bien, permanecían de pie como unos condenados frente al juzgado.

-Los rumores dice, que ustedes tres –miro de uno a otro evaluadoramente – tiene una relación moralmente inaceptable… no pareja, sino un trio...

Lo moralmente inaceptable para ese hombre era cualquier cosa que estaba fuer de los cánones, incluso el helado de chocolate mezclado con el sabor chicle estaba fuera de la moral. Un trio era una bominación total.

Era una tontería, y Sakura evitó rodar los ojos por esa idea, ya que nunca tendría nada con ellos.

-Si pudiera especificar, señor – respondió ella haciendo como que no entendía, se encontraba nerviosa, pero su voz no lo delató.

-No pruebe mi paciencia Haruno –gruño entonces el hombre –Sabe de qué hablo.

Sakura llevaba tres años en el comité estudiantil, y entendía intrínsecamente un poco de cómo hablar con este hombre.

-Por desgracias si, lo sé –respondió al fin, mostrando una expresión ofendida, en lugar de la culpabilidad que la taladraba. Enseguida controló todo su terror por pura fuerza de voluntad y miro al señor Danzou directamente a los ojos –Nada de lo que dicen es verdad. Los rumores solo son eso, rumores.

-Imagine que dirías eso –dijo él parsimonioso, casi con un siseo – nunca he tenido quejas sobre ustedes en realidad, pero no me gustan las personas que ponen en mal el nombre de la escuela, incluso si se trata de los mejores estudiantes.

-Entendemos – concordó la peli rosa seca.

-Quiero saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso Señorita Haruno? –exigió en tono superior, frio e impacible -para que surguieran esos rumores infames.

-Discutí con una compañera… muy fuerte, y el enojo me llevó a decir cosas que no son correctas – empezó, era el momento de la verdad, cuando debía utilizar sus mejores cartas.

-Eso no es excusa suficiente para semejante escandalo – aseguró contundente, mirándola sin expresión alguna en el rostro, en momentos como ese era cuando daba miedo de verdad. Escuchó como se removían incómodamente sus dos amigos, uno carraspeo –Naruto sin duda- y el otro solamente se movió un poco.

-Si lo fue –refutó ella con tono ofendido, con el corazón a mil por hora por haber contra dicho al mayor, pero completamente decidida a terminar esto de una vez, y a no fallar. La respuesta no pareció gustarle al director dado que apretó la mandíbula, sin embargo la dejo seguir. Ser una alumna impecable por tanto tiempo tenía sus ventajas –ella empezó un rumor atroz de mis compañeros, y ese hubiera causado muchos problemas con nuestras imagen como consejo estudiantil y perderiamos el apoyo de la escuela, incluso podría provocar su expulsión…

-Pero eso no le afectaba a usted de ningún modo Haruno–señaló el señor Danzou en tono mordaz. Y era aquí donde debía improvisar.

-Si me afectaba, en todo – explicó aparentando ser razonable cuando en realidad una angustia visceral la sofocaba por dentro –debe recordar que siempre, como uno de los representantes del comité estudiantil, he cuidado las normas y mis notas han aumentado, lo mismo Naruto y Sasuke, pero ha sido desde que somos un equipo –al hombre no le quedó más remedio que asentar la cabeza lentamente, dado que esa información era verídica –eso es porque formamos un equipo de trabajo excepcional; cuando antes yo era terrible en lo deportes, ahora he mejorado considerablemente: eso es gracias a Naruto y los trucos que ha compartido con migo– la expresión imperturbable de su superior parecía comprender y ella decidió seguir, aprovechar ese pequeño hueco de oportunidad –en cuanto a Sasuke, él ha mejorado nuestro método de estudio en grupo, es estricto, sus planes son muy detallados, y siempre piensa fríamente cada que se presentan retos en los eventos sociales de la escuela que debemos dirigir –todo lo que decía era verdad, y si ser la mejor en la escuela fuese lo único que le importara, ese sería un argumento altamente válido – en mi caso, sirvo de intermediaria, tengo la paciencia para enseñar a Naruto lo que Sasuke no puede, y ser la vocera durante las actividades generales de la escuela – el silencio llenó la habitación, el único sonido provenía de las cortinas que se ondulaban con el viento entrando en la oficina del director. Sakura trago grueso aprovechando la mirada lejana del director y después dijo – no podía permitir que una _mentira_ disolviera, aunque fuese temporalmente –dijo refiriéndose a una suspensión- este equipo de trabajo, nuestros resultados son muy importantes para cada uno de nosotros…

¿Muchas verdades para ocultar un secreto, convertían las verdades en metiras?

No lo sabía… Tal vez sí, pero debia protegerlos con lo poco que tenía.

-Muy bien –refunfuñó el director a regañadientes, y volvió a lanzar una mirada dura sobre ellos de forma analitica. Sakura tuvo pánico, por alguna razón se sintió descubierta, lucho por controla su respiración, hasta la contuvo con tal de no delatarse – sus notas, en realidad han sido en extremo sobresalientes, ahora que lo mencionas. Puedo comprender un desacuerdo con una compañera, pero no una pelea –dijo seriamente el académico –por lo que sé, la "discusión" fue grave, y tendré que llamar a tu madre –entonces el miedo de la peli rosa se convirtió en verdadero terror; la última vez que Sarah Haruno tuvo una pequeña queja de ella, Sakura solo había encontrado dolor crudo y perdurable. Le sostuvo la mirada al hombre y detrás de la cara inescrutable su mirada zumbaba de satisfacción, y en ese instante lo comprendió, él no creyó en ninguna de sus palabras, y además la trataba de intimidarla para lanzar de cabeza a sus dos mejores amigos… bien, él podía esperar a que el infierno se congelara, porque ella no se convertiría en una traidora, o peor, una soplona cobarde.

Soportar el maltrato de Sarah era mejor que perder a sus amigos, de cualquier manera ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Hágalo por favor –lo dijo con voz firme y tranquila… por dentro temblaba de miedo, y es que la atención negativa de su madre, no era una simple reprimenda o un recorte a su mesada, no, su progenitora estaba dañada – mi madre sabrá como aconséjame en este problema -¡_mentiras!_ Quiso gritar, pero no podía. Su respuesta calma hizo que la mandíbula del sujeto se volviera a tensar.

-Así será Señorita Haruno – el tono amenazante era inconfundible, una promesa – ¿tienen algo más que decir? – preguntó al aire.

-No/No/No –respondieron los tres al unísono, formales.

-Bien, espero no escuchar más de _esos rumores_ – aclaró con aire ausente_, tal vez decepcionado de no hacerle la vida miserable a alguno de ellos_ –pensó Sakura –retírense jovenes–los mando con un movimiento de mano.

.

.

.

Afuera de las puertas de la oficina se miraron entre sí, sin decir palabra avanzaron por los largos pasillos de la planta alta. Los pisos brillantes, y las amplias ventanas dejaban entrar el sol a raudales, pero ella se sentía condenada como si todo fuera oscuro. Incluso si su sacrificio valía la pena, no podía evitar ser humana y tener miedo.

Cuando estuvieron solos, y lejos de los oídos chismosos, Naruto se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que ella chocara con su espalda y golpeara su nariz.

Sakura frotó la parte dolorida, y lo miro con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Pero qu-que?

-¿Qué diablos fue eso de decirle a Sarah? – le preguntó el rubio con mirada preocupada –la última vez…

-No importa Naruro –esta vez fue ella quien lo cortó, Naruto se tensó. Sin duda él recordaba perfectamente _la última vez_ que se enfrentó a la furia de Sarah Haruno – ella llega en dos semanas, y solo para cambiar de maleta he irse – eso era verdad, lo que no quería decir que Sakura estaba a salvo.

Ellos también lo comprendían.

-Si importa, Sakura –fue entonces Sasuke quien habló con dureza. Claro lo que le faltaba, un recordatorio de lo que trataba de olvidar.

Cómo dejar de lado las vacaciones que pasaron cuidándola después de "accidentalmente haber caído de las escaleras", accidente que paso después de hablar con su madre. Sarah se hallaba en casa ese día y muy rabiosa por el mediocre nueve en la boleta de calificaciones-¡¿qué hará esta vez, pasarte una cuerda por el cuello y dejarte colgada hasta que no respires?! –_Ouch, eso dolía._

_-tal vez-_ fue lo que vino involuntariamente a su cabeza atormentada.

Sasuke siempre era tan mordaz y frío estando enojado.

-Tengo una idea –dijo nerviosa, con dos pares de ojos mirándola, unos azules con culpabilidad y preocupación, y otros negros como la obsidiana, taladrándola con ira, sin embargo sabía que Sasuke también estaba preocupado, rabiando de solo pensar lo que pasaría esta vez.

-¿qué vas a hacer Sakura-chan? –Dijo esta vez el Uzumaki en voz amable, pero también tensa –podemos tratar de ayudarte…

-Tiene que dejarnos – declaró el moreno contundente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin darle cabida a una duda, o negativa.

-Saben que no pueden – suspiró ella resignada – pueden estar todo el día con migo, incluso hasta entrada la noche en mi casa, fingiendo que hacemos un trabajo muy complicado, pero estoy en sus manos, y siempre puede tener tiempo suficiente para…

-No –el moreno la interrumpió – seremos tus sombras. Ella no te tocará – Naruto asintió en acuerdo; sus palabras decididas y sus miradas expectantes, erizaron hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo. Cuando se decidían por algo iban con todo.

Y estaban decididos a protegerla.

-Son unos condenados necios… – refunfuño cruzando también los brazos, pero inclusive así sin poder borrar la sonrisa conmovida. Estaba contenta, porque aunque no sirviera de nada, eso quería decir que pasarían más tiempo juntos.

-¡Nosotros contra el mundo! –gritó el rubio entonces abrazando a hambos, escandaloso como siempre, pero dándole más valor del que realmente poseía.

.

.

.

La sonrisa temblorosa de Sakura removió dolorosamente su interior.

Él paso el brazo por sus hombros femeninos y la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Siempre que se hallaba sola con uno de ellos, todas sus defensas caían, y ahora le era imposible ocultar su miedo a enfrentar a Sarah.

Naruto era hiperactivo, pero no tonto, fácilmente lograba imaginar lo que pasaba por su dulce cabeza rosa.

La última vez que Sarah puso atención en su peli rosa amiga, fue para lanzarla por las escaleras, su madre no lo sabía y tampoco Sakura, que él había estado presente.

_Ese día, quiso sorprender a Sakura con un juego de video nuevo porque la vio muy nerviosa y desanimada por su calificación en cálculo, entro a su casa a hurtadillas, por la puerta de servicio que la "señora cocinera" a veces dejaba abierta._

_El espectáculo fue algo completamente irracional, e indescriptible de mala manera._

-Vamos Sakura-chan –animó mientras esperaba que llegara Sasuke, afuera de su clase de aikido –come todo el ramen, al _teme_ no le gusta esperar cuando termina el entrenamiento–una pequeña sonrisa curvo la boca rosa de ella. Su sonrisa era un regalo, aunque fuera vacilante.

Y pensó en lo que Saraha se perdía, en las ocurrencias divertidas de Sakura, en la paciencia que mostraba para enseñarle lo que él no entendía, lo que Sasuke no lograba hacerle entender; sin embargo no se le podía pedir demasiado a las personas desvariadas como lo era esa mujer.

La propia madre de Sakura la trataba igual quea un virus contagioso.

_A su mente vinieron las sacudidas repetidas, las bofetadas sobre el suave rostro de la peli rosa y las palabras duras. Las veces que le repitió lo estúpida e inútil que era, que Sakura era un error que no podía deshacer, y más cosa que prefería no recordar… después la empujó._

_Una vez Sarah desapareció en su oficina, para horror de Naruto Sakura no respondía, y siendo lo más rápido que pudo llamó al número de emergencias…_

_Todos asumieron que la llamada fue hecha por la empleada._

No, él no permitiría que eso pasara de nuevo, sentía el atronador peso de la culpa al no haber podido evitar aquello.

Ni Sasuke lo consentiría, a quien se lo dijo todo. No lo contaron ya que la conocían muy bien. Una cosa era saber quien la había dañado, y otra muy diferente saber cómo lo hizo, los escalofriantes detalles de la manera en que, su perturbada madre, trataba a Sakura. Una cosa que la avergonzaría sin duda.

- ¿Aún no termina esa basura? –la voz del otro los interrumpió y los dos miraron a Sasuke, de pie tras de ellos.

-¡Te lo dije Sakura-chan! –no pudo evitar quejarse Naruto. Fue entonces cuando una risa estalló de ella, y le pareció el mejor sonido desde que oyó a Sasuke decir que también lo amaba.

-¡Si, lo hiciste! –le sonrió abiertamente –lo conoces muy bien…

-¡Hmph! –fue como el moreno se quejó, y miro de uno a otro con cara de pregunta.

El rubio deseo, que siempre pudieran estar de esa forma, juntos, como los mejores amigos.

Solo que la posibilidades apuntaban en contra, pues a la larga tendrían que separarse.

…

Al final, por increíble que fuera, el plan de los chicos funcionó, casi.

Lo único que su madre logro hacer darle una bofetada y partir su labio, eso era nada en comparación con… las escaleras.

Sakura lo tomó como un buen indició, aunque Naruto y Sasuke no se mostraron tan optimistas.

El amor que sentía por ellos crecía, igual que su angustia por el final del semestre y la inminente separación, pues ellos irían a estudiar lejos. La peli rosa también lo haría si pudiera, pero estaba en manos de Sarah.

Decidida a no pensar en ello, prefirió aprovechar el tiempo juntos.

Desayunaban juntos, hacían los deberes juntos, iban al cine, al supermercado, en los viajes escolares y los trabajos… Ellos nunca parecieron exasperados o incomodos con ella.

Aunque en el fondo Sakura se peguntaba si no estaría estorbando.

Un día, estando en una sesión de estudio en casa de Sasuke, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Naruto con la cara colorada.

-Es… es que yo creo, pienso… que tal vez ustedes –entonces fue ella quien enrojeció –necesitan tiempo a solas…

-¿No te molestamos? –preguntó Sasuke de repente, su mirada negra fija en Sakura y sus expresiones.

-¿De qué hablas? –regresó la muchacha sin comprender del todo la pregunta.

-¿Qué nos besemos frente a ti por ejemplo? –dijo el moreno sin inmutarse, ni avergonzarse. En cambio Naruto, parecía tan avergonzado como ella -¿Estaría bien si nos abrazamos, y si nos tocamos? – Terminó con tono serio -¿No te dariamos asco?

Sasuke la estaba probando y ella se irritó por eso.

_¿Qué no la conocía suficiente?_

Sin embargo, era normal en Sasuke hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque no consiguió evitar la avalancha de imágenes que eso evocaba; ellos sin tapujos en un beso ardiente, ellos brazo a brazo con sus torsos pegados, eso hizo varios vuelcos en el corazón _hiper_ acelerado de Sakura.

Bien, debía admitir que no estaba tan irritada.

¿Molestarla? Que va, solo haría que se pusiera un poco caliente, nada más… nada de qué preocuparse, nada. De verdad…

Maldita imaginación, malditas hormonas y su mente hiperactiva.

-No, Sasuke-kun – dijo cuando finalmente pudo encontrar su voz, y es que la molestia inicial fue replazado por rubor. El rubio por su parte miraba de uno a otro, como tratando de adivinar una complicada pregunta, un poco contrariado –soy tímida y voltearía a otro lado para darles privacidad, pero _no me dan "asco_". Jamás... –Sasuke alzo la ceja ante el uso de su propio termino. Sakura lució ofendida -Ey, los amo demasiado – fue cuando tuvo valor de mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió –eso nunca pasaría – terminó en un susurro.

Esas palabras parecieron ser suficiente, Sasuke sonrió con esa boca suya que la intrigaba tanto.

Después de eso su comportamiento alrededor de ella se relajó, reían, bromeaban de Karin y del director, ellos a veces se besaban frente a ella, se acariciaban amorosamente y a veces hasta ella recibía algo de eso.

-¡Oye! Sakura-chan está muy sola ahí – fue lo que dijo Naruto luego de un beso rápido que le dio Sasuke, ella estaba sentada resolviendo unos odiosos ejercicios de cálculo – necesita nuestra atención ¿No crees? – el moreno asintió de buen humor, aunque siempre silencioso; con eso Naruto se acercó a abrazarla por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke hizo lo propio envolviendola también y la abrazo por su otro costado besando su frente – eres la mejor Sakura –chan –ella solo alcanzó a ponerse como un tomate. Si eso era todo lo que recibiría de ellos, sin duda lo soportaría…

.

.

.

El semestre se fue más rápido de lo que imaginaron, y aunque lo rumores siguieron, después del primer mes se volvieron unos más del monto que ya tenía la escuela.

Karin intentó volver a las andadas, levantar nuevos rumores, pero con los examente a las puertas no se esparcieron como los primeros, todos demasiado ocupados con sus propios asuntos para tomarle importancia.

Ellos siguieron juntos a pesar de las nuevas presiones a las que eran sometidos por el director, e hicieron un nuevo programa de actividades sociales, y deportivas para mantener las mentes más ocupadas aún, y los pocos rumores a raya.

Gracias a su esfuerzo conjunto, sus notas se mantuvieron elevadas, la madre de Sakura no volvió a aparecerse por su casa, el padre de Sasuke nunca recibió los rumores esparcidos por la escuela, y el tutor de Naruto, el abuelo Jiraiya, estuvo feliz por los resultados de sus calificaciones.

Aunque todo parecía prometedor, ellos nunca bajaron la guardia, el director los tenía en la mira (y lo sabían). Con solo un mes restante para la graduación, era necesario parecer los más perfectos posibles. Al final, el hombre nunca encontró una forma de quebrarlos, o ponerlos en contra el otro. Se graduaron con honores los tres, y en la fiesta de graduación también bailaron juntos, ignorando las miradas de Karin, que todavía se retorcía de rabia.

Sakura presentía que todo eso que ellos hacían por ella, era por la culpa que sentía.

Ellos se iban.

Sasuke tenía planeado decirle a su padre la verdad en una semana. Y ella entendía a la perfección lo que eso significaba.

Lo que haría Fagaku cuando se enterara, haría de la separación algo necesario, después de eso no habría marcha atrás, no habrían recursos económicos para que Sasuke regresara, aunque ellos tres, cada uno consiguió una beca completa, eso no cubría viajes, ni vivienda. No los vería en unos cuantos años. Naruto se iba con el moreno y ella estaba destrozada.

Eso no significaba que lo mostraría abiertamente, inclusive con ellos conociéndola tan bien como para saber de antemano su dolor, y lo mucho que la partida de ambos le afectaría.

-_No lloraré –_ se dijo mentalmente, mientras bailaba una pieza lenta con Sasuke. Tragó sus emociones y luchó por relajarse y sonreir.

…

… Sakura, y la madre de Sasuke eran las únicas personas que vinieron a despedirlos. Estaban en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo a Estados Unidos, donde el moreno estudiaría abogacía, y Naruto se enlistaría en la academia de policía.

Mikoto veía a su hijo con una sonrisa triste, y de vez en cuando decía una palabra cariñosa; él reconoció sus intentos por ocultar su preocupación, y también su dolor por haber sido rechazado por su padre.

Su madre era una mujer maravillosa, y era comprensiva, su amor por él no cejaba.

Por otro lado Fagaku era duro como una roca, era muy aferrado a sus ideales… él reconocía que había heredado el carácter de su padre.

Por desgracias, Sasuke ya se imaginaba la reacción que tendría, de hecho sabía tan bien como iba a reaccionar su progenitor, que pudiera resultar escalofriante.

Alejo esos recuerdos, su padre era duro de persuadir, e insultante, pero Sasuke no podía odiarlo. Era su padre después de todo.

Por otro lado, ahora la preocupación opacaba la emoción por su nuevo estado _independiente_. Sakura llego antes que ellos al edificio, vio su sonrisa enorme plantada en la cara, aunque sus ojos verdes tenían una inconfundible inflamación de llanto prolongado, y algo dentro de él se hundió.

Naruto lo notó al mismo tiempo que él, y sus ojos azules lucían aún más culpables. Irse fue la desición más difícil que habían tomado juntos…

Ninguno quería dejar a Sakura, pero Sarah mantenía el pasaporte de la peli rosa oculto y su cumpleaños número dieciocho era el próximo mes, el inicio del periodo universitario la proxima semana. El tiempo no perdonaba a nadie.

Recordó como ella insistió en que no debían preocuparse por eso… pero no era posible dejar de hacerlo.

-Chicos… traje regalos de despedida- interrumpió sus sombríos pensamientos con una llamada de atención en tono alegre. Sasuke odiaba esa maldita sonrisa forzada, no le gustaba que impusiera emociones que no sentía. Quería que les recriminara con enojo, que dijera que eran unos imbéciles egoístas, pero no, ahí estaba ella sonriendo una contracción _espasmosa_ de sonrisa, partiéndole el corazón donde antes pensaba que solo tenía cabida Naruto.

Comprendió que no era así, Sakura tenía la otra mitad y le dolía todavía más no poder llevarla.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron preocupados-enojados a la vez.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –su voz se escuchó más dura de lo que deseaba.

-Sasuke –gruño Naruto, obviamente tratando de reprenderlo por el tono usado con Sakura.

-No –le detuvo, ella necesitaba saber algo, y la miro ignorando el suspiro cansado de su _pareja_ – Sakura, la única razón por la que no vienes con nosotros es porque no podemos llevarte sin el pasaporte, no queremos que te quedes… -quería decirle tantas cosa, como que ellos esperaban que ese viaje lo hicieran todos juntos, que deseaban que ella se librara de las cadenas de Sarah, y que al fin con ayuda de ellos, lograra ser independiente y alejarse del infierno en el que vivía, en cambio dijo –esto no es para siempre, volveremos… !maldita sea, deja de fingir que no pasa nada! –con eso Sakura finalmente estallo en llanto enterrando su frente en el pecho del moreno, hipando como una pequeñita. Él la abrazó y Naruto se les unió en un abrazo grupal.

- Esta bien Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio con tristeza –no tienes por qué hacer las cosa más fáciles para nosotros.

Un beso en la frente, y otro en la mejilla. Y era una costumbre, como un ritual.

-¿Saben que los amo, verdad? –dijo por fin ella entre risas y sollozos.

-Lo sabemos –dijo Sasuke sin soltarlos.

-Nos vemos pronto – Naruto se rehusó a despedirse, no era una despedida. Y el Uchiha siguió el modo, regresarían por la única persona que no era de su familia pero que los aceptaba totalmente, la cuidarían hasta que Sakura encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera de forma permanente, incluso si la idea le resultaba incomoda.

Cuando estaban entrado al tunel de abordaje Naruto le habló de nuevo.

-Ella, realmente nos ama… -las palabras del Uzumaki, reflexivas y algo dolorosas, eran atenuadas un poco por el sonido circundante de gente avanzando y aviones despegando. No era necesario explicar en qué forma Sakura los quería.

-Sí – dijo simplemente Sasuke. Ella no debería amarlos de _esa _manera, pero todos los demás pensaban lo mismo de ellos.

¿Y quién era él para decir qué estaba bien, y qué mal?

No volvieron a mencionar el tema, pero sin duda los dos pensaban en eso.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien gente, después de este capítulo voy a ser capaz de abordar esto como yo quiero. Ellos tres reencontrándose, ya como <strong>_**adultos**_**, y todo lo que eso conlleva. Diría que ahora si viene lo bueno, pero ustedes juzguen…**

**Muchos Saludos y este fic ****es para ustedes**** que me hacen pensar, emocionarme y animarme con lo que escribo.**

**Moei**

**GabiGG**

**Lunakari**

**Saku11**

**Funeral-Of-The humanity**

**Tathuhime**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**Gracias por leer;)**


	5. capítulo4: contradicciones y encuentros

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (son de Masashi Kishimoto), pero la historia es completamente de mi creación. Muchas gracias por los reviews y a los que ahora sigue el fic:

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo tiene escenas de contenido sexual hombre-hombre (al principio), si les gusta la historia y quieren pasar de esta parte sigan hasta la siguiente separación de puntos. Muchos saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Utau Kagamine: bienvenida al fic. Ojala disfrutes la lectura.<strong>

**Lunakari: saludos, espero que te guste :D**

**Enda-Bys: !bienvenida!**

**Saku11: jaja y apenas estamos empezando. Las cosas se pondrán de todos colores en los futuros capíulos, y las siuaciones los acercaran a lo inevitable. Ehem…**

**Ryu1113: bienveni(o)a y gracias por leer.**

**Berlin Rose Black: Muchísimas gracias, casi quiero llorar porque la verdad inicie este proyecto con un poco de miedo, y lo que dices de él me anima. Te mando muchos saludos, y los mejores deseos.**

**GabyGG: para nada, gracias a ti por seguir el fic. En el futuro odiaras más a Sarah, pero también se verá porque ella es así. Si los dos se dan cuenta, y remueve algo dentro de ellos. Si ya vas entendiendo de qué va la historia, entonces puede que adores lo que pasará después.**

**Saludos.**

**HitokiriReiko: que bien que lo pienses, estoy tratando que nada se me pase, ya sabes desde la correcta descripción de las emociones, hasta la parte donde quiero tener una buena base para la historia (aunque aquí entre nos, por escribir rápido suelo tener errores de dedo). Me alegra mucho que mi historia mejorara tu día, y espero que siempre sea así. Muchos saludos.**

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity: ¿Escribir poco? Imagina si me escribieras mucho, me pone muy contenta que piense en escribir más, pero todavía más que vuelvas a poner un review, muchas gracias. **

**Te deseo excelente semana y éxito con tus proyectos. **

**Quería decirte que eres la clase de persona con la que un escritor necesita hablar para mejorar el contenido de su historia (tus comentarios me hacen pensar) y me encantaría que me digas tus opiniones, sin importar lo cortas que sean. Muchos saludos; D**

**BifrostTengu: bienveni , gracias por seguir el fic. Muchos saludos.**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger: Saludos ;)**

**Tathuhime: muy bien gracias, aunque creo que necesito vitaminas. Pasaran muchas cosas más para Sakura, pero no todas malas. Espero que no piense que has dejado de ser tiernos aquí, y que te siga gustando. Dime qué opinas, si fue muy **_**chafa**_**, o muy pesado lo que escribí. Saludos.**

**Golden Queen Galatea: claro, aquí esta. Saludos ;)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sin perjuicios

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: contradicciones y encuentros...

.

.

.

**==5 años después==**

Hoy se habían despertado más temprano de lo usual, los dos estaban inquietos, la mañana era fría en New York, ya empezando a mostrar los estragos del fin de año que se aproximaba. En noviembre la temperatura bajaba hasta los 3°C y los pequeños charcos se congelaban un poco, al igual que el pasto que crujía con el pasar de los corredores, locos, al parecer de Naruto.

-Sakura odia el frío –le recordó a Sasuke entonces, pensativo el rubio por las recientes meses si comunicación–tal vez por eso no nos llamó, ya sabes, por permanecer en la cama -_tal vez esta enferma_ -pensó con amargura, pero cambió esa idea por otra -… Puede que esta corta de dinero, desde que salió de casa de Sarah ha estado ahorrando… – sus hombros se levantaron para acentuar la explicación que parecía más una pregunta.

Las excusas parecían lógicas, podían encontrar miles más, pero por alguna razón no le era suficiente a Sasuke, ni a él.

...

El moreno intranquilo, enojado.

-Lleva 6 meses sin contestar nuestras llamadas, y sin llamar tampoco –gruño con irritación y frustración el Uchiha – ella nunca ha hecho eso antes, siempre es puntual - Cuando la viera sin duda tendría que oírlo, y aunque se disculpara no se lo pondría tan fácil, lo tenía en el infierno con la preocupación.

-Hey, no seas así –trató de calmarlo su pareja – debe tener una buena razón, deja de estar enojado con Sakura-chan – pero en los ojos azules de él también había dudas por los mese sin saber nada de ella.

-Como sea –dijo sin mucho ánimo. Desayuno el sándwich de pavo solo para no pensar más en la peli rosa, aunque fue absurdo.

_¿Qué le pasó de pronto que no se comunicaba?_

_¿Sarah la había vuelto a molestar, le había pasado algo?_

Cada semana, por cuatro años se habían comunicado por todas la formas posibles, desde el teléfono celular, mensajes instantáneos, hasta video conferencias por computadora. Si no era él quien la buscaba, era Naruto, sino lo podía hacer uno de ellos, Sakura los llamaba.

Y ahora esto, lo estaba matando el no poder verla, y Naruro era pesimo ocultandole su propia preocuapción.

El no saber de ella los inquietaba a ambos.

La pared de ellos estaba tapizada de fotografías tanto de ella; desde que logró salir de la casa de su madre, el día que obtuvo su apartamento nuevo, llegando a su actual trabajo. Con las imágenes de ellos dos rodeando las fotos de ella. Como si todavía siguieran juntos… Naruto a veces era muy infantil con sus gustos, pero eso no lo molestaba mucho.

-Deja de preocuparte –Naruto le acaricio el hombro tratando de calmar su tensión– míralo por el lado bueno, así será más fácil darle la sorpresa –_la sorpresa_, pensó sin ninguna felicidad. Él prefería que no fuera sorpresa que regresaban a Japón la siguiente semana para la fiesta de generación.

_No le importaba la estúpida sorpresa, quería saber que pasaba con la peli rosa, y conocía lo suficiente a Naruto como para saber que se encontraba igual que él._

Entre los dos, ahora tenían bastante dinero como para comprar su propia casa en Japón y abrir un negocio más adelante… también para apoyar a Sakura si lo necesitaba.

Actualmente Sasuke se trasladaba a una firma homónima en Tokyo donde se suponía estaba Sakura, ya no estaba tan seguro de saber que hacer o siquiera porder dar con ella.

Molesto con sus pensamientos se levantó de golpe.

_¿Qué rayos pasaba con Sakura?_

-Me voy temprano –dijo – por favor, recoge mi correspondencia –le pidió sabiendo que Naruto tenía día libre, de hecho la semana completa. Dado que hace un año y medio trabajaba para una agencia privad de seguridad, era un guardaespaldas muy bien pagado, y después de cada periodo de trabajo le daba largos descansos.

_-"Nada mal por arriesgar el pellejo, ¿he?" _ - fue lo que replicó el atolondrado cabeza hueca.

Él odiaba ese condenado trabajo donde Naruto "arriesgaba el pellejo", pero no iba a tomar las decisiones por él. Era pareja, no amo y esclavo, incluso si a veces fingían que si…

Antes de que tomara su maletín fue detenido por su pareja.

-¿No te vas a despedir? – sus ojos azules le recriminaron cuando cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, junto con su voz algo irritada.

-Sí, sí –regresó exasperado –tienes razón –fue por él, se abrazaron lentamente y Sasuke lo beso. El Uzumaki lo regresó con avidez, atrapándolo desprevenido.

Estaba empazando a ver lo que intentaba el rubio.

Los besos, esos que sabían de ante mano que lo provocarían, aumentaron. Lo estaba torturando premeditadamente, y con su persuasiva lengua buscaba engatusarlo, el Uzumaki era muy hábil, porque a pesar que faltar unos minutos para el trabajo, empezaba a desear tener su cuerpo duro y tonificado bajo el suyo, poseerlo mientras se apoderaba de todo en él.

No por eso la preocupación por la peli rosa menguaba… aunque ayudaba mucho a distraerlo por el momento.

Tal vez no importaba demasiado una llegada tarde, la próxima semana dejaba el trabajo, aunado a ello, nunca llegó retrasado o faltó una sola vez, y no tenía citas con clientes para la mañana… y por último, pronto estarían en donde ella estaba, le gritaría su preocupación, para después abrazarla y comprobar que estaba bien, que solo fue un paranoico.

Esa idea lo calmó.

-Naruto…- gruño entonces Sasuke, entre exasperado y excitado por las manos conocedoras que recorrían su entrepierna –no estas ayudando – se quejó, sin embargo no dejó de tocar al rubio de la misma manera, quien respondió a eso riendo entre dientes.

-No parece molestarte _dattebayo_ – entonces aflojó su corbata –vamos, esta vez puedes tenerme primero - ofreció con esa sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo, y que lo quemaba. Tenían algunos amigos que los conocían muy bien, y no entendían como _dos dominantes_ podían estar juntos y llevarse tan bien.

Para él mismo era un misterio... como la necesidad de ambos por el bienestar de su amiga.

**...++...+++...++...**

-Hmph – no dijo más, ¿para qué? si sus manos podían mostrarle lo mucho que la idea le gustaba. Empezó igualmente a arrancar la ropa de su compañero; la camisa del trabajo del moreno, y la playera de pijama del otro quedaron en el suelo del comedor, olvidadas. mientras ellos se devoraban en un beso que prometía placer, y friccionaban sus cuerpos como deseando fundirse en el otro. Entonces Sasuke rompió el beso para mirar a Naruto, jadeando por aire igual que él – más lento… -dijo de manera sería y ahogada –quiero disfrutarte – la única repuesta de su amante fue una sonrisa de aprobación y un beso en la mandíbula, más un corto beso en la boca.

Por eso sabía, que a pesar de ser duros en ocasiones, el amor que sentían existía, a causa de esos pequeños detalles donde eran cuidadosos el uno con el otro.

Sasuke lo abrazó por él cuello, atrayéndolo a un nuevo beso, pero esta vez más calmado. Sus torsos desnudos hicieron fricción y Naruto acaricio su pecho desnudo, y llego hasta su espalda baja con sus manos apretando su glúteos, saco la lengua en una provocativa ofrenda que él no dudo en tomar. El Uchiha también se acercó más y sus parte más intimas se tocaron por dentro de la ropa, anqué incluso así, fue un contacto abrasivo que los hizo sisear de deseo.

-En la cama – ordenó entonces Sasuke.

-Estas mandón esta mañana teme_ –_ se burló entonces Naruto, jugando como siempre pero sin negarse a obedecer. Él por su lado no se molestó en contestar algo mordaz, lo conocía para saber que era solo una broma, y lo amaba… de la misma forma que siempre lo deseaba.

Sentados en la cama, finalmente Sasuke no pudo contener la tentación de acariciar la deliciosa protuberancia en los pantalones de lana de su amante, que se aferró a su espalda en un abrazo palcentero, se miraron con agitación y deseo. Le encantaba ese pantalón, el material suave y delgado hacia parecer que lo tocaba piel a piel.

-¡Arg!, me vas a matar, Sasuke… – la voz ronca del rubio subió su presión, igual que su rigidez.

-Voy hacer algo mejor – y así se levantó a quitarse el resto de la ropa, mientras Naruto lo emulaba. Por un segundo se miraron, los dos sin ropa, y listos, sus cuerpos tonificados por los duros entrenamientos de artes marciales de uno, y los resultados de la academia de policía del otro.

La temperatura entre ellos se elevó tato como su necesidad de sentirse.

Entonces el moreno se acercó haciendo que Naruto se sentara en la cama: acaricio si pecho y lo lamio con hambre, cada vértice a la par de la rápida respiración que manaba de ambos. Su lengua y sus dientes viajaron desde su oreja, raspando su cuello, en los pezones se tomó su tiempo mientras el rubio se tensaba en un arco, y cuando sintió la vibrante erección contra su abdomen, dando muestras de su placer, decidió seguir hacia abajo.

-nnmh, diablos, deja de torturarme –era más una súplica sofocante del rubio, que una recriminación. Naruto lo abrazo por los hombros, y se flexiono para morder su cuello.

-Pronto –le prometió al llegar finalmente con su boca a la parte más sencible del otro. Lamio la punta con esa hambre que ya asentía. El Uzumaki se contrajo hacia atrás para alejarse, pero él rápidamente le atrapo por la cadera, envolviéndolo con su boca hasta que su punta llegó a la garganta.

El rubio tomó las hebras de su cabello oscuro, bombeando compulsivamente lento, gruñendo con satisfacción.

El control que Sasuke ejercía sobre el placer de Naruto era un punto más al embeleso de la situación, le gustaba el control, pero también a su compañero.

-No –dijo el rubio en un gemido – así no, quiero llegar contigo –el pedido fue demandante, como lo era él.

-Así será – aceptó dejando libre al rubio. Al segundo siguiente Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo, la visión explosiva de su espalda tensa, sus glúteos duros esperando por él. Se apretó contra su espalda para permitir que ambos pudieran acariciarse -¿sientes esto? –Dijo empujado su dureza contra su entrada, mordiendo su espalda –te deseo tanto…

-Yo también –animó entonces, ansioso de tenerlo –tómame… la próxima vez yo te tendré y te haré suplicarme –unieron su manos, y buscaron a ciegas la boca de cada uno, proporcionándose un beso duro.

-¿Suplicar, he? – Retó el moreno –tal vez no te he atormentado lo suficiente – el otro gruño.

-Teme... –fue dicho como advertencia, esta vez fue Sasuke quien rio entre dientes. Pero decidió no tomar más tiempo, ya lo amedrentarían demasiado en el trabajo, y además él tampoco podía esperar. Sacando el gel de la cómoda, lo puso en su compañero.

Lo tomo por las estrechas caderas como saboreando el momento.

Se deslizó lentamente llegando hasta la base, al mismo tiempo que escucha los jadeos más acelerados en el otro –eres el mejor – le elogio Sasuke, mientras lo hacía con una mano lo sostenía por el abdomen, y con el otro busco su rígida excitación –sabes cuánto te amo -Fue solo entonces cuando empezó a embestirlo a la vez que el rubio apretaba las sabanas bajo él; empezó lento primero y a los segundos aceleró con fuerza, estaban cerca, las contracciones en el pene del Naruto hasta su apretados glúteos se lo confirmaron.

-T-te amo - replicó el hermoso hombre dorado que tenía debajo, quien acariciaba con devoción las manos con las que le sostenía la cadera y masajeaba su intimidad –m-más rápido – no lo hizo esperar, con un gruñido se humdió con todo, sintiéndolo tensarse, oyéndolo exclamar. No iba a aguantar mucho, un último golpe de cadera, y la palpitación en su mano del miembro de su amante…

-Te siento, ya no te contengas amor. Estoy en mi límite – dijo Sasuke, el gemido fue unánime, los dos en el clímax, con sus centros palpitando y derramándose. El moreno cayó despacio en su espalda, agitado, feliz –te amo… -al principio había sido más que difícil decirlo, pero ahora (aunque no lo dijera con frecuencia) siempre buscaba una oportunidad para decírselo en privado.

-Lo sé – sonriendo cansado buscó su mirada. Sasuke se alejó de él para permitirle voltearse– quiero que siempre estemos juntos – el corazón del Uchiha se apretó, él también quería eso… pero sentía que algo faltaba.

-Yo también – con esa afirmación se abrazaron, y se besaron otro tanto. No importaba el tiempo, él quería seguir, Naruto respondía con la misma intensidad cada vez, sus fuerzas eran tan parecidas y opuestas al mismo tiempo.

Naruto beso su frente y lo acaricio en el abrazo.

-Sé que estas preocupado por Sakura-chan –le dijo al verlo pensativo de nuevo– yo también lo estoy, pero solo podemos hacer algo al respecto hasta la semana entrante… hay que espera Sasuke – el moreno se dejó hacer besando el pecho claro de Naruto y cerrando los ojos sobre él. estaba cansado y no solo de hacer el amor, sino de preocupación.

Entendía a la perfección lo que le decía. No podía negar haber sentido la ansiedad de su compañero tanto como la propia en todo ese tiempo. Incuso mientras se amaban.

-me tranquilizaré – Naruto bufo su incredulidad –… de verdad, lo intentaré… por nosotros – y era solo porque necesitaba estar al cien por ciento esa última semana, porque necesitaba fusionar bien.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Si alguno de sus conocidos la viera, juraría que había enloquecido, pero a estas alturas no es que le importara.<p>

Se sentó toda la noche, aguantando el frio que tanto odiaba, en el techo de teja de su nuevo apartamento, estuvo ahí hasta que los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro. Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero ella se negaba.

No, ella no lloraría por _eso. No más  
><em>

_No podía estar sola en un cuarto oscuro y dejar de pensar en lo sucedido..._

_No quería volver a su oscura y encerrada habitación._

Lo que había pasado hace 6 meses era algo previsible, ella debió saberlo.

-¡_idiota, idiota!_ –se recrimino en vano. Sentirse sucia, estúpida y culpable no iba a cambiar lo sucedido.

No debió confiar en ella.

Sarah Haruno nunca cambiaría…

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, a veces seguía siendo la niña, que esperaba algún día poder llevarse bien con la mujer que la engendró.

Y ese fue su gran error.

Sarah nunca le había pedido un favor, y pedirle ayuda, o mostrar debilidad frente a Sakura estaba fuera de cuestión. La tomó desprevenida y entonces no estar atenta, la dejó vilnerable. Por eso cuando la llamo, ese día martes de hace muchas semanas, fue precisamente lo que paso; su voz angustiada, deseperada y perdida. Todo a la vez. Un aparente ataque de angustia, o un shock nervioso que ella imagino algún día pasaría, debido al estado mental desequilibrado en su madre.

Como deseo entonces tener la mente fría de Sasuke, la facilidad de guardar su corazón cuando trataba con personas que no tenían su confianza. Incluso la mente rápida de Naruto, para improvisar una huida una vez metido en problemas.

-_Sakura, cariño, llegas pronto_ –su voz burlona aun daba vueltas en su cabeza como una abeja _zumbante_ que se negaba a marchar. Ese día Sarah no estaba sola, un hombre joven y pelirrojo la acompañaba –apretó los dientes, quería gritar, rabiar, arrancarse la piel tal vez - los golpes los hubiera soportado, porque ella ahora podía defenderse de su madre– _bien, bien… me alegra que sigas siendo tan buena hija _– dijo, y después le lanzo una mirada analítica y codiciosa, como evaluado el precio de una de sus creaciones -_te has puesto… muy hermosa_ – su voz viciosa aun le provocaba nauseas. Recordó que en ese instante pensó que no necesitaba estar ahí, hace cuatro años que no dependía de ella, que se marchó de esa hermosa casa que parecía un palacio, pero que en realidad era su infierno en vida. Se sintió desesperada, y recordó el sentimiento de miedo e incertidumbre que ella le provocaba, Sakura se marchó justo por todo eso.

El frio le calo hasta los huesos, y en lo más profundo de su alma. Tembló, y tembló, tratando de dejar de sentir asco de sí misma, de olvidar las manos que la habían tocado contra su voluntad, pero le fue imposible, era como si todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de pesar, la aflicción la estaba matando por dentro. Hoy día estaba oscuro y nebuloso como sus emociones.

Se supone que debía llamarlos esta mañana, desearles feliz aniversario por ser independientes, pero no era capaz de hablarles sin que su voz temblara, o que la vieran por la pantalla de la laptop y se dieran cuenta de lo demacrada que estaba, o de los cuatro kilos de menos en su cuerpo.

Ojala y estuviera muerta, o hubiera matado al mal nacido cuando tuvo oportunidad.

_-¿A dónde, a dónde?_ – La detuvo con su voz complaciente la mujer colocándose frente a la puerta. El sujeto nunca dejo de mirarla con esos ojos acechantes y lascivos que le ponían los cabellos de punta – _todavía no has saludado a mi nuevo socio, y tu prometido, por cierto_ –el impacto la golpeó como un mazo, justo cuando pensó que ya no necesitaba cuidarse de ella, que la había olvidado y viviría su propia vida (sola, pero tranquila).

- _¡Él no es nada mío, yo no estoy de acuerdo. No haré nunca más lo que tú quieras! _– refutó Sakura con vehemencia, casi en un grito–_no tienes ningún derecho, me marchó y espero que no me molestes más o iré a la policía _–gran error, porque su socio y Sarah planearon lo que sucedería a continuación.

-_No te preocupes Sasori, ella es tan suave como parece… aunque trate de aparentar lo contrario –_prometió entonces al hombre, ignorándola por completo se escurrió por la puerta –_ diviértete un rato pero nada visible, no queremos a la policía sobre nosotros_ – dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

La brisa helada la hizo retemblar, los recuerdos la agitaron: la mirada perversa del hombre llamado Sasori sobre ella, sonriendo con sus dientes antinaturalmente blancos y pasando su lengua depravada sobre sus pútridos labrios. Labios que pasaron después sobre su cuerpo, cuando le arranco literalmente la ropa y la dejo hecha jirones en el suelo de esa habitación en penumbras.

Ella había forcejeado, arañado y pateado, pero cuando la atrapó se sintió perdida por un momento, y esa fue la oportunidad que él tomó.

Sus palabras, no quería pensar en ellas, pero era como una mala película de terror que repetían una y otra vez en los canales locales.

-_Aunque trates de huir, ya me perteneces_ – al mismo tiempo sus manos asquerosas recorrieron su cuerpo inmovilizado de las pierna por las pesadas rodillas, y sus brazos con una de sus manos. Se sentía sucia, muerta…

Y hubiera sido peor, él sujeto, sin piedad la habría poseído y después tirado como una prenda usada. Pero como por un milagro, recordó una de las lecciones más importantes que Sasuke le había enseñado.

-_Los imbéciles que atacan a mujeres creen tener todo ganado cuando la víctima deja de luchar_ –su voz sonó en su cabeza como si atuviera hablando en su oído, y fue tan rápido – _finge que lo haces y en la primera oportunidad, golpea los genitales con toda tu fuerza…_

-_Y corre como el demonio_ – agregó Naruto esa vez, ella había reído por la interrupción, pero ese día, con su violador potencial sobre ella, no reía. Se hallaba furiosa, y asqueda.

Como Sasuke le dijo, su agresor se confió y ella tomo su oportunidad dejando al sujeto aullando de dolor. Sin embargo, al estar libre y de pie, la ira pudo más que la auto conservación. Tomó una pesada lámpara de metal pulido y golpeo en repetidas ocasiones a Sasori que ya estaba en el suelo, dejándolo sangriento e inconsciente.

Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda por completo, que los forcejeos, más las manos rudas del sujeto, habían dejado marcas de un profundo morado por todas partes… Sangre de ella y mucha más de él...

Salió a hurtadillas de ese cuarto, temblado tanto que apenas podía avanzar, hasta la última célula de su cuerpo le dolía, de dolia el alma...

Llegó a la habitación que fue suya para ponerse lo primero que encontró. Luego de eso, de la forma más discreta que pudo, llegó a su apartemento en el centro de la ciudad, y recogió todas sus cosas con la velocidad infundida por el terror y la a drenalina, todas las fotos, la ropa, su computadora y hasta las macetas. Llamó a Ino, que no dudo en ir a buscarla en su auto –seguramente notando su tono de voz roto, la desesperación (ella sin duda quería escapar). La otra en cuanto la vio, sus ojos mostraron la angustia, la abrazó con fuerza.

Su amiga solo preguntó una cosa, nada más, pero fue suficiente.

_-¿Sarah es la causante?_ – Sakura solo asintió, con los sollozos finalmente escapándose de su garganta. Incluso si no logró abusarla totalmente. al final ella sentía que sí, y la sensación de asco era permanente.

La creencia de estar sucia prevalecía aún, se sentía rota.

Eran 200 y más días desde entonces, 6 meses llenos de miedo.

Desde entonces sufría pesadillas, iba a trabajar con temor de encontrarse con la policía, con Sarah o con… Sasori. Quien sin duda seguía vivo, ya que las noticias no habían hablado de un hombre encontrado muerto en la casa de Sarah Haruno. Se enteró después; era un alto inversionista en una empresa que se aliaba a la de su madre, y que tenía una cantidad increíble de dinero.

Estaba nerviosa todo el tiempo porque no habían hecho nada en contra ella todavia, como buscarla, o mandar mensajes de amenaza, o intentar acusarla de un ataque violento. Sin duda Sarah estaba aguardando el momento oportuno. No pudo evitar imaginar algún sórdido plan para que Sakura, finalmente se entregara y su madre pudiera utilizarla como sea que hubiera planeado.

-¡¿Sakura?! – la voz femenina se escuchó lejana, desde el interior de ese nuevo apartamento. Era bonito, pero no era el mismo en el que hizo su nueva vida, donde tanto tiempo se sintió a gusto, donde pensaba que iba a quedarse unos años más – No otra vez. _Frentesita_ cariño ¿por qué diantre sigues haciendo esto? – la voz de Ino sonó preocupada. Su amiga rubia ahora asomaba su cabeza por la pequeña ventana del tejado, justo por donde ella salió en la madrugada ¿Cuántas veces ya pasaron por esta misma situación, y cuantas veces más pasarían? Ella era una amiga excelente, no se lo negaba y quería ayudarla, pero Sakura conocía el poder del dinero, y las cantidades que su progenitora poseía era justo para meter en problemas a la mitad de sus amigos.

-Estoy bien, cerda –contestó al fin, con el tono cansado y áspero que el frío de la noche dejo en sus entrañas.

Al fin Ino llegó hasta ella gateando y se sentó con un suspiro tembloroso a su lado. Si la peli rosa no estuviera tan deprimida esa situación sería de bastante graciosa.

-¿A esto le llamas estar bien? –le regaño, y tenía derecho a hacerlo, su eubia compañera la alentó por semanas, la dejo quedarse en su casa, vio películas cómicas con ella hasta que finalmente le sacó la primera sonrisa real, por ella no perdió su empleo en la revista, donde trabajaba ilustrando artículos, tomando fotografías y diseñando portadas. Era la única persona en el mundo que conocía su _secreto amor_ por ellos… –pasar la noche en el tejado de tu apartamento, porque sufres pesadillas, no es estar bien –bufo con desaprobación – te dije que te quedaras en mi casa, no tienes que pasar por esto sola, tú cabeza hueca y necia –pero si tenía, sino Ino estaría involucrada en un problema al momento que Sarah decidiera buscarla. Sakura se hallaba al límite ahora, y era capaz de hacer una locura con tal de deshacerse de su madre, pero ese era un secreto que ni su mejor amiga podía saber –vamos frentona ¿qué dices?

-Tengo que hacerlo sola –contradijo – ¿Lo sabes no? –el cansancio patente en su hablar.

-Pero…

-Nada –la cortó la peli rosa con desgana–si no supero esto, ella gana. Nunca más voy a dejar que me controle – la Yamanaka asintió a su lado en acuerdo. Hace mucho que Sakura dejó de ser una niña que buscaba el consuelo de su madre, o de cualquier otro desconocido. Era lo suficientemente sociable para que nadie notara, que su corazón estaba cerrado para la mayoría, e Ino era de las pocas personas que de verdad quería, y en quien confiaba.

Ahora incluso sentía que podría _olvidarlos_ y seguir. Llevaban tanto tiempo alejada de _ellos_ que sus emociones a veces parecian apagadas.

-Entiendo –suspiro triste –es solo que estoy preocupada –y la miro con esos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a los de su primo, Naruto.

Sakura sonrió tristemente a eso, estaba tan cansada de los recuerdos, hasta de los buenos. Por suerte era su día libre y no tenia que fingir, demasiado.

-Me voy a recuperar –prometió más para sí misma que para ella– haré lo que me dijiste…

-¿Qué? – no era de extrañar exacto a lo que se refería. Su mejor amiga le dijo un montón de cosas para sacarla de su estado de terror permanente.

-Primero iremos a hablar con tu nuevo novio policía –le dijo, pensando ya en todas la vergonzosas interrogaciones, y en las lágrimas que derramaría por su humillación… y la falta de pruebas que la dejaban sin bases o incluso creibilidad –después iremos a comprar un vestido muy sexy para la fiesta de generación –aunque tenía pánico de llamar la atención indeseable de los hombres después del _incidente, actualmente_ les tenia pánico a todos. Arreglarse y vestirse solo era para enfrentar sus miedos, probarse a sí misma que era más fuerte de lo que Sarah nunca creyó era una especie de prueba personal– y al final rentaremos una película tan cursi, que el helado de chocolate doble se sentirá agraviado en su presencia y haremos fantasias con el guapo protagonista– la rubia muchacha se rió por lo bajo.

-Eso suena mucho más como tú misma – le dijo abrazándola –y es un excelente plan… Y mira. ¡_Taran! _Traje mi tarjeta de crédito – riendo de verdad por el brillo ilusionado en los ojos de su despilfarradora amiga, se sintió un poco más tranquila.

Ella iba a superar todo eso, o morir en el intento.

Sarah nunca más iba a meterse con ella. No tenía idea de cómo lograrlo, pero sin duda pensaría en algo.

-_basta de esconderse_ – se dijo mentalmente, a medida que llegaban a la ventaba para entrar en el departamento–_basta..._

_._

_._

_._

El día de la fiesta llegó más rápido de lo que Sakura hubiera deseado, y aunque el interrogatorio con el detective de la policía Sabaku fue una tortura, sospechaba que fiesta de generación tenía un alto potencial de convertirse en un infierno más de su vidad diaria.

-Oye. Deja de pensar tato, me pones nerviosa –Ino se quejó a su lado, la rubia ya llevaba puesto su entallado y hermoso "_sexy-blue",_ un divino vestido color azul rey, largo y suelto desde medio muslohacia abajo. Ella era la única persona que conocía, ponía nombre a su ropa favorita – piensas tan alto que juro oigo cada _oscura y negativa_ palabra – seguro que era verdad, sin embargo no admitiría en voz alta que pensaba cosas negativas, no en ese momento.

Era un día más de esos en los que debía probarse a sí misma.

-Lo único que pasa por mi cabeza, es si usar en los ojos sombras oscuras o doradas –mintió, se hizo uno de sus malos hábitos conforme pasaba el tiempo ¿desde cuándo? Puede ser, desde que sentía la apremiante necesidad a no parecer débil, o de no preocupar a sus amigos -¿Qué me sugieres tú? – continuó, a sabiendas que ese era mejor tema de distracción, puesto que la rubia era diseñadora de imagen, y tenía un diplomado de escultora de belleza, era una experta y fácilmente iniciaría una perorata del color correcto para su piel clara, que ajustara al color de sus ojos, o combinara con su vestidos color verde valle.

Como pensó, el cambio de tema alivió el peso de tener que responder sobre que pensaba.

-El vestido que elegiste, es una belleza – habló extasiada su confidente. Sakura se limitó a cerrar los ojos para no tener que rodarlos –creo que verde claro y oscuro quedarían perfectos… aunque también el dorado que dijiste es una elección interesante…

-Prácticamente, fuiste tú quien lo eligió – la interrumpió sin darse cuenta, a lo que la otra respondió con un bufido. La verdad Sakura nunca hubiera elegido sola una prenda tan escandalosa.

-Dijiste sexy –explicó Ino encogiéndose de hombros –yo solo te di un empujoncito.

Sí, lo dijo, y a pesar de ello no pudo evitar el nudo que se empezaba a formar en su estómago por aquella pieza.

-_claaaaro_ –dijo sarcastica, si empujoncito era parecido a lanzarla por un precipicio. Observó el vestido, cuello _halter,_ que no sería problema si fuera uno discreto, pero tenía enfrente un escote en "v" profunda que le llegaba un poco debajo del inicio de los pechos mostrando la curva de los mismos– Ino, no estoy segura que esto sea buena idea…

_¿Todavía tenía oportunidad de usar su discreto vestido negro?_

-¡Ah, no! Ni lo sueñes, no puedes arrepentirte ahora –dijo señalándola acusadoramente con su dedo bien cuidado–tienes un cuerpo hermoso, y esa espalda tuya lucirá como la de una reina de la tentación. No vas a arruinar mi trabajo –Oh, por supuesto y nunca podría olvidarse de la gran abertura oval que ese vestido tenía en la espalda, Ino no la dejaría. Los bordados con incrustaciones doradas y verdes enmarcarían su pálida piel, pero lejos de sentirse provocativa y sensual, se sentiría como carne fresca, de hecho ya lo hacía y apenas se estaba peinando… o rayos se empezaba a poner nerviosa – y recordemos esa linda abertura en tu envidiable pierna derecha… ¡Hey! No pongas esa cara de lamento, solo en pieza desde la rodilla, te vez sexy no como comerciante de sexo –la Yamanaka sonrió mordaz, moviendo las cejas y mostrando todos sus dientes. Ante el innegable inconveniente, no pudo evitar gemir su desasosiego en voz alta.

-Mi vestido negro está limpio y planch…

-No – evitó escucharla su amiga con la rotunda negativa –prometo no dejarte sola en toda la noche, a menos que me lo digas –y con esa última frase, la rubia gano esa pequeña batalla. Ino y ella eran las mejores plantándole cara a la gente, y con ella en pésimo estado para hacerlo por sí sola, el carácter de "_no tengo porque soportar tu mierda_" de su compañera de secretos, era suficiente para darle valor -¿no sabes si vienen los chicos este año? –y con esa pregunta sintió el ánimo desinflarse. Lo ocultó, por supuesto.

-No creo –dijo luchando por no parecer dolida, qué podía ella decir, si ni siquiera los había llamado en 6 meses. No es como si mereciera verlos.

-Lástima –fue todo lo que contesto la otra, ya más concentrada en los detalles del maquillaje.

_Sí, era una lástima…_

.

.

.

En la fiesta evito bailar después de hacerlo las tres primeras rondas con Ino, los nervios volvieron cuando empezó a recibir la entusiasta atención de unos ex compañeros de clase. Incomoda con las miradas recibidas le dijo a Ino que siguiera bailando con su novio, quien acababa de llegar. Ella se limitó a sentarse en una mesa, usándola como escudo para que los "admiradores" no se acercaran demasiado.

Permaneció tranquila por unos maravillosos treinta y cinco minutos, hasta que sus pensamientos de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por una desagradable compañía.

-Hola, hola _chiclesito_ – la segura voz de Karin, hizo ese mismo tono sabelotodo que solía utilizar para cada discusión donde humillaba a alguien. En un momento cualquiera eso hubiera sido "pan comido", las cosas que la otra le decía en cada aniversario nunca le afectaron, pero hoy, todas sus barreras estaban por los suelos – si es la tapadera de los "muchachos" – ella se tensó de inmediato, y como un resorte se levantó de la mesa.

Enfrentó cara a cara a la mujer, pero en realidad no tenía ningún deseo, ni la fuerza para hacerlo.

-Cuida lo que dices –siseó entonces la peli rosa, se percató que su humor era delicado esa noche, las fiestas como está, siempre le recordaban las últimas semanas de escuela, que Sasuke y Naruto ya no estaban, y eso dolía –no tienes ningún derecho…

-Bla bla bla… -se burló la pelirroja, fingiendo que su mano era una marioneta que abría y cerraba la boca –estas tan sombría que no encuentras nada listo que decirme ¿Quién lo diría? Incluso hasta lo extraño –le sonrió, esa sonrisa conocedora y de superioridad que ella odiaba.

Karin era como un depredador carroñero, siempre era capaz de detectar las presas frágiles.

Esa noche era ella…

-Eres tan poca cosa que no vale la pena discutir contigo – era su excusa perfecta para no continuar con aquello, que sin duda pintaba mal para ella. Ya que Karin tenía razón, su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente.

-Sí, huye – se mofó, hasta parecia que esperaba una pelea, la pelirroja era algo extraña –lo que pasa contigo es que ya te diste cuenta que solo te utilizaron todo el tiempo–esas palabras congelaron todo adentro de Sakura, y a pesar de saber que no eran verdad, la lastimaron hasta lo más profundo – ya sabes, fingiendo que eran tu "amiguitos" para que les cubrieras las espaldas ¿Qué mejor para no levantar sospechas? -le señaló de arriba a abajo, y la peli rosa apretó la mandíbula hasta el dolor, porque si no lo hacía lloraría frete a todos como un bebe –que la alumna excelente del colegio, la primera en las becas…

Dejando las palabras en el aire, fue observada por ella, que era claro esperaba una reacción, cualquier indicio de derrota.

Sakura estaba igual de tensa que in cable eléctrico, y no quería seguir ahí, en esa fiesta que la ponía aún más miserable.

Por un instante notó que Karin se quedó mortalmente callada, los ojos muy abiertos, incluso palida.

Sin previo aviso un brazo masculino se enredó en su cintura, atrayéndola a un muy tonificado torso que olía a verano y frescura – Hola cariño ¿nos extrañaste? – los orbes verdes se abrieron sobresaltados al reconocer la voz, volteó sobresaltada y su mirada choco de lleno con unos ojos tan azules y brillantes como el cielo matutino al salir el sol.

Karin quedó por completo olvidada. Es más ¿quíen era karin?...

La gran sonrisa antes juguetona de muchacho, ahora con un toque provocativo. Sin poder contestar por la impresión, apenas notó como él levantó su rosto con la mano libre acercando sus rostros y la beso.

Sufrió un _dejavú_ de cinco segundos, antes de que algo cambiara drásticamente.

Y es que ese beso no era como el torpe que se dieron en el último curso.

Sus labios firmes se posaron persuasivos sobre los suyos junto con una lengua experta, apretándola contra sí de una forma que necesito sostenerse de sus hombros para no desvanecerse. Instantáneamente su cuerpo se calentó, se sintió húmeda y avergonzada por ello. Contuvo un gemido de satisfacción, no obstante un estremecimiento la recorrió – espero que no mucho…-murmuró el hombre rubio contra sus labios, si borrar su sonrisa.

Cielos, Naruto se había vuelto muy descarado ¿importaba eso?

Entonces alguien gruño a su espalda, interrumpiendo el momento con tono obviamente irritado. Con la misma agitación volteó, para encontrarse mirando al más hermoso espécimen de hombre moreno y tonificado, cubierto por un aura oscura, el mejor de su tipo que haya visto. Sus ojos negros como obsidianas la recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies, lo que hizo que nuevamente fuera muy consciente del tipo de vestido que llevaba y el sonrojo que Naruto acababa de provocar, se volviera más profundo en sus mejillas.

Su pulso era ensordecedor en sus oídos, su pecho le dolía tanto que pensó que iba romperse y mostrarles el acelerado movimiento de sus órganos internos. Sus piernas se sintieron de goma de un momento a otro.

… _cielos ¿De verdad pensó que podía olvidarlos?_

-Y-yo… -jadeó nerviosa.

-Esperó que si lo hallas hecho Sakura –dijo el moreno en tono duro, interrumpiéndola. Estaba enojado, ella lo supo de inmediato, inclusive si su cara era mascara perfecta de insensibilidad, Sakura lo sabía –ven aquí –le ordenó osco, y contra todo pronóstico, teniéndole la mano como una invitacón. La peli rosa solo tardo un segundo en pensarlo antes de que Sasuke enredara su mano fuerte en la suya más pequeña, y la pegara con dureza contra su cuerpo, su boca masculina contra la suya, lastimándola y dándole placer simultáneamente, después volviendo el beso hambriento, desesperado. El mensaje era claro por todas partes, la estaba castigando (no obviando la situación frente a Karin, que observaba pasmada). Se encontraba furioso con ella, y no podía culparlo. Sin importar la dureza, ella recibiría eso de él, de ellos. Al separar su boca sus músculos labiales hormigueaban y la expresión del Uchiha era indescifrable – tienes mucho que explicar…

-¿De verdad tengo? – respondió al fin, apenas recuperando la respiración, temblando por todas partes, pero no de frío.

-Tienes -aseguro él hombre, serio, intenso y hermoso. Todo lo que creyó muerto regreso, los recuerdo, las sonrisas, las lágrimas y… el amor.

_Maldita sea, estaba enferma de la cabeza, y los amaba._

Tanto que su reciente panico hacia los hombres era inexistente, por lo en ese isntante notó.

Su amor condenado se avivó como un fuego, e incluso si no tenia oportunidad alguna, le parecio un glorioso sentimiento…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aquí esta parte. Perdón por los errores de dedo, pero lo escribí en un día completo, porque me tardaré otro tanto con el que sigue.<p>

Prometo corregir en la semana (poco a poco) en un plazo de 8 días.

Muchos saludos espero le haya gustado;9


	6. Capítulo5: Horrible suposición

La historia es mía, y he tomado prestados los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto para realizar todos mis objetivos para los personajes principales.

* * *

><p>Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.<p>

**GabyGG:** jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, ese es el objetivo. Que con las palabras se pueda saber la intensidad de las emociones. Muchas gracias por escribir todavía, estoy muy feliz.

**Saku11**: ¿te espante? Lo siento, pero lo advertí. Y la verdad habrá más partes como esa en el futuro, y tríos, como dije ;d Te mando muchos saludos. Y si como yo, eres fan del Sasusaku, en realidad puedo entender tu felicidad. Ejeje. Saludos y gracias por tu review.

PD: gracias por el aviso de la clasificación de mi fic :D

**Funeral-of-the Humanity:** bueno, sí, siente amor por ellos, porque aunque anormal, sus sentimientos son reales. Se nota desde que empezó a arriesgarse por ellos, y demás. Y siii ;9 ese es el objetivo de la historia, que ellos tres tengan conflictos que entre los tres tendrán que resolver. Como dije, para un grupo romántico tan extraño es más posible que haya señalamientos, que inclusive para una pareja del mismo sexo. ¿Desastre? Jeje, no sé, tendrás que ver pasa juzgar, siempre hay maneras (aunque poco convencionales) de solucionas cosas como esta :D . Exacto, tienes razón en lo de ser dominantes.

Lo de los perjuicios, sí, principalmente Sarah. Si te das cuenta, realmene en esta historia la primera _sin perjuicios_ o que los abandona en nombre del amor es Sakura. Lo que le va a generar castigos y recompensas. Al final, te aseguró que todos los personajes tendrán lo que se merecen.

Saludo Gracias por los reviews, y por tu esmero.

**Lian Kirito-kun:** jajaajaja, entonces definitivamente esta historia está hecha para ti. Por otro lado tienes razón, jeje los describí muy hombres. Y lo siento por eso, pero si habrá un piquín más de Yaoi, pero prometo avisar cada vez para que decidas si leerlo o no. Y procuraré no ponerlo muy extenso o cosas muy relevantes ahí.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, te mando muchos saludos ;9

**Kidae** : entonces te doy la bienvenida. Muchísimas gracias por decidirte a escribir, estoy muy contenta de que pensaras que valía la pena. Voy a continuar la historia, claro. La voy pensando desde principios de año, y aunque no la he materializado en ninguna parte ya sé que es lo que quiero. Muchas gracias por el alago, la redacción es en lo que más me tardo. Incluso si se me van los dedos. Saludo.

**GenesisSakuritax:** quiero que sepas que seguí tu sugerencia ;) Estoy muy contenta y emocionada del fic te haya gustado. Si pasaran muchas cosas con Sarah y Sasori en el futuro. Y te mando saludos. Por supuesto bienvenida a mi fic ;9

**Angy**: siento la tardanza, la redacción me llevó más de lo que quería, saludos y bienvenida.

* * *

><p>BIENVENIDOS TAMBIÉN:<p>

Kidae

gael1611

Allie-Laufeyson

DinamoGirl23

loeron

Sin perjuicios

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo5: Horrible suposición

.

.

.

Algo extraño le paso esa noche en la fiesta de generación, tenia una sensación creciente de expectación haciendo mella en todos sus tendones.

La ansiedad por verla era innegable.

Sasuke no estaba mejor que él, apretaba el volante con sus manos a medida que se iban acercando. Incluso si por fuera parecía indiferente, el rubio entendía lo irritado y preocupado que se hallaba.

Lo comprendía a la perfección.

Quizás eso era el aspecto más inquietante en esa escena poco común, pero rápidamente dejó de lado el pensamiento. No iba a preocuparse de más, se rehusaba a ser negativo en ese momento.

En cuanto vieran a Sakura, sana y salva, todo volvería a la normalidad…

No iba a pensar en otra cosa.

La diferencia básica en ellos, era que Sasuke aparentaba estar calmado, su actitud indiferente puliéndose con los años, y Naruto sonreía y bromea. Los dos sabían que el _modus operandi_ del Uzumaki era por mucho, más efectivo, ya que con sus amplias y convincentes sonrisas, era fácil mantenerse emocionalmente distante de sus preocupaciones, y a la vez no levantar sospechas, ni provocar preguntas.

Los demás lo creían fácilmente.

Una vez llegaron, Sasuke fue a estacionar el automóvil, y le pidió al rubio que se adelantara. Obviamente necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Pero de nuevo, el mismo no estaba mejor, sus manos sudando, le recordaron el único motivo por el que estaban ahí esa noche.

Sakura.

Y cuando sus ojos azules, se posaron en su peli rosa amiga (quien parecía bastante incomoda y nerviosa), algo se agitó poderosamente en todo su sistema. Los recuerdos de ella todos esos días de instituto, las incontables veces que le ayudo en calculo y física aplicada, cuando enfrento a Karin, mintiendo por ellos, plantando cara para cubrirlos, temblando de miedo entre sus brazos cuando nadie más que ellos la veían.

Los dos la querían fervientemente por una de esas demostraciones de lealtad… la respetaban y el cariño hacia ella era profundo.

Fue entonces que le dio una segunda mirada, la observó detenidamente y todo su cuerpo se tensionó con irritación, percatándose esta vez de su provocativo atuendo.

Una reacción como aquella, en alerta emocional, fue completamente incomprensible porque él nunca antes experimentó un sentimiento similar… excepto por Sasuke.

Sasuke ¿donde rayos se había mentido?

Miro de nueva cuenta, notando que además, ella estaba diferente.

Sakura ya no era una muchachita en desarrollo (que sin bien era bonita, todavía tenía una apariencia infantil), ahora era mujer madura y una muy hermosa. Las fotografías que tenían de ella no le hacían suficiente justicia, pensó.

Su cuerpo femenino se hallaba moldeado con curvas más llenas y su piel pálida, luciendo especialmente tersa. Ella iba apenas cubierta por un pedazo de tela verde, y la hacía ver como una mujer sensual... Lista para una apasionada noche entre las sabanas…

Pensamiento que no hizo más que revolverle el estómago.

A pesar de sus preferencias, era capaz de apreciar la belleza en las mujeres, especialmente en _ella_... y además ponerse un poco sobreprotector con su amiga.

La peli rosa estaba increíble esa noche.

Atraía la atención de más de un _baboso_ a la vez, e innumerables tipos de miradas.

Eso lo irrito, sin embargo, de su expresión no apareció ninguna seña de molestia, mantuvo sus facciones y su postura relajadas (por pura fuerza de voluntad) mientras la miraba, esperando que Sasuke lo llegara.

Él no era igual que su compañero. El moreno habría gruñido su molestia. En cambio él no gruñía, ese no era su estilo. Naruto sonreía, aparentando encanto, luciendo relajado y despreocupado. A veces hasta un poco bobo.

Pero él no era ningún bobo, sus extraños y repentinos sentimientos por Sakura debían ser ignorados.

No solo tenía un compromiso en su relación con Sasuke, lo amaba.

-_es solo la preocupación-_se dijo mentalmente, respiró profundo.

Al final solo adjudicó la inesperada reacción, a lo mucho que la había extrañado, a las largas noches sin poder dormir pensando en una posible catástrofe causada por la lideresa de las empresas Haruno de diseños industrial inmobiliario.

Sarah Haruno era impredecible.

Como testigo fehaciente de lo que era capaz de hacer, él nunca olvidaría el matiz violento y perdido en los opacos ojos verdes de Sarah.

Él, tanto como Sasuke, habían necesitado saber que Sakura se encontraba segura, quería verla y escuchar su sonrisa. La gran frustración de su amante por no saber de ella, se encontraba al mismo nivel que la suya.

Tal vez más.

…..

_Solo que al presenciar la irritación constante de Sasuke por no recibir noticias de Sakura, una llamada o un mensaje, le hizo optar por aligerar todo lo posible el tema. Mejor eso a dar (con su teorías paranoicas) nuevos motivos de enojo y preocupación._

_Sería como lanzar combustible al fuego, y lo último que quería era dar más que pensar al mordaz abogado._

_Logró calmar un poco las cosas para su acompañante. Pero no paso lo mismo con su propia persona._

_Sufrió pesadillas dos ocasiones seguidas, y por suerte cuando Saske tuvo que resolver un caso en otro estado. _

_Soñó en cada ocasión con el día que Sarah lanzaba a Sakura por las escaleras, escucho resonar en su cabeza todo lo que la mujer adulta le vociferaba a su hija adolecente, cada palabra tan nítida como una grabación. Su amiga temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma mientras esperaba el impacto final._

_Despertando con agitación, se dio cuenta que contener sus inquietudes solo lograba volverlo loco de preocupación. Al igual que a Sasuke._

_Entonces llamo a Ino._

_-No puedo decirte nada – dijo su prima con su voz contraída, claramente tratando de no delatar sus emociones._

_-¿le paso algo? –esta vez insistió Naruto sobresaltado, sin intentar ocultar su ansiedad._

_-No, Naruto –le advirtió –ni siquiera lo intentes, no tengo nada que decirte. Si quieres saber de ella, pregúntale tú mismo…_

_-¡pero no contesta las llamadas, ni los mails!- grito por la línea, ya empezando a perder la paciencia. Al segundo siguiente se quedó mudo por la impresión (igual que Ino del otro lado de la línea), hace años que él no se portaba se esa forma, que no se sentía tan impotente y perdía los estribos-… yo, yo lo siento –pronunció apenadamente –estamos muy preocupados por ella…_

_-Lo sé, lo entiendo –suspiro con pesar su parienta – pero si algo sale de mí, voy a sentir que la estoy traicionando. Ahora ella esta bien –entonces quien suspiro fue él. La palabra "ahora" resonando como un eco en su cerebro.  
><em>

_-Maldita sea –murmuró algo frustrado –aunque no lo creas, también puedo entender que no quieras decirnos nada –le afirmo con seriedad, algo que no era frecuente en su carácter – ¿al menos puedes decirme si está bien, de verdad?..._

_-Creo que sí, se encuentra viviendo con migo... ella, los extraña-pero después no le dio más detalles, nada. Y las palabras "creo" y extraña" taladrando en su pecho.  
><em>

…

-Naruto –la voz de Sasuke lo regreso de sus meditaciones. El día que le hizo aquella llamada a Ino para preguntar por Sakura, no se atrevió a contarle nada al moreno debido a que sus sospechas solo aumentaron. Aún no hablaba con Sasuke de eso y ahora no importaba porque las dudas se resolverían tarde o temprano.

Esa era otra cosa más que se salía del contexto respecto a él, entre los dos no había secretos... hasta ese día.Él nunca mentía a Sasuke. Y técnicamente, no lo hizo. Simplemente no dijo una palabra y la culpa seguia ahí.

-Encontré a Sakura chan, teme – informó con ligeresa, haciendo un movimiento de su dorada cabeza en la dirección indicada.

-Hmph –el monosílabo denotaba rencor mientras veía a todos lados menos donde Naruto le había señalado, la inquietud del moreno era casi pegadiza. Pero entonces al minuto siguiente, en el justo momento que Sasuke miro a la peli rosa, se quedó tan estático y atento como un cazador agazapado.

¿estaría los dos tan alterados por solo verla?

…

La irritación empezaba a emerger a la superficie de su piel, se congeló unos segundos ante la escandalosa visión de Sakura y su vestido, si es que a tan escaso objeto se le podía adjudicar ese nombre.

Seis meses de preocupación, de no saber ninguna noticia de ella, y de perder la paciencia violentamente más de una vez; dieron paso a la ira, a la frustración, pero sobre todo al desconcierto.

Era imposible explica su repentino estado de estupor a nadie (ni siquiera a él mismo), el impacto emocional por no encontrarse con la misma Sakura de hace cinco años, la hermosa muchacha con sonrisa dulce, y atuendo discreto.

_¿donde estaba el atuendo discretó con un demonio?_

Ahora, frente a sus negros ojos, había un ser completamente femenino, con su largo cabello rosa enmarcaba su rostro en una ondulada cortina, con el lujurioso volumen haciéndola ver más provocativa, mientras una trenza la hacía de corona sobre la cabeza…

La emociones fueron por completo incomprensibles, y no hizo nada para identificarlas, no tenían sentido.

Era su amiga y la adoraban, lo que ocurría con él era completamente comprensible… Lo era.

_-Es la preocupación de estos meses_ -se dijo tajante.

Lo único que no cuadraba en la escena era la mirada insegura, y sus labios forzados en una sonrisa tensa.

_¿Qué sucedía con Sakura?_

…

La imagen de Sasuke, observando de forma penetrante a Sakura, agitó profundamente a Naruto; tanto que hasta el último rincón en su cuerpo respondió erizándose.

_¿Qué en todo el universo estaba pasando con ellos?_

_¿Sasuke estaba tan confundido como él?_

_¿Por qué les afectaba ella de esa forma?_

Una vez más, utilizó todo su entrenamiento y su encanto natural para ser racional, y empujo todas esas interrogantes al baúl de lo incomprensible. Ahora no era tiempo de arreglar algo que no comprendían. Lo más probable era que Sasuke no lo viera como él, y era muy probable que el tiempo que pasarían juntos apaciguara todo eso.

Y todo sería como antes…

_¿Qué era lo que provocó el alejamiento de Sakura? era la pregunta inmediata.  
><em>

-Sasuke –llamó entonces en tono de advertencia, tratando de ser conciliador –recuerda que no sabemos lo que paso realmente.

-humph –el rubio puso ojos por el evidente intento por ignorar su advertencia, y lo miró intencionadamente esperando una respuesta real –ya, de acuerdo. Primero el interrogatorio… – dijo finalmente el Uchiha a regañadientes.

La música se elevó, solo para marcar la apertura de la pista de baile y los concursos improvisados para parejas.

De la nada Karin apareció frente a una incómoda peli rosa, al parecer no dispuesta a enmendar su mal comportamiento de preparatoria.

Aunque la música era más estruendosa donde ellos se encontraban, ignoraron los escandalosos ritmos para acercarse.

Los hombres simplemente se miraron unos segundos antes de tomar acción, alcanzado a escuchar la parte donde Karin decía que ellos solo utilizaron a Sakura y la expresión lastimada que trató de ocultar sin éxito. Entonces, mirando a Sakura, pudo notar que ella se hallaba vulnerable, su posición era rígida y no logró contestar nada mordaz a la pelirroja.

Por las venas del Uzumaqui la sangre circuló desbocada, con furia.

Hace mucho que Naruto no estaba tan furioso; la última vez fue el año antepasado, cuando al ser todavía policía en servicio, fue a arrestar a un sujeto que había golpeado en repetidas ocasiones a su mujer, todavía podía ver su rostro desfigurado de la pobre, la ira era muy parecida.

A medida que avanzaban las luces iban bajando de intensidad, y las lámpara multicolores o neón, eran encendidas para avivar el escenario, y las canciones eran más aceleradas.

Sin pensarlo avanzó hasta las dos mujeres (con Sasuke pisando sus talones), buscando en su cerebro una buena forma de hacer que Karin cerrara su viperina y disparatada boca. Qué dejara de hacerle más daño a su amiga.

Fue esa la razón por la que las imágenes de Sakura, el día que Karin la tomo con ellos y casi los delata, regresaron a su cabeza; reiterándole el valor que la temerosa Sakura Haruno podría reunir cuando se trataba de sus amigos, y lo que la peli rosa estaba dispuesta a hacer por ellos, además del abrupto y torpe beso que planto en su boca, sus labios temblorosos causaron tal ternura en él que su corazón se estremeció.

_Sakura tembló por completó también, nunca lo olvidaría._

Todo eso hizó ella con tal de no arruina todo el esfuerzo de años, por ocultar su relación con Sasuke.

Una interacción de ellos que en ese mismo instante ya no estaba tan clara, parecía que en esa relación siempre habían sido tres. Y una vez que Sakura se alejó, algo no cuadraba…

-Hola cariño ¿Nos extrañaste? –dijo una vez que rodeó la cintura de Sakura. No se detuvo a observar – _con sus bien desarrolladas habilidades analíticas de policia_- ese vestido por el que sería capaz de arrestarla, ni la torneada pierna que asomaba por esa insultante abertura, ni hizo caso al contacto que tuvo su mano con la tersa piel de su espalda. No, solo sonrió generosamente por la cara de asombro, y por los enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban con incredulidad. Remató con un beso, que no le dejaría dudas la inmadura pelirroja que aún había algo muy real entre ellos tres, e incluso si eso solo era una pantalla, puso todo su esfuerzo en ese contacto.

Lo que no espero fue la descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió cuando sintió a Sakura estremecerse contra su cuerpo y apretar las piernas juntas para no caerse. De pronto no quería dejar su boca suave, no quería deja de saborear su lengua… su perfume de mujer lo rodeaba.

Las manos se ella apretando su chaqueta en un agarre mortal que lograron traerlo a la realidad.

Conmocionado por su falta de control, terminó lentamente el intercambio, e hizo lo que siempre cuando no sabe cómo reaccionar... Sonreír –espero no mucho –dijo finalmente y tratando de evitar que vislumbraran su respiración agitada, sonrió contra sus labiosb rosados. No estaba muy dispuesto a terminar con el _show_ de todos modos_._

¿Se notaría que él estaba tan pasmado como _ella?_

El gruñido de Sasuke lo salvo de tener que dar explicaciones. O de que su sonrisa le fallara por primera vez.

…

No pudo contener el gruñido, como no podía aplacar su rabia.

Sentía como si un colosal tsunami acabara de revolcarlo dos veces, con todo y los escombros que lleva a su paso. Cada uno de sus músculos se encontraba en tensión por los tremendos celos que lo embargaban…

Y eso era normal, él solía ser muy posesivo con Naruto. Y he ahí la ira.

A Sakura podía perdonarla… _tal vez_.

Ella lo miraba _shokeada_ y expectante al mismo tiempo.

Sin compasión recorrió el cuerpo suave y curvado de la mujer en que se había convertido la querida excompañera. Ella se sonrojó todavía más profundamente.

Estuvo a punto de gruñir por segunda vez ante lo adorable y sexualmente atrayente que eso la hacía lucir.

_Y Naruto la acababa de besar…_

Los celos se elevaron.

Pero esta vez, la furia y los celos, eran diferentes; dentro de su cerebro, cada una de las neuronas chocaba unas contra otras en un corto circuito masivo, hacían explosión por la paradójica escena de Naruto besando apasionadamente a Sakura.

Estaba rabioso de celos, casi al punto del dolor y su pecho estaba contraido.

El problema era, que por una vez no podía decir que si era de Naruto por besar Sakura, o de Sakura siendo besada por Naruto.

-Y-yo… -expreso ella nerviosamente.

-Espero que lo hayas hecho –dijo cortante y agradeció que ella tratara de vocalizar alguna palabra, sino seguiría perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos al respecto, en su propia contradicción. Sin embargo no pudo evitar el tono duro que reflejó su voz. Sasuke odiaba no tener las ideas claras, perder el control de su mente y sus emociones.

Y así tan confuso como estaba, moría de ganas por tocarla, sentirla entre sus brazos.

La había extrañado tanto y la quería demasiado, y simultaneamente la detestaba, por lo menos en ese momento.

Quería verter todo su enojo en ella. Primero estrangularía ese lindo cuello suyo por los seis meses de preocupación, después por exhibirse en aquel desvergonzado pedazo de tela verde y por último, por ultimo… - Ven aquí Sakura – la llamo con dureza, ¡demonios, no tenía idea qué otra cosa lo hacía estar tan intransigente! Solo sabía que debía castigarla. En cuestión de segundos la atrajo hacia su torso, y la beso con brusquedad. Era un castigo, y una defensa contra Karin.

Lleno la acción por todas las horas cargadas de frustración, de enfado y de intranquilidad, pensando que lo peor le pudo haber ocurrido. Y ahora, sintiéndola entre sus brazos, todos los nubarrones empezaban a despejarse. Sakura era tan suave, a su aroma de flores y melocotones era muy dulce. Convirtió el intercambio labial en su propia forma de reclamo. Al final, de alguna manera, también era un castigo para el mismo, porque ella siempre le hizo sentir cosas, emociones muy similares a las que Naruto le provocaba.

Ella era necesaria en su vida, saber que estaba bien.Y no estaba seguro lo que eso significaba.

Temia saberlo...

Sasuke amaba a Naruto, no podía pensar en una vida sin él… pero tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en ella.

Cuando separó sus labios firmes, de los suaves y enrojecidos de ella, una mezcla culpa y satisfacción lo invadía, pero en vez de mostrarlo dijo con ligero reproche –tienes mucho que explicar…

El silencio inquieto de ella se llenó por el sonido de la música, y los ruido de la gente.

-¿De verdad tengo? –preguntó finalmente con un susurro inseguro, sus mejillas aún escarlatas. Automaticamente apretó la mandíbula por aquella imagen tan femenina, y antes de replicar tuvo que respirar profundo.

-Tienes -le exigió. No iba a dejarlo sin respuesta, era lo único que lograría calmarlo un poco. Eso esperaba.

….

¿Explicación?

Se quedó muda

Una palabra insignificante, se acababa de convertir en una abrumadora acción. No quería hablar de ello nunca más. Jamás.

… Y como en perfecta sincronía con el irónico momento, la música cambio a una más calmada y lenta. Lo que hacía mucho más fácil una conversación.

Conversación que prefería olvidar.

¿Qué les iba a decir?

¿Tenía enserio que volver a hablar, de su madre y Sasori, con ellos?

Con esa manifestación mental, todo el calor que de pronto subía por sus venas, se enfrió como una gélida mañana en el ártico, enviándola de vuelta a ese día martes, de hace seis meses y medio, a la asquerosa respiración contra su oído mientras era tocada sin escrúpulos y mientras quería gritar de rabia pero se encontraba tan asustada, tan llena de pánico, que la voz se extinguió en su garganta, y que sin importar sus lágrimas y forcejeos fue atajada con violenta inmundicia.

El asco se subió a su garganta, el recuerdo era peor que un enfrentamiento con Karin.

-¿Sakura –chan? –Naruto cambio la sonrisa por una mueca intranquila... !oh cielos, ellos siempre sabían!, al instante ella tembló de frío emocional, aunque adentro estaba a unos bien controlados grados de temperatura. Sus manos se entumieron con desazón. Odiaba tanto el frio… -¿Te encuentras bien?

¡Que no lo notaran por favor! Debían de advertir su nerviosismo, y no podía dejar que se dieran cuenta.

Sonrió hacia los dos y aflojó las manos a los costados –Sí, estoy muy bien Naruto -, trato de reprimir todo, fingir que solo se trataba de una pesadilla y que no era probable que notaran lo patética que fue.

-No lo creo – refutó Sasuke con la mirada llameante de ira y con una mueca de sospecha.

Aquella sensación de podredumbre subió por sus entrañas como pequeñas y ponzoñosas criaturas sobre su cuerpo. Haciéndola sentirse sucia, muy sucia.

Una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios y unas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

-_Distracción, una distracción rápido- _pensó en panico-Enserio chicos estoy excelente –mintió con la sonrisa pegada al dar vuelta acia ellos. Maldita costumbre, maldita ella… odiaba mentir, mentirles a ellos – vuelvo en un minuto, tengo que ir al tocador –dijo, incluso logrando una mirada de disculpa y vergüenza mientras trataba de desaparecer entre la gente.

No, no era capaz de repetir aquello, hablar con el detective de policía Gaara Sabaku ya había sido más que suficiente… Ahora decirles a sus amigos, los hombres que amaba, que un pervertido con obscenas cantidades de capital, trató de violarla, y casi lo logra no era lo mejor para su reencuentro ideal.

De pronto sintió nauseas, y camino más rápido al baño de mujeres, ya sin mirar correctamente a donde iba. Incluso la música se había apagado en sus oídos.

Con un suspiro aliviado vio que los sanitarios ya estaba a su alcance, pero incuso así, sus ojos verdes se movian en todas direcciones para evitar tocar a los hombres a su paso. Un segundo después se hallaba chocando estrepitosamente contra otro cuerpo que salía de los baños, y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo si no fuera por ese alguien más.

-¿Sakura, estas bien? –Todas sus extremidades se contrajeron en síntoma de repelencia. Un hombre la estaba tocando… _un-hombre_. Empezó a sacudirse de él con violencia casi compulsiva, para que su ex-compañero la soltara -¡Sakura cálmate! – le pidió Kiba sorprendido por sus reacciones. Pero no podía parar, no lo escuchaba en absoluto, la sola sensación de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo era averrante.

_**¡Un hombre la tocaba!**_

**_¡NO, NO, NO!_**

-¡KYAAAHHHHH! – el grito salió sin control de su garganta, sin ninguna lógica aparente, como cada una de sus acciones. Kiba la soltó en el acto, y ella camino inestable hasta un lugar del cual sostenerse, se apretó contra la primera pared vacía que encontró, temblado, con los ojos expandidos de terror y un sudor frío corriendo en su frente.

Solo gracias a que la música volvió a ser muy elevada y tumultuosa, podrían haberla escuchado los que estaban a unos pasos de ambos.

Sin embargo, para su absoluto horror, las dos personas que más le preocupaba descubrieran su humillación, acababan de presenciar cada dolorosa parte de la horrenda escena.

Sasuke y Naruto, ambos congelados detrás de Kiba, las tres observándola con inconfundible sorpresa. Con desconcierto.

Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke tenía en su rostro una expresión tan horrorizada y pálida, como ella se hallaba. Y Naruto, apretaba los puños con extrema fuerza contra sus costados, además que sus azules ojos, ahora estaban opacos y perdidos.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-E-e-este, yo, pu-puedo e-explicarlo – la verdad es que no podía, ni quería hacerlo. El primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke, que fue a donde ella aún se movía insegura y se sostenía de la pared como si fuera un salvavidas. Sin permiso ni vacilación, la levanto en sus brazos como si no pesara nada -¡espera Sasuke –kun! –exclamo ella pensando en segundo ataque de pánico. No obstante no paso, no con Sasuke.

El alivio porque la repulsión hacia los hombres, no pasaba con ellos, fue tan grande que las lágrimas que trataba de contener acabaron por derramarse. Se abrazó al cuello de Sasuke con desesperación y empezó llorar en silencio.

¡Gracias al cielo podía abrazarlos, escucharlos, que estaban ahí!

Hasta sentir la furia contenida se Sasuke era un milagro.

Se había sentido tan sola, los extrañaba tanto.

-Naruto –llamo entonces al rubio, con su voz gélida y apretándola contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera protegerla del mundo - nos vamos ahora mismo – de reojo miro al otro, quien parecía tan mortalmente serio como el primero.

El pecho de la peli rosa dolió. Ellos la amaban… los amaba demasido.

Ahora entendía que esos meses de pensar poder olvidarlo solo se estuvo engañando, ellos era lo mejor tendría alguna vez.

Y estaba bien, ya no desearía nada más.

En tenso silencio avanzaron por las puertas de emergencia, hasta que percibió el frío dela noche impactando contra su piel, y tembló todavía más fuerte.

-Espera un momento Sasuke –le dijo Naruto seriamente al moreno, que que lo hiciera detal manera solamente era muestra de lo mal que él estaba también. El Uchiha se detuvo al instante, y entonces el rubio se acercó a ellos, quitándose la muy elegante chaqueta azul marino, la puso sobre ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió entre las lágrimas, tristemente –ya no llores hermosa - dijo el ojiazul con pesar, limpiando sus lágrimas. Ante eso ella mordió su labio y envolvió su cuello con uno de sus brazos al tiempo que besaba su mejilla masculina.

-Estoy bien Naruto – lo cual no era verdad, de nuevo.

-Hablaremos de eso en casa –ella no pudo evitar tensarse, ¿Cuándo demonios pensó, que después de una escena como esa, Sasuke iba a permitirle olvidarlo?

-no, no puedo –su voz tembló, realmente no quería oponerse a ellos. Deseaba llorar y llorar, dejar ir toda la verdad en un torrente, pero no serviría de nada. Su madre la tenía en la mira, la conocía demasiado bien. Involucrarlos a ellos, y pensar que pudiera pasarles algo, un accidente al estilo Sarah, era peor de lo que había hecho ya con ella.

-No es una elección Sakura –interrumpió el moreno, su voz cargada de un filo de furia apenas contenido.

Optó por no discutir y recostarse contra Sasuke tan pegada a él como le fue posible. Su olor le agradaba y su fuerza la aliviaban enormemente. Sabía que a pesar de su rabia, de su tono amenazante y de la brusquedad con la que se expresaba, nunca buscaría hacerle daño. Inclusive, en ese mismo momento, era envuelta con firme cariño por sus brazos.

…

Sasuke le lanzó las llaves del auto a Naruto, que las tomo sin preguntas.

Una vez que su pareja se acomodó en el asiento de atrás, con la peli rosa en su regazo, el rubio encendió el motor.

Un silencio sepulcral los envolvió. Miles de cuestiones pasando por su cabeza. Todos los sentimiento confusos que se removieron por ella, concentrados en ese mismo momento, en la protección, y muy probablemente en buscar justicia.

O venganza.

La pregunta no era lo que sentían ellos por la reacción aterrorizada de Sakura, era obvio. Ni siquiera que era lo que sospechaban.

Los dos juntos podrían armar toda una teoría con sospechosos, con sus respectivos testigos. Sasuke fue un abogado implacable en su trabajo de Nueva York, tomaba todo tipo de casos, pero las causas penales eran su debilidad, por una año se dedicó a innumerables caso, y solo meses antes de trasladarse a Japón, optó por atender casos más sencillos.

Naruto por su lado, se dedicó mucho al ámbito de la investigación en el departamento de policía, y su último empleo como guardaespaldas, le permitía hacer cantidad de escenarios en su mente para prepararse en caso de imprevistos.

Era muy fácil hacer suposiciones…

Pero Naruto estaba convencido de que había algo en que los dos coincidían. Ellos querían la verdad, no una teoría o suposiciones a medios tonos.

Necesitaban el nombre del malnacido que había tocado a Sakura.

No precisaban ser genios para sumar dos más dos, y saber que era cuatro.

Alguien, algún desecho de la humanidad la había… un hombre había forzado a Sakura a…

Naruto se encontró apretando el volante de manera completamente hostil, comprimiendo la mandíbula con martirio. No quería ni siquiera pensar en _la palabra_.

O imaginar cómo sucedió.

_¿Y dónde estuvieron ellos cuando eso ocurrió?_

_¿Los habría llamado ella?_

_La bilis lleno su boca solo de pensarlo._

_¡Maldita sea!_

…

-Está dormida – declaró Sasuke sombrío, a la vez que Naruto colocaba el automóvil en la zona de estacionamiento de los propietarios. Ambos pensaron que un departamento grande era mejor para ellos. A los dos le gustaba la idea de una casa, pero aún no.

El abogado refunfuñó su irritación y su impaciencia, sin embargo no hizo absolutamente nada por despertarla.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor por ahora – declaro Naruto con la misma oscura emoción envolviéndolo.

- voy a matar al maldito engendro que lo haya hecho… - hizo la promesa Sasuke rechinando los dientes, guardando su ira en la tensión de sus musculos.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo Sasuke – se unió el rubio a su rabia, al dolor y a la culpa –pero Sakura-chan nos necesita; si hacemos algo idiota como tomar venganza violentamente, y terminamos en la cárcel ¿Quién va a cuidarla entonces? – para ese instante la voz del rubio ya estaba trémula por la amargura.

-Nosotros no lo hicimos… -y la reprimenda insinuada en la voz del Uchiha, era para los dos. Muy amarga.

-Lo se… -regresó Naruto aún más hundido, más turbado –déjala dormir – Sasuke no dijo nada más pero le hizo caso a su pareja. Recostó a Sakura en el cuarto que utilizarían para los invitados, en la soltaría cama que armaron ese preciso día, justo pensando en ella y en verla.

Soltó las cintas de las indecentemente altas zapatillas doradas, y no hizo más por desvestirla. No es como si llevara mucho de todos modos. No habría sido necesario quitar más, ni se atrevía.

¿Qué si la tocaba y ella despertaba con un grito aterrado, igual al que exclamó en la fiesta?

Fue su turno de estremeceré entonces.

Él no lograría soportar verla de nuevo en ese estado sin romperse…

En lugar de quitar alhajas o pasadores, se dirigió al armario por una colcha caliente y cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura hasta el cuello.

Su cuerpo, ella, todo su ser estaba lastimado y él se sentía una rabia llena de horror que seguro no lo dejaría dormir.

Todas sus sospechas, una infernal y muy posible realidad... todo por no haber estado ahí.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bien quería escribir más pero mis ojos se cerraban. Nos vemos en la siguiente parte. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que me alimentan el cerebro ;9

PD; PERDON POR LOS ERRORES DE DEDO SERÁN CORREGIDOS EN UN PLAZO DE 8 DÍAS.


	7. Capítulo6: cuidar a un enfermo

He tomado los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto prestados, para este fic que si es mío.

_Por cierto encontré un mini Doujinshi, de Naruto, esta precioso, no tiene ni diálogos, pero es un trio y me encantó. Si quieren verlo la página esta escrita en mi perfil. No la pude poner aquí porque la dirreción completa de borraba.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo:<strong>

**Emma;** Bienvenida, eres mi primer review en este capítulo. Tu petición de hecho es muy oportuna, porque eso ya lo tenía pensado hacerlo. Todos ellos tendrán sus momentos. Empezando con Naruto que no es rencoroso, como Sasuke. Te mando saludos ;D

**GabyGG:** no sabes el alivio que me causa lo que dices, pensar que logre "cambiar de personalidad" mientras escribía, logré el objetivo. Estoy muy contenta. Te diré que así será todo el fic, en unas partes será más solo uno de los personajes; Sakura, o Sasuke, o Naruto. Espero que tengas una muy buena semana, gracias por seguir mi fic.

**Josie:** si claro. Qué bien que te guste, bienvenida. Y claro que sí, es un trio. Saludos.

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity:** en eso estamos de acuerdo, no me gustan las víctimas. Pero para mi propósito necesito que (al menos al principio) Sakura sea vulnerable (es lógico que después de un ataque, una persona tenga una consecuencia negativa). No pienso mantenerla de esa forma, claro, ella va a cambiar gracias a su amor por Sasuke y Naruto.

Por otro lado, me encanaría leer que es lo que sospechas (aunque parezca raro me encanta oír a la gente especulando, hacer teorías e inventar historias), en cuanto a dramas. No habrá nada más fuerte de lo paso con Sakura y Sasori. Y Advierto, a mí sí me gustan los finales felices. Tienes razón en que ellos son su único refugio. El personaje también así lo siente, por eso se durmío en los brazos de Sasuke. Lo que sucede es que ella solo piensa en el poder de Sarah, y en todo lo que soportó por 23 años con ella. Y ahora, también está el poder económico de Sasori.

Muchas gracias por lo que has dicho de las personalidades. Me tarde en eso :) El conflicto de no haber protegido a Sakura, sí, para ambos es frustrante, pero más para Naruto, porque es más compresivo. Mientras Sasuke, está enojado. Y Sasuke sin duda está muy afectado. De hecho la parte de él, es más fácil de escribir porque me identifico con su personalidad. Siempre tratando de mantener el control de sí mismo por temor a su propio carácter. Precisamente porque es más visceral. Y, sí, eso es lo que quiero que pase, que ellos se den cuenta (y habrá un poco de conflicto, pero nada grave o _telenovelesco _) y que lleguen al punto que no la quieran dejar a nadie ;D Exacto, la complejidad de la naturaleza humana es lo que hace a las muestras de amor algo variado.

Gracias por mencionar el error, está bien. Si hay más _dedos _por ahí, ya los vi. Pero iré checando en la semana. Muchos Saludos, y gracias por seguir mi fic, y por las observaciones. Son excelentes.

**Lian Kirito-kun:** Hola, estoy muy contenta de que sigas escribiendo, y que además de siga gustándote. Lo de Sakura será compensado más adelante. Y Sí, me doy cuenta, entre a tu perfil casi todos tus fics me llaman la atención, nada más con la descripción ya me estoy riendo. Voy a leer ;9… Y por otro lado, yo no usaría a Kakashi, para mí es como una figura paterna (cada quién verdad) pero, no para mí. Gracias (sin embargo, por pura curiosidad, si leo).

No puedo creer que nunca comentes, me subes el ánimo y e haces reír. Y de verdad, repito, muchísimas gracias por seguir escribiendo. Saludos ;D. PD: si escribes un trio, seré yo la que te escriba reviews. ByeBye.

**Allie-Laufeyson:** gracias, me esforcé (con todo y los errores de dedo) si habrá sangre en el futuro. Le atinaron pronto por dos cosas. Ellos la conocen muy bien (recuera que solo hace 6 meses que no se comunican) y sus empleos, abogado y policía, los hace concluir cosas rápidamente. Estoy feliz de que te guste. Seguiré esforzándome. Saludos :D

**Kralicecullen:** Hola, claro que me doy cuenta, y bienvenida. Y gracias por pensar que merezco review TT_TT… es mi primer fic de este tipo. Pues para ser franca, yo también soy sasusaku, pero adoro a Naruto. Lo que me llevó a escribir esta historia fue un libro que leí, era un trio, pero termine muy enojada cuando lo termine, porque no me llenó la trama. Hasta pensé que en esta página habría mejores tríos, y busque. Pero no encontré algo que me acabara de gustar (aunque había unos interesantes). Y así empezó la historia a formarse en mi cabeza ;9

Precisamente, la parte sentimental es la que más me importa. Lo que no deja de lado el deseo y el sexo (porque si habrá). Muchas gracias por empezar a seguir mi fic. Lo siento mucho por los errores de dedo. Pero por lo general tengo poco tiempo, y escribo a toda prisa, y lo corrijo en un plazo de 8 días. Muchas gracias por la observación :D Nos leemos en el próximo.

** Jhomara. pcarranza.1:** bienvenida, estoy contenta que te parezca un buen tema. Deseo mucho que te siga gustando.

**Hebika:** Jajaja a mí me pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a ti. Aunque hay tríos que pueden resultar interesantes, no me llenaban del todo. Y casi estas expresando mis pensamientos al respecto. Fue por eso mismo que dije, voy a hacer mi propio fic ¿por qué no? Y me siento muy emocionada por lo que dices, porque aunque apenas estoy empezando, eh logrado lo que deseaba hasta ahora. Te mando muchos saludos. Espero te gusté esta parte.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bienvenid(a)os:<strong>

**Rukia-chan 93**

**Vampire Andrea**

**O0o vero-chan o0o**

**Lukenoa31**

** .Okami**

**Shizu Malfoy**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sin perjuicios

.

.

.

**Capitulo6: cuidar de un enfermo, o morír de amor en el intento  
><strong>

.

.

.

El silencio, la tranquilidad y una (hace tiempo olvidada) sensación de paz, la cubría como un cálido manto. La superficie era lo bastante blanda para seguir en ella, pero no tanto como para hundirse y fastidiarse.

Era perfecto.

Extrañamente descubrió, que no se sentía cansada, ni adolorida como todas las mañanas, todas y cada una después de la trampa de Sarah.

Sarah…

Entre su somnolencia, de pronto todos los seis meses anteriores le parecieron un sueño.

En su estado de vigilia y letargo, no estaba segura de como tomar tanta tranquilidad.

La luz matutina entraba por las ventanas con calidez, y era atenuada por unas cortinas color marrón. Tenía algo importante en mente, algo que hacer, pero no quería levantarse de la reconfortante calidez de esa cama, de todo modos no recordaba exactamente qué era.

De golpe abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se sentó en la cama…

Hace muchas semanas que no dormía una noche completa (esa era la primera sorpresa), que no deseaba seguir descansando en una cama. No lo necesitaba.

Lo último que recordaba era a Naruto, y a Sasuke…

En shock, su cerebro se detuvo dos segundos completos.

_¡Naruto!_

_¡Sasuke¡_

_¿Dónde estaban, dónde estaba ella?_

Y así también, recordó todo.

No se hallaba en su departamento (no es que ellos supieran donde era), pero seguro que no era casa de Ino tampoco (esa era la segunda sorpresa).

Los nervios regresaron, y al mismo tiempo la felicidad. Una irracional e indescriptible conciencia de amor.

Solo que en esta ocasión tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí.

Aunque se quería quedar…

No lo deseaba, pero debía hacerlo; no olvidaba el efecto que ellos ejercían sobre todas sus respuestas. Como sus hormonas saltaban desbocadas (dejar de lado toda lógica, incluso el recuerdo de Sasori), como era incapaz de decir una mentira decente (y no es que mentir fuese en absoluto decente), y finalmente, como una loca enamorada anhelaba estar con ellos todo el tiempo, incluso si les quitaba su privacidad de pareja…

Y eso no era bueno.

Era solo un motivo más a la lista, de _"cosas por las que no puedo depender de ellos_" que ya empezaba a recordarse mentalmente. Repetidamente.

No había olvidado las miradas de determinación, en cada uno de sus amigos. No importaba lo mucho que los quería ver, o el tiempo que quería recuperar. Debía mantener una distancia prudente con ellos. Además, la forma en que la hicieron sentir protegida, como antes, cuando eran parte de un grupo, y ella era capaz de protegerlos tanto como lo hacían los dos hombres, le regreso algo del valor que había perdido en _esa habitación_ en la casa de su progenitora.

Tal vez era estúpido, pero no les diría nada al respecto… Por lo menos nada especifico.

Naruto era capaz de aparentar perfecta inocencia, e indolencia. Pero él era tremendamente más determinado que Sasuke, las sonrisas del rubio ocultaban un espíritu indomable, incansable.

Y Sasuke… ¡Oh, infiernos! Sasuke era la personificación belcebú, y de la maldad si se lo proponía, el único ser capaz de apaciguar la ira del moreno, era precisamente Naruto. Pero ella dudaba que esta ocasión resultara así de sencillo.

Sin ganas, se levantó cautelosamente de la cama. Era un gran y reconfortante mueble con sábanas y colchas rojas satinadas, era el único objeto en la habitación de hecho. Su corazón palpito más rápido solo de pensar, que tal vez esa cama era específicamente para ella. Uno de sus colores favoritos era el rojo, después el blanco y el dorado. El color de la estructura metálica como el último mencionado.

_¡¿No lo hicieron verdad?!_

Pensar en ello la hacia sentir muy abrumada, y claro, el saber que estaban muy cerca.

Ellos podrían ser muy determinados, extremadamente inteligentes, y hábiles. El ver la hermosa cama solo se lo recordó.

Los dos juntos, casi siempre obtenían lo que querían.

Pero Sarah tenía dinero, contactos e inclusive era capaz de contratar delincuentes, todo con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba, sin importar que sus deseos fuese puro capricho. Lo que ella decía, se hacía.

Entonces se levantó, no dispuesta a involucrarlos. Imaginar en peligro a caulquiera de ellos le revolvia el estómago.

El contacto de sus pies descalzos con el suelo frio, y abandonar las mantas calientes y suaves, fueron las señales que le hicieron todavía más difícil el intento de huida. No tenía idea de la hora, pero seguro que no eran las cinco de la mañana, una hora en la que se hizo tan habitual abandonar la cama.

Pero una nueva interrógate apareció en su cabeza.

¿Y qué haría si la atrapaban tratando de huir como una idiota cobarde? Contestar eso no era tan difícil como anoche parecía, solamente tenía que comportarse como una adulta. Saludarlos adecuadamente, hablar un poco, tal vez quedar para una salida de amigos, y finalmente irse con una buena excusa.

Hace años que no se veían. Ellos pasaron cinco años separados de ella, y por mucho que hablaran por teléfono, y supieran cosas importantes de los otros, no lo sabían todo.

_Seguro que ahora podía decirles alguna mentira si ser atrapada._

Y sin embargo, tan pronto como esa idea llegó a sus pensamientos, se sintió culpable y miserable.

No obstante ¿qué otra cosa podia hacer? ¿qué cosa para mantenerlos aleados de Sarah?

Abrió lentamente la puerta, mientras utilizaba toda su atención en los sonidos lejanos. Buscando un indicio de que estuvieran rondando, pero con todo y su esfuerzo no escuchó nada.

Con zapatos en mano y el cabello desordenado alrededor de su figura, caminó de puntitas por el pasillo.

Ni un solo ruido interrumpió su andar, nadie a la vista. Pero en lugar de estar aliviada por ello, la decepción le golpeo en el corazón.

_Si sería tonta._

Lo que trataba de hacer pudiera parecer de cobardes, pero era lo correcto.

La mujer que le dio los genes y su nuevo inversionista tramaban algo que la involucraba a ella, eso era seguro.

No obstante, para ser franca ¿Qué sabía ella en cuanto a ataques, conspiraciones y criminales? Nada. Solo conocía la punta del iceberg que era Sarah Haruno. Por ahora eso era más que suficiente para alertarla y mantenerla con insistente paranoia.

Cruzo por dos puertas cerradas más, antes de divisar los muebles de una sala. Todo color gris oscuro y azul rey, ella de inmediato supo que esa había sido elección de Sasuke. Su preferencia por los colores oscuros permanecía, pensó con una agridulce sonrisa.

Alrededor yacían varias cajas por desempacar con libros, carpetas con fotografías, algunos aparatos electrónicos, y otras pocas cerradas aún.

Ignoró su propia curiosidad y caminó entre las cosas en busca de una posible salida, y lo hizo lo más silenciosa que pudo.

-¿A dónde con un infierno crees que vas? – dio un respingo asustado, por la voz masculina e irritada que le hablaba. Giró lentamente sintiendose acorralada por completo y el impacto aumento, Sasuke se encontraba a la vista con una toalla sobre la cabeza, tratando de secar su negra cabellera, y al mismo tiempo buscaba intimidarla con una mirada asesina – Contesta, Sakura - Lo impactante no era la humedad de sus hebras oscuras, o incluso sus ojos fieros, sino la falta de ropa que cubriera su torso, casi jadeo de impresión.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, ella un paso atrás. Sasuke nunca la había hecho sentirse tan ascechada.

-… ¿a mi casa? –su voz tembló, por no mencionar el tono sin motivación. Sintió como si de pronto hubiera regresado a la preparatoria, cuando el rubio y ella misma babeaban por Sasuke en las semifinales de aikido. Sakura y Naruto, fueron muchas veces su porra oficial durante los combates de artes marciales, fueron testigos de sus arduos entrenamientos, de sus lesiones, pero Sakura nunca, jamás, jamás había visto al moreno con prendas faltantes; decir que era hermosamente masculino, era minimizar los hechos.

-NO –dijo-ordeno el enojado moreno– tenemos que hablar –remarcó autoriatario y amenazante, la seriedad de su tono era tremenda. Le resulto algo escalofriante tener que explicar todo con él mirándola así.

-Puedo regresar después de tomar un baño, en mi casa – hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero sabía que solo logro una dolorosa mueca. Además la excusa dicha apresuradamente no convenció al moreno. Todos los planes de comportarse como una adulta y dar excusas se congelaron en su cabeza -¿Dónde está Naruto? – se encontró preguntando sin más, sintiéndose más acorralada. Por lo menos si estaba el rubio sería mucho más fácil lidiar con un Uchiha testarudo. Y aunque también amaba esa parte de él, hoy era una enorme desventaja, especialmente estando con necesidad de reagrupar las ideas.

-Salió a correr –respondió parco y casi en un gruñido, no recordándole que Naruto (se supone) odiaba salir a correr en las mañanas frías. Sin abandonar su postura y sin dejar de mirarla-analizarla, se mantuvo en silencio. Oh, como había sido capaz de olvidar esa manía de Sasuke por estudiar las reacciones de todos.

Sakura no sabía en donde metenrse, él siempre la hacia sentir transparente.

-No me analices Sasuke – las palabras escaparon duras de sus boca sin querer, demasiado molestas y a la defensiva para poder ocultarlo, como burlándose una vez más de su idea de actuar con madurez.

¡Ja! ¿Dónde estaba ahora la lucidez, su sentido de madurez?

Él en vez de enojarse más y hacer preguntas mordaces, esbozó una sonrisa amarga, la rabia de un profundo dolor reflejándose en sus ojos.

Esa manera de actuar era completamente nueva en el Uchiha. Por lo menos ella amás había visto esa exprsión en él.

Su propio dolor la aplasto, sumado a la culpa por intentar ocultarle lo ocurrido. La garganta de Sakura se anudo y frunció las cejas hacia arriba en acto reflejo, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que ya empezaban a arder en sus ojos.

-¿Quién fue? – la pregunta era agria, incluso la boca de Sasuke hizo una curva desagradable.

Sakura se estremeció.

Él lo sabía, entonces lo sabía también Naruto.

-… N-No voy a-a decírtelo – sorprendentemente su voz salió, igualmente se descubrió no queriendo mentirle, no del todo.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?! – Gritó con furia, a la par que daba un golpe seco en la pared con un puño -¡¿Por qué diablos no?! - La respiración de Sasuke se agito mientras se elevaba la cólera.

Nunca antes lo había visto perder los estribos de aquella manera.

Eso, también era nuevo. Algo malo…

Y ella lo había provocado. Sus latidos se desbocaron por la visión de él perdiendo los estribos de aquella manera.

-¡No pasó nada! –Escupió abruptamente, deseando más que nada aliviar la conmoción de una de las personas que amaba – e-él, él no pudo… - empezó tartamudeando con las emociones bullendo fuertemente en su pecho - hi-hice lo que tú me enseñaste –continuó su monologo nerviosamente ante la atenta y oscura mirada del moreno, alterada pero decidida a que supiera lo necesario para recuperar la calma. A que dejara de lucir tan afectado y conmocionado. Era consciente de que él ya había hecho su propia conclusión. Así era Sasuke, siempre asumiendo cosas (la gran mayoría de las veces acertaba) –sabes, fue como si aparecieras en ese momento –explicó con un intento de risa nerviosa, llevando las manos a su cabello rosa compulsivamente –hablándome al oído, te oí, tu voz claramente... y lo golpee, como me dijiste que hiciera; aparentando que me rendía, y luego, y luego... -un temblor recorrio su cuerpo femenino y detuvo sus tensas palabras - ...no corrí como dijo Naruto. E-e-Estaba rabiosa, neurótica, y desesperada… Solo quería que ese… ¡maldito muriera! – dijo apretando los dientes y entrecerrando os ojos, entonces la que empezó a respirar más agitadamente fue ella, se tensó, apretó los puños por tener que contar aunque fuere una pequeña parte, todo bajo la silenciosa y penetrante atención de Sasuke – tome una lámpara, y me acerque a él mientras se retorcía de dolor. Lo golpee, una, dos o cinco, no sé cuantes más veces. No lo recuerdo bien… había muchas sangre –para ese momento Sakura miraba sus manos temblorosas como si todavía tuvieran la sangre en ellas, ese día ella se transformó en un monstruo, uno muy parecido a Sarah y eso, también la asustó – no se movía, estaba en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre… fui yo, yo lo hice…- sin aviso, los fuertes brazos de él la aparentaron contra su cuerpo. Acarició su cabello como se haría con una niña, y la abrazó protectoramente.

Un sentimiento de compresión, y cariño la llenaron.

Él no la estaba acusando, no la miraba como si fuera una loca desconocida.

- ¿lo mataste? –aunque la pregunta fue hecha en voz baja, no existía rastros de piedad para el atacante, ni condenación para ella.

La empatía mostraba por Sasuke par con ella le causó un gran alivio.

-… pensé que sí – él se tensó por la respuesta, pero no la soltó –pero no apareció nada en las noticias, no tengo a la policía sobre mis talones, aún – terminó en un hilo de voz, con la frente recostada en el pecho de Sasuke.

-No lo denunciaste – afirmó él, regresando con su tono de ira contenida, pero menos que al principio.

-No pude… no a tiempo. No había pruebas cuando hable con él detective - respondió enseguida con voz ahogada – estaba horrorizada de mi misma, Sasuke-kun. Asqueada. Si él decide denunciarme por ataque violento yo no…

-Eso no va a pasar –dijo él muy seguro, envolviendola con firmeza.

-Esta vez no es como cuando estábamos en la preparatoria Sasuke-kun– se sentía abatida, su voz la delataba – no puedes hacer nada al respecto, y yo no quiero volver a hablar de ello…

Su declaración hizo que Sasuke la soltara como si lo quemara. Sus ónices la miraban con decepción, confundidos y enojados.

-¡¿Entonces está bien lo que ese malnacido casi te hace?! –Vocifero, en ese momento una puerta se abrió de lleno, mostrando a un sudado y sorprendido Naruto - ¡¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto y te esconderás como una cobarde?! – continuo el otro, ignorando la presencia del rubio. Descargando su ira de la única manera que nunca lo hacía… con quien nunca lo hacia.

La compresión desapareció por completo de él, y por ende ella volvió a sentirse acorralada y alearse de él.

-¡No te atrevas a juzgarme! –Gritó entonces, temblado de rabia y miedo por la forma en que la miraba el Uchiha -¡No tienes derecho. Todo estuvo mal, fue horrible! Todavía me da nauseas recordar ese día – ella no quería que la vieran así, tan turbada, pareciéndose tanto su madre, pero ya no podía detenerse -¡que él me tocara, que siquiera me mirara era repugnante! ¡Y además, cuando los llame, ustedes no estaban! – los dos reaccionaron como si los hubiera golpeado ante la última declaración, e instantáneamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Era como si los culpara, y ellos no tenían ninguna culpa sobre su lamentable suerte – yo, lo siento, n-no quise…. Fue solo mi culpa por ser tan estupida- logró disculparse a tiempo, pero sin poder alejar la sensación de asfixia - me tengo que ir chicos, mejor hablamos otro día – marchó hacia la puerta y paso a un lado del rubio con rápidez. Se dirigió directo a buscar unas escaleras y las bajo al hallarlas, ignorando el frio del suelo, y que no llevaba abrigo.

…

Cuando Naruto vio que Sasuke empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta, con intenciones de seguir a la peli rosa, se interpuso en su camino. No podía dejar que siguieran discutiendo estando tan turbados. Su pareja lo miro mal por ello, pero no tardo en explicarle.

-Déjame a mi Sasuke, los dos están alterados – no era la primera vez que Naruto tenía que intervenir en una discusión entre Sakura y Sasuke: el moreno era demasiado duro cuando perdía los estribos, y Sakura demasiado sensible, pero nunca se trató de algo así de grave – voy a hablar con ella, conseguir su nuevo teléfono y su dirección… no podemos dejarla irse así teme-murmuró algo resentido. Ella se hallaba muy vulnerable, y el otro desesperado de impotencia; él los comprendía a los dos, mucho más al moreno. Por eso mismo, era el único que podía servir de intermediario por ahora.

-de acuerdo – refunfuño las palabras y desapareció en la habitación de ambos, azotando las puertas. El rubio no espero mucho para salir corriendo tras su mejor amiga. La misma que no quería decir la identidad de su atacante.

_¿Qué cosas habrían pasado para que ella dejara de confiar en ellos?_

A medida que bajaba rápidamente los escalones, las palabras de ella se repitieron en su cabeza.

_¡Y además, cuando los llame, ustedes no estaban! _

Esas palabras lo atravesaron. Efectivamente ¿Dónde estuvieron ellos?

Necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes, además que no llevaba abrigo, ella detestaba las bajas temperaturas, y las mañanas era ya muy frías. Casi llegaba a la planta baja, él era muy rápido.

Ignoraba lo que diría exactamente, pero sí sabía que tenía que abrazarla, asegurarse de que su espíritu noble, no se desmoronaba en pedazos.

Lo que menos esperaban al regresar a Japón, era encontrarse con que Sakura fuera atacada sexualmente. Sin embargo, debieron imaginar que era una posibilidad. Una mujer hermosa, viviendo sola…

Las entrañas se tensaron en su interior por el pensamiento.

Al llegar al exterior del edificio, hallo a Sakura abrazándose a sí misma y temblando, frotándose los brazos en busca de calor, sin mirar realmente a ninguna parte y quiso gritar de rabia.

¿cómo se atrevió alguien a hacerle daño?

Era la oportunidad perfecta para cubrir la necesidad de ambos. Ella de subir su temperatura y él de tenerla en sus brazos.

-Sakura –chan –la llamó sin delatar su frustración, solo mostrando preocupación, sin poder evitar estar serio.

Ella volteo. Su mirada verde volviéndose una culpable.

…

Viéndolo delante de ella, con sus azules orbes mirándola a modo de disculpa y mucho más hermosos que hace cinco años, estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él para que la consolara como en el pasado, para sentirlo y aspirarlo, pero se controló. Si corría ahora a los brazos de Naruto, no creía ser capaz de guardar una distancia emocional.

No hizo caso del frio que la hacía temblar involuntariamente, ni de lo grande y acogedora que se veía la chamarra de su amigo.

-Lo-lo siento mucho-o –logró decirle a través de sus dientes que castañeaban, necesitaba pedir perdón por el desliz anterior. Bajo el rostro avergonzada. No podía dejar que pensaran los culpaba de alguna manera –yo, yo no pienso mal de ustedes… es solo que Sasuke-kun siempre me presiona, no quería decirlo de esa manera… - él no dijo nada. La peli rosa no se atrevía a mirarlo, temerosas de perder la voluntad por una de sus sonrisas de ánimo.

El silencio se prolongó un minuto más antes de que él la llamara.

-¿Sakura chan? – dijo tomándola por la muñecas para acercarla a él, dejándola sola a un paso de su cuerpo. Claro Sakura trató de resistirse un poco, pero las tibias manos del muchacho le quitaron resistencia.

-¿S-S-Sí?- respondió tiritando. Conociendo sus modos, en específico esa técnica de persuasión que mucho tiempo utilizó con ella.

-Mírame ttebayo – Naruto no solía ordenarle, no obstante cuando lo hacía utilizaba una voz tan dulce con ella, que parecía le hablaba a una flor.

La hacía sentir como una.

-No puedo –sin embargo moría de ganas por hacerlo, tembló otro poco. Quería meterse debajo de su chamarra para aliviar su frio, y para poner su cabeza contra el pecho del Uzumaki.

Quedarse ahí para siempre.

-¿Por qué no? –cuando él insistía, Sakura sabía que tarde o temprano estaría perdida. Las sonrisas de Naruto, y su mirada determinada siempre la hacían desfallecer.

Ahora no era diferente, su corazón golpeteaba dentro de su pecho, agradecido por su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo insatisfecho y exigiendo contacto.

-Porque cuando me miras con esas sonrisas tuyas, siempre ganas – su repuesta furruñada, hizo que el rubio riera entre dientes, un sonido provocativo y grave. Ella no contó, con que otro de sus sentidos la traicionara. Para sus oídos, el sonido de su voz divertida, era como música de ángeles.

No pudo evitarlo por más tiempo, y levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, de esas que competían con los rayos del sol. Sin quererlo sus mejillas se calentaron.

-Así está mejor hermosa testaruda, ven aquí –le pidió sonriendo coquetamente, abriendo de par en par la chamara con sus manos, invitándola a tomar parte de su calor. Era toda una tentación, odiando (tanto como ella) las bajas temperaturas, una que debía rechazar, pero él tenía otros planes y la empujo dentro, y la abrazo, envolviéndola de su agradable temperatura, y de su cariño.

Sakura simplemente se rindió contra su firme pecho.

- ¿por qué no nos llamaste Sakura chan? habríamos venido enseguida… - _seguro que sí._ Viendo sus reacciones no dudaba de ello.

Se pegó más a su torso, con su mejilla recargada contra su pecho y disfrutando de los latidos constantes de su corazón.

-no quería ver a nadie, quería desparecer… -su respuesta murmurada provocó que él la apretara con más fuerza.

-no digas eso preciosa ¿Qué haríamos Sasuke y yo sin ti? – le dijo acusadora, y cariñosamente. El Uzumaki era de las únicas personas que lograba esa combinación sin fallar.

- No tener que preocuparse por mí –las palabras se escaparon de sus labios antes de terminar de pensarlas. Su lengua, demasiado suelta esa mañana.

Naruto levantó su rostro, tomándolo del mentón y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Estas más dolida de lo que puedes admitir ¿verdad? –dijo el rubio, tampoco logrando ocultar del todo su preocupación.

-Creo que lo estoy –ni ella misma se había dado cuenta - no sabía…

-Entonces ¿nos vas a decir el nombre? – la interrumpió, al parecer Naruto estaba casi tan impaciente por encontrar al culpable como Sasuke.

- No – él apretó la mandíbula y después soltó un largo suspiro entre dientes.

-Sasuke va estar muy enojado – eso Saskura lo entendía muy bien. Y que debajo de la paciencia del rubio, también había otro hombre ansioso por saber.

-¿Y tú no? – le interrogó disfrutando de su compañía, de su calor y protección.

-Sí, mucho… pero te perdono, quiero más estar cerca de tí – no era raro que él fuera comprensivo, que fuera más paciente. Todas las veces que él optaba por esperar, tenían resultados buenos- quiero que estemos unidos otra vez, Sakura –chan, lo más pronto posible – acotó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también – suspiró contra su pecho - ¿Ya te he dicho que te amo? –después de años, decirles sus sentimientos se había convertido en una costumbre. Una de las pocas verdades que decía últimamente.

-jejeje. Eso creo, pero no te preocupes, por mí puedes seguir cada día, también te amo preciosa – es sonido alegre de la voz del muchacho la llenó. Quería seguir ahí pero tenía que ir a entregar unos bocetos para la próxima entrega de la revista - ¿De verdad él no pudo…

-No lo hizo – ella cortó la pregunta, ya no quería pensar más en el asunto. Él por su parte no dijo nada más -Naruto. Tengo que ir a mi casa y mis pies se congelan – ella se separó de el para acercarse a la esquina de la calle y buscar un taxi. Pero la visión la detuvo en seco.

Al otro lado de la calle se hallaba su nuevo apartamento.

Los hombres que amaba eran sus vecinos.

_¿Todavía era buen momento para llorar?_

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? –le preguntó su amigo preocupado por su repentina parada.

-Ese…- le señalo el último piso de un edificio de apartamentos de tres pisos, su mejor opción señalar que delatar su voz estrangulada –es mi apartamento, el C-3 – incrédula aún, dejó caer la mano. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, hace unos minutos, que no se percató de ese detalle hasta que llegó a la orilla de la calle. Miro al su acompañante que no decía palabra alguna.

Se encontró con unos sorprendidos, y complacidos ojos azules.

-¡Eso es genial Sakura-chan! Tiene que ser nuestro día de suerte –la amplia sonrisa de él era magnifica, y la contagio enseguida.

_Los chicos viven al otro lado de la calle -_pensó contrariada.

Felicidad y sufrimiento por igual colandose en ella.

No era necesario decirle a Naruto que la acompañara, ya que lo hizo por su propia cuenta. También tomaron te de frutas que Sakura había inventado para la temporada, con varias hierbas de olor como manzanilla, además de canela, manzana y al final limón y miel para endulzar.

Se pasaron los teléfonos. Y platicaron largamente, como antes; bromeando, le contó de su trabajo, le informó de sus día libres para poder salir juntos, planeando lugares donde comer, por supuesto sin olvidar hacer primero una visita al Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto decía que nunca halló un lugar con Ramen decente en los estados unidos.

Ya podía imaginarlo, el tormento que debe haber sido para él, no poder comer un "ramen decente". Su compañía casi le hace olvidar que Sasuke estaba furioso con ella, casi.

-Dile a Sasuke-kun, que lo siento – le pidió al rubio cuando estaba por marcharse – iré a visitarlos mis días libres – la verdad es que deseaba estar todos los días ahí.

-Lo haré – aseguro con una sonrisa de disculpa – ya no pongas esa cara. Ya se le pasará, lo conoces. Es un poco testarudo, y a veces hasta un poco imbécil. Pero te ama – la abrazó de despedida – no vemos lindura, no me extrañes mucho – le giño un ojo coqueto y se fue.

Al cerrar la puerta se deslizo por la pared, cansada, feliz y llena de sentimientos encontrados.

No podía decir si era una bendición, o una maldición tenerlos tan cerca.

.

.

.

-Te lo digo frentesita, necesitas un novio, o vas a morir de amor –le dijo Ino al otro lado de la línea después que le contara lo que le pasó una vez se fue de la fiesta - entiendo que los ames, pero no tiene futuro –Sakura suspiró con resignación.

-Lo sé – respondió con una afirmación, aunque la otra no la veía – puede que tengas razón, pero no me siento lista.

-comprendo, solo piénsalo –le instó –ya tengo pensado algunos candidatos. Son muy guapos, y además interesantes –su voz sonaba animada, aunque sabía que era su forma de venderle la idea.

-Eres una cerda – le regaño divertida y abrumada al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?! Lo hago por tu bien nena –resopló con dramatismo –no puedes seguir toda la vida obsesionada con ellos si quieres una existencia normal, y estar cerca de ellos sin que te sientas excluida.

Ino la conocía muy bien, no era de extrañar que ya estuviera buscando soluciones para su _problema._

-Gracias – suspiró –pero aun no ¿ok?

-Claro, te llamo luego. Cudate, y deja de sufrir por el obstinado de Uchiha. Nunca puede resistirse a tu encanto por mucho tiempo –y con eso colgó. Dejando a Sakura con sus pensamientos.

Pasaron los días y el único que la visitaba era Naruto.

Sasuke de pronto parecía desaparecido. Ella siempre trataba de poner buena cara a pesar de ello. Si cocinaba algo en su casa, llevaba para ambos. En dos ocasiones hizo algo que llevara mucho tomate, pero tampoco sirvió para calmar a Sasuke.

Cuando iba a visitarlos, Sasuke pasaba de largo, y la ignoraba. Eso, era un golpe para ella, y le dolía mucho. Sin embargo no lo culpaba.

Por otro lado, se dio cuenta que en las mañanas, Naruto empezaba a tener la costumbre de correr, lo sabía debido a que ella misma continuaba con insomnio. Su falta de sueño era normal, lo que salía de los parámetros era el nuevo hábito del rubio, quien acusaba de locos a los madrugadores y a los que practicaban ese deporte en invierno.

Su más reciente rutina era salir al balcón de su apartamento en medio del frio, y esperar a que el Uzumaki saliera. Soportando el desagradable clima solo para verlo por más tiempo; él hacia sus calentamientos uno pocos minutos, y luego de ello se iba trotando hacia el parque.

Una semana y media después de que las acciones se convirtieran en algo común. Estaba en su trabajo, retocando la última parte de algunas imágenes en _photoshop_; recibió una llamada y no era de Naruto o Ino, el teléfono no estaba grabado en la memoria de su móvil.

Dudo unos segundo pensando que podría ser Sarah, pero lo descartó tan pronto como la idea vino a su cabeza. Solo cuatro personas además de ella conocían su número nuevo, primero su jefa de sección, después Ino, y finalmente Naruto y… Sasuke.

Puso su teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro para no tener que detenerse, su trabajo ya estaba casi acabado.

-¿Hola? –respondió con inseguridad, mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador, y daba guardar a la ilustración.

Es silencio solo duró unos dos segundos, pero suficiente para ponerla algo nerviosa.

-Necesito tu ayuda- gruño la voz de Sasuke del otro lado de la línea, sin dudad molesto por tener que hablarle cuando aún no la perdonaba. Debía tratarse de una emergencia si no estaba conforme con llamarla, ya que era muy obvio que la peli rosa seguía en el banco de acusados.

Con todo y su voz enojada, el alivio la lleno al saber que era el moreno.

-Dime –replicó de inmediato, sabía que en ese momento Sasuke lo preferiría así. Solo le diría lo necesario a Sakura.

-Naruto está enfermo, la fiebre es alta y no puedo quedarme a cuidarlo –explicó con menos tención y directo al grano como el abogado que era. Pero su tono de negocios no la engañó, lo conocía lo bastante para saber, que su preocupación era tanta, que le hizo tragar su orgullo y llamarla.

El tener conocimiento de eso, la preocupó al instante también, por lo dos; pensando en Naruto enfermo, con fiebre y lo mucho que odiaba estar incapacitado o débil; y en Sasuke sin poder concentrarse en el trabajo, que si ella no les ayudaba, pensaría a todas horas en su pareja y su labor se volvería un desastre.

-Entiendo. Voy para halla –prometió apurada.

-Lo sé –fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar.

Casi se rió con ironia de su respuesta final. Pensar, que a pesar de su enojo con ella, confiaba completamente en que iría para ayudarlos a cuidar de Naruto. Era agradable y un poco ridiculo.

Sasuke debía de estar un poco apenado de su persona. Diciéndose a si mismo, que ella es quien debió llamar primero, e inventando muchas otras cosas, donde ella era la que suplicaba. Hubiera reído si la cuestión no involucrara a un guapo rubio enfermo.

Guardando los archivos para entregar, en su USB. Se levantó a toda prisa con su bolso en la mano, para meter el teléfono móvil en ella, y salir a buscar a su superior.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo casi choca con su jefa de departamento, no colisionaron pero le ahorro la ida a su despacho para explicarle.

-Mayumi-san, necesito permiso por enfermedad – pidió de inmediato, impaciente por marcharse de una vez, y poder ver a Naruto.

La mujer la observo de arriba abajo. No ocultando su extrañeza.

-Pero si te vez muy bien Haruno, no pareces enferma – refunfuño. La mujer no era muy amable hablando, pero era una persona muy racional, y justa la mayoría del tiempo.

-No por mí. Uno de mis mejores amigos está muy enfermo y no tiene nadie que le cuide – empezó explicándole, sin ocultarle su preocupación por él. La otra le miró en silencio, como pensando lo que haría, no muy convencida de los motivos de Sakura –vamos, Mayu –sama – utilizó un honorifico más fuerte para que se diera cuenta que su preocupación era mucha - nuca he pedido permiso de enfermedad y no he tomado vacaciones tampoco –al menos por una vez, ser una _trabajo–adicta_ le serviría de algo.

-… está bien – no tardó mucho en darle el sí, Sakura sabía que no se negaría, ella nunca se retrasaba en sus entregas -pero tienes que mandar los demás trabajos por correo electrónico.

Sakura le entregó su pequeña usb.

-aquí están casi todos, solo me falta uno. Tengo una copia de ellos en el ordenador de mi cubículo, y también en mi laptop – La boca de Mayumi se abrió de asombro a pesar de que no era la primera vez que la peli rosa entregaba por adelantado - te enviaré el último a tiempo… - le gritó corriendo hacia el elevador que se empezaba a cerrar.

.

Antes de llegar al hogar de los dos hombres, paso corriendo al súper mercado más cercano. Como un tornado llegó a la farmacia dentro del establecimiento para conseguir algunas medicinas, y luego de eso fue a tomar frutas, verduras, algo de carne, y muchos limones. Los remedios que la señora Yamasaki siempre le daba (cuando vivía todavía con Sarah) eran lo mejor.

…

No podía ser que se sintiera así, solo por una simple llamada.

Él no era una persona nerviosa, ni de los que se ponían sentimentales, no era de los que mostraban sus emociones abiertamente. Así de simple.

Entonces, las cosas que le pasaron, al cruzar unas pocas líneas con ella, contradijeron su naturaleza. Se halló a punto de explotar nuevamente.

Rabioso de solo pensar que algún pedazo de porquería humano, la maltratara, que la tocara con sus lascivas manos contra su voluntad, que hubiera logrado… violarla.

La imagen de Sakura, a merced de un depravado fueron un golpe cruel y sanguinario, para su ya de por si elevado mal humor.

Golpeo la pared con su puño, tan duro que sus nudillos protestaron. Seguro que sin su entrenamiento de artes marciales de toda la vida, se habría abierto los bordes.

El día ya había empezado lo suficientemente mal cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba enfermo.

Luego de una espera infernal, una que sintió más larga de lo que realmente era y darle algo para la fiebre a Naruto, sonó el timbre.

Enfurruñado, irritado y preocupado se apresuró a la puerta.

Se quedó pasmado. Sabía que ella llevaría algunas cosas para cuidar del cabeza hueca, pero no espero que comprara toda la tienda. La mujer, llevaba varias bolsas, unas con manzanas, otras con unas ramas de aromas dulce, también parecía como si acabara de asaltar una farmacia, con sus dos bolsa con jarabes, pastillas y algunas vitaminas.

Estuvo tentado a sonreír perezosamente, se había olvidado lo maternal y protectora que era la peli rosa, especialmente tratándose de ellos dos. Pero contuvo el gesto, pronto recordó lo enojado que estaba con ella, y porque.

-Ya era hora –comentó severo, esperando que ella se molestara, en cambio bajo la mirada al montón de cosas que cargaba con dificultad.

También estuvo tentado a ayudarla, su madre le enseño a siempre asistir a las mujeres. Solo que no lograba olvidar su enojo con Sakura. Retuvo su mano de auxiliarla.

-¿Puedo pasar? –él no le contestó solamente se hizo a un lado. No pensaba cruzar palabra con ella más de lo necesario.

Sin embargo sus planes se fueron por la borda al momento que la peli rosa tropezó torpemente. Con su cuerpo detuvo la caída, una acción instantánea. Al segundo siguiente Sasuke parpadeó, contrariado y sorprendido por su propio trabajo. Entre sus brazos estaba, una igual de sorprendida Sakura al hallarse sostenida por él, quien todavía mantenía un tremendo agarre en la bolsas plásticas (sin impórtale que iba a caer de bruces como una niña) como si fueran lo más importante del mundo.

Era todo para hacer que Naruto mejorara.

El bufo encrespado. No dispuesto a admitir que eso lo aliviaba bastante, no lo diría de ninguna forma.

…

Una vez la soltó, Sasuke se marchó con un "me voy", y su respectivo gruñido.

Con todo y lo rencoroso que podía estar, seguía teniendo el reflejo de ayudarla. Saskura lo sabía de antemano porque confiaba en él. Pero confírmalo, la hizo sentir considerablemente mejor y pensar que las cosas se arreglarían más fácilmete entre ambos.

Dejó todas las cosas en la mesa del comedor, y fue en busca de su paciente.

La falta de indicaciones del moreno, la hicieron revisar las habitaciones antes de encontrar a Naruto tendido en una cama bastante grande la cual hacia que su gran altura no se notara, una par de colchas suaves le tapaban hasta las orejas, muestra del instinto protector de Sasuke.

Ella sintió ternura al verlo ahí tendido, luciendo indefenso y por esa pequeña acción del moreno por intentar aliviar en algo el malestar del otro; para cualquier otra persona solo era un detalle, para quien los conocía mejor, como ella, era uno que hablaba de amor, y cuidado.

Se acercó para confirma la temperatura.

Incluso enfermo a Sakura adoraba mirarlo, en esa ocasión su cara estaba un poco roja, sus rubios cabellos algo alborotados, junto con sus labios entre abiertos donde escapaba su respiración. Traía un pijama color naranja, con rallas blancas. Eso la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, imaginando a Sasuke quejando por el horripilante tono chillo, y al rubio insistiendo como un niño en que era su favorita. El moreno detestaba casi todos los tonos así de _alegres._

Poniendo la mano en su frente pudo notar que la fiebre estaba presente, además de una respiración pesada, por ahora su temperatura no era muy elevada.

El Uchiha no le dijo nada, no obstante podía intuir que le había dado algo para bajar la fiebre en lo que la peli rosa llegaba.

Así que con eso en mente, se apoderó de la cocina para hacer sopa suficiente para tres. Una gran olla (objeto que tuvo que traer de su casa) de té con canela en exceso, y mucho jugo de limón. Y por último con el limón restante hizo unos dulces. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó volando, y al mirar el reloj sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tres horas habían transcurrido. Por lo mismo dio un salto y apuradamente corrió a la habitación.

Encontró a Naruto tratando de salir de la cama pero sin éxito. Demasiado aturdido por el resfriado como para levantarse por si solo.

-¡Un momento ahí! –Dijo ella enseguida -¿para qué piensas que estoy yo aquí condenado tonto? - se colocó rápidamente el brazo del rubio sobre los hombros. Preocupada de que pudiera caer.

-¿Sakura-cha? –Sonrió con somnoliento como un pequeño niño recién levantado, y ella no pudo evitar sentir más ternura por él y desear protegerlo -¿Me vas a cuidar?

- No me hagas responder a esa innecesaria pregunta – le respondió evitando rodar los ojos -¿y se puede saber a dónde ibas? – le interrogó, tal vez ahora que ella estaba ahí no era necesario que se levantara de la cama.

- al armario…

-¿armario? La última vez que supe, el baño estaba en aquella puerta –señalo, la dirección opuesta con una rosada ceja levantada en forma chistosa.

-No, Sakura-chan –se quejó con el cuerpo laxo, mientras ella soportaba el peso que él mismo no lograba mantener – quiero cambiarme de ropa, estoy completamente sudado – eso era verdad, lo notó pero no era una molestia para ella.

-Entonces no es necesario que te levantes – le aseguró sintiéndose algo protectora- estas muy cansado y yo te puedo ayudar con el cambio de ropa – podía hacerlo, por supuesto, Sakura era buena ayudando a la gente, pero la idea de verlo con menos ropa de la que llevaba, le calentó la mejillas. Lo bueno que Naruto estaba ocupado con sus propias dolencias físicas como para notar las suyas –_puedo hacerlo sin parecer una idiota –_ se repitió mentalmente dos veces. Convencida de que no acabaría con la boca abierta ante la escena.

-De acuerdo – accedió el joven hombre después de pensarlo, cosa que le pareció algo raro, ya que nunca antes dudo en exponer su cuerpo en una escandalosa exhibición de lo fuerte que era. Muy diferente a Sasuke. Lo ayudo a quedar sentado en la cama para buscar prendas limpias – el primer cajo, arriba en el armario, ese es el mío – le indicó con tono desganado, sin embargo observándola atentamente.

Ella encontró algo para remplazar la ropa que le iba a quitar, e inquieta se acercó a él. Empezaba a arrepentirse de su ofrecimiento.

No dijo nada de su propio nerviosismo, ni se retractó porque eso sí la haría ver como una tonta.

Por otro lado, agradeció a su parte previsora, ya que tenía listas varias cosas junto a la cama, como toallas limpias, grandes y pequeñas dobladas en una silla cercana. Y sobre la cómoda, además de las medicinas, algunas lociones refrescantes, y cremas.

-bueno, aquí vamos –sentía que para esas alturas ya iba empezar a balbucear como una retardada. Era lo que menos quería, o podría revelar su secreto sin querer, y esa información prefería llevarla a la tumba.

Jaló una silla para quedar frente a él y hacer más fácil su trabajo, no por eso menos pecaminoso.

Naruto se encontraba extrañamente callado, intuyo que era por la enfermedad, solo que cuando lo miró sus parpados cansados no hicieron nada por ocultar un brillo divertido.

La vergüenza cayó en su estómago como una piedra.

-Está bien ttebayo –sonrió con pereza en su dirección, sosteniéndose en posición vertical – un sujeto tan sexy como yo, tiende a poner nerviosas a la pollitas – movió las cejas intentando parecer sugestivo, apenas, pero fue suficiente para romper la tensión y que ella riera. Aún enfermo, trataba de hacerla sonreír.

No era raro que lo siguiera amando.

-Engreído – le dijo todavía sonriendo, ahora menos nerviosa, acerco un poco más la silla – como eres _taaan_ sexy, entonces no te molestara que me deshaga de tu ropa – bromeo empezando a subir las manos en busca del primer botón, solo para prepararlo para lo que venía. La realidad es que quien necesitaba estar preparada era ella.

Evitó tragar con notoriedad la tensión acumulada en su garganta.

-eso será un placer preciosa –le instó, siguiendo con la broma, levantando a la vez su cara para facilitarle el acceso, Sakura no podía abandonar su sonrisa aunque sus manos sudaban –solo no te desmayes cuando veas mi escultural y tonificado cuerpo, o no tendré quien cuide de mí – agregó el rubio, con un poco de drama a su advertencia.

Tal vez no se desmayaría, pero seguro que empezaría a hiperventilar.

-No lo haré. Te lo prometo –rió la peli rosa, más tratando de ocultar el temblor de sus manos que otra cosa –pero si babeo no me culpes, y no le digas Sasuke-kun. Es muy celoso.

-Soy una tumba dulzura – hizo un ademan cansado, que indicaba un cierre en la boca – esto queda entre tú y yo –él le guiñó un ojo, y Sakura evito un sonido de angustia. Lo único que logró con la declaración final, fue hacerla más consciente de que estaban solos.

Después de las bromas ya iba en el tercer botón. Al llegar al final de la hilera, y quitar la parte superior de la pijama, fue una prueba suprema obligarse a no jadear de éxtasis y que sus manos se mantuvieran firmes.

Naruto era un hablador, pero era todo lo que prometía con sus bromas. Él era bellísimo, su cuerpo si era escultural (una formada de curvas y planos bien definidos), se notaba a leguas que se ejercitaba constantemente, los vértices que se formaba de su pecho a su cadera, eran una cruda tentación, incluso tenía una cicatriz curva en el lado derecho de la costilla que indicaba algún tipo de enfrentamiento.

Quería preguntar, pero no lo hizo por miedo a que le fallara la voz, y se humillara a si misma.

Con una toalla afelpada y húmeda se acercó a limpiarle el pecho, y se levantó de su sitio en la silla, y se arrodillo en la cama detrás de él para pasarlo por la espalda.

Él tampoco decía nada, solo se mantenía con la cabeza agachada mientras ella lo limpiaba. Por un lado estaba bien, ella no necesitaba contestarle mientras su voz temblorosa y ronca la ponía en evidencia; por el otro, su silencio le impedía saber que pensaba. Si de casualidad estaba notando los síntomas de una loca enamorada.

Paso enfrente de Naruto de nuevo al bajar de la cama.

-¿Quieres que te ponga la crema yo, o lo haces tú mismo? – dijo ella al fin, desesperada por romper el silencio y logrando que su voz sonara calmada. Milagrosamente.

-Está bien –respondió el Uzumaki _¿estaba bien, qué?_ Inquirió la muchacha mentalmente. Solo que antes que vocalizara su pregunta, él tomo su mano y la puso sobre su definido torso –puedes hacerlo tu Sakura-chan –sus palabras le secaron la garganta, y desbocaron los latidos de su corazón.

Tenía que estar soñado.

-Ok –respondió sin carraspear a causa del nuevo nudo en su garganta. Podría ser su imaginación pero de pronto Naruto, su _amigo enfermo_, se comportaba extraño. Como si quisiera incitarla. Con su cuerpo expuesto él cerró los ojos y levanto el rostro.

Enseguida descartó la idea.

Naruto no sentía atracción por las mujeres, por lo menos hasta donde ella sabía. Y de ser así, aún debía descartarlo y atribuirlo los anhelos no correspondidos, ya que él era fiel a Sasuke.

Y aunque trató de calmarse, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su torso, distribuyendo la crema hasta que se fundía en sus músculos, le fue imposible no tener reacciones físicas que la hicieron muy consciente (de una manera vergonzosa) de lo mujer que era, y que a la par le trajo una carga grande de culpabilidad. Él empezó a quitarse también el pantalón, pero ella lo detuvo a tiempo, ocultando con los dientes apretados lo agitada que se sentía. En lugar de eso, doblo la prenda hasta sus rodillas, y lo ayudo a asearse un poco. Enseguida lo dejo solo para que se colocara la parte de debajo de aquel conjunto.

¿Qué diantre había sido eso?

La ropa fue (gracias a todos los dioses) sustituida milagrosamente, y sin perder las orbitas oculares en el intento. Sin embargo evito lanzar un suspiro de alivio. Ya era suficiente saber lo increíblemente cerca que estuvo de delatarse.

Lo que pensó sería una obra buena más, para ayudar a sus mejores amigos y mostrarles lo mucho que los amaba y se preocupaba por ellos, se convirtió en una tortura medieval.

Pasada la escena bochornosa (al menos para ella) trajo comida, y te. Le dio medicamento y el volvió a quedar profundamente dormido. La fiebre volvía a intervalos, pero no alta.

Cuidándolo, alimentándolo y administrándole medicamentos le dieron las diez de la noche, él lucia considerablemente bien, mejorando gradualmente.

En ese instante, el rubio dormía plácidamente y volvía a parecer su guapo e infantil amigo, y no el hombre tentador y sexy con el que alucino al medio día.

Dios, se empezaba poner como una cabra, sin duda.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, ese era su único delito, el único pago. Solo que las cosas no fueron como esperaba por segunda vez. El brazo de Naruto la atrapo por la cintura y la metió la cama con él.

-No está bien atacar a un hombre _indefenso_ cuando duerme –le dijo en tono alegre, sin ocultar que todavía no se recuperaba del todo – en lugar de eso puedes abrazarme hasta que me sienta mejor ttebayo – sin abandonar su firme agarre en su cintura (cosa que la hizo dudar seriamente de su vulnerabilidad), él recostó su cabeza entre su cuello y la parte superior de sus pechos, todo sin inmutarse.

Pero ella estaba que se moría. ¿Notaria el cambio brusco en su palpitar? ¿Y si lo hacía, que era lo que pensaba al respecto?

Muchas ideas le vinieron a la cabeza, pero todas la hicieron sentirse patética.

Naruto demostró ser un paciente más complicado de lo que su corazón era capaz de soportar.Y más grande tentación que un oasis en medio del desierto.

Eso la hizo reconsiderar muy enserio la idea de Ino de conseguir un novio.

Tal vez debería hacerlo, tratar de enterrar a toda costa el amor que tenia por ellos.

…

* * *

><p>Uff eso es todo por ahora, la verdad este capítulo se me hizo eterno y pensé que nunca lo iba a terminar, pero aquí esta finalmente.<p>

Muchos saludos a todos y espero lo hayan disfrutado ;9


	8. Capítulo7: No es mala idea un novio…

**La trama de este fic es mía, pero he tomado a los personajes de Naruto ( de Masashi K) para la historia. Muchos saludos.**

**Ktalicecullen:** No hay problema. A la hora que opines, yo lo apreció. Por otro lado, entiendo lo que dices de buscar un novio. Pero es un proceso, no digo que sakura encontrara a alguien, ya que no es realmente lo que quiero (mírame como Ino en la trama) la amiga que solo quiere que sea feliz y no la juzga. Por eso creo en verdad que el capítulo que siga a este te encantará. Si te hacer sentir mejor Sasuke y Naruto, no lastimaran a Sakura en ninguno de los próximos capítulos, tal vez la confundan un poco, pero nada más. Saludos ;9

**Jhomara. Pcarranza. 1:** garcias por escribir. Este cap puede te haga sufrir, pero valdrá la pena, porque el que viene es uno de mis favoritos. Pasa buena semana.

**Funeral-Of-the humanity: jajaja**. Estoy muy contenta. Lo que dices es justo lo que quiero. Y trató de mejorar en cada parte.

Y la parte de Sasuke, para nada suena extraño que te guste. También fue una de mis favoritas, además de la escena con un Naruto (pero nada tonto). Y si efectivamente la aman, en un futuro ellos tendrán que hacer frente a lo que sienten, y hablar de ello.

Oh no, Sarah no está para nada tranquila, Sasori tampoco. Te mando saludos espero disfrutes esta parte y no la sufras. Bye

**Lian Kirito-kun: j**ajajajajaja me he reido mucho con tus expresiones. Aunque no es que Naruto demuestre más interés, es solo que Sasuke es más controlado. Gracias por escribir y hacerme reir. Aunque no lo creas, algo de eso también me da ideas. Saludos ;9

**Saku11:** Espero que te vaya bien en la universidad, y gracias que a pesar de tus tareas aun me escribes. Qué bueno que te guste, espero puedas entender mi motivo de hacer un capítulo como este, y si no, está bien, porque en el siguiente habrá recompensa. Muchos saludos.

**Guadalupedigimon:** muchas gracias por tu review, bienvenida, y lo digo porque no te había leído antes. Espero también te guste este capítulo. Lee todo para que entiendas, de todos modos en el siguiente habrá muchas partes donde (si sufriste este) las cosas mejoraran considerablemente.

**Oscar Hierrro**: jajajajajajajaajaajajajaaja. Sigo leyendo tu review y me sigo muriendo de risa. Si tienes razón, Naruto no es nada tonto. Muchos saludos.

**Emma:** al cliente lo que pida, aunque lo siguientes los dividiré entre Sasuke y Naruto. Saludos ;D

**Setsuna17:** jaajaa sí. Bienvenida. Bueno tal vez sufras este capítulo, solo quiero decirte que hay una muy buena razón para ello. Saludos.

**Allie-laufeyson**: muchas gracias, es genial que sientas esa emoción al leer mi fic. Me pone muy contenta. Y te agradezco muchísimo los halagos, solo me hacen querer esforzarme más. Como le dije a alguien anteriormente, no es mi intención que obtenga un novio realmente, es solo lo que su búsqueda puede provocar sin saberlo, jeje. Te diré que por ahí andas con tus deducciones.

**FansAniKuname:** Wooow, ahora si me has sorprendido. Alguien que solo le gusta en SasuNaru, y se ponga de todos modos a leer mi fic (después del aviso inicial). Pocos lo hacen la verdad. Te agradezco mucho tu opinión. El que dijeras que logré lo imposible es un gran halago, y se aprecia mucho, y te lo agradezco más. En cada capítulo pongo mi mejor esfuerzo (aunque los deslices de dedo me matan) Se oye bien, creo que podría leer el libro, lo vi antes, pero por alguna razón no lo baje.

Haré como dices, siempre tratando de dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Con respecto al final, creo que si te ha gustado hasta ahora, el final te encantará.

**Rosen1331:** Trató de apurarme enserio, pero tengo otra página con fics activos, a veces , me atrasé un poco, pero no decepcionaré subiendo. Muchos saludos, y gracias mil por escribir. Ten buena semana ;9

**Bienvenidos**

**Muffy-san**

**LuelNoir**

**Fenix Black**

**Lumiiere**

**hanna20**

**xX Yuki Uchiha Xx**

**Nahia**

**Ai no Kuroi  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sin perjuicios**

.

.

.

**Capítulo7: No es mala idea un novio…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los minutos pasaron en silenció mientras él fingía estar dormido y eso pudiera darle más tranquilidad a Sakura.

Abrazarla era tan agradable como lo recordaba, solo que ahora su cuerpo ahora era diferente, y su contacto le provocaba cosas que no debía sentir.

La culpa era un ente casi palpable sobre él.

Debía de estar alarmado y lo estaba, pero si se separaba ahora ella, que estaba despierta, Sakura podría sospechar algo.

Siempre pensó que las bromas conseguirían apartar los pensamientos insanos de su vida diaria, de las acciones desagradables de los demas que no podía explicar, o las tristezas. Que eso le permitiría quitar el peso de sus emociones oscuras y le ayudaría a enfrentar mejor sus frustraciones.

Y era verdad para la mayoría de los casos… Pero descubrió (con miedo) que no lo era para todo lo que él deseaba.

Cuando se trataba de Sasuke, o de Sakura. Todo era muy diferente.

Ellos se colaban por todas sus barreras y le afectaban con mucha fuerza.

Unos minutos pasaron cuando notó que ella se quedaba dormida finalmente. La observo con su parpados cerrados, la respiración lenta y calmada. Ella era se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, su piel suave y su olor femenino eran una tentación grande... sumado a ello, su boca parecía de pronto más interesante que nunca.

Apartó el pensamiento rápidamente, y se colocó en la misma posición que antes estaba, con su cabeza recargada contra el corazón de Sakura, de alguna manera su cuerpo es más suave que antes, y su pechos más redondos…

Entendía que debería apartarse y hacerlo pronto, pero siendo francos, él nunca fue bueno con eso del autocontrol, así que simplemente la siguió abrazando.

Ya después de casi tres semanas de haber regresado a Japón, de haber convivido con ella, bromeado, de haber ido a comer algunos días y de ver películas malas (solo para criticarlas) como lo habían hecho años antes, se percató que ninguna broma, o comportamiento desinteresado y ligero, podía hacer que las cosas entre ellos regresaran a cómo eran antes.

Nada nunca volvería a serlo. Y todo porque él no era capaz de verla como antes, con el amor protector de un amigo.

De pronto su atracción hacia ella era más intensa. Se sentía como un traidor, y para él, ese era el peor sentimiento.

El Uchiha siempre fue el único ser humano que le inspiró un amor de ese tipo.

Sasuke Uchiha al que siempre admiró, y seguía deseando fuera parte de su vida, que continuara correspondiendo sus sentimientos y compartiendo su cama.

El moreno desde siempre tratando de ser fuerte, de cumplir con las expectativas de Fagaku, incluso de llenar el espacio que dejo Itachi después de su muerte. Su compañero nunca hablaba de su hermano, pero Naruto sabía que lo había amado como a un padre, más que al propio. El rubio llegó a comprenderlo tan bien, que lo amo. Si pensaba en el pasado, las probabilidades seguían siendo las mismas…

Se enamoraría una y otra vez de Sasuke.

Recordó la ansiedad, y el miedo a ser rechazado por su mejor amigo (en ese entonces), a que descubriera lo que sentía por él, y ya no fueran nada en absoluto.

Ahora sentía algo muy similar, pero por un miedo diferente.

Por segunda vez en su vida, alguien le atraía de la misma manera en que Sasuke lo hacía. Y la persona que le inspiraba tales emociones, era nada menos que Sakura. La amiga que atesoraban con el alma, una muchacha que a pesar de los maltratos sufridos todavía podía ser amorosa y amable.

Por eso era aún más bella.

Incluso enfermo como estaba, había deseado tocarla…

Eso no era algo bueno, ya que tenía una relación permanente a su parecer, con el Uchiha.

Además, Naruto pensó que su gusto se limitaba a su propio sexo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, nunca sintió atracción por ninguna otra persona, hombre o mujer. Solo por Sasuke, quien le inspiró un fuerte setimieto de admiración y rivalidad desde el comienzo. Por ello mismo pensó que esas eran sus preferencias romanticas.

Así, mientras el rubio estaba sumido en su recuerdos, entre sueños ella se apretón más contra él, aplastando su pechos blandos cerca de su rostro, y lo beso en la frente. El estómago del rubio se tensó.

Ahora, de pronto, se hallaba más confundido que nunca.

Y tal vez era solo eso, pura confusión por su estado débil.

Sakura lo había cuidado todo el día, y lo hizo con la devoción de alguien que de verdad te ama. Lo que le hizo a el mismo preguntarse automáticamente, si el amor que ella decía tenerles seguía siendo el mismo de la preparatoria. Porque si existía algo en que Sasuke y él se parecían, era eso, los dos eran observadores y perspicaces.

Recordó que en su mente lenta por el letargo de la enfermedad, los días de preparatoria, a su noble y desinteresada amiga peli rosa, siempre con ellos, siempre ayudando y tratando de ser fuerte. Pensó en esa pregunta, e inmediatamente quiso saber la respuesta.

_¿Sakura aún nos ama?_

Entonces, incluso con la enfermedad agobiandolo, le puso una trampa a la peli rosa. Algo que para una mujer atraída por un hombre sería imposible evadir, y difícilmente podría ocultar sus emociones.

Pero una vez, su "trampa" dio inicio, se arrepintió en el acto. Una vez más, fue tomado desprevenido por sus propias reacciones, por sus sentimientos inexplicables.

Al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas femeninas, y esa compulsión eterna de pasar las manos por su cabello repetidamente cuando no sabía que más hacer, incluso sus pupilas dilatadas; dentro de él todo se agitó, como las aguas del mar en una tormenta. Fue muy consciente de su hombria, que eran hombre y mujer en una habitación con una amplia cama, de que estaban solos y que su corazón estaba tan acelerado como el pulso en la esbelta garganta de ella.

Tragó pesado solo recordándola pasando su lengua rosada en sus labios secos. Otro signo más de su inquietud, pero que podía ser muy tentador solo verlo.

Sin embargo también llenó su cabeza de otros pensamientos, antes de que los suyos fueran muy lejos.

Después, cuando la vio vacilar para asearlo, como pocas veces le fue difícil encontrar una broma que los alejara a ambos de esa incomodidad.

Y lo peor, y más complicado de soportar; cuando ella masajeo su cuerpo con sus suaves manos que temblaban ligeramente. Por dentro su pecho de hundió con presión y calor. Él tuvo que bajar su rostro y no solo para hacerle más sencilla la aplicación de la crema, sino para ocultar que apretaba los dientes con frustración.

Frustración por sentir deseo por ella.

_¡Infiernos!_

Sintió una inesperada atracción sexual por Sakura.

Una poderosa compulsión de pasar las manos sobre ella, como ella lo hizo en él…

La culpabilidad lo golpeo rápidamente.

Esto era un infierno… ¿cómo podía alguien desear a dos personas con la misma intensidad?

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Debía pensar en una manera de recomponerse o la relación con las dos personas que más atesoraba podría destruirse para siempre.

Sin embargo, permaneció recostado contra ella.

No iba a perderlos por una simple confusión, porque eso era ¿no?

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su apartamento, ya eran más de las 12 de la noche. Además del extenuante trabajo durante el día, también estuvo haciendo tiempo para no tener que toparse con Sakura.

Y no es que verdaderamente siguiera enojado con ella, pero sus pensamientos tendían a ser compulsivos, regresando una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema.

El asalto a Sakura, y un delincuente sexual libre. Alguien que podía volver a atacarla solo por haberlo visto.

Por eso sabía, que había muchas probabilidades de lastimarla de nuevo con sus palabras.

Y él no quería eso.

Comprendía a la perfección que ella ya había tenido demasiado. Sin embargo, rabiaba cada vez que pensaba en el desconocido agresor, y entonces deseaba arrancarle el corazón y dárselo a comer antes que desfalleciera.

Nadie debería tocar a Sakura contra su voluntad.

E incluso pensar en alguien posando sus manos en ella con consentimiento le causaba incomodidad.

Al darle vuelta a la llave, encontró un apartamento sin un solo ruido interrumpiendo la quietud de la penumbra.

Exhausto y con los pensamientos revueltos dejó el maletín y el saco de su traje en el sofá de la sala, aflojo su corbata y fue a la cocina por algo para beber. Tenía hambre, pero se hallaba demasiado cansado para querer prepararse algo.

Además los pensamientos sobre ella, seguían quitándole un poco el apetito.

En el instante que encendió la luz de la cocina, una mesa servida le dio la bienvenida. La jarra de cristal contenía una bebida con fruta, intuyo que era de manzana debido al aroma. Había un plato grande de comida envuelto en plástico, que contenía arroz y pescado. Además de un plato con sopa de verduras.

Obra de Sakura sin duda. Ella se mostraba amable, y capaz de perdonar cada uno de sus arrebatos. Todas esas veces que la había evadido, e incluso se mostró despreciativo le vinieron a la mente.

El enojo con si mismo por causarle más sufrimiento del que ya cargaba, vinieron a él como una ráfaga.

Las acciones sin rencor de ella, siempre le fueron imposibles de ignorar.

Sin quererlo su estómago resonó.

Llevo todo al horno de microondas y lo calentó en pocos minutos.

Fue así que se dispuso a comer, y mientras lo hacía decidió que a primera hora de la mañana le pediría una disculpa. No solía arrepentirse con sus actos, él siempre tenía una buena justificación para ellos, no obstantes cuando se involucraba uno de _ellos_ en la ecuación, necesitaba reflexionar más porque no quería perderlos.

No podía permanecer inflexible con Naruto o Sakura sin pensar en lo doloroso que sería perderlos por sus actos de rencor.

Solo ellos dos le dolían así.

Lo que le recordó la discusión que tuvo con el Uzumaki la noche anterior.

_..._

_-no puedes seguir sin hablarle, Sasuke –le regaño el rubio. De esas pocas ocasiones en que se encuentra de verdad enojado._

_-hmnph –fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios. No podía, ni quería explicarle que la furia lo llenaba por la imagen mental de Sakura desnuda y lastimada. La violencia de sus sentimientos._

_-deja de ser un completo idiota con ella – le insistió el otro sin levantar la voz, más bien en tono racional y un poco desesperado. Naruto siempre era muy perseverante, y en casos como ese llegaba a ser un completo fastidio._

_-Tks, lo sé –solo quería que lo dejara para acabar su informe del caso. No necesitaba pensar en ella en ese momento. Si lo hacía no se concentraría de ninguna forma._

_-Entonces si lo sabes ¿por qué sigues evadiéndola?- le presiono el Uzumaki, por su parte el moreno con obstinación mantuvo su vista en los documentos, y apretó el bolígrafo -¡contesta, teme!_

_-¡Porque no quiero hacerle daño! – le gritó perdiendo los estribos, golpeando la mesa con las palmas. Se dio cuenta que otra vez había reaccionado fuera de sí, por segunda vez en menos de un mes. Y Naruto se dio percató de aquello por igual. Sasuke se comportaba como si al que le hubieran destrozado la vida fuera a él, no a Sakura. Y eso lo avergonzó ¿qué sabía él realmente de lo que ella había sufrido? ¿Quién era el para juzgar su miedo cuando era un maestro graduado en artes marciales gracias a Fagaku? Sabía defenderse, y ella era frágil, ingenua todavía y muy hermosa… cualquier desalmado podría abusar de ella – dame tiempo, no estoy enojado con Sakura. Solo, necesito calmarme – respondió esta vez más sosegado, y fue como terminó aquella charla._

…

Dado su nivel de cansancio, solo enjuagó los platos y se fue a la habitación. Camino con normalidad y casi sin preocupaciones porque sabía que Sakura cuidaría a Naruto hasta que estuviera segura de que estaba mejor.

Habría querido quedarse él, pero en cuanto llegó de dieron dos casos.

En el cuarto no se molestó en prender una luz, no la necesitaba para quitarse la ropa y dormir. Deshaciéndose de sus prendas de trabajo, para solo quedarse en ropa interior, se metió en la cama. Era amplia por lo que no despertaría al rubio.

Él solo quería que se recuperara y sumado a ello, todavía no deseaba hablar de Sakura.

Fue entonces cuando noto algo extraño, además de que la cama no parecía tan amplia como antes. Cabello suave y largo le acariciaba el brazo, hebras que olían a durazno y flores. De un saltó crispado se sentó en la cama, encendió la lámpara de su lado y miró con sorpresa la escena.

Con los ojos cerrados, con apariencia de estar agotados, Sakura y Naruto yacían dormidos mientras se abrazaba. Un vació irritante se formó en su tráquea, y de pronto de volvió a poner molesto.

Ellos lucían como una… pareja.

Con los dientes apretados se acercó a verlos mejor. Ya empezando a sentir el clasico ataque de celos. Pero como siempre eran una forma compleja y desconocida de celos. Unos que lo hacían sentirse molesto porque Naruto y Sakura, convivían juntos sin incluirlo a él.

Era tan extraño, pero no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Ahora mismo recordaba una de esas veces, estando en la preparatoria. Naruto siempre trataba de hacer reír a la peli rosa, alegando que le gustaba ver su expresión. En esa ocasión el rubio puso extra esfuerzo en que ella sonriera, ya que ella estuvo muy nerviosa por el encuentro con el director. Si el tuviera esa capacidad también lo habría hecho (tratar de alegrarla), era algo normal y por completo lógico querer hacerla sentir mejor. Pero mientras ellos hablaban y ella empezaba a esbozar una de esas hermosas sonrisas femeninas, algo oscuro burbujeo dentro de él.

Y no fue agradable.

El sentimiento de que ellos se encontraban muy lejos y le sería imposible alcanzarlos.

Solitarío, así fue como se sintió.

Incluso cuando Sasuke mismo adoraba la forma en que los ojos de Sakura brillaban, y la enorme sonrisa de Naruto, junto con los sonidos de carcajadas que ambos producían cuando se decidían a bromear.

En realidad él adoraba totalmente verlos. Y sin embargo, esa emoción oscura rompía con la escena.

Ahora le pasaba lo mismo.

Los dos eran muy importantes para él, y los dos por igual era hermosos.

Pero le molestaba cuando tenían actividades, o eran cariñosos entre ellos.

Con ese pensamiento, empezó a separar a Sakura del rubio, quien se quejó un poco, pero permaneció dormido. Por su lado ella parecía tan perdida en el sueño y cansada como Sasuke mismo se sentía. Una vez estuvieron sueltos la volteó con delicadeza.

Estaba irritado, pero no quería despertarla. La quería lo mismo que Naruto aunque él no fuera siempre tan amable con ambos.

Podía haberla sacado de la cama y colocado en la que compraron para ella. Pero en lugar de eso la abrazo y besos su frente. Era una locura, tan enojado como se encontraba, no tenía el valor ni las fuerzas para separarla de ellos. No quería hacerlo...

Entonces, al colocarla contra sí, esa irritación se desvaneció, solo permitiéndose sentirla.

Las mujeres eran muy suaves, ya casi lo había olvidado. No era fácil abrazar para Sasuke, pero de pronto tuvo la idea que estaría bien empezarlo a hacer con Sakura tal como lo hacía con Naruto.

Lo que le recordó que tenía que visitar a su madre.

_Tal vez la semana entrante…_

En ese estado de cansancio y emociones encontradas, empezó a quedarse dormido también, no sin antes sentir como la peli rosa se removía un poco, para finalmente recargar su rostro contra su torso desnudo y suspirar con agrado.

Eso termino por sacarle una sonrisa de lado.

_Maldita sea._

No importaba cuanto se enojara con alguno de ellos, o con ambos a la vez. Era imposible permanecer con rencor por mucho tiempo, y no sentir que perdía algo. Y entendía muy bien lo que era ese _algo_; era más que el tiempo de estar juntos, era la atención, y el amor que recibía también de ellos, lo que él tenía para decirles y para darles de si mismo.

Sasuke no pensaba desperdiciar eso. No de nuevo.

Ya había tenido suficientes años para arrepentirse por todas las cosa que no compartió con su hermano, de todo lo que no le dijo, de las veces que lo rechazó por sentir celos de la atención que recibía de su padre.

Nunca más le volvería a pasar. Él nunca fue suficientemente bueno para el patriarca Uchiha.

Pero para ellos él era importante. Sakura y Naruto siempre se lo demostraban.

Con eso en mente apretó más a Sakura contra él, y tomo la mano de Naruto que estaba detrás de ella ya recargando su cabeza sobre la espalda de Sakura.

Ellos eran sus dos personas más importantes, los apreciaría y los cuidaría con la vida. Incluso si era necesaría la violencia para lograrlo.

.

.

.

Sabía que era invierno, que la temperaturas bajas se colaban por la mañanas entre las sabana, por cada orilla, recordándole la época, y también incomodándola.

Solo que en esta ocasión todo a su alrededor era cálido, agradable y olía bien. Muy bien. A su alrededor el calor la reconfortaba, se hallaba entre dos cuerpos cálidos y agradables.

Lo mejor era ese constante palpitar que la arrullaba…

-_Un momento –_ pensó entre sueños-_¿palpitar?_

Sus ojos se abrieron y levanto el rostro esperando encontrarse con Naruto, pero no fue así.

Sorprendida se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke quien la mantenía apretada a su cuerpo, y que el otro cuerpo que la abrazaba por la cintura desde su espalda, debía de ser Naruto.

Desbocado su pulso golpeó en sus oídos, y repentinamente su cuerpo cobró vida propia causándole un estremecimiento por la idea de amanecer con ellos en una cama.

Su mente desbocada y alocada, la azoraba con imágenes perturbadoras.

Sin dudad estaba enamorada.

Esa era su señal perfecta para salir pitando y esconderse en un agujero hasta que dejara de sentir que era mujer solo estando junto a esos dos hombres, hombres que jamás habían mirado a una mujer con algun tipo de deseo.

La visión del marcado torso se Sasuke no hizo más que aumentar su nerviosismo, esa conciencia de femineidad que era incorrecta, y tener a Naruto tan cerca de su espalda, respirando contra su cuello, no ayudaba a regresarle la calma o bajar su calor interno.

Con cautela se removió, buscando deslizarse del agarre que ellos tenían sobre su cuerpo. Pero entonces, estando a punto de lograr liberarse, los brazos del moreno se envolvieron otra vez a su alrededor.

-Duérmete Sakura –le dijo en tono de orden Sasuke, con la voz ronca de sueño. Ante su forma de hablarle casi rueda lo ojos. Pero no era extraño de fuera un mando a cualquier hora del día –todavía es temprano para levantarse – refunfuño y mantuvo su agarre en ella firme.

-Pero yo tengo cosas que hacer –mintió rotundamente.

-No te creo –refuto el moreno sin apartarse, ni dejarla hacerlo.

-Yo sobró en la cama Sasuke –kun, yo... no debí quedarme dormida entre ustedes – continuó la peli rosa, tratando de levantarse una vez más, empujando el pecho de Sasuke para levantarse, ya que la tenía bien atrapada. Una vez notó que el moreno, no contestaba ni la soltaba, insistió – ahora debo irme – termino como si todo fuera muy lógico, y al menos para ella, lo era.

-Creo que estas muy bien en ese lugar – las palabras dichas seriamente por Sasuke, hicieron que se tensara y detuviera su lucha.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio –murmuro ella esta vez, buscando sus ojos negros –tu siempre eres tan…

-¿Posesivo, celoso?- acotó el mismo, observándola tan detenidamente a la cara como ella lo miraba.

-si –siguió ella con el tono de voz bajo, no queriendo despertar a Naruto -… y yo no quiero molestarte, más, yo…

-Lo siento – se disculpó de súbito, interrumpiéndola.

-Pero ¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo debí decirles, tuve que hacer mejor las cosas, no tratar de huir… Soy una cobarde como tú di…

-No – la interrumpió por segunda vez –no digas eso. Yo hice mal. Estoy furioso porque no pude protegerte, quiero... matarlo –siseo con violencia contenida entonces, apretando los dientes, pero abrazándola más estrechamente. La pasión de Sasuke por tomar venganza no era buena, no obstante que sintiera una necesidad tan grande de cobrar un daño que le habían hecho a ella la llenó de amor por él.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – le llamó, tratando de contener la lágrimas atascadas en su garganta, pero igualmente necesitando sacar un poco de sus emociones.

-¿Hmnp? – el famoso monosílabo le saco una sonrisa, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-¿Sabes que te amo? – el regresó sus palabras con una sonrisa enigmática, y un beso en la frente.

-Lo sé – y con eso emprendió la tarea de acariciarla, desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la espalda. Sasuke nunca le había dicho que la amaba, o que la quería como Naruto. Y era algo que le agradecía porque sus acciones le recordaba que sus fantasías era solo eso. Fantasías.

Sabía que el cariño entre ellos existía, pero él nunca se acercaba tanto como Naruto. Aunque con tales acciones ella sentía que le faltaba un pedazo de su corazón, de verdad se lo agradecía.

-Voy a levantarme Sasuke-kun – después de los pensamientos anteriores, su voz sonó más convencida, justo lo que necesitaba para oponerse a alguien como el moreno – regresaré en unas horas a checar la salud de Naruto – en todo momento que decía esas palabras, el Uchiha se mantuvo observándola. La ponía de nervios, ansiosa por acercar su rostro al de Sasuke y besarlo, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Se recordó que era una costumbre de él para leer a las personas, no para grabar sus facciones y apreciarlas como lo haría un amante.

No por eso sus mejillas regresaron a su temperatura normal. Con Sasuke mirándola con semejante intensidad era imposible permanecer impasible.

-Muy bien –dijo él cediendo finalmente. La soltó pero mientras ella se levantaba, también lo hacia Sasuke.

…

-Pensé que no querías levantarte – le dijo la peli rosa al salir de la cama, evitando mirarlo directamente. Él podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas, era algo que hace años notaron Naruto y él, y que nunca le habían dicho a Sakura. Que cuando algo le atraía, o le gustaba de verdad, sus pupilas negras resaltaban contra el verde de sus ojos. Ellos siempre sabían lo que le gustaba o lo que no.

Y a ella le gustaba su cuerpo.

-Sí – respondió evitando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. No entendiendo por que rayos le agradaba que Sakura apreciara su cuerpo – pero cierta mujer me despertó, y ya no podré dormirme.

-Claro ¿por qué no? Cúlpame – bufo femeninamente, dándose la vuelta para peinarse. Cuando era muy claro, que lo hacía simplemente para dejar de verlo.

Tomo el peine de Sasuke como si fuera el propio, pasándolo por sus cabellos largos y a la vez observandose en el espejo, como quedaba su labor; la familiaridad con la que realizó aquella acción, de tomar algo suyo para utilizarlo, fue otra cosa que le gustó.

Sakura siempre le había afectado, siempre le fue insostenible no observarla.

-Come antes de irte – le mando, evitando un tono más duro por sus cavilaciones previas. Tratando de ocultar lo que sus pensamientos debelaban.

-Claro, señor –se burló la muchacha haciendo una seña militar.

Sin querer ya estaba sonriendo. Solo ellos dos lograban ese efecto.

Naruro a quien amaba.

Sakura, a ella…

Antes de darse cuenta paso su brazo alrededor de los finos hombros de su amiga, y la encaminó a la puerta con él.

-Vamos a desayunar señorita graciosa, y no se diga más.

-Pe-pero no te vas a poner algo encima –dijo escandalizada, señalando su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-No, ¿te moleta? – su pregunta burlona la hizo tragar pesado.

-No, si… no sé – balbuceó, solo consiguiendo lucir inocente por ello -Es que solo de verte me da frio – mintió. Sasuke sabía que lo hacía.

El rio entre dientes. Esa era una de las veces que no podría ocultar sus reacciones aunque la vida le fuera en ello, y más porque sus mejillas estaban coloradas mientras apartaba la mirada de su pecho.

Pensar que algún día debía entregarle a Sakura a alguien más era cada vez más complicado.

…

Luego de tantas emociones, y dar los retoques finales a su trabajo en su portátil, salió a entregarlo.

-¿Aquí trabajas? –se tensó de miedo, reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Pero lo que menos espero fue encontrarla en el recibidor de su oficina.

-¿Qué quieres madre? – interrogó conteniendo su rabia, y su terror.

-Qué triste. Cuando eras una pequeñita, aún saltabas sobre mí como un molesto insecto –su voz era presuntuosa y burlona al mirarla de arriba a abajo – y ahora, mírate. Me tratas como una desconocida.

-Antes no sabía que tenía que cuidarme de ti –siseo Sakura entre dietes, tensa como una cuerda. Preocupada de lo que tenerla ahí en persona significaba. El solo hecho de que no hubiera mandado a alguien más, la alarmó. Dio un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que preparaba discretamente su teléfono móvil para una llamada rápida.

Sarah esbozo una sonrisa afilada y peligrosa.

Sakura en verdad detestaba esa perturbada expresión en su madre.

-No es necesario tanto drama, hija – la mujer escupió la palabra _hija_ como si fuera ridículo decirlo – solo he venido a negociar…

-No –la sonrisa se borró del rostro perfectamente arreglado de su progenitora.

-Deja de ser tan estúpida niña – le dijo Sarah con elegante rencor –con tu belleza puedes conseguir lo que quieras. Yo solo vengo a ofrecerte la manera. Tengo un trato con Sasori…

-¡Dije no! – tan solo la mención del nombre de su atacante, le recordó la clase de monstruosidad que podía hacer esa mujer. El ataque mismo a su cuerpo. Y que hacerle caso solo le provocaría dolor, y muy probablemente a algunos inocentes.

-Te vas a arrepentir de rechazarme –le advirtió con enojo y superioridad – te voy a quitar todo lo que tienes, y voy a hacer que me supliques por una oportunidad. Me perteneces sakura. No lo olvides, tuve que sufrir llevarte en el vientre, el desprecio de tu abuelo, y eso me lo debes. Eres mía para hacer lo que yo quiera.

-No soy de nadie y no tengo nada que puedas quitarme – le dijo la peli rosa sin perder pie. Manteniendo su posición firme para esconder su temor – cuando me fui de tu casa no me lleve nada.

-No estés tan segura de ello – la sonrisa dañada regresó a sus facciones, lo que le dio miedo. Lo único que ella tenía era a sus amigos, y el terror la llenó al imaginarlos en peligro por su madre. Ino, Sasuke y Naruto – tu decisión ahora, haré que te duela tanto que vas a desear morir. Pero no podrás hacer ni siquiera eso, porque ya estarás en mi poder… Adiós, bebe –con esas amenazas, la empresaria se dio la vuelta, caminando con elegantes pasos y al instante fue franqueada por un guardaespaldas enorme.

Sakura quedo temblado.

Sarah la presionaba al límite de nuevo, y a ese paso, en lugar de una vida tranquila, la pasaría tras las rejas por matar a su propia madre.

.

.

.

-_Hola frente ¿Cómo estás? _– le contestó Ino animadamente. Sonaba contenta y no la culpaba, su relación con el detective Sabaku parecía muy prometedora.

La ponía feliz por ella, pero más miserable por su estado.

Con la reciente aparición de Sarah, y con su cuerpo traicionero haciéndole malas jugadas frente a Naruto o Sasuke, todo parecía negativo ahora.

- No sé cómo estoy - le dijo con desgana. Le gustaba hablar con su amiga rubia, pero hoy solo la llamaba por apoyo emocional.

_-¿Por qué dices eso? _– Interrogó algo preocupada – _dime la cantidad de chocolate que necesitas y lo llevo de inmediato a tu apartamento – _el ofrecimiento curvo su boca hacia arriba.

-Creo que tal vez si este algo deprimida – dijo en confirmación – pero no es por lo de Sarah – le mintió. Ahora Ino corría peligro lo mismo que Naruto y Sasuke.

De esa forma se dispuso a contarle las 24horas anteriores, describiendo a Naruto enfermo, lo que estar solos y tocándolo le provoco, lo frustrada y avergonzada que se halló consigo misma. Y después al despertar en brazos de Sasuke, la visión de él y como quería seguir contemplándolo por horas. Y finalmente, omitiendo por completo su encuentro con la mujer que era su infierno, terminó con las explicaciones.

Solo se enfocó en los hechos del apartamento.

Entendía lo que era sentir atracción por alguien, no poder tocarlos abiertamente, o viceversa, pero nunca antes la frustración fue tan alta.

-_Sexo_ –dijo convencida la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sexo? –repitió deseando no poder entender a donde se dirigían la discusión, o qué demonios decía la otra. Por otro lado se alegró, porque eso alejaba su mente, casi por completo, del miedo a las amenazas de la presidenta Haruno.

-_Sí, tonta_ – le dijo en tono soso, como si de verdad lo fuera – _te encendieron, ya sabes... Te excitaste, sin poder aliviarte de ello, es claro que acabes algo frustrada y deprimida._

-Eso no puede ser – refuto Sakura con incredula – nunca me ha pasado eso antes…

-_Tú lo has dicho. Antes_ – bufo como una sabelotodo de la sexualidad la Yamanaka – _antes solo eras una adolecente enamorada, ahora eres una mujer, frentona. Una que está enamorada y también siente deseo porqué nunca… unm ya sabes, tus necesidades han aumentado._

-¡claro que no! –no podía ser verdad lo que Ino decía. Era el peor momento para sentir deseos sexuales por los muchachos.

-¨_Pues así es, sí _–le regreso con diversión su amiga - _Cuándo tú digas podemos iniciar con las citas. Mi oferta sigue en pie. Puedes probar solo citas, sin compromisos, sin encuentros sexuales premeditados, solo dilo y está hecho…_

Ino ya estaba pensando en _encuentros sexuales_, cuando ella no tenía un solo gramo de experiencia siquiera en las relaciones. Cuando Sarah le pisaba los talones, esperando el momento perfecto para emboscarla.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, de pronto cayendo en cuenta que el tiempo no pasaba en vano, y que de verdad necesitaba enamorarse, un amor normal. No lo que ella sentía. Y que de la misma forma, pronto tendría que enfrentar a Sarah, para bien o para mal.

Pero antes de lo inminente, había muchas cosas que quería hacer, por si sus intentos resultaban en un desastre.

-No lo sé – todavía dudaba, pero por primera vez de verdad lo estaba considerando - ¿Qué tanto crees que me ayudaría eso?

-_Bueno, al menos puede ayudarte a vencer tu miedo por lo hombres, sujetos que no sean Sasuke y Naruto_ –Ino tenía un punto. Eso le ayudaría a encontrar un compañero de cama, tal vez no alguien a quien amar, pero si con quien experimentar el amor sexual antes de confrontar a su progenitora.

Antes de tal vez volver a sus garras.

-.. Muy bien - accedió, ya sin poder encontrar un motivo para negarse- solo una cita, y si no me gusta no hablamos más del tema.

Sakura sabía que tendría muchas citas, pero no solo por buscar un compañero.

-_No te vas a arrepentir_ –dijo animada su liberal compañera de juerga.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo – contesto con un gemido abatido.

-_No lo hagas, no pienses en ellos_ – le regaño. Pensaba en ellos, sí, no obstante no era solo eso – _eso te pasa todo el tiempo. Recuerda que son pareja, amantes… ellos tienen sexo Sakura, y no puedes cambiar eso… y tú solo eres la amiguita_ –sus palabras le dolieron demasiado, llegaron hasta el centro de su corazón atravesándolo de lado a lado, y todo era cierto. Por eso Ino era su amiga, ella nunca se guardaba nada y aun con todo, trataba de apoyarla a su manera.

-correcto- fue todo lo que respondió, entendida que era momento de solucionar su problema, no podía permanecer sola para siempre, al menos no en apariencia si quería engañar a Sarah. Incluso si un día lo planeó de ese modo, ahora necesitaba alejar a los espías de su madre del rastro de sus amigos-solo, organízalo por mí – le dijo, muchas citas sin duda confundiría a los soplones.

-_Nos hablamos pronto. En la noche te daré toda la información_ - y colgó.

No por nada, Ino tenia amplia experiencia en la citas. Por eso no le extrañaba que tan solo unas horas le bastaran para organizar algo.

.

.

.

**2días después**

-Es uno de mis amigos –volvió a contarle Ino, pero esta vez en persona. Llegó temprano a su apartamento su día libre, mismo de la cita, para "colaborar" con su apariencia (que quería decir hacer un trabajo de arreglo personal completo en ella). La dejó, no es como si le importara demasiado, ese solo era el primer paso para rendirse y tratar de abandonar su _enfermo amor_ por dos hombres que no la amaba como ella deseaba, además de despistar a cualquier soplón comprado por Sarah, y tal vez encontrar una pareja sexual que le quitara los miedos– Se llama Kimimaro Hoshima, es muy serio pero es todo un caballero. Le hablé un poco de ti y le dije que era una cita amistosa.

-Muy bien –dijo la peli rosa automáticamente. Sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Oye, no estés tan desanimada. Es como salir con un amigo –y Sakura pensó automáticamente en las veces que salió con sus "amigos". No, nunca sería en absoluto como eso.

-Ok –respondió sin mucho ánimo –intentaré pasármela bien – su repuesta hizo que Ino suspirara, pero no la dejó retractarse.

- sé que esto es difícil Sakura – dijo mirándola por su reflejo en el espejo – pero es lo mejor, si no lo supieras me habrías detenido desde el principio.

Su amiga tenía mucha razón.

Le bastaba acordarse el beso caliente que sus dos mejores amigos compartieron la noche anterior, cuando la invitaron a ver películas ahora que Sasuke ya no estaba enojado; o recapitular las veces que ella le dijo a Sasuke que lo amaba y él se quedaba callado, o contestaba con un simple "lo sé". Siempre creyó que eso le bastaría, pero ya no era así. Quería más, quería todo; ser libre de Sarah para siempre, conocer lo que se sentía se amada y hacer el amor… y puede que si lograba enfrentar a su madre, y encontrar pruebas de sus negocios turbios, también un día tendría una familia y un lugar seguro para amar sin miedos y como le viniera en gana, sin restricciones… Incluso pensó en bebes.

Poder obtener cada cosa sin dañar su relación con Naruto, que la hacía feliz con sus sonrisas, sus bromas y su cariño. O con Sasuke, que la protegía, escuchaba sus problemas y la miraba siempre con tanta a tención que vibraba; requería un gran trabajo.

A veces era necesario un sacrificio para proteger lo que amas. Ella lo supo desde muy joven. Ahora, Sakura debía aplicar ese conocimiento.

Si ella actuaba de otra manera, si les decía sus sentimientos, tal vez la tacharían de loca.

_Amar a ambos como hombres_.

Qué tontería…

Era una estupidez de su parte, y revelarlo seguro los destrozaría a los tres. Claro está, sin mencionar el peligro que corrían cuando a Sarah creyera, le arrebataban lo que consideraba suyo.

Sin más caras largas ni objeciones, se entregó a las manos expertas de su amiga y confidente.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí está esta parte. Espero despierte su interés, ya que el siguiente capítulo está lleno de celos, de momentos que abrirán más los ojos de nuestros protagonistas hombres. Les encantará.<p>

Sé que esta parte es difícil, porque como yo, queremos ver a Sakura con Sasuke y Naruto, pero solo estoy metiendo presión para que las cosas avancen y al mismo tiempo entiendan a Sakura, y no solo piensen que es una zorra.

Muchos saludos.

PD: errores de dedo han sido arreglado en su mayoria.


	9. Capítulo8: Inesperados celos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de son de Masashi kishimoto, pero me encantan y los tome prestados para esta obra. Muchos saludos.

**NOTA: POR FAVOR TOD (O) AS PERDONENME POR EL RETRASO. ME CAYO UN VIRUS QUE APAGABA MI EQUIPO CONTINUAMENTE, Y DESPUÉS, CUANDO ME DEVOLVIERON LA COMPUTADORA, ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET. LO SIENTO DE VERDAD.**

SALUDOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN EL FIC. También `perdón por no escribirles individualmente, el tiempo y la falta de recursos no me dejaran por ahora.

* * *

><p>Sin perjuicios<p>

.

Capítulo8: inesperados celos.

.

.

.

Los últimos dos días notó que Sakura lucia preocupada, y él se dispuso cada veza sonreír para ella, a comportarse continuamente con humor. Pero sabía en el fondo que, por muchas risas que salieran de sus labios rosas, y bromas que le contestara, ella seguía guardando sus problemas.

Como antes, trataba de ocultarles cosas que la preocupaban o la lastimaban.

Todo generalmente, causado por su miedo a Sarah.

Por eso él se inquietó automáticamente, incluso Sasuke preguntó si él también había notado que ella se comportaba silenciosamente esa semana, y para que su compañero se preocupara, quería decir que algo serio debía tener Sakura.

Le pidió que averiguara y tal vez ambos podrían ayudarla. Naruto ya pensaba hacer algo, así que la petición del moreno solo fue un incentivo más.

Eso era algo que sabían ambos, cuando los dos pensaban lo mismo, las cosas resultaban justo como las creían.

Esta vez quería estar equivocado.

Solo deseaba que no se tratara de Sarah, esa mujer era un caso perdido, era capaz de vender a su propia hija para lograr sus planes. Y Sakura no era un objeto para ser vendida, la sola idea de esa mujer ofreciendo a la peli rosa como una cosa sin emociones hacia que todo su humor y sus sonrisas desaparecieran como una gota de aguan en el desierto. Todo remplazado por rabia y por el recuerdo de su amiga siendo lanzada brutalmente por las escaleras, ese que parecía tan fresco como si acabara de pasar.

El pensamiento hizo asomar una idea en su cabeza, una sospecha además de la ira, pero antes de que se cimentara sonó la alarma de su teléfono, perdió el hilo y siguió con lo que planeaba.

Invitar de paseo a Sakura, divertirse juntos y con suerte, conseguir que le dijera lo que le sucedía. Mientras él suprimía esa amarga emoción que se sumaba a sus culpas, tomo un baño rápido y se puso ropa abrigadora de acuerdo a las épocas decembrinas.

No desaparecía la preocupante sensación de que estaban pasando cosas que podrían arrebatarles a Sakura, y él no lograba dejar de pensar en su expresión ansiosa cada vez que ella creía que no la miraba.

Por eso fue a buscarla en su día libre, aprovechando que él no había buscado ningún trabajo hasta hora y que aún estaba pensado si tomar un año sabático o no; además que sus ahorros seguían en buenas cifras. Más todavía, Sakura era muy importante, su lugar estaba muy por encima del dinero, del trabajo, o de la emoción que le provocaba ponerse en peligro por un cliente.

Era tan importante como Sasuke.

La simple admisión de aquello lo estremeció.

Aún seguía con ese sentimiento incomprensible y poderoso atorado en su pecho, no podía encontrar una manera de cambiarlo o minimizarlo, al contrario de lo que deseaba, seguía creciendo y creciendo, tanto como el amor que sentía por su pareja, lo que solo hacia aumentar su delito y sus culpas.

Con su sonrisa plantada en el rostro, incluso con todas sus emociones chocando, toco el timbre del apartamento dispuesto a darle una tarde fantástica a Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan, ya llegue! -gritó a la puerta, mostrándose animado como de costumbre y encerrando profundamente todas sus preocupaciones. Aguardó unos minutos esperando le abriera la peli rosa en pijama ya que era su día para relajarse, ya la veía con su cara somnolienta, solamente que para su decepción quien abrió la puerta, no fue su amiga peli rosa, sino Ino frunciéndole el ceño con claro desagrado -¿qué haces tú aquí? – le interrogo Naruto extrañado, haciendo una mueca infantil con la boca e ignorando la hostilidad de la femina.

-lo mismo digo yo – le regreso la rubia cruzando sus brazos en actitud desafiante -Sakura no tiene tiempo para atenderte hoy – le movió la mano como si lo despidiera, y con eso empezó a cerrar la puerta en su cara. Por supuesto, que siendo más fuerte él y de reflejos rápidos, logro detenerla antes de que consiguiera rebanarle la nariz.

El Uzumaki la miro como a una intrusa, empezando a irritarse, pero de todos modos sonreia (incluso si era forzadamente). Para él su parienta era sinónimo de peligro, Ino siempre metía ideas raras en la cabeza de la pequeña Haruno. Como la vez que la convenció de ponerse esa falda microscópica para la presentación de talentos, ambos (Sasuke y él) casi se van a golpes contra la mitad de los imbéciles de las primeras filas, todos los que gritaban desvergonzadamente las cosas que querían hacerle.

El recuerdo solo lo hizo insistir.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame entrar – alegó el haciendo el ademan de empujar la puerta y esforzándose al mismo tiempo por parecer indolente.

-Nop –se negó la otra apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo de empujar. Algo estaba tramando, lo presentían. Por lo mismo no iba a deshacerse de él fácilmente.

El rubio figió la derrota y aflojó un poco el agarre lentamente hasta que Ino hizo lo mismo de su lado, fue con esa acción de la muchacha, que aprovecho para empujar rápidamente la puerta y _escabullirse_ dentro. La rubia intento empujarlo de vuelta, pero Naruto logró entrar al fin con su engaño.

-¡Aja! te engañe ttebayo- se burló con una sonrisa divertida mientras frotaba sus manos a causa del frío exterior. Su parienta lejana gruño irritada.

-¡tramposo! ¡Tú, tú…

-¿Ino, qué pasa? – la reprimenda que venía la interrumpió una Sakura en toalla, una muy corta pieza de tela esponjosa color rojo y que la cubría un poco menos de lo que el cardiólogo del rubio permitía, dejando ver la mayor parte de su cuerpo claro, femenino y tentador.

Naruto contuvo un jadeo a la vez que apretó fuertemente sus puños por lo bajo, con todas sus neuronas y hormonas masculinas chocando descontroladas contra su corteza cerebral, fue una tarea ardua tener autocontrol. La peli rosa se quedó tan estática como su propia respiración.

Mirar los colores de la vergüenza en la mejillas en ella y el repentino silencio lo obligo a tragar saliva para que su voz no saliera ronca y revelara su excitación.

-Ella no me dejaba pasar Sakura-chan –acuso él a la otra muchacha como si fuera un niño y la señaló con el dedo. Esperaba que eso sirviera para desviar la atención de la incómoda escena y de su propia reacción.

Sakura miro mal a Ino, pero sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas. Podía apostar que el pulso de su mejor _amiga _ estaba tan desbocado como el suyo.

Infiernos, ¿Por qué era tan adorable, tan hermosa y por qué de pronto él estaba tan agitado? Trago pesado esta vez, aprovechando que no lo miraban.

-cerda, no puedes hacer eso, ellos pueden pasar al apartamento tanto como tú –le recriminó con tono de censura mezclado con el temblor de la… ¿decepción? ¿Era eso lo que escuchaba?

Se obligó de nueva cuenta a hacerse el desentendido y distraído que todos pensaban que era. Después notó las cosas femeninas que estaba esparcidas en la sala.

La preocupación regresó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –interrogó señalando los artículos de belleza para maquillar, los aparatos para el cabellos y las prendas de ropa con aire acusador.

-Sakura va a tener una cita, así que no estorbes –le mando la rubia, apartándolo para empezar a tomar objetos y llevarlos a la habitación de la peli rosa, antes de desaparecer por la puerta lo miró de nuevo y le dijo - tú ya tienes un novio que te da amor y noches calientes - lo miro con intención la rubia Yamanaka, sin inmutarse y sin rastro alguno de vergüenza por lo que había dicho. En cambio, él sí que se ruborizo -… y ella necesita uno –terminó lanzándole una mirada mordaz, un reto a que la contradijera, pero no pudo.

Tanto Ino como Naruto, y algunos más, sabían que él no tenía ningún derecho a interponerse en las decisiones amorosas de ella.

- ¿Sakura –chan?-en cambio, buscó la mirada de la Haruno, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso sus cejas se juntaron, y sintió una extraña irritación subiendo por sus arterias. Esto se ponía más extraño a cada momento, imaginar a la mujer (semi desnuda) que estaba parada frente a sí, con un hombre en una cita, sonriéndole, o compartiendo besos y después… la cama.

Trató de controlar el asco, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía, inmediatamente reconoció la emoción.

_Celos._

Solo una vez se había puesto celoso en su vida, y fue a causa de Sasuke.

-Sí, Naruto. Voy a tener una cita –dijo ella más calmada, con el nerviosismo y el color de su rostro desaparecido por completo, como si el solo recordatorio de la cita, hiciera que él ya no causara ningún efecto en ella, y eso no le gusto… nada - y tú… tal vez deberías irte. No veremos luego ¿ok? –ella trató de sonreír, pero su expresión no alcanzo a lograr lo que ella esperaba, y su semblante más bien lucio lastimado.

Sakura no quería la cita, o él acababa de hacer algo que no debía.

- Ni lo sueñes, yo me quedo –refutó tercamente, las razones para negarse clavándose en su costado. Uno; ella no quería esa cita (estaba casi seguro). Dos; necesitaba hablar con ella y era muy importante. Tres, quizás más bizarro y egoísta motivo de todos (y demonios que no le importaba), él no quería que saliera con ningún otro hombre (a excepción de él o Sasuke) a ninguna cita - venía a hablar contigo y eso es lo que haré- cruzo los brazos frunciendo el labio, lo que logro sacar una risita divertida y tierna de la peli rosa, devolviendo un poco de su brillo habitual.

Esa era la Sakura que le gustaba, la que él conocía.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, era que podía hacer cosas que a otros les parecerían penosas, bromas, muecas y no era recriminado por Sakura, ni mal visto tampoco por ser ligeramente infantil.

-Eso tendrá que esperar – llego Ino a interrumpirlos, y empujo a Sakura al cuarto –tengo que arreglarla –recalcó con una significativa mirada a la _oji verde_.

-Eso no me gusta–se quejó Naruto refunfuñando, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Vio que Sakura iba a hablar, pero entonces dejo que la otra se la llevara, resignada.

-Qué bueno que no me importa – le dijo Ino impertinente –Sakura ponte el vestido azul –hablo a la otra en tono de orden, cerrando la puerta del cuarto detrás de Sakura, mientras ella se regresaba a donde él estaba -ya es hora de que Sakura tenga una relación ¿puedes entender eso?

-¡Pero nos tiene a nosotros! –señalo Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No tiene una pareja, ustedes no son lo mismo que un novio–le regresó ella rodando los ojos, y luego haciéndole frente con una mirada casi tan azul como la suya, pero más ladina, continuó- ella no puede seguir haciendo el papel de madre teresa para siempre…

-¿Madre teresa? –interrumpió él, la referencia lo dejo algo perdido ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver una bondadosa anciana que había pasado al otro mundo, con Sakura?

-Seguir sin sexo, bobo– la Yamanaka volvió a rodar los ojos, y no dio cuenta de todas las veces que lo había hecho ya, porque estaba muy pasmado, y asfixiado, para notarlo.

_Pareja_

_Novio_

_Citas_

_Se-Sexo_

Las palabras se acomodaron en su estómago como peso muerto de basura podrida.

Sintió como si una gran lanza le atravesara de lado a lado la garganta, junto con las imágenes de Sakura desnuda, a la vez que respiraba entrecortadamente, y su cuerpo hermoso era invadido por un hombre…

Otro hombre.

-¡Nuestra Sakura-chan, no puede tener sexo! – exclamó horrorizado, asqueado.

-¡por todos los cielos! –exclamó igual de fuerte Ino, moviendo los brazos hacia arriba con exasperación-¿te estas escuchando? Pensé que ibas a entender esto. Además no seas hipócrita, ustedes dos tienen relaciones desde hace mucho. Y Sakura ¿qué?…

-¡No,no! –Negó él testarudo, aturdido – ¡tú siempre le metes esas ideas locas a mi Sakura-chan! –la acusó de nueva cuenta.

-¡Ella necesita un novio, compañero! – le regreso perdiendo los estribos la rubia.

-¡Nos tienen a nosotros! –repitió rápidamente igual de irritado y testarudo.

-¡ya basta! – Sakura salió ya vestida, un lindo atuendo azul aterciopelado, pero como un vestido que se moldeaba a su cuerpo casi a la perfección. Mirarla de esa manera solo hizo que su necedad aumentara.

-Sakura-chan, haré lo quesea pero no vayas a conseguir sexo por ahí…

La susodicha enrojeció de vergüenza.

-No voy a conseguir "_sexo por ahí_" – bufo la peli rosa haciendo comillas con las manos –solo es una cita, estas dramatizando – le regaño entre ofendida y ruborizada.

Naruto cayó sentado en el sofá de su sala como si de pronto la energía le hubiera huido.

La verdad nuca pensó que sería tan duro tener que imagina o ver a Sakura prepararse para estar con alguien (hombre) que no fuera uno de ellos.

-Pero al final, al final tú y… cualquier sujeto que te guste ha-harán… -miro sus propias manos que caían sobre sus piernas con impotencia, Sakura lo miró con tristeza también - haré lo que quieras. Correr en la nieve con tutu, portarme seriamente como Sasuke, comprarte 20 litros de helado de chocolate, o chocolate puro si quieres…

-No Naruto – le dijo ella, lo miro con una sonrisa que mezclaba ternura y angustia, y se dispuso a negar con la cabeza -yo no quiero que hagas nada de eso solo porque yo quiera, además algo que jamás te pediría sería que fueras como Sasuke-kun – ellas suspiro derrotada y lo miro estando todavía parada mientras acariciaba su cabeza rubia - los amo con todo mi corazón, pero hace tiempo que ya no soy una niña, mis necesidades ahora son diferentes…

-¿Necesidades?- la interrumpió consternado porque nunca antes se había preguntado él mismo por esas necesidades.

-Si, Naruto, las mujeres necesitamos amor de pareja, alguien que solo nos mire a nosotras y también… sexo –lo último lo dijo con vergüenza y la vacilación en su voz también, el sonrojo regresando a su rostro, s_hockeando_ al rubio más aún que las palabras de Ino. Sabía que era verdad, la mujeres necesitaba todo eso, una familia, hijos, pero escucharlo directamente de los labio de Sakura lo dejo sin palabras.

-Pe-pero Sakura-chan…

-¿Qué más vas a decirme Naruto? ¿Qué los tengo a ustedes, que pueden cuidarme, acompañarme y salir a citas conmigo? –ella rio con amargura – sabes que los quiero, y les agradezco todos los sacrificios que hacen por mí- enseguida quiso interrumpirla por lo de _sacrificio_, pero ella no lo dejó - Ustedes saben que los amaré hasta el último día que viva, pero no pueden darme todo lo que quiero –dijo ella con pesar, Naruto se quedó sin habla, y no solo por toda esa información que de pronto recibía de ella, sino porque de pronto se encontró queriendo cubrir cada una de esas necesidades.

Sin embargo no tenía nada que decirle ya que todo lo dicho por ella era algo completamente normal, especialmente para su edad. Ella solo quería buscar un futuro para tener una vida, una familia y un hogar estable.

Entonces ¿por qué se le llenaba el pecho de esa sensación que le decía todo estaba mal, muy pero muy mal? la irracional emoción de hundimiento, y que ella no debería hacer eso, que de alguna manera lo que haría era innecesario, incorrecto…

No dijo nada, solo asintió con reticencia. Por primera vez en toda su vida, de verdad irritado con ella.

-Creo, creo que entiendo –mintió con su tono derrotado y se sintió asqueroso. Era verdad que la entendía, solo que su ser entero se negaba a hacer caso de su cerebro.

-Oye, podemos salir otro día, sabes cómo adoro salir con ustedes – dijo ella en busca de su buen humor, solo que se había esfumado el poco que tenía - y especialmente cuando Sasuke está refunfuñando lo infantiles que somos –le giño el ojo pero no logro ocultar su propia tristeza.

Podía decir que solo una persona en el mundo conocía a Sakura tan bien como ellos, y era Ino Yamanaka, aunque odiara admitirlo. Por eso sabía sin necesidad de investigación, era que algo pasaba, su prima lejana lo sabía y muy posiblemente no era una cosa agradable de contar.

Un poder desconocido lo invadió, un instinto de posesividad muy parecido al de la familia Uchiha. De pronto entendió que no podía permitir eso. No fácilmente. Y con seguridad a Sasuke tampoco le agradaría en ninguna forma saberlo.

-Muy bien hermosa – le dijo con una sonrisa, con una nueva determinación –te dejo. Por ahora… - dijo sin lograr ocultar el tono de advertencia. La peli rosa brincó en su sitio sosteniendo la puerta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos como si hubiera visto un poco de lo que él de verdad sentía, y la estremeció casi imperceptiblemente.

A pesar de ello, el rubio lo noto de inmediato.

-Adiós Naruto – se despidió de él como si no fueran a volver a verse. Como si él, o ellos, fueran a permitirlo.

-No Sakura-chan. No vemos – su sonrisa fue completa entonces por la mirada de Sakura, a modo de sorpresa, de alguna manera la tomo con la guardia baja. Solo por eso no puedo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla, su sonrisa hacia ella mucho más amplia.

Se despidió en la puerta guiñando un ojo coqueto, y salió.

No sabía exactamente como resolver ese lio, su preocupación por ella, sus emociones nuevas y sacar la verdad de Sakura y ellos, todo sin terminar su relación con Sasuke, pero iba a encontrar una manera. Y lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con el Uchiha.

**°°…°°…°°…°°**

Sakura no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. De repente Naruto aparecía en su apartamento para _hablar_ con ella, sin embargo eso no era lo extraño. Lo fuera de lugar había sido la mirada azul, caliente, que paso por su figura. Cuando pensó que Ino hablaba nuevamente con sigo misma y no se molesto en volver a ponerse una bata, simplemente salió para encontrarse frente a frente con Naruto, el solo recuerdo aceleraba su sistema, y calentaba su entrañas.

Por otro lado, tal vez había alucinado, porque al momento siguiente él volvía a ser el mismo amigo algo infantil y despreocupado, ella inclusive había parpadeado desconcertada, y decepcionada.

Vaya ¿Cuánto más patética podría ser?

Y si eso no era suficiente para su frágil corazón, él se había atrevido a molestarse por el hecho de buscar un novio, comportándose con posesividad, si no lo conociera diría que estaba celoso, pero la nunca lo vio mostrando semejaste sentimientos antes, así que ¿Qué podía saber realmente al respecto? Tal vez era únicamente su instinto protector sin correa. Aunque la sola idea la tiraba a suelo.

-Deja de soñar despierta, Sakura. Tenemos acentuar eso preciosos ojos verdes – antes de terminar esa frase Ino ya la llevaba a rastras, de regreso a la habitación.

Simplemente alcanzo a suspirar con resignación.

Sí. La gente desesperada alucinaba. Como ella.

**°°….°°….°°….°°**

Llamó al moreno. Decidido a por lo menos, alejar a Sakura del sujeto equivocado.

Pero en el fondo quería desaparecer a cualquier indeseado pretendiente.

_-¿Si?_ –contestó al otro lado de la línea, su voz profesional, lo que quería decir que estaba a acompañado y algo ocupado. Claro su tono no hizo nada por minimizar la emoción que escuchar la voz que Sasuke le provocaba, el deseo tenerlo con él en ese mismo momento para solucionar esa confusión, el amor que desbordaba hacia su persona, y además también la culpa.

Él se encontraba lleno de culpa.

Era momento de que hablaran.

Su amor por Sasuke seguía intacto, y su deseo por tenerlo con él, sentir su apoyo, y poseerse cada vez, seguía aferrado en un cumulo de sentimientos. Una cosa no podía ir sin la otra.

-Teme – dijo a propósito y con seriedad ese sufijo para llamar su atención. No dispuesto a vacilar, pero ahora no tan seguro de que conversaría con él ¿qué decirle? "_Sasuke, no soporto pensar que Sakura-chan tenga una cita para conseguir un compañero sexual porque estoy muy celoso y excitado por ella para soportarlo"_ ¿y qué pasaba con el moreno, donde quedaba él? " _Sasuke, te sigo amando y deseando, pero también deseo a Sakura-chan ttebayo… creo que también la amo…_" La admisión, incluso si no era en voz alta, lo golpeó como una bomba. La respiración se le atascó. Mientras más lo pensaba más estúpido se escuchaba -pasó algo. Tenemos que hablar – dijo simplemente, con miedo de que le fallara la voz. Hubo un silencio extraño al otro lado de la línea, como sí presintiera sus propias emociones en caos, pero el otro no tardo mucho en llenar el vacío con su voz.

-_En una 45 minutos en mi descaso para comer_ –le explicó como lo haría con un cliente –_nos vemos a dos calles, en Star Coffe… ¿Es muy importante? –_terminó por preguntar, era normal que alguien tan inquisitivo como él no pudiera quedarse con una duda por mucho tiempo.

-Se trata de Sakura-chan –casi gruño el rubio, no logrando contener totalmente la frustración.

-Hmph, _correcto. Ahí estaré –_prometió, y Naruto sabía que lo haría.

_**°°….°°….°°….°°….°°**_

Eran más de las 2 de la tarde cuando Sasuke entro en el abarrotado café.

Desde que Naruto había colgado, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su raramente serio tono. Después de eso tuvo muchas ideas del porque lo había llamado; una de las primeras era que el perpetrador de Sakura había aparecido, y si era así, su pareja debía ir preparado para detenerlo y hacerlo con mucha fuerza porque todavía quería matar al infeliz…

Respiro hondo, preparándose para lo que venía, amarrando con las cuerdas de voluntad su oscuro humor.

Con unos pasos más pensó en la siguiente posibilidad, que también podría ser que Naruto haya notado finalmente lo que su peli rosa amiga hacía sentir al Uchiha.

No quería darle siquiera un nombre a sus emociones, recordar o pensar siquiera en ninguna de ellas. En momentos como este nisiquiera podía concebir ver a Sakura a la cara.

Por otro lado, podría ser algo por parte del rubio. Sasuke había notado claramente el inusual comportamiento de Naruto alrededor de la peli rosa.

La incertidumbre no disminuía por ese hecho.

… que el mismo Uzumaki sintiera el crecimiento de sus propios instintos protectores, convirtiéndolos en algún tipo de atracción, o peor… en amor, lo ponía inquieto de mala manera.

La última posibilidad, era un tema que por años lo había preocupado, por mucho más tiempo del que habría deseado admitir, y que a la vez trató de ignorar totalmente. El origen de sus celos cuando rubio y peli rosa estaban juntos se volvia más cercano y más evidente a cada momento.

Evito sacudir la cabeza por lo aturdido que lo dejaba esa imagen.

Sasuke sabía que algo más había ahí, pero se negaba a admitirlo, o permitirlo. No sabía cómo enfrentar eso, era más que probable que lo negara todo si eran descubiertos sus sentimientos. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Naruto, sus absurdas bromas, y su sinceridad innata, mucho menos la sensación de su cuerpo en la cama al poseerse, o su amor; era su amante y le pertenecía.

Como Sasuke a él.

En cuanto a Sakura…

El pecho le dolió de solo pensar en ella.

…era temible, pero la posesividad en su persona se extendía hacia ella.

No entendía en qué momento de su vida llegó a tal punto, como es que "_eso sin nombre_" se había vuelto tan complejo y grande, pero sentía como si Sakura también le perteneciera, tal como una parte más de ellos.

Solo bastaba recordar sus sueños de hace dos días.

Después de que el rubio salió a trotar como lo venía haciendo últimamente, él volvió a dormirse y soñó. Pero no eran sueños inocentes, sino completamente cargados de sexualidad, por supuesto con Naruto… al principio. Él mismo poseyéndolo, pero de un momento a otro no eran lo jadeos de su amante varón lo que escuchaba, sino los gemidos de placer de una hermosa y curvilínea mujer de cabello rosa, quien se arqueaba hacia él con deleite. En medio de su inconsciencia matutina, no fue horro lo que experimento, fue más bien una euforia erótica, haciéndolo envestir con la más determinación entre sueños, con la misma pasión que a su propio amante… En su visión ella gritó su nombre mientras venían las convulsiones de gozo. Y recordarlo solo lo agitaba más poderosamente que el propio sueño.

Era de más recordar también cual era el estado de las sabanas cuando saltó agitado de la cama.

La vergüenza lo golpeo por esa escena de adolecente sin contención.

_Él no era así ¡maldición!_

¿Hasta cuándo iba a poder controlarse antes de hacer o decir algo que arruinaría su relación?

Él siempre le contaba todo a Naruto, todo; pero por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban con su relación, simplemente no pudo decirle por qué decidió lavar la ropa de cama ese viernes por la mañana y no esperar hasta el sábado como de costumbre. Incluso fue más temprano a su oficina, temiendo encontrarse con Sakura, y no poder controlarse.

Pronto encontró al Uzumaki, sentado en el último rincón del café, detrás de un pilar y muy cerca de los ventanales, un lugar muy conveniente para hablar de cosas serías sin ser escuchados, y no es que cualquiera de los ruidosos comensales pensara en guardar silencio solo para oírlos. Una cosa buena, porque presentía que era realmente importante lo que hablarían.

Sasuke lo miró indiferente, eso era fácil de hacer para él, al menos visiblemente.

-Hola Sasuke –le habló con su tono hueco, difícil de leer. Cuando saludo levantando la mano sin buscar su contacto, lo alarmo, pero no lo mostro temiendo que esto fuera peor de lo que pensaba.

Tomó asiento frete al hombre que llamaba amante, y le dio una larga mirada, analizando su postura decaída.

- ¿qué pasa? – no pudo evitar sonar impaciente, él detestaba no saber por completo .

-Ino organizó una cita para Sakura-chan, al parecer están buscando un pretendiente para ella, uno serio… – dijo Naruto contrariado. La información lo irritó, no detestaba a la prima del rubio, no en general, pero cuando impulsaba a la peli rosa para hacer cosas descabelladas deseaba mandarla en una viaje sin retorno a dondequiera que no causara daños. No obstante no entendía por qué era tan grave. Sakura ya una vez había salido con alguien, pero no duro.

Dudaba que eso fuera diferente ahora.

Por alguna razón eso lo aliviaba; además le alegraba y mucho.

-No comprendo por qué eso deba ser un tema delicado entre nosotros –mintió sin remordimientos, ocultando su irritación con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa oscura. No estaba dispuesto a admitir que Sakura fuera un tema de importancia en su relación, tan importante que le daba temor hablar de ello o siquiera profundizar en el hecho.

Un silencio inesperado se plantó entre los dos.

Tal vez Naruto esperaba que respondiera otra cosa. No supo decirlo, el otro estaba raramente distante y pensativo.

Pronto la mesera llegó a pedir su orden, por lo que enumero un par de cosas como lo haría cualquier otro día aunque no tenía hambre, pero no queriendo mostrar a qué punto le afectaba lo que Naruto decía, y la manera en que su actitud lo enojaba, ya que estaba priorizando el tema de Sakura y sus citas, sobre ellos y su relación, sobre la nueva inseguridad que se plantaba entre ambos.

Sabía que su pareja también lo sentía.

Él se había dicho a sí mismo que cuando Sakura buscase pareja no intervendría…

Estaba celoso, pensando en el sujeto que elegiría Sakura, sin embargo.

Y Celoso de Sakura paralelamente, debido al comportamiento de Naruto con ella.

El Uzumaki estaba celoso… Notó el moreno con irritación.

Apretó los puños bajo la mesa, buscando desahogar los celos unos segundos, y luego los relajó para ponerlos sobre la superficie plana.

El silencio fue poco una vez que la mesera se fue, y casi logró sentirse mejor al no tener que hablar de ello.

Iba a preguntarle si iba a comer cuando el rubio se negó a dejar de lado el tema, o a parecer culpable por su reprimenda no hablada. Entonces el otro continuó, explicándole detalladamente las palabras que Ino le había dicho, la prenda que la atrevida amiga de la peli rosa le dio a usar, y sintiéndose crispado por las aseveración de la rubia sobre que "Sakura necesitaba sexo"…

La sola idea le revolvió las entrañas con más celos, una ardiente sensación de ira burbujeo como fuego ardiente en sus venas. Algo dentro de él le grito que ella no podía, Sakura no.

Lo reprimió por supuesto, a ninguno de ellos eso debería importarle… y con todo, lo hacía y demasiado.

Finalmente llegó la mesera y les entregó sus platos, notando por primera vez que Naruto solo tenía agua a su lado. La mujer se fue, dejándolos con un ambiente incomodo.

Era como volver al pasado cuando Naruto le confesó por primera vez lo que sentía por él, y encontrarse sin saber que responder, nervioso y a la expectativa.

Para sumarse a sus inquietudes, su malestar solo aumentó cuando el Uzumaki repitió cada palabra que la peli rosa muchacha le había dicho.

_-los amo con todo mi corazón, pero hace tiempo que ya no soy una niña, mis necesidades ahora son diferentes…_

-… _las mujeres necesitamos amor de pareja, alguien que solo nos mire a nosotras y también… sexo_.

_- Ustedes saben que los amaré hasta el último día que viva, pero no pueden darme todo lo que quiero_.

Naruto tenía muy buena memoría, así que no dudo de sus palabras.

Una rabia negra se arremolinaba en su pecho y contuvo la necesidad de apretar la mandíbula, mientras lograba de forma sobrehumana relajar sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Eso no nos incumbe –se obligó rotunamente a decir, solo que no sentía ninguna convicción en lo que decía. Ninguna en absoluto. Solo aumentaba a cada paso su desazón, la rabia y los celos oscuros junto con esa posesividad incongruente.

En respuesta el rubio apretó la los dientes. Claramente insatisfecho por su respuesta.

-No creo que pienses eso –le acuso Naruto en un bufido. Al momento el moreno se tensó, sintiendo eso como una acusación y, simultáneamente, acorralado.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar uzuratokashi? – gruño Sasuke a la defensiva, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

Recordando como se aferraba a enterrar cada día lo que sentía por su amiga, cuando ella sonreía en su dirección... cuando le decia que lo amaba.

-Te preocupa más que demasiado por Sakura-chan –dijo el rubio sin miramientos. Su afirmación no sonaba como una acusación, sino como un hecho, no obstante para Sasuke si lo era. Sitio que se le trababan las palabras.

-¡¿Y tú no?! – le regreso el moreno, un poco más alterado a cada momento, empezando a levantar la voz. Evitó apretar los ojos con arrepentimiento.

-Yo nunca he ocultado lo mucho que Sakura-chan me afecta, y tú siempre…– le señalo, pero de pronto pareció arrepentido de lo que diría. Se quedó callado.

Naruto siempre era impulsivo.

-¡Dilo! – le retó, ya poco capaz de esconder por completo sus emociones, que eran bordeadas por el miedo a perderlos a ambos causa de esta charla. Por suerte su exclamación no atrajo la mirada de ningún curioso.

-No tienes porque esconderlo Sasuke… -dijo ablandando sus palabras _¿A qué se refería con que no tenía que esconderlo?,_ entonces el rubio lo miró a los ojos, la voz calma para tratar de calmarlo a él, con una seriedad tal que le helo el cuerpo, y el miedo se volvió algo muy real –se que amas a nuestra Sakura-chan – afirmó su pareja con una sonrisa triste, casi irónica.

-Como una hermana –rápidamente agregó el Uchiha, con la boca seca por la mentira. Con la palabra "nuestra" resonando en su cabeza.

-Mientes – le contradijo decidido, calmado el otro, con esa misma sonrisa contrita– desde que la conocimos eres con ella… -trago pesado el rubio -como eras conmigo, antes de ser pareja.

-No sabes nada –siseo Sasuke por completó crispado, pasándose la mano por el cabello negro. No había tocado nada de su comida. Se hallaba furioso porque era claro que Naruto era el que sentía tal _amor_ por Sakura y quería voltear esto para no sentirse culpable. El pensamiento lo hizo apretar tanto los dientes que le dolía la mandíbula – ¡Eres tu él que _siente ese amor_ por ella! ¡¿No es así?!–le escupió como si fuera la peor acusación.

De pronto el semblante de Naruto decayó, y Sasuke se quedó petrificado con malestar. Arrepentido de siquiera haberlo dicho, dejó de mirarlo.

No podía.

Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería escucharla.

Silencio de nuevo entre ellos, y a su alrededor las voces ruidosas de los estudiantes universitarios, antes de empezar las vacaciones de invierno, solo lograron endurecer más sus facciones.

-Si –dijo al fin el rubio, un susurro derrotado, los hombros derrumbados y culpables –no sé cómo, ni cuando paso, pero la amo y la… deseo –terminó con la voz aogada, como si la admisión a duras penas pudiera salir de su garganta.

Inmóvil y conmocionado dolorosamente por la inesperada confesión, miro a su pareja, incapaz de procesar por completo la información al sentirse traicionado. Sólo.

Naruto ¿Iba a terminar su relación?

Tragó pesado de dolor.

-Todavía te amo Sasuke –continuo Naruto quedamente, el dolor también tiñendo la frase, interrumpiendo sus punzantes pensamientos, las palabras solo lograron que su sangre bullera con rabia.

_¡¿Qué lo amaba?!_

Tanto tiempo el contiendo su propia confusión, y Naruto traía a colación el tema y le agregaba la peor confesión que pudo haberle dicho.

Se levantó de golpe, no dispuesto a seguir escuchando aquellas patrañas, pero antes de que se fuera, el rubio le sostuvo del brazo con bastante fuerza para detenerlo, para hablarle –entiéndeme, me mata la idea de perderlos –susurro con la voz contraída, la mirada cargada de pesar -estoy… confundido. Los amo a ambos Sasuke…

Se soltó de un tirón y salió enfurecido del lugar.

.

.

.

Cargado de la misma confusión que vio en los ojos azules del otro hombre, y tan rabioso de celos que casi no podía respirar, sabía que su día de trabajo estaba perdido, y con su maletín abandonado en la silla frente a Naruto cualquier tipo de solución se había acabado. Le importaba un demonio ahora esa maleta, no podía regresar ahí sin arriesgarse a golpear la cara del rubio.

Años antes de ser amigos, pelearon muchas veces, y eso ahora parecía lejano pero tuvo de nuevo ese coraje arremolinándose con violencia, lo justo para herir a cualquiera que se le acercara. Antes de que la ira lo dominara por completo y no pudiera hablar a causa de la ira, o pensar de rabia, mandó un mensaje de texto a su secretaría, anunciando que se encontraba mal…

No era mentira, se hallaba realmente mal.

Sin saber qué más hacer o cómo terminaría eso, caminó sin rumbo por las abarrotadas calles de Tokio, mirando todo, pero realmente no mirando nada, ni a nadie.

Camino mucho y sin rumbo, cambiando de dirección en varias ocasiones, finalmente la ira había amainado, no obstante no desaparecido.

Las palabras de él siguiéndole como un fantasma en pena.

_Estoy confundido, los amo a ambos…_

La tarde había terminado, y se dio cuenta que era de noche. 7pm.

Cinco horas vagando, pensando y rabiando.

Eso solamente le confirmaba lo mucho que le afectaba, de alguna manera no era sorprendente. Tanto tiempo conteniendo lo que pasaba en su interior, la posesividad, los celos. El querer tenerlos cerca y a la vez lejos. Solo para darse cuenta de lo abrumador y conflictivo que era por dentro, el pensamiento de alejarlos punzo en su pecho.

Rememorando una a una sus emociones, todo celos un momentos porque Naruto y Sakura reían a menudo juntos, pero sin poder abandonar su necesidad de proteger a ambos, especialmente a Sakura porque a él le parecía más frágil.

_¿Qué solo Naruto tenía derecho a estar confundido?_

_¿Sakura sabía lo que acababa de provocar?_

_¿Lo que le provocaba a él?_

Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos masajeando el puente de su nariz.

Naruto tenía razón, tanta razón.

Amaba a Sakura como se ama a un amante… y a Naruto. La sola idea de no tener alguno de ellos le partía en dos.

Sin embargo seguía sintiendo esos celos monstruosos que no lo dejaban.

Todas las cosas que vivieron desde que Sakura se volvió amiga de ellos regresaron a su mente. La primera vez que la vio y reconoció en ella la misma actitud distante que él mismo utilizaba para que alejar a los trepadores e hipócritas.

Desde ese instante la quiso junto a ellos.

_Hipócrita._

La palabra se aferro a su mente dándole una bofetada.

No miraba muy bien a donde se dirigía, solo esquivaba transeúntes, y paraba en los semáforos. Aturdido por lo oscuro de sus emociones no se detuvo en ningún sitió.

Él se acababa de convertir en una de las cosas que más odiaba, un hipócrita.

Amaba a Sakura, amaba a Naruto, y aún así no podía arrancarse la sensación de traición del cuerpo.

Si Naruto iba tras Sakura con intenciones de ser pareja, estaba seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el rubio la tomara y le hiciera el amor, enredados juntos, riendo, bromeando. Naruto era todo lo que él no era. Empezando por su sonrisa llena de esa alegría por vivir que contagiaba a todos, que le daba tranquilidad a Sakura, y a él mismo.

En cambio él siempre era tan taciturno, y por mucho que intentara, no podía alejarse por completo de esa forma de ser, había sido criado con una disciplina casi militar, escuela de mañana, tarde y noche. Todo a la sobra de su excelente hermano. Si existían ratos libres era para las artes marciales, o para trabajar en la oficina con Itachi. Sasuke no pudo ser un niño, nunca se vio como uno.

Y entonces conoció a Naruto, siempre desafiándole, queriendo ser mejor que él, retándolo todos los día; una descabellada carrera por trepar un árbol un día, otra de todo el ramen que puedas comer al siguiente. Todas las veces que llegaron a los puños y se igualaban en fuerza. La humillación que sintió la primera vez que no venció al rubio, para él, un adolecente que entrenaba con frecuencia, era humillante.

-_lo haces sin pasión teme –_ le dijo esa vez. Casi podía escucharlo –_si sigues así, la próxima vez, te ganaré facilmen-ttebayo…_

Había sido verdad. Todo lo hacía como un autómata… hasta él.

Él le arrancó la primera sonrisa en años.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo olvidar todo eso?_

_¿Lo olvidaría Naruto?_

Ya sin fuerzas por todo se detuvo en la primera banca abandonada que encontró, miro a lo lejos y espero que eso lo calmara.

No paso.

La agitación y la tensión en su cuerpo habían vuelto redoblados, y todo por la cabellera rosa que llamaba su atención en la distancia.

Casi rio de la ironía. La verdad es que no tenía una pizca de humor en todo el cuerpo, pero un ademan amargo curvó su boca hacia arriba.

En quien menos quería pensar Sasuke era en Sakura. Hermosa, valiente, tolerante y leal. A sí, su lealtad le seguía a todas partes. Cualquiera que ganara el corazón de ella ganaba su honradez por completo.

El destino, las deidades o quien quiera que fuese, se burlaba de él en una broma sádica.

Sino ¿cómo, después de tanto andar, se topaba _casualmente_ con Sakura, y su cita?

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y tentadora como Naruto había descrito.

Y no era bueno lo que ver tal acontecimiento le hacía sentir.

Celos, posesividad y mal humor, otra vez.

La miro, ya con el cansancio en el cuerpo, sin querer mirarla en realidad, pero sin poder apartar la mirada de todos modos. Analizar ya era un acto reflejo.

Era una tortura auto infringida.

Tras los grandes ventanales de un restaurante costoso, con adornos brillantes para las fiestas de invierno, a unos metros frente a su lugar en la banca, estaba ella, retorciendo sus manos bajo la mesa cuidadosamente adornada con un mantel rojo sin que si _cita_ lo notara, el par velas iluminado su cara en forma de corazón.

Estaba nerviosa. Obviamente nada cómoda con su situación.

_¿Por qué rayos seguía con ello si no se sentía bien con él individuo?_

Con la impaciencia aumentando en su interior, se percató de que Sakura seguía teniendo miedo del toque de los hombres.

Hombres que no fueran Naruto, y él. Solo notarlo de forma más conciente movio sus emociones ya de por sí agitadas.

Varias veces esquivo el toque del sujeto que conversaba con ella. Sakura era tan complicada como el mismo.

Ahora que estaba más atento a lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos, se percató de que su enojo desaparecía, para ser remplazado por le necesidad de protección.

Sus instintos quisieron hacerse cargo una vez más e ir a sacarla de ahí, abrazarla y decirle que no tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas hasta que se sintiera segura, recuperada. Sin embargo se contuvo. Era ridículo hacer algo así, cuando claramente ella aceptó la cita. Además estaba tan agotado como no se encontraba en años.

Unos minutos más le bastaron para saber que el tipo, lejos de agradar a la peli rosa la hacía sentir incomoda, quizás hasta asustada.

Pensando en ello fijo su intención en el sujeto, que la miraba con una sonrisa ladina plantada en los labios, y la miraba con avaricia. Su amiga sonreía forzadamente de vez en cuando ante un comentario del individuo, que solo sonreí con esa expresión lujuriosa cuando le decía algo a Sakura. Solo con eso, ya sabía que el sujeto era un completo y ciego imbécil.

Solo había que observarla para saberlo. Ella odiaba esa mirada que le daba a su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué no se daba cuenta el idiota? Por lo menos podía ser más listo y fingir que le interesaba algo más que sus pecho._

Pero Sasuke se alegró de que el tipo fuera un imbécil más cegado por la lujuria.

Si fuera él quien estuviera con ella, ya habría ordenado uno de esos repugnantes pasteles cargados de azúcar. Él los detestaba, pero ella se deshacía de placer por esos postres tan saturados.

Sasuke la conocía muy bien. Igual que Naruto.

De repente supo el porqué. Y el corazón golpeo con fuerza las costillas, recordando y comprendiendo.

Él amaba a esa mujer, y su amor era como el que sentía por Naruto.

Desde el día que vio a Sakura, se dedicó a observarla. Su interacción con Naruto lo fascinaba tanto como lo repugnaba. De una manera mórbida era un placer verlos juntos y una inmolación. Cuando se daba cuenta, ya se encontraba analizando todo de ella y él, cada parte con curiosidad y fascinación. Con recelo y miedo por igual.

La respiración se le agito de pronto, porque si bien minutos atrás acepto la idea, ahora, con los pensamientos en orden y sin la rabia llenándolo, seguir sintiéndose de esa manera, celoso incluso por Sakura sin estar Naruto presente, le dio un revés directo a las entrañas.

La amaba tanto que le dio miedo.

Estaba aterrorizado de perder a Naruto, y de perder a Sakura…

Antes de que acabara de asimilarlo siquiera, el movimiento acelerado de Sakura, al pararse de golpe, llamó su intención. Por la cara del hombre, él espera esa reacción tanto como Sasuke. Fue entonces que la peli rosa sonrío con incomodidad, forzadamente y salía de su vista adentrándose más al restaurante. Al tocador, conjeturó el moreno.

Ahora el Uchiha no pudo dudar de su suposición.

Sakura se aterraba de cualquier hombre, cualquier desconocido. El trauma de su ataque no desaparecía y dudaba que pudiera superarlo pronto. Con solo pensar en eso, además de la ira que ardía a fuego lento en sus venas por el sujeto que la incomodaba a posta, entendió otra cosa, y eso era la magnitud de la confianza que ella tenía por Naruto y Sasuke. Recordando su cara de pánico en la fiesta, sus ojos dilatados y cuerpo tenso contra la pared, le dejaba loco de ira. Pero poco después cuando la tomo en sus brazos y que quedó dormida en su regazo, le devolvía algo de calma. Sakura era una mujer fuerte, que a pesar de ser tocada, literalmente por el mal, conservaba su alma.

Las imágenes pasaron por su cabeza como si no hubieran transcurrido ya casi un mes, y lo entendió.

Sakura no solo les dada su lealtad y cuidados, también entregaba a ellos libremente su confianza.

La vio regresar con vacilación a la mesa.

Afuera la temperatura empezaba a descender más notoriamente, hasta empezó a sentir frió de verdad. Podía simplemente irse de ahí, debería hacerlo, y al final no pudo.

No le gustaba ver en la peli rosa esa expresión de miedo latente. Por esa razón se limitó a permanecer quieto en su sitió, ignorando que el frio lo calaba, mientras observaba tentativamente la calle y los charcos de agua helada que se formaban bajo la hacera, y luego regresar su atención en la bella mujer en que se convirtió la Haruno.

Enserio era muy hermosa, si él fuera un pervertido, un acosador; ella sería su obsesión.

Al menos hasta que la tuviera…

Aberrado por sus _divagante_ cabeza, por la sola posibilidad, se negó a marcharse hasta que Sakura subiera a un taxi, sola.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ella volvió a levantarse inquieta, esta vez haciendo un ademan de despedida. Por su lado el sujeto no pareció muy contento y se levanto con ella, dejado unos billetes en la mesa, y la siguió afuera.

Sasuke se levanto también, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto. Molesto porque el hombre venia con ella.

-Puedo ir sola, de verdad – la escucho al fin el Uchiha, notando que efectivamente parecía nerviosa.

-No es ninguna molestia llevarte Sakura-san –contesto el individuo, pero el tono provocativo, e invitador no agrado en nada a Sasuke, y por lo visto tampoco a su _amiga_, que se tenso al momento.

-No –se apresuró a decir ella un poco más nerviosa de lo seguro deseaba mostrar, enseguida trató de componerse –por favor, estoy bien. Prefiero regresar sola – logro una voz suave pero firme. Por un momento el moreno se sintió orgulloso de ella por permanecer así.

-¿A qué temes? –Insistió el otro sedoso –podría gustarte…

Sasuke se tenso con ira, en sincronía con Sakura, que se tensaba de miedo.

_¡¿Qué infiernos era lo que "podría gustarle"?!_

-Nunca me acostaría con alguien en la primera cita –dijo entonces ella rotunda. Sasuke quería quitar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara del ese gusano inferior. Era muy poca cosa para ella.

-me apuesto a que no te acostarías con alguien, ni en la decima cita – su voz era burlona -¿eres virgen no es así? – a Sasuke le ardieron la venas de odio cuando vio las manos temblorosas de Sakura.

- Adiós, me temo que no habrá una segunda cita – replicó la muchacha, ignorando la última pregunta del sujeto que Sasuke quería golpear con ardor. Ella se alejó lo suficiente para hacerse ver en la calle pero no pasaban taxis. El tipejo la miro con incredulidad unos segundos, como si no se creyera que lo había rechazado, por suerte no armo ningún a escena, y se fue con un bufido ofendido por el lado contrario de la calle.

El moreno abogado casi lo lamentaba, tenía mucha ira contenida y unos buenos golpes a un imbécil, habrían sido lo que necesitaba para terminar de despejarse.

No sabiendo si debería acercarse o no, la contemplo con las dudas carcomiéndolo. Pocas personas transitaban por las calles con tal clima, pero los pocos que lo hacían eran hombres, y casi todos los que pasaban volteaban sus ojos sagaces en dirección a ella, recorriéndola descaradamente con su sucia mirada.

Esa era su señal, ya tenía suficiente de eso.

Se acercó hasta ella decidido, con la intención de encontrar juntos un taxi que los llevara a los departamentos.

-Sakura –toco su hombro, pero inesperada y precitadamente ella pegó un gritillo respingando, y resbalo con unos de los charcos y al final cayó sin remedio en el fría poza.

-¿Sasuke-k-kun? – Castañeó ella por la humedad que se acababa de filtrar en su ropa –c-casi m-m-me matas d-de un su-susto – dijo mirándolo como si no acabara de creer que él estaba ahí. Sin levantarse del charco un temblor recorrió su femenino cuerpo.

-Lo siento –dijo simplemente. Y enseguida se adelanto para poder levantarla en brazos, haciéndola unir sus manos por encima de su cuello masculino, uniendo sus manos a las de ella momentáneamente, pudo sentir sus temblores.

Ella lo empujó ante de lograr levantarla por completo.

-¡No me toques Sasuke-kun! –el se detuvo por un minuto, pensando con temor que estaba asustada de él, hasta que ella dijo -¡te voy a ensuciar todo! –la boca de él tembló con diversión antes de hablar.

-¡Al demonio con eso Sakura! – Le regañó, y finalmente la tuvo en sus brazos, a la altura de su rostro, solo para hablarle con más calma -deja de decir semejante tontería – se encontró diciendo suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella se sonrojo pero logró una sonrisa agradecida.

_¿Sabes que te amo?_

Sus palabras cariñosas se repitieron nuevamente en su mente. Las había dicho tantas veces antes que no se detuvo a pensarlo, no después de la primera vez que ella lo dijera. Tampoco a contestar a la pregunta, que era más retorica que interrogativa.

Todas esas veces tuvo miedo de contestarla.

_¡Claro que lo sabía demonios!_

Por eso estaba tan contrariado.

Ahora no pudo evitar preguntarse por los sentimientos que ella tenía.

-Ponte esto –se dijo quitándose el abrigo para ponerlo por sus hombros – vamos a buscar un taxi – ella pareció aliviada por sus palabras, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron y el nubarrón de miedo fue remplazado por una mirada de cariño. Ella era tan cristalina como el agua y las terminaciones nerviosas de Sasuke crepitaron de amor, y de deseo. Su corazón dio un salto. Ella seguía tiritando en sus brazos, ajustando la prenda con la mono libre y luego se quedó mirándolo, a la espera de que avanzara.

Conmovido hasta la medula por esa muestra reiterada de afecto y confianza, él no pudo resistir, por primera vez en años, la urgencia de abrazarla con fuerza y la atrajo más a su pecho.

Hace unos momentos era un manojo de nervios con el tipo que era su cita, y ahora, con él, lucia tan confiada como una pequeña niña.

-¿Sasuke-kun pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada, tirando de su camisa para llamar su atención y no dudando en devolverle el abrazo a la vez que se recostaba en su pecho.

-No preciosa –mintió. Pasaba todo. Su mundo con ellos se desmoronaba. Naruto la amaba, él la amaba… Tal como lo veía, si alguien tenía que tomar una decisión, todo dependía de ella. Otra revelación que le dio temor –vallamos a casa antes de que caiga más la temperatura y enfermes –dijo tragándose los oscuros sentimientos y junto con ellos un nudo en la garganta.

-Tu guías Sasuke-kun –dijo confiada.

Pensó en lo mucho que ella decía amar a Naruto, decir que lo amaba a él, pero no podía amar a los dos de la misma manera…

No podía.

¿Verdad?

La pregunta destello en su cerebro como un flash.

Ahora fue turno de Sasuke petrificarse de golpe.

¿Y si podía, si Sakura podía amarlo a los dos como ellos la amaba, qué pasaría?

La boca se le quedó seca.

Tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**¡AL FIN!**

**Como dije antes, lamento horriblemente el retraso. En el peor momento me cayó un virus en la compu, y después me quedé sin internet. De hecho aun no tengo, pero con gusto iré cada vez que tenga que subir un capitulo, ya tuve demasiado retraso y estaba desesperada por publicar.**

**Les mandó saludos y de verdad con todo mi corazón espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo. También espero que les guste esta parte porque cada vez se pone mejor (bueno, a mí parecer claro).**

**Saludos y Feliz inicio de año 2016**


	10. Capitulo9: Intimidación…

Los personajes no me pertenece, son de MasashiKishimoto, a pero que bien sirven para una buena historia.

Les mando muchos saludos y gracias por su paciencia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA: QUIERO INFORMAR A TODOS QUE NO TENGO COMPUTADORA, SE LA DI A ALGUIEN PARA QUE LE PUSIERA UNOS PROGROMAS Y NO ME LA HA DEVUELTO TT_TT<strong>_

_**AHORA MISMO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO CON UNA LAPTOP PRESTADA (SECUESTRADA) PORQUE ESTOY DESESPERADA, YA CASI SUEÑO CON LO QUE QUIERO ESCRIBIR.**_

* * *

><p><strong>XxXCupcake de morangoXxX:<strong> saludos. Qué bueno que te guste.

**Saku11: Hola Saku-chan:** lo sé yo también no te creas, ya es una necesidad escribir y si no los hago me frustro, enserio creo que ya subí un kilo por mi ansiedad. Solo pido paciencia, ¿Ok? Yo de verdad estoy muy comprometida con este fic. Saludos y espero estés muy bien.

**aRiElLa95:** bienvenida, aquí está la conti, solo te pido paciencia ya que estoy bastante limitada ahora. ¡Jojo! Ten por seguro que las cosas entre ellos mejoraran considerablemente *¬*

**setsuna17**: ¡eso quiero! Seguir pronto, pero mi computadora no está en mis manos T.T Saludos.

**Chica De Nieve: **jajajaja comprendo tu resentimiento, yo me sentía fatal. Me abochorno porque el que te parezca fascinante, me hace sentir muy bien que alguien piense que es una lectura que valga la pena leer. Me llevó mucho tiempo lograr el capítulo, y no solo por la falta de equipo, también por el planteamiento. Muchas gracias por la felicitación, sin embargo es la retroalimentación de lo que leo en mis reviews lo que ayuda más. Las personas como tú que dan su opinión abiertamente me ayudan con sus preguntas, y demás. Saludos y los mejores deseos.

**GabyGG:**jajajaja ¿te lo parece? Bueno esta por ponerse un poco caluroso el capítulo. Pronto, pasará lo inevitable, jejeje. Saludos, y cuídate mucho.

**Emma:**Jejeje Gracias, lo continuaré, pero "pronto" no sé, los problemas técnicos me asedian, además de mi compu, mi Tablet está en el técnico. Saludos.

**Lunakari:**Sii, se dieron cuenta y en adelante las cosas se ponen más interesantes. Espero te guste esta parte y te deseo lo mejor.

**Muscy**: Lo siento por la tardanza, al parecer esta semana tampoco me darán mi equipo. Tu paciencia, no abandono. Gracias por escribir, me da ánimos y también temando saludos, con mis deseos de éxito en tus proyectos.

**SUZU:**Jajaja Una lectora entusiasta, muchas gracias por ello. Por supuesto que seguiré, pero no tan rápido como yo quisiera. Te mando muchos saludos y abrazos.

**Funeral-Of-TheHumanity:** Hola, que bueno que escribes. Ya sabes tú texto de retro alimentación me ha ayudado en gran parte a que mi historia siga gustando, muchas gracias por los reviews. Jeje, lo de Naruto, ¡Bien! Esa es la base de su personalidad, ser infantil y aun así salirse con la suya (que además te hayas divertido es un plus, porque no todos tienen mi humor). Si es fuerte y además es demasiado sincero para guardar ese tipo de cosa por mucho tiempo.

Sasuke necesitaba el empujón emocional que le daba Naruto, ya que nadie más habría podido hacerlo recapacitar y pensar detenidamente en sus sentimientos por Sakura. Todo lo que me dices de los personajes me hace saber que estoy transmitiendo justo lo que quiero. Por otro lado, muchos tienen razón en pensar que este tipo de Fics son pura lujuria y perversiones, he leído varias historias de trio, pensando que podría ser interesante, pero en la gran mayoría de los caso, es puro sexo. Esas historias nunca me dejan satisfecha, siempre terminó muy enfadada, pensando "_creí que esta iba a estar interesante_"

Por otro lado, eso que dices es bien importante al hacer una historia (al menos para mí) Que dentro de la narración se pueda encontrar con un ser humano completo (no la persona perfecta y sin defectos que muchas veces se encuentran) complejo. Gracias por decirlo.

Hablando de Ino, parece que ella no sabe, jaja. Pero no es así (la autora de esta historia la hizo así apropósito y con conocimiento). Y finalmente, pronto veras la _confrontación._

Saludos y los mejores deseos. PD: habrá sexo pronto, como todo, es parte de este fic. Byebye

**Rei no Hebi:**jajajaenserio te gustan los fics de trio, kekeke, planeo hacer más en el futuro y otros tantos. Tal vez fue el destino. Gracias por leer, que bueno que te haya gustado. Digo lo mismo, no hay una autor que me guste del todo, así que me dije "Yo voy a hacer mi propio fic". No me aburres para nada, y ¡ohh, sí ¡ claro que seguirán. Jajaja si… 1 min. No abandono, solo tengo problemas técnicos. Saludos.

**GUest 1:** Muchas gracias por escribir, estoy contenta de que te guste. Espero los capítulos que vienen sean todavía de tu agrado. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Ktalicullen**: JAjajajaj, sí eso de reírse sola o saltar de repente cuando una está sola es muy gracioso, me pasa muchas veces. Qué bueno sientas haya valido la pena. Estoy contenta que, a pesar del tiempo, se siga notando quien es quien en este fic.

Lo de Sakura no te creas me es tampoco de mi gusto que busque pareja, pero hay cosas que tienen que pasar para obtener el resultado deseado. Muchos saludos, es bueno que este agrandándote cada vez que escribo. Saludos y muchos buenos deseos.

**Gues2**: que bien que te pareciera buenísimo. Y si tienes un excelente punto, pronto aparecerán los dos antagónicos a causar preocupaciones y conflictos. Saludos, y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Kimera:** Ok aquí te van algunas palabras. _**Kun**_es un honorifico respetuoso –para los hombres que se usa para alguien que no es tu familiar, pero que es cercano. El decir solo el nombre de la persona indica que se es aún más cercano (o en otros casos, falta de respeto). _**Chan**_, también es un honorifico pero solo se usa en mujeres._**Aikido**_**: **es un arte marcial donde se utilizan, en su mayoría, técnicas de "palanca" para derribar al oponente. _**Ramen:**_ alimento japonés; es un caldo que puede ser de carne de res, cerdo o pescado. El más popular esta saborizado además con soya, ajo y jengibre. Se le puede agregar hierbas o la verdura de preferencia. _**Teme:**_quiere decir _bastardo (jeje). __**Dobe:**_ quiere decir "estúpido" o "tonto". _**Dattebayo: quiere**_ decir "enserio" o "De verdad". _**Sama:**_ es el equivalente a decir "señor" como en tono superior (con mucha-mucha admiración), también en un honorifico, uno de alto respeto. _**Uzuratokashi:**_ es como "cabeza de chorlito". _**Sake**_ (al final lo puse)_**Si ha faltado alguno por favor dímelo.**_

**DhariaMcLahan:** Pronto, pronto, de vedad que eres como la voz de mi alter ego agitado por la falta de computadora donde escribir. Te mando saludos, y perdón por la tardanza.

**Sayako:** ¡lo siento muchísimo! Juro que no quería hacer esperar a nadie. Apenas me han dado mi computadora, y como pueden imaginar no tenía nada avanzado. Aquí esta finalmente el capítulo. Espero que te guste. Te mando saludo, y gracias por escribir, por leer y por continuar con migo.

**Hebika:** muchos saludos, que bueno que me vuelves a leer, y espero que te guste este capítulo. Aunque no sé si te guste esta parte. De todos modos gracias por tu review y te mando muchos saludos.

**Bienvenida (o)s y Saludos a:**

**Sabaku no Nadely**

**Angelic94**

**Mayura-07**

**Muffy-san**

**Kimera21**

**Dark Love Midnigth 018**

**Nahia**

**FansAnikuname**

**Ai no Kuroi**

.

.

.

Sin perjuicios

.

.

.

Capitulo9: Intimidación…

.

.

.

-Tienes lo que te pedí – pregunto el pelirrojo al sujeto que había contratado. Tenía esperando demasiado tiempo la repuesta de Sarah y no pensaba aguardar más.

-_sí, la dirección viene en el sobre. Las fotografías son del tamaño que índico, en blanco y negro –_confirmo el investigador nervioso. Se hubiera reído del idiota, pero todavía le dolía la maldita boca tan solo para hablar. Con la cantidad de capital a su disposición, hasta el más escrupuloso y santo de los empleados se volvía un sumiso servidor, así como las mujeres.

Excepto ella.

Ya iba siendo hora de hacerle una visita a su querida Sakura.

-Tienes alguna información particular que te parezca importante –dijo seriamente Sasori, ya estaba harto de sorpresas –habla ya, no tengo tu tiempo – exigió entonces al detectar que el hombre vacilaba al otro lado de la línea. Primero fue la mentira de Sarah, quien aseguraba que su preciosa hija era tan dócil como un pajarillo, y solo resulto ser una fiera con linda apariencia. Después, la mayor de las Haruno nuevamente, le aseguró que la condenada muchacha se entregaría ella misma, solo tenía que esperar. Pero ya, a casi cuatro meses de los hechos, su paciencia se esfumaba. Él conseguiría a la estúpida mujer por sí mismo.

-B-bu-bueno, señor, si hay algo –lo oyó carraspear como si se le fuera la voz. Asqueado por su debilidad el Akatsuna gruñó –hay dos hombres –dijo el individuo de golpe.

-¡¿Dos hombres?! -Lleno ira, el pelirrojo lanzo con violencia el caro jarrón al vació. La línea se quedó en silencio mortal mientras él respiraba profundamente para regresar en sí ¡_No podía permitir que lo vieran afectado por una simple y jodida mujer!_ -Continua – le demandó al enclenque que contenía la respiración en el teléfono.

-Ella, p-pa-pasa todo su tiempo libre con… eso dos sujetos –explicó con voz chillona su empleado- al observar su interacción con los hombres, noté que se comporta diferente con esto individuos. Parece muy, muy feliz – la información no hizo más que volver a encender la rabia de Sasori, sin embargo la necesitaba. Ahora sabía a quién eliminar.

-¿y el mensaje? – siguió interrogando con violencia contenida.

-_Sí _–dijo el otro –_en la habitación de ella, con el escenario armado-_ exhaló apabullado su empleado –_no faltó ningún pormenor. Le mande las fotografías de los detalles también._

-Perfecto – dijo, pero no era un elogio, sino una muestra de su satisfacción – el monto ya ha sido transferido a tu cuenta. Desaparece unos meses, no quiero que nadie te rastree ¿me entiendes claramente? –no era la primera vez que lo contrataba, y ya conocía las consecuencia de trabajar para él.

-_Como el agua_ –y con eso colgó.

En menos de lo que Sakura pensaba recibiría una buena lección.

.

.

.

Era increíble lo diferente que se veía y sentía todo cuando te hacías consiente de un aspecto de ti mismo que antes desconocías. Como el hecho de darse cuenta que amaba a Sakura Haruno con tanta fuerza, a la fiel amiga por siete años y quien nunca les había fallado como ser humano.

Estar con ella, siendo tan susceptible a su cálida y femenina presencia, era tan abrumador que a duras penas podía contener su impulsos de tocarla.

Una acción que antes hubiera considerado normal, por el hecho de ser de naturaleza protectora como querer tenerla cerca para protegerla, se volvía algo completamente diferente. Posesivo. Ahora no podía disfrazar su comportamiento actual con las excusa de amistad y cuidado, ni lo que las acciones que tomaba con Sakura, provocaban dentro de sí mismo.

La amaba, deseaba y quería cuidar de ella... siempre

Ahora sabía que mucha de su necesidad de protegerla, venia de ese amor que no había entendido; al llevarla sentada sobre su regazo, en el interior del taxi mientras estaban dirigiéndose a sus respectivos apartamentos, solamente aumentaba su desconcierto por su nueva forma de ver el asunto.

Era increíble cómo solo hacía falta salir de la negación, para abrir bien lo ojos.

Se percataba de cada movimiento en su respiración, y de cada roce. Se hallaba casi tan excitado como en su sueño, solo que no soñaba en este instante.

Pensó en el pasado y lo que se había retrasado.

Donde sea, en cualquier momento que se quedó solo con ella, tuvo miedo, había temido todos estos años dar con la verdad. Le había temido a la tenacidad de Sakura cuando se trataba de dar cariño, a su manera de aceptarlos y envolverlos en su alegría (siempre que Sarah no oscurecía su espíritu), alguna vez incluso deseo que los despreciara.

Siempre pensó que eso sería mejor y más fácil para todos.

Que equivocado había estado sin embargo.

Con eso en mente estrechó su brazo derecho en torno a ella, más sobre el agarre en su cintura, de pronto sintiendo que la peli rosa aún no estaba suficientemente cerca.

Su calor y su peso eran sensaciones más que agradables, lo llenaban de esa extraña dicha que siempre se negó a aceptar, sin embargo, también se sentían correctos.

Sakura pertenecía a ese sitió, y apostaba que ajustaría igualmente y muy bien en el regazo de Naruto. Esa fue una idea más que le pareció fascinante, sus celos de repente esfumados.

Imaginar a los dos seres que más amaba juntos, mientras resguardaban un espacio para Sasuke en sus vidas, fue de lo más tentador.

Los dos le pertenecían, y él… a ellos.

_¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?_ Era la pregunta en su cabeza.

Oh, sí, estaba muy ocupado evitando tener contacto excesivo con ella. En ese momento se arrepentía mucho, tal vez se habría percatado antes, tal vez ya hubieran solucionado ese difícil problema que concernía a tres personas que se necesitaban.

Siempre se habían necesitado el uno al otro, desde la escuela, no funcionaban bien si alguno de los demás faltaba.

Ahora solo quería hacerla sentir bien, cómoda, y que de alguna forma ella descubriera que la amaba.

_Que era parte de ellos._ Se dijo.

_-el dobe de Naruto tenía razón-_ se halló pesando repentinamente en el rubio. ¿Qué pensaría si los viera? ¿Se pondría celoso? La realidad era que no le importaba saber de eso, solo quería besarlo y pedirle perdón. Tenían que hablar y pronto. Pensamiento que no hizo más que devolverlo a la peli rosa, a su búsqueda fútil de pareja.

Porque era fútil, de nada le serviría, ya que ahora era una búsqueda inútil, Naruto y él mismo se asegurarían de ello.

Sakura se molestaría si supiera que ellos dos habían peleado, especialmente si se enteraba que fue por su causa; pero si lo que él pensaba era cierto, y lograba que Naruto estuviera de acuerdo con su plan, ella no necesitaría enterarse de la discusión.

_Solo debería estar bien preparada._

Con la propia admisión de sus emociones, saber que algún hombre, conocido o desconocido, era candidato a convertirse en la pareja de la Haruno, lo enfurecía todavía más que antes.

Sakura con otro.

_Eso es imposible._

Tenerla abrazada contra su torso, a la vez que ella respira apaciblemente, solo alimentaba su deseo por tenerla y su negativa a dejarla ir. Además que el aroma que emanaba de la joven era pura tentación, duraznos y flores silvestres. La misma esencia que dejó pegada a la almohada el día que durmieron los tres en la misma cama.

La imagen que evocó ese recuerdo, fue tan correcto, como el peso de Sakura contra su cuerpo.

Ahora entendía tremendamente bien a Naruto. Amar a dos personas a la vez, y no concebir tu vida sin ellos.

Por esa razón tenía que saber qué era lo que su amiga sentía por ellos. Era lo primero que iba a necesitar para saber qué hacer, para llevar a cabo un plan. Y claro, mucho antes de eso, deshacerse de todos los indeseados pretendientes.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –pregunto ella desde su lugar, por debajo de su campo de vision.

-Dime preciosa – y era preciosa, ahora no podía esperar más por decirlo. Aunque ella pareció ser tomada por sorpresa por el calificativo, o no esperaba tal respuesta porque permaneció callada unos segundos, apretando su camisa con su mano de forma inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien, enm, t-te encuentras bien? – preguntó finalmente en voz vacilante, y todavía, a pesar de su tono nervioso, buscando su rostro para verlo a los ojos a la vez que recargaba sus dos manos femeninas contra su pecho. Ella no lo sabía, pero su acción no hizo más que secar la boca del moreno de puro deseo. Él la miró entonces sosteniendo su mirada, como si la viera por primera vez.

-lo estoy, mejor que nunca –dijo Sasuke muy seguro de ello, realmente se encontraba bien ahora. Con la mente tan despejada de dudas y miedos hacia sus propias emociones, el alivio casi lo llenaba todo, era como si un peso extra hubiera sido arrancado de su cuerpo. Con su mirada puesta concentradamente sobre la mujer que viajaba encima de su regazo, fue sumamente consiente de cada aspecto en ella.

Sus insólitos y brillantes ojos verdes que se dilataban sin querer con solo mirarlo, sus labios entre abiertos de color cereza que se relamía con nerviosismo, y su cabello rebelde soltándose de su trenza francesa en mechones casi invisibles.

Sakura se sonrojo ante su escrutinio, y la sonrisa se extendió con discreción en su propio rostro, el puro placer de saber lo que provocaba en ella.

Hermosa. La palabra se hallaba pegada en su cabeza al contemplarla tan detenidamente, no podía pensar en nada mejor para describirla.

-te estás p-portando muy extraño – ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, lo notaba en la tensión que empezaba contraer los tendones en sus hombros, por la manera en que mordía su labio de forma compulsiva y especialmente por los evasivos ojos verdes que se negaban a mirarlo directamente.

Ella era tan hermosa, tan transparente.

-¿lo crees? Me siento muy normal – _sí _-pensó _- todo lo normal que se sentía un hombre enamorado de dos personas y que le importaba un demonio que dijeran todo el mundo-_ y eso era la pura verdad, se encontró descubriendo súbitamente. Lo único importante para él, era lo que Naruto y Sakura pensaran, desearan y necesitaran – tal vez eres tú la que esta _extraña_– le respondió con desinterés, no delatando que el sonrojo intenso de Sakura por su aseveración, lo atrapaba e intrigaba. Y así de pronto se encontró queriendo tomarle el pelo – tienes la cara toda roja ¿no te sientes resfriada, o tal vez con fiebre? –le preguntó con total apariencia de inocente, pero riendo por dentro.

Por supuesto que su sonrojo no era de fiebre.

-¡No! –Contestó ella precipitadamente, y de pronto queriendo bajar de su regazo, cosa que él no permitió – estoy, estoy perfectamente –le aseguro empezando a reír nerviosamente, y balbuceando palabras – es más, enm, estem, yo estoy muy bien, no necesitas llevarme encima, de verdad… puedes soltarme –lo último sonó más como una súplica, que no le paso desapercibida a Sasuke, e intentó bajarse de nuevo. Lo habría logrado si el agarre de él no hubiera sido tan sólido.

Tal vez había más esperanza para ellos tres de la que creía en principio.

-No señorita–dijo simple y firme, pareciendo más un padre que otra cosa– estas muy bien aquí, no soportaría que te diera un resfriado porque no te cuide bien –Sakura volvió a ponerse tensa en su sitio. Ahora él sabía con seguridad, que era el cambio en su comportamiento lo que alertaba a la peli rosa. Bien pues tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse, ya que después de liberarse a sí mismo, no podía regresar a lo que era antes. No le parecía correcto.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? No soy ninguna niña– se quejó ella cruzando los brazos y farfullando sobre los "hombres mandones", pero obviamente más cómoda con él de lo que era capaz de admitir, ya que al siguiente minuto se recargo contra su torso suspirando relajadamente. La boca de Sasuke se curvo en una sonrisa completa, la primera sin confusiones y tensión que había tenido en meses, sino es que años.

…

Una vez llegaron a la zona de apartamentos el corazón de Sakura seguía siendo un compas de tambores alocados, no importaba que ya llevara cuarentaicinco minutos sentada sobre las piernas de Sasuke intentando parecer calmada.

No obstante, a pesar del aprietode casi delatarse ella misma con su balbuceo tonto, y de su actual estado de nerviosismo, el moreno abogado había sido lo mejor que le paso en todo aquel día, sin contar con su comportamiento tan fuera de lugar, él simplemente alegraba su alma.

Muy diferente que con su cita.

Y como no, si el encuentro solo fue de mal en peor, y no precisamente por culpa de Kimimaro, la verdad él hombre fue todo lo que Ino prometió y era muy atractivo. En el momento que la vio su atención fue por completo a ella, le hizo repetidas insinuaciones que quizá en otro momento la habrían sonrojado. Intento tocarla rozando sus manos atrás tantas veces, pero eso, lejos de alagarla, la asustó.

Tendría que haber pensado en tales cosa antes, pero estaba muy ocupada convenciéndose de que era correcto ir en busca de pareja.

Los hombres simplemente la atemorizaban.

Pero Sasuke no la asustaba, ni mucho menos, notó al acurrucarse tan gratamente en él.

Con todo y el alivio que eso le daba, el Uchiha ya no contaba en la categoría _de hombre_, no debía verlo de esa forma y tampoco Naruto. No la ayudaría si quería seguir con el plan.

Ellos se encontraban vetados para Sakura Haruno, y muy probablemente para muchas otras mujeres.

En ese momento supo que tenía que vencer su miedo por los hombres en general. Usar su autocontrol como en aquel restaurante del que quiso salir corriendo desde el principio como despavorida, y sin embargo no lo hizo. Para eso uso toda su fuerza de voluntad quedándose en el lujoso establecimiento, sonrió varias veces sin deseos, y dejó que Kimimaro tomara sus manos un par de veces.

Solo que nada de eso funcionó.

-_tal vez era demasiado pronto –_se dijo –_ o podría ser que necesitaba más citas y más práctica –_pensó lastimeramente. Si fuera una mujer normal, pensar en más hombres que le pagaran la cena, seguro le parecería emocionante. Pero esta era Sakura Haruno, enamorada por cinco (casi seis) años de sus dos mejores amigos, y después atacada sexualmente por un rico degenerado. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, ahora que empezaba, no pensaba detenerse hasta recuperar su voluntad, y encontrar a alguien que se ajustara a todos sus planes. Kimimaro mismo podría haber sido el indicado, pero siendo el primero con quien había salido lo descartaba automáticamente, ya que necesitaba a alguien más paciente siendo ella tan nueva en el tema.

Eso fue lo único que le faltaba al sujeto, paciencia.

Mira que querer llevarla a la cama el primer día… _idiota._

Si Sasuke lo hubiera escuchado le habría partido la cara, estaba segura y por alguna razón, saberlo la hizo sentir mejor.

Desde las dos horas que Ino paso arreglado, sus uñas, su cabello y haciendo _lucir_ su piel resplandeciente, ya empezaba a sufrir por su famosa cita de práctica.

Pero en ese momento, lo que le preocupaba era la extraña actitud de Sasuke. Incluso aunque lo negara, su comportamiento con ella era demasiado poco usual… incluso íntimo.

La sola palabra le calentaba la cabeza ¡cielos!

Un minuto más tarde bajaron enfrente de los apartamentos. Ella tenía todavía la misma inquietud al pensar en su problema con los hombres, y en el afecto agregado en el comportamiento del moreno.

Si él empezaba a comportarse a si indefinidamente, ella tendía graves problemas en continuar con sus citas. Eso simplemente no era una buena idea.

-Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun –dijo entonces tendiéndole el gran abrigo que le había prestado. Tembló al volver a sentir el frio de la noche y se empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria. Necesitaba re-calibrar su emociones, quería alejarse pronto de su _amigo (amor platónico). _Se sentía incapaz de preguntarle respecto a las caricias y a los abrazos que acababa de recibir de su parte, en especial porque no quería ilusionarse, los pensamientos soñadores eran lo menos que necesitaba ahora.

-Te acompaño – le anunció tomándola de la mano y envolviéndola en ese abrigo que la encerraba por todas partes, no solo de calor, sino en el aroma a colonia de Sasuke. Al mismo tiempo, al tomarka de la mano evitó cualquier intento de huida.

¿Era como si supiera que corría a esconderse?

-No, no es necesario –le aseguro cordial, y sonrió en su dirección solo para convencerlo – ya has pagado el taxi, muchas gracias, pero mejor voy sola. Seguramente también necesitas descansar, yo no quiero causar molesti…

-Quiero acompañarte cariño – la palabra "cariño" volvió a atravesar a Sakura como un rayo de tormenta. Su corazón dejo de obedecerle escandalosamente. Solo con la pequeña caricia que hacia el pulgar de Sasuke sobre el dorso de su mano, sus terminaciones nerviosas ya se sobrecargaban.

¡Buda! ¡Ala! ¿Quién de ellos ponía a prueba su resistencia?

¿Por qué de un día de pronto, su evasivo amigo empezaba a acariciarla, y a decirle _cariño_, _preciosa_ y a ser tan, tan demandante de atención?

-M-muy bien, ya llegamos –le habló volteando hacia la puerta de su apartamento para sacar la llave. Solo que de un segundo a otro Sakura se detuvo en seco, se quedo en silencio y vio hacia el mismo lugar por tres respiraciones más – la, la puerta de mí, de mi apartamento esta… abierta –dijo ella en un susurro estremecido.

Al instante Sasuke se tenso y la trajo de nuevo a sus brazos.

-Quédate en el marco de la puerta – la voz de el moreno se acababa de transformar en una tensa y estoica orden –voy a revisar – pero la peli rosa de colgó de su brazo, impidiendo que entrara. Recordando de inmediato la amenaza de Sarah.

-No, no, no – dijo bajo y con rápidez, esas dos letras era justo la única palabra que rondaba por su cabeza. Se sentía entumecida de repente, y el miedo por la seguridad de Sasuke oprimía sus entrañas, ¡No de nuevo! No. Ajeno a su miedo, el Uchiha empujo la puerta – ¡no entres Sasuke-kun! – entonces él se detuvo por completo para mirarla largamente. Ella ahogó un gemido al salir su voz más apremiante de lo que quiso, y tuvo que obligarse a respirar con clama para no delatar su turbación por segunda vez -… tal vez no cerré bien la puerta al salir –trató de reír… ¿Enserió? Dios que estúpida excusa.

-No me gusta que me mientas Sakura –le dijo mortalmente serio –en especial cuando tus manos tiemblan de esta forma –su dura afirmación hizo que ella mirara abajo a sus manos, que efectivamente se estremecían como la hojas azotadas por el viento.

Con la sensación de derrota sobre sí, la Haruno le regreso una mirada suplicante.

-No es necesario que entres –le aseguro algo desesperada –solamente llama a la policía, y puedo esperar a los oficiales aquí.

…

El terror brillaba en los ojos de la mujer que amaba mientras se relamía los labios secos. Lo que fácilmente disparaba sus propias alarmas de peligro, y lo ponía más furioso porque alguien la hacía sentir amenazada, un _alguien_ que sin forzar la puerta entro en la vivienda.

Si no era un ladrón que tuvo un golpe de suerte, sin duda se trataba del trabajo de un profesional.

Además, para sumar a su sentimiento de impotencia, ella intentaba que él se marchara para enfrentar eso sola, lo veía claramente y no le gustaba.

Las sospechas de Sasuke no simplemente aparecieron, sino que aumentaron. Por otro lado, recordó una situación similar hace cinco años, una donde ella, igual que ahora, se moría de miedo y todavía con su debilidad, su temor y el estremecimiento, trataba de protegerlo.

¡Demonios! ¡¿Cuándo llegaron a ese punto donde la peli rosa pensaba que era mejor alejarlos, no pedirles ayuda, y solucionar todo por sí misma?

Los tres se necesitaban…

Sin embargo, se percató de que era en parte culpa suya ¿Cuántas veces ella no quiso solamente un poco de su atención, o una repuestas que no fuera "_lo sé_", a su contantes pregunta de _"¿sabes que te amo?"_

Todo ese tiempo, él supo que necesitaba una mejor respuesta y sencillamente se negó a darla.

Al final lo había logrado, la alejo lo suficiente para que ella no deseara depender de su ayuda.

Utilizó toda su voluntad extra para controlar su temperamento por el bien de ella. Ya suficiente esfuerzo hacia Sakura al tratar de fingir, que no le afectaba tanto que un desconocido acabara de invadir su santuario.

-Voy a llamar a la policía –le dijo por fin Sasuke, lo que le ganó una exhalación de alivio por parte de la muchacha –pero no pienso marcharme de aquí sin verificar tu casa – su tono contundente no admitía replica. Sakura no contestó nada, solo asintió trabajosamente con la cabeza –bien –dijo satisfecho con eso. Sin tardanza llamó al departamento de policía – Hola, habla Sasuke Uchiha. Quiero reportar un allanamiento de morada en la calle 15, complejo departamental magnolia ,3-C. No es mi apartamento, es de una amiga… No puedo pasarla porque está en shock, hace poco fue atacada por un sujeto. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno… sí, temo que sea el mismo sujeto, aunque solo es una sospecha… Correcto, yo permaneceré con ella hasta entonces – él guardó silencio cuando la operadora colgó, y enseguida se percató que Sakura no escuchaba nada de lo que dijo, lucia mortalmente pálida con sus ojos fijos en la cerradura sin forzar - Ahora permanece donde te dije – le mandó solo para llamar su atención, y se adentro en el recibidor sin esperar una respuesta.

Encendió las luces que se hallaban a su alcance, esperando que el invasor, tal vez aún anduviera por ahí, y ya que era más sencillo luchar con alguien que podías ver bien. Solo que al presionar el interruptor de encendido, lo que encontró no fue un atacante, ni destrozos…

Rosas rojas, una gran cantidad de ellas…

Había rosas en todas partes, sobre la mesa del comedor, en la sala, sobre la encimera, y un camino prolijo de pétalos se dirigía al pasillo, apostaba que iba a la habitación de Sakura.

Los celos y la irritación lo atravesaron como una daga.

Ante tal escena no pudo más que permanecer estático, observando desconcertado aquel sitio. Pero rápidamente pensó en lo asustada que ella se veía, sin duda esto no era esperado, ni había (aun) un enamorado por ahí.

Más que preocupación, el moreno se encontraba aturdido, y colérico.

Sasuke se habría limitado a pensar que era un pretendiente desesperado, incluso tal vez, unos adolescentes bromistas, de no ser por el enorme letrero que acababa de ver, pintado con oscura pintura de espray rojo en la pared de sala que decía "_Te encontré belleza_"

Alguien había entrado al apartamento de la muchacha, tuvo la habilidad para hacerlo sin llamar la atención de los vecinos, y contó con el suficiente tiempo para armar un espectáculo digno del amate que espera dar una sorpresa, y al final, más que alagar a su hermosa amiga, podía perturbarla.

El grito ahogado que Sakura profirió a sus espaldas, lo saco de su ensimismamiento y le confirmó lo que ya sabía. El espectáculo era no deseado, y horrorizo a Sakura.

Mientras se volteaba para reprenderla por haberlo seguido, pensaba en todas las formas posibles de torturar al bastardo. No obstante el regaño a Sakura nunca llegó, ya que la mirada horrorizada de la joven lo detuvo de hablar cualquier cosa, palabras que en ese mimento no ayudaría de ninguna manera.

Los labios de Sakura se abrieron para decir algo, pero nada salió, especialmente después que su mirada encontrara el letrero en la pared. Ella se quedó como una fría estatua, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mírame Sakura – le ordenó en tono firme pero calmante, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta ya estaba interponiéndose entre el mensaje en la pared y ella. Tomado el ovalado rostro femenino en entre sus manos, y obligándola a que hiciera justo eso – No estás sola aquí ¿entiendes? – le interrogó, no obstante al ver que no respondía insistió –S-a-k-u-r-a MIRAME- finalmente sus ojos verdes lo miraron y todo pareció pasar en segundos, el miedo, la desolación, la aceptación y finalmente una expresión extraña, una que no alcanzo a detectar.

-Lo-lo siento Sasuke-kun, es solo que esto es uhm, no sé, es extraño – y fue también justo en ese momento que él supo a qué se debía la extraña expresión, sus tartamudeos, y los ojos evasivos… ella trataba de mentirle, solo que esta ocasión era demasiada la presión para lograrlo. Por eso no la interrumpió, quería saber que diría con respecto a esto, que podía averiguar de lo que ella trataba tanto de ocultar – mi vecina tiene un novio algo despistado, sí, eso es, es lo que sucede cuando se excede con las botellas de _Sake,_ se equivoca de apartamento y hacer, errm, ya ves… esas cosa cursis que hacen los novios... – la dolorosa sonrisa apareció en las facciones tensionadas de ella, él recordaba muy bien esa expresión, como si solo hubieran pasado unas horas de haber estado en el aeropuerto y no todos estos dolorosos años, el momento exacto cuando se iban a despedir en las vísperas de primavera y la jovencita que era su amiga, trataba de hacer las cosas más fáciles al partir.

El día que la dejaron a su suerte y se arrepintió cada año el no haber esperado por ella.

Pues no más, no iba a pasar de nuevo, no volvería a darle la espalda aunque ella pensara que les hacia algún bien con eso.

-Cariño, será mejor que me digas donde están tus maletas ahora, a voy a lanzar toda tu ropa en la primera bolsa negra que encuentre – la orden fue rotunda, inflexible y no le importaba que luciera más conmocionada todavía. No iba a dejar a Sakura en las manos de un depredador sexual que la seguía y pensaba poder tenerla fácilmente en sus manos, en especial de uno que quería (seguramente) una venganza lenta...

-¿P-pero no me has escuchado Sasuke-kun? – su pregunta sonó como un gritillo, y para él fue demasiado, no soportaba ver como forzaba sus emociones y las guardaba, porque la conocía, la había visto resplandecer de felicidad, esperanzada, triste y decepcionada.

Y ahora nada de eso era lo que reflejaba.

No lograba soportar esa sonrisa artificial, y mucho menos la idea de que alguien la alejara de ellos para hacerle daño, para destruir todo lo que ella era. Una próxima vez tal vez ni ellos podrían tocarla, o peor, tendrían que sepultar a esta mujer que tanto bien les había hecho con su aceptación y con su valor…

-Solo lo diré una vez más – le advirtió tenso, empezando a perder los nervios – no me mientas, o tendremos una discusión muy fuerte Sakura – termino avanzando hacia ella.

Para su crédito, ella no retrocedió.

-Yo, yo no… –y eso fue todo, se quedó muda y bajo el rostro. Por lo menos había decidido dejar de mentirle. Incluso si no decía nada.

Eso estaba bien, porque no pensaba perderla.

Sasuke iba caminando a la habitación para hacer lo propio recogiendo las cosas de la Haruno, pero igual de rápido se detuvo. Con toda la rabia, el estupor de la escena y el temor de perderla, se estaba olvidando de la primera regla en una escena del crimen. No tocar ningún objeto, y que todo permaneciera tal y como fue encontrado.

Regreso sobre sus pasos para decirle a Sakura que no podría tomar ninguna de sus cosas hasta que se reunieran las evidencias.

Ella aún no contestaba, así que se limitó a abrazarla, decir palabras de apoyo, besar su frente mientras acariciaba su cabello. Cuando llegó la policía, y tomaron evidencias con fotografías, le informaron que no debía mover nada en veinticuatro horas debido a lo complejo del trabajo, como el moreno pensó previamente, le informaron que era el trabajo muy probablemente de un profesional, hasta el momento no tenían huellas contundentes.

Sakura fue apartada de Sasuke, quien la soltó con dificultad porque no deseaba dejarla, pero no tenía opción si iban a interrogarla.

-No hay problema, ella se quedará con migo –informo al agente Sabaku – Naruto y yo no encargaremos de que se tranquilice y este cómoda el tiempo que sea necesario –el hombre asintió seriamente.

-¿Usted sabe del ataque anterior? –el Uchiha apretó los dientes para no dar una contestación mordaz, era claro que el agente estaba llevando el seguimiento de la situación de Sakura y solo quería ayudar, y él por si parte estaba a punto de perder los poco de paciencia le quedaba.

-Un poco, sí –dijo estoico.

-Bien, he estado averiguando algunas cosas, y me gustaría interrogarlo después – informo de manera informal, y él simplemente permaneció callado ante eso –no me mal interprete, no es sospechoso, pero necesito registrar algunos datos para confirmar algunas de mis sospechas.

Inmediatamente Sasuke se interesó sin importar lo cansado y frustrado que se hallaba.

-¿Y cuáles son sus sospechas? – ipreguntó con el tono profesional de un abogado que fue fiscal durante un año, el más joven en la historia del despacho.

-No puedo decirle nada señor Uchiha –contestó el otro con la misma determinación que el moreno. Por lo que se sintió de nuevo lleno de frustración –sin embargo, tal vez podamos conversar en otra ocasión, de preferencia en mi descanso – ante la nueva esperanza de recibir algo de la información la irritación amainó.

-De acuerdo – accedió fácilmente, no pensaba ponerle un pero a cualquier indicio de pistas que pudiera aclarar todas las preguntas que ya lo tenían desesperado.

En silenció regresaron al departamento de Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura, terriblemente callada en el sofá, miraba por la ventana con expresión distante la fría noche de las solitarias calles de Tokio, únicamente la lámpara de pie iluminaba la estancia. Lucia tan cansada y desolada que, una vez más, a él se le rompió el corazón por ella. Era sin duda una muestra de lo mucho que le afectaba, nadie más lograba colarse hasta lo profundo de su bien fortificada alma.

Se acercó en silenció, y sin avisar, ni pedir permiso la atrajo a su regazo y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Estoy contigo cariño – le dijo suavemente –no tengas miedo... –una solitaria lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de la peli rosa, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Se dio cuenta vertiginosamente lo habitual que era para la muchacha encerrar el dolor, y aceptar la desesperanza. Con esa nueva revelación también supo que era algo habría que cambiar y pronto, antes de que ese mal la consumiera sin dejar nada de la Sakura que su rubio compañero y él adoraban.

La decisión estaba tomada, al menos ahora, costara lo que costara, Sakura iría a vivir con ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTA IMPORTANTE: DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE LOS CAPÍTULOS TENDRÁN ESCENAS SEXUALES HOMBRE-HOMBRE, HOMBRE-MUJER Y TRIO. CABE MENCIONAR QUE EN LOS TRIOS HABRÁ UNA PARTICIPACIÓN ACTIVA DE LOS PERSONAJES PROTAGONISTA, ES DECIR, NO SOLO SAKURA SERÁ BESADA, ACARICIADA Y SEDUCIDA (ENTRE OTRAS COSAS)<strong>

**POR ESO, MUCHO CUIDADO, QUIENES PREFIERAN SALTAR ESTAS PARTES PUEDEN HACERLO FELIZMENTE PORQUE NO PERDERAN EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**SALUDOS KARORU FAN Q.**

* * *

><p>Espero entregar la próxima semana el otro capítulo, mientras tanto muchos saludos a todos.<p>

PD: perdón por los dedos, espero haber arreglado la mayoría de lo errores.

_Sake: vino de arroz altamente alcohólico.( para ti que no estas familiarizada con algunas palabras)_


	11. Capitulo10: decisiva confrontación

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y los tome prestados para esta historia que es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

**Setsuna17**: no te mueras, que tienes que matarme en este capítulo. Saludos.

**Cinlayj2**: saludos

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity**: si tienes razón en muchas cosas. Pero Sakura todavía tiene que aprender eso, recuerda que son 22años pensando que Sarah es más fuerte. Sasori seguirá molestando, pero no es esta parte. Perdona si no escribo más pero es un poco tarde. Te mando saludos y muchas gracias por leer, sinceramente espero te guste este capítulo.

PD: debo pensar que ¿cuando escribes menos es que te gusta? Jajaja no me hagas caso, solo se me ocurrió. Saludos;D

**GabyGG:** Si verdad, muy de acosador… jeje. Si actualizó más rápido aunque me atrace un día, sorry. Saludos.

**Emma:** espero también ames esta parte. Saludos.

**Muscy:** Te mando saludos, que bueno que estés feliz por las actualizaciones, ahora trabajo a marchas forzadas por el retraso. En cuanto a su amor, bueno sakura dejará de sufrir muy pronto. Me alegra que entiendas su necesidad de proteger. Estoy segura que algunas de esas preguntas serán respondidas en este capítulo. Gracias por tu review, estoy contenta de poder leer tu opinión.

**Lian Kirito-kun**: eres libre de odiarme, te entiendo. Solo no me lances una maldición o no terminaras de leer este fic, y por las partes que vienen creo no te conviene. Saludos y mucho éxito en la escuela.

**Xsakuxsasux**: ajajajaja que bien. Entonces este cap te los beberás rápido, gracias por leer. Jojo pronto veras que lo que unos hombres que esperan por años tienen en mente. Saludos

**Sayako:** Nunca renunciaría, me encanta escribir, solo que tengo demasiadas cosa que hacer, y sin la compu fue aun más difícil. Perdóname por la tardanza de un día y medio.

**Jeny:** bienvenida, que bueno que te gusta, y pienses que es interesante. Temando muchos saludo.

**Samanta:** saludos, si, aquí está la continuación. Byebye.

**Saku11:** Muchas gracias, también estoy contenta de poder escribir y actualizar. Como me alegra poder leer los reviews de personas como tú que me retroalimentan con sus propios pensamientos.

Y en lo despertar la fuerza de sakura tienes razón, solo dale un poco de tiempo, ellos le darán confianza. Por otro lado también pienso en volverla provocativa y esas cosa, pero ella es una novata. Para hacer lo que pides, primero necesita práctica, así que eso tal vez sea en el siguiente capítulo.

Está bien deja tu imaginación volar, que las ideas ayudan a sustentar la propias. Saludos ;)

**Ktalicecullen**: ¡Hola! Gracias por escribir no importa lo tarde que lo hagas, lo sigo apreciando igual. Me alegra que la situación no pareciera forzada, la verdad me cuesta escribir, borrar y escribir otra vez pensar en esos detalles. Si entiendo que sasuke parezca raro portándose así con ella, sin embargo veras que su ternura no le quita lo dominante.

Jaajajaja, si sasori es odiado, pero necesario. En cuanto a la timidez de sakura estoy contenta de que lo veas así, porque es lo normal en una persona sin experiencia y muy enamorada.

Te mando muchos saludos y espero sigas teniendo deseos de leer el fic, procuraré sea interesante hasta el final. Saludos ;)

**Dark Love Midnight 018: **primero que nada gracias por escribir. Me alegra mucho leer cada review, y el tuyo es  
>especialmente agradecido porque expresas todo lo que piesas de mi historía. Que bueno que te guste, que pieses que es<br>cintenta que alguien que creción en un entorno así, piense que lo que escribió alguien como yo (que  
>realmente no sabe nada del tema) escribe bien. Te mando saludos y los mejores deseos.<strong><br>**

**Bienvenida(o)s**

**Azcaban**

**miaumiaulogic**

**ailudelastiernas**

**demonflow7**

**Marii Bravo**

**Haikyono**

**Lottie02**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sin perjuicios

.

.

.

Capítulo 10: decisiva confrontación.

.

.

.

Si evitaba caminar con los hombros derrumbados, era solo para no llamar la atención innecesariamente.

¿Alguien se podía sentir más derrotado que él? Se preguntó con el humor negro. llegar a ese punto de negatividad era demasiado para él, era decir mucho para alguien como con entusianmo, habituado a bromear y sonreír constantemente.

¿Alguno de sus conocidos estaría tan deprimido?

Si era así, bueno, tan seguro como que adoraba el ramen, que no conocía a nadie que estuviera tan infeliz como se sentía ahora.

Ni siquiera podía conseguir una sonrisa decente sin que le dolieran el rostro.

Siceramente nunca imagino estar tan equivocado. Todo lo que le dijo a su compañero, y el arriesgarse revelando sus sentimientos por Sakura, consiguieron el efecto más negativo que esperaba.

Incluso un golpe en el rostro era mejor que el rechazo de Sasuke.

Cuando el moreno lo vio, la última emoción que paso por su semblante fue la de traición y la indignación por ello, su negra mirada quedó tan desprovista de emoción que el cuerpo del rubio se congelo por dentro, el rostro de su pareja era una máscara de dureza, y su rechazo lo golpeo en la más profundo que todas sus demás reacciones.

No entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero sentía como si un camión lo hubiera atropellado. Si enserio había imaginado todos los indicios y las reacciones del moreno hacia la peli rosa, cometió un error al abordar el tema así. ¿Simplemente lo supuso, todo era obra de su imaginación?

Naruto siempre fue bueno descifrando las emociones de las personas, era acertado y comprensivo? Por eso estaba más aturdido en ese instante. Al final sus suposiciones, habían arruinado la relación de años de tres personas, en tan solo veinte minutos.

Abrumado y deprimido respiró profundo antes de seguir caminando.

Tal vez no era idiota, pero continuamente había sido impertinente y arrojado. Eso por lo general funcionaba para su carácter, y lo hizo bien así por mucho tiempo. Por lo visto no siempre podría salir bien esa manera.

Se hallaba tan desconcertado. Podía asegurar (por lo menos unas horas antes) que Sasuke sentía atracción romántica por ella.

Justo como le pasa a él.

Y es que el vio, o creyó haber visto, señas de que a Sasuke pasaba por la misma tortura que sufría su propia persona cada día cuando Sakura le decía que lo amaba. Creyó que de la misma manera, el Uchiha amaba a Sakura como una mujer, y no solo como una amiga; solo de recordar aquella ocasión cuando ella quedó dormida en el sofá azul favorito del moreno, la mirada de su pareja se fijo en ella con tanto anhelo y amor que el mismo se quedó mudo, pero fue por unos segundos tan cortos que bien podría haberlo imaginado.

Exhaló largamente de nueva cuenta por su tristeza.

Que desastre…

Ahora debía encontrar una forma de arreglar lo que sus arrebatos causaron, y aunque no pudiera regresar su relación con el Uchiha a lo que era antes, aun quería proteger a Sakura haciéndole la noticia menos difícil de digerir. Tenía que idear una manera menos dura de decirle a su amiga que ellos se separaban.

El lenguaje corporal del otro así le había indicado. En realidad esperaba equivocarse.

De no estar tan agotado por la tristeza, y de buscar a Sasuke en las calles de la capital, ahora mismo iría a verla. Necesitaba abrazarla, y sentir su paciencia, eso lo consolaba mejor que la comida. Sin embargo estaba muerto de cansancio y demasiado estresado para fingir que nada había pasado, incluso el hambre se había ido.

Estaba realmente roto y era muy doloroso.

Se preguntó, mientras subía las escaleras de los apartamentos en que vivían, si Sasuke no llegaría primero que él para cambiar la cerradura y correrlo con una buena demanda de daño moral…

Su sonrisa fue amarga entonces, ¿Cuántas veces lo amenazo con tal acción al jugarse bromas entre ellos? Por desgracias era muy probable que la broma se convirtiera en realidad.

Metió la llave con ese miedo en mente. La sorpresa llegó enseguida, cuando la llave giro limpiamente con un suave chasquido y la puerta se abrió fluidamente en los goznes. Alrededor la oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía con la frialdad de la época, y el silencio parecía una buena señal.

Sin embargo, aturdido por la paz alrededor, las interrogantes en su mente se multiplicaron.

Naruto quería sonreír de verdad ahora ¿Aun tenían una oportunidad de hablar, Sasuke le daría la tiempo de explicarse, de plantear lo de Sakura… o simplemente el otro no había llegado a casa…?

Se negó a pensar en la última opción, esperaba que como siempre, el moreno lo enfrentara. Siempre agradeció que el Uchiha no fuera de los que huía.

Por otro lado, no quería albergar falsas esperanzas, y sacudió la cabeza como para librarse de todas las demás preguntas que se avecinaban.

Se aventuro con cansancio y con lentitud al interior de la vivienda, lanzó el maletín que el moreno había dejado en el café sobre la encimera. Al entrar casi todo se hallaba en penumbras a excepción de la cocina, que se encontraba iluminada tenuemente. No hizo falta más que acostumbrara su vista para notar que había un plato con un sándwich, y un vaso del té de sobres que Sakura había dejado la semana pasada.

Recordó con algo más de alivio que ese plato no estaba ahí cuando salió en la mañana. Al perecer Sasuke si estaba en casa, y además le preparó algo ligero para cenar.

Raro para alguien tan encolerizado como mostró en la tarde.

Ahora mismo estaba muy inseguro, así que no se arriesgo a tomar siquiera un poco del té, o a mucho menos, imaginar un escenario positivo.

-Llegas tarde –la monótona voz de Sasuke lo hizo respingar en su sitió. Sus pensamientos interrumpidos sin aviso y su cuerpo tenso de incertidumbre no le ayudaron a reaccionar mejor. Sin mirarlo, no pudo evitar llegar una mano a su nuca para rascarla nerviosamente. Tenía que voltear, enfrentarlo, pero por primera vez en años, le costó verdadera fuerza de voluntad mirarlo a los ojos. No quería ver por segunda vez, esos oos de reproche y rabia, terminaría por desmoronarse.

Ya le dolía demasiado como estaban las cosas.

No se había preparado para el enfrentamiento pero ya era hora de que llegaran a una conclusión; se pregunto si conseguiría el perdón, poder persuadir a su pareja de que esto podía mejorar o tendrían una separación que no daría oportunidad a reparar, ni siquiera una amistad entre los tres…

-no pensé que desearas verme-ttebayo – dijo con sinceridad cuando volteo a mirar al otro, quien recargado en la pared de la cocina, tenia los brazos cruzados mientras lo observaba con sobrado interés, y aunque su rostro no reflejaba nada, en los ojos del moreno brillaba algo nuevo.

Los latidos de Naruto se atascaron en su garganta. Y es que, como imaginó, amaba a ese hombre, todo de él. Su lado bueno, y el malo. Y por supuesto no pensaba porder vivir sin él en su vida.

Trató de calmarse para que no viera su desesperación y su deseo por él.

Sasuke se hallaba algo extraño. Su apariencia calmada era tan extraña, hasta parecia descansado.

-En eso te equivocas –dijo Sasuke sin moverse de su sitio. Se miraron en silencio tres segundos enteros a la vez que el Uzumaki empezaba a entender que el otro, en realidad si quería verlo, pero el para qué, era la cuestión… hasta que una de las comisuras de la boca del (por lo general) serio abogado, se curvo hacia arriba con impertinencia –pero yo me equivocaba en todo lo demás… lo siento dobe.

_Lo siento dobe…_ hace cuanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa frase, y a Naruto le costó casi un minuto entender o asimilar lo que acababa de decir, todavía con semejante sinceridad no acabo de comprender todo su significado.

Había un silencio envolviendolos que solo era profanado por el sonido de los automóviles que se deslizaban afuera en la noche, pero inclusive con esa calma, Naruto no podía acabar se tranquilizarse.

Repentinamente, y llevado por una fuerza más grande que la suya, Naruto tomó a Sasuke por la nuca y lo beso esperando otro rechazo, que el moreno lo estuviera engañanfo, pero al contrario de ello, fue recibido de buena gana, la boca de su pareja se abrió para él, y su beso se hizo más duro y necesitado.

De mala gana el rubio le soltó, aún confundido por el complicado Uchiha.

-Teme –gruño el rubio pensando que le tomaba el pelo -¿Qué, exactamente, estas tratando de decirme –y es que necesitaba una explicación. Incluso para él que conocía de tanto tiempo al oscuro hombre, era difícil descifrar lo dicho después de una discusión como la que tuvieron, los restos del extenuante día no lo ayudaban a procesar la cituación.

-Amo a Sakura, así como tú –dijo sin preámbulos –… y te amo, incluso con tu cabeza hueca–terminó con una sonrisa retadora y algo irritante.

Naruto empezó a hervir de indignación y de deseo, el amor y la pasión precipitándose rápidamente en su interión, así como a sentir el desbocado flujo de sus venas.

-¡con un demonio Sasuke, eso no es gracioso!- a la defensiva, Naruto lo señaló, molesto como pocas veces por sus propias respuestas. El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y es que en el café su compañero se veía tan convencido, tan enojado, que no podía creer lo que se encontraba diciéndole – si esa es tu manera de vengarte de mí, es muy baja y ruín…– siseó con pesar. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber, que un Sasuke enojado podía engañar como un maestro de la traición mientras elevaba las esperanzas de su adversario, derrumbar desde lo más alto, y finalmente molerlo bajo su zapato como una bicho de alcantarilla.

-¿parece que bromeo Uzuratokashi? – le respondió con el mismo tono monótono, pero por un instante lució incomodo y un poco avergonzado – Lo siento, estoy arrepentido por todo – repitió su confesión más rígidamente Sasuke.

Naruto no sabía si reír de alivio, o gritar de frustración. Sasuke era siempre tan complejo, él entendía que la admisión debía ser difícil para él, y aun así, lograba actuar como si fuera un tema más.

Agotado, Naruto recargo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno…

El alivio lo golpeó, y la alegría desbordaba porque había estado en lo correcto, se hallaba conmocionado pero feliz de tomar ese riesgo, y que al final del día Sasuke estuviera con él, con su amor intacto.

Con todo, era una gran verdad que Sasuke no solía mentir, por lo menos a él y la peli rosa.

Ellos dos amaban a Sakura… Era una completa locura, pero era una maravillosa noticia.

-¡¿Sabes lo que me hiciste pasar Teme?! – Reclamó abrumado, feliz y enojado; pero ¿qué más decir? al final no sabía cómo actuar ante la contundente verdad -¡maldito seas Sasuke! Adoras hacerme sufrir de esta manera, condenado amargado… –dijo demandante contra su hombro. No espero respuesta empezando a bajar la voz a medida que iba poniéndose de cuclillas en el nivel de suelo y pasando las manos por su cara con cansancio. La sensación de alivio era tal que agacharse era todo lo que podía hacer para no derrumbarse por completo en el suelo.

-Lo siento – repitió el otro en voz baja, tan afectado como él por lo que se aproximaba -Ahora dime –continuó Sasuke acercándose hacia él con de paso calmado pero constante, y bajando para sentarse en el suelo junto al rubio como si lo dicho fuera una noticia cualquiera -¿qué planeabas que pasara después. Cuál era el objeto de que yo _confesara_? –el moreno se sentó muy cerca, y le paso el brazo sobre los hombros con afecto.

Incluso con la cercanía, y la distracción que su aceptación le daba, la pregunta tomó a Naruto desprevenido, y lo dejo en blanco.

¿Qué había esperado finalmente de la admisión de Sasuke? Lo único que quería desde un principio, era alejar a los indeseados pretendientes o convencer a la peli rosa que no necesitaba a un hombre aparte de ellos para ser feliz, y claro que Sasuke lo ayudara.

-Yo, yo no estoy seguro –dijo finalmente, de repente avergonzado –solo pensaba en convencer a Sakura –chan, que solo nos necesitaba a nosotros… -tan pronto como lo dijo, se dio cuenta que era una tontería, y su vergüenza aumentó.

¿Cómo podía una mujer como ella estar completa o feliz sin una pareja, o sin todas esas cosas que antes ella mencionó? Su amiga estaba tan llena de sorpresas inesperadas, y belleza interior, que era muy natural relacionarla a un entorno familiar, sonriendo con unos pequeños niños, haciendo galletas, y cantando _nanas_.

-Eres un _baka_ –le confirmó el otro con tono de reprimenda, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza –sabes perfectamente que eso nunca iba a funcionar… -Iba a seguir hablando pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué esperabas?! Yo mismo me molesto por mi falta de ideas –empezó explicando, rascando la coronilla de su cabeza por el estrés que regresaba- de un día para otro pienso que vamos a perderla, y yo… ¡demonios! Me irrite tanto que apenas logré sonreír cuando me despedí de ella, no pude soportarlo… ¡Dime que tu estas bien pensando, que otro hombre toque a nuestra Sakura-chan, y diré abiertamente que soy un imbécil total si no te importa!- el rubio no tuvo reparo en lanzar el reto, el moreno era mucho más posesivo de lo que Naruto alcanzaría a describir, y si amaba a su amiga mutua igual que él, cualquier interesado por ella bien podría arder en el mismo infierno, y sería igual que enfrentar la furia y los celos de un enojado Sasuke Uchiha.

Sí bien él no tendía a ser así de celoso, si era muy decidido, y no abandonaba sus pretensiones hasta lograr su objetivo.

Y lo que Naruto quería era a Sakura solos para ellos.

Al final de ese largo día, no consiguió nada; todavía no sabía cómo evitar la búsqueda por pretendientes de la Haruno, ni cómo solucionarían el dilema de ese amor que ambos sentían, como los celos que ambos podrían sentir. Todo eso era inutil si al final la muchacha se separaba de ellos, o encontraba una pareja…

Sakura encontrando a un hombre que fuera su pareja, resultó en una imagen inesperada e indeseada.

Ese pensamiento le costó un trago amargo. Sin ella, la felicidad no era completa.

-y si yo te dijera que quiero a Sakura, y que debes alejarte ¿qué harías? – dijo Sasuke agregando más sal a la herida. El corazón de Naruto se cayó a su estomago por la pregunta. Aunque eso era algo que también había pensado podría suceder, escucharlo directamente era muy duro. Sasuke esperaba por su respuesta mirándolo con seriedad.

El trago el nudo de su garganta para poder contestar.

-haría lo que tú me pides, lo sabes – respondió el rubio en tono bajo y derrotado – aunque amo a Sakura-chan, también te amo, y no me gustaría quitarles la oportunidad de ser felices y tener una vida norm – pero no pudo continuar -¡AaAuch! ¡Maldito teme! ¿Por qué infiernos me has pegado? –le reclamó al moreno cuando recibió su puño en la cabeza.

-Tú y Sakura son un par de idiotas –dijo entonces con desdén y un suspiro Sasuke, una mueca de fastidio rondando sus facciones – de ella puedo imaginar el porqué, no sabe mucho de ese tipo de relación, pero tú… ¿no te das cuenta? –Dijo con serio reproche- Hace cinco años, cuando los dos estábamos seguros del amor de ella, nunca lo dijimos... y lo sabíamos, sin embargo, abandonamos el tema para no complicar más nuestra relación con ella. Sakura especialmente permaneció callada ante eso…– expreso la última frase en un gruñido irritado y miro directamente al rubio, quien entendió muy bien que le seguía molestando no se dijera nada al respecto – dime entonces – prosiguió el moreno como si hablara de un caso en el juzgado -¿esa forma de actuar sirvió de algo, a alguno de los tres benefició ese comportamiento? – y Naruto comprendió que era una pregunta que merecía respuesta. Recordó todos esos años comunicándose con ella a larga distancia, deseando estar ahí para abrazarla en persona al tener días difíciles, los cumpleaños en que pensó estaría sola, las veces que se veía agotada y ellos no podían ayudarla o reconfortarla; las fotografías que mandaba, donde aparecía ella misma en los lugares preferidos, sola. Había unas cuantas con Ino, pero aquello era diferente.

Por donde viera la situación la respuesta siempre era:

-No – su propia respuesta le hizo comprender que era hora de cambiar las cosas, empezó a ver todo con una nueva luz -¿qué sería lo mejor entonces? –interrogó con un suspiro, finalmente recargando su hombro con el de Sasuke, y bien sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas; incluso preguntándolo ya podía ir imaginando hacia que pensamiento se dirigía su interlocutor.

Sasuke lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una prudencia y determinación que ya conocía bien, era la mirada previa a alguno de sus triunfos, y Naruto no pudo más que animarse con confianza, ya que él iba a ser parte de ese triunfo.

-Tú lo dijiste antes Naruto – empezó diciendo Sasuke con esa gravedad que lo definía, mientras se recargaba en la pared a sus espaldas y lo atraía junto a él –Sakura es nuestra, así que es hora de aclararlo, hay que confrontarla… – un calor vergonzoso subió a la cara pasmada del rubio, por lo general bromista.

Ya esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero escucharlo de esa forma, hacia que todas sus funciones cardiacas desbordaran. La posibilidad de tener a Sakura con ellos de todas la formas que un hombre tenía a una mujer, ahora muy reales. Justo ahora quisiera hacer una buena broma, no obstante todavía le preocupaban algunas cosas.

La verdad es que él mismo había pensado algo por el estilo que implicara ser los dos "el hombre de Sakura", pero lo descarto pensando que su compañero se negaría, y además que Sakura se desmayaría de la impresión.

Por otro lado, en vista de que al moreno le parecía una idea más que apropiada, solo quedaban las interrogantes que concernían a la peli rosa.

-Pe-pero teme ¿Y si Sakura-chan ya no siente lo mismo por nosotros? –Fue la primera pregunta, una que rondaba desde que llegaron a su tierra natal y se dio cuenta de que algo fuera de lo común pasaba con ellos

Sasuke se quedó quieto, pensando seriamente en la pregunta.

-La seducimos –dijo seguro, con su impertinente sonrisa de regreso, y como si fuera algo fácil de hacer.

Naruto gimió con frustración, como si le doliera el estomago, y es que a veces (últimamente demasiadas) Sasuke era frustrante. Primero diciendo furioso que "amaba a Sakura como una hermana" y acusando al Uzumaki de ser solo él quien se sentía así, y después, llanamente pensando en seducirla.

No sabía quién era más idiota.

– ¿que tal sí se asusta _teme_?, ¡ella es virgen!… no quiero que huya hasta el otro continente, quiero que nos desee – al decirlo, incluso con el temor de que ella se alejara, se sintió más ligero por poder finalmente hablar abiertamente de sus miedos con Sasuke, de saber que a pesar de todo, trabajarían por el éxito.

…

Huir de ellos.

Aun si eso ocurría Sasuke sabía que la seguirían y persuadirían para estar con ellos, porque en eso eran muy parecidos.

Ante la bien justificada pregunta, Sasuke se quedó reflexionando un momento. Lo que decía Naruto era una probabilidad, él tampoco quería a Sakura huyendo de ellos porque los creía locos. Además era muy obvio que una relación romántica con ellos dos, también implicaba que habría intimidad entre ellos, ciertamente Sakura era virgen, aspecto que complicaba las cosas ya que podría asustarse al notar cuanto la deseaban ambos. Era obvio que no podía estar con los dos la primera vez. Alguien como la peli rosa necesitaba ir despacio, darle una experiencia digna de recordar y sentirse totalmente amada. En especial por la agresión que había sufrido. Cosa que le hizo volver a pensar en la invasión a la casa de Sakura, quería decirle desde el principio a Naruto, pero en ese momento era más importante estar de acuerdo en cómo decirle a ella sobre sus sentimientos, y arreglarse con el ex- guardaespaldas.

-No quiero que huya –dijo con convicción el Uchiha, y llevó la mano a su nuca para masajear esa zona. Esa era sin duda el primer signo de estrés hasta ahora –pero es hora de decirlo y actuar Naruto, si la amamos ¿no te parece lo mejor intentar que nos acepte? – esperaba que el rubio dijera que sí, mucho más porque él ya no pensaba esperar puesto que sentia que habían perdio demasiado tiempo. Si era verdad las sospechas sobre que ella ya no les amaba de esa manera, entonces tenían que empezar a cautivarla, y cortejarla. Pero si los seguía amando y se había empeñado en esconderlo, la convencerían para que iniciaran una relación. Convensiendola de que una relación como esa era posible para ellos tres.

-¿Entonces el plan es seducirla? – la pregunta aún destilando un poco de incredulidad. De todos modos el entusiasmo empezando a relucir en los azules ojos que él adoraba. Ante la expresión intrigada y emocionada de Naruto el mismo empezó a sonreír de lado.

Una poderosa intensidad llenaba su ser con la expectación, con deseo por los dos a quien amaba y con dicha por ese nuevo panorama. La posibilidad de permanecer juntos los tres al fin lo fascinaba, e imaginar la reacción de su amiga, ante las cosas que le dirían, lo llenaba de ansiedad.

-Básicamente –contestó Sasuke con simpleza, ya guardando habitualmente la fuerza de sus emociones. Se hallaba tremendamente complacido por la dirección que llevaban las cosas.

El rubio meditó un momento la sugerencia del moreno.

- también siento que Sakura-chan es nuestra y quiero hacer todo lo posible para que nos acepte, pero necesitamos un buen plan –le dijo el Uzimaki, quien empezaba a verse más convencido a cada paso. Más motivado –si debemos hacer que nos ame de nuevo, me apunto – la sonrisa retadora de Naruto solo logro que aumentara su propia entusiasmo.

Sasuke quiso besarlo por ello, pero se contuvo, sabiendo de antemano que si empezaba no se detendría ahí.

Recordar toda la oscuridad que lo colmó antes, y lo desesperado que estuvo cuando pensó que Naruto y Sakura no estuvieran con él, ahora remplazados por la luz de una oportunidad.

Los dos tenían un objetivo y sentimiento en común, uno que invariablemente estuvo latente sin que se dieran cuanta con claridad, hasta ahora. Los dos entendían que ya habían esperado demasiado tiempo, y que ya no podían dejar las cosas como estuvieron antes.

-lo primero es hablar frente a frente con ella, poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa –le informó el otro ya con las ideas en marcha, ideas muy al estilo Uchiha de tomar al toro por los cuernos lo más rápido posible – le diremos que la amamos, y nuestras intenciones. Dependiendo de su reacción, partiremos de eso para tomar decisiones– siguió diciendo, Sasuke necesitaba que todo quedara bien claro antes de hablar con la peli rosa, y que fueran un frente unido - en eso trabajaremos juntos. Me parece debemos presionarla un poco para que ella nos diga la verdad…

-podemos presionarla –le apoyó Naruto – pero no quiero que seamos crueles, últimamente no es ella misma.

-También lo he notado. Trata de alejarse de nosotros –confirmó con molestia en la voz, pensar que ella lograra olvidarlos de alguna manera, irritándolo mucho – sabes que no podemos permitirlo, si Sakura sinceramente quiere poner distancia entre nosotros y ella, no lo voy a dejar pasar –dijo Sasuke claro y contundente. Recordándole muy bien al Uzumaki la intensidad con la que él deseaba y amaba. Ahora que el entendimiento de su amor por Sakura estaba finalmente en la superficie y fluía entre ambos como algo natural, le era imposible pensar en dejarla ir, o dejar que ella hiciera su vida aparte.

Sakura no podía estar con nadie más que ellos. No lo permitiría, como no consentiría que alguien la apartara de ellos.

-Deja de preocuparte Sasuke –dijo entonces Naruto con una sonrisa de entendimiento – te apoyo, Sakura chan es nuestra desde el día que la conocimos…

Sasuke asintió con el pecho cargado de amor por el rubio, por Sakura. Tener a los dos bajo el mismo techo y saber que Sakura estaba a salvo en el cuarto de invitados fue todo lo que necesito para aliviar las preguntas que aun no tenían respuesta.

-Sakura duerme en el cuarto de huéspedes –le dijo a Naruto, quien obviamente no se esperaba la noticia. Y después le explicó sombríamente todo lo que había pasado cuando llegaron al apartamento de la muchacha. El comportamiento de ella, lo que intentó hacer al mentirle, la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba, lo furioso que estuvo con eso, y terminó cuando ella quedó profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

-¿por qué me dices eso hasta ahora?- gruño el Uzumaki tenso y con reproche.

-¿Eso habría cambiado en algo nuestra decisión? – interrogó el moreno con gravedad, aunque bien conocía la respuesta, no quiso responder por él.

-No – dijo su pareja con tono rotundo – lo que me dices solo..

-la refuerza –terminó Sasuke por él, ya que era muy claro ninguno de ellos dejaría alguien lastimara a Sakura.

-Nadie toca a nuestra Sakura-chan ttebayo – prometió Naruto con la mirada determínate.

- lo sé –corroboró Sasuke antes de acercarse a Naruto y besarlo. Lo necesitaba, sentirlo, saborearlo y saber que seguía siendo suyo. Su legua se deslizo por los labios del rubio, quien se aferró a él mientras respondía con su propia lengua encontrando la suya.

El cuerpo del otro se unió al de él permitiéndole sentir su consentimiento, y su anatomía recia. Sus movimientos los llevaron a aferrarse el uno al otro. Y el moreno se encontró pensando en todo lo que Naruto le decía sin palabras, aun siendo tan hablador y escandaloso, seguía comunicándose con el sin hablar.

Como ahora, diciéndole lo mucho que también lo deseaba, y el miedo que tuvo de perder su relación.

Por un instante se miraron, su ojos azules encontraron los suyos negros, diciéndole tantas cosas.

-te amo – le dijo Sasuke empezando a despojarlo de su ropa, su respiración haciéndose más pesada.

-Y yo a ti – el rubio avanzo hacia la habitación con la misma agitación, y llevando en la mano las prendas que ya no tenía puestas, y Sasuke no dudo en ir con él.

Sin hablar las caricias elevaban sus sentidos.

En el cuarto sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse con deseo. Los latidos se aceleraron mientras la ropa iba quedando en el suelo y podían contemplar la anatomía masculina mutua. Sasuke solo quería pensar en un buen futuro, por primera vez se negó a que los pensamientos impositivos lo amargaran, y se concentró en su compañero, besándolo con anhelo y sintiendo su piel contra la propia, acariciando su torso duro, y demorándose en las partes más sensibles.

El rubio lo igualaba en deseo, y se mostraba complacido con las caricias.

Sin poder esperar más, Naruto acarició su excitación a la vez que le hacía sentir su propio deseo contra su miembro.

-te necesito Sasuke – le dijo con la voz grave. Sus cuerpos desnudos friccionaron con la necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro, y el Uzumaki siguió acariciando su erección, lamiendo su torso mientras se movía para acomodarse mejor en su entrada. El moreno solo siseo al sentir su tacto. Él sabía que esta vez era su compañero quien quería tomarlo, y no iba a hacerlo difícil para él. No solo lo había lastimado con su negación, además lo deseaba tanto que no le negaría el poder tenerlo.

El calor de su cuerpo empezó a subir hasta la coronilla de su cabeza a medida que Naruto iba entrando en él, quien no pudo evitar gemir por su invasión. Sasuke se agarró a él aferrándose más fuerte en cada envestida, el placer era enorme y fue subiendo hasta que pensó perdería la cabeza, y así fue segundos después, cuando con un fuerte jadeo escuchó y sintió como lo golpeaba un clímax caliente, al mismo tiempo que al rubio, y que perlo toda su piel de sudor.

Jadeando un silenció lleno de expectativas se instaló entre ellos. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos habló, entendía que de ahora en adelante no se volverían a separar, que lucharían por Sakura. Además estaban agotados por todo.

Lo último que logró hacer Naruto antes que los dos quedaran profundamente dormidos, fue cubrir a ambos con el edredón.

Antes de cerrar los ojos pensaron en una vida juntos, con Sakura.

...

Todo estaba en silencio, la tranquilidad una vez más la rodeaba. Ya conocía esa rara calma que experimentaba bajo el techo de sus amigos. Pero era solo un espejismo, finalmente su realidad la había alcanzado, sin dejarle oportunidad alguna de encontrar el consuelo o el amor.

Había querido enamorarse, claro, de alguien que no fueran Sasuke o Naruto, porque eran su imposible.

Ahora sabía que si no enfrentaba a sus demonios de una vez por todas, ellos vendrían en su busca.

Lo más probable, afectando a todo lo que ella amaba.

Sasori dejó muy claro el mensaje, utilizando las misma palabras que aquella vez; "_belleza", _le parecía una palabra aberrante. Y él quiso tortúrala plasmándola en la pared de su sala. No llegó a mirar su habitación, pero los agentes de policía fueron muy claros al decirle, que ahí también le dejó un mensaje su perpetrador.

Pudo conciliar el sueño solamente porque Sasuke la calmó y beso con dulzura hasta que ella cerró los ojos. No obstante esa escena no era algo que la alentara, puesto que no hacía más que reafirma su patética posición.

Naruto y Sasuke solamente se sentían atraídos por el mismo sexo. Es decir, nunca tuvo una posibilidad. Y con su negro pasado persiguiéndola, no podía más que pensar en todo lo malo que le pasaba.

A pesar que antes lo entendía conscientemente, el que no la amara igual, en el fondo las esperanzas no morían. Hoy eso era diferente.

Si bien durmió toda la noche, seguía estando agotada, además de deprimida.

Ya no tenía esperanza de poder esconderse tampoco, y estaba segura que no se quedaría bajo el mismo techo de los chicos, no porque desconfiara de ellos, sino por la incomodidad que sentiría al verlos mostrarse afecto, y por la seguridad de los dos. Antes eso no era un problema, pero actualmente todas sus defensas se hallaban por los suelos.

Por fin su propia oscuridad había emergido, y no quería que los muchachos la vieran de esa manera. Toda la fealdad que contuvo para no parecerse a su madre.

Ya no podría ocultar por más tiempo los horribles celos cuando ellos se besaban, ya no podría sonreír sinceramente cuando le dijeran lo hermosa que era, ni tampoco lograría jugarle bromas a Sasuke sin soltar algo mordaz hacia el hombre que siempre le llamaba Sakura-chan.

Esta era la que se había negado siempre a ser, pero que al final de cuentas estaba ahí, contenida por su amor hacia los dos hombres de su vida, atada con las fuertes cadenas de su determinación.

Al final Sarah tuvo razón ese amargo día en que Sakura abandonó su casa.

"_no te engañes hija, ya estas podrida igual que yo, y alejarte no te salvará de eso"_

Cuánta razón tuvo Sarah, porque ahora mismo solo lograba pensar las diferentes formas de vengarse de su progenitora, desde la rápida y sangrienta, hasta la lenta y dolorosa.

Estaba segura sus amigos se horrorizarían al saber lo que pasaba por su mente, los únicos hombres en quienes de verdad confiaba.

Unos hombres que nunca la mirarían como ella deseaba.

Se levanto de la cama, no quería quedarse por más tiempo, incluso con lo agradecida que estaba con Sasuke por cuidarla, incluso con ese amor que ya empezaba a destrozarla, la rabia por lo injusta que era su vida no menguaba.

Sin querer, un poco de ese resentimiento empezaba a empeñar su amor por ellos, y no es que sintiera rencor por los dos hombres en sí, no, el rencor era hacia sí misma, por nunca ser capaz de matar ese sentimiento, por no empezar antes a salir con otros hombres, por pensar que así era suficiente para ella.

Había sido una estúpida ingenua.

Sakura quería más, quería todo lo que antes solo había soñado…

En el baño lavo sus dientes y peinó su cabello. Se miró en el espejo solo para comprobar que lo amarraba bien. Le era insostenible observar su terriblemente pálido rostro por más tiempo.

Una vez más se encontraba aceptando la desesperanza, antes luchaba por obtener alegrías, buenos recuerdos, el amor de amigos que le daban ellos, pero con su nueva realidad abofeteándola, debía convertirse en alguien como Sarah y dejar que la oscuridad la tragara. Así, cuando regresara a casa de su madre, la mujer no vería más que su propio reflejo, y se pensaría triunfante. Con lo que Sakura afianzaría la primera oportunidad para deshacerse de la matriarca Haruno. Sin importar el cómo.

En el cuarto, busco su ropa por todos lados pero no la encontró.

Llevaba puesta una camisa para dormir de Sasuke y que le llegaba al muslo, obviamente no era suficiente para cubrirla del frio matutino.

Ella no se molestó en ponerse el pantalón de chándal del pijama naranja que le dejó el moreno en el tocador, de todos modos se le caerían. Por demás era decir, a estas alturas, dudaba necesitarla para cubrir sus extremidades de las miradas de sus amigos, era obvio que no se fijarían en sus piernas ni aunque fueran las del millón de dollares.

Salió en busca de su propia ropa, debía cambiarse rápidamente ya que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y pertenencias que empacar.

Al segundo siguiente escuchó las voces de Sasuke y Naruto, que bromeaban y reían mientras criticaban el arroz quemado del rubio. Sin poder evitarlo el dolor se filtro en su pecho, tal vez nunca amaría a nadie como a ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía permanecer por más tiempo cerca sin que le llenara de dolor el alma.

O la desgarrara.

Armándose de valor se dirigió a donde ellos estaban, decidida a despedirse y decirles un poco de sus planes, en honor al amor por ellos que se negaba a desaparecer de su sistema.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto , buenos días – los interrumpió de sus actividades sonando más seria de lo que quería; el rubio volteó a mirarla desde la cocina, que de inmediato lucio sorprendido al mirarla. Al instante Sakura descartó cualquier emoción que empezara a formarse en su pecho. Obligándose a ser fuerte. Encerró sus sentimientos con el mismo cerrojo que puso por años a su propia oscuridad.

Sasuke por su lado miro sus piernas detenidamente, impasible, sin arrepentimiento alguno por la desvergüenza del acto. Ella lo atribuyo a su carácter habitual, puesto que casi nada parecía afectar al Uchiha.

-el pantalón del pijama era muy grande –dijo ella en dirección a Sasuke, y sin demora fue al tema que le importaba, se obligó a no fiarse en nada más, y se negó también a identificar lo que hacía ver diferentes a los hombre esa mañana - ¿puedes darme mi ropa Sasuke-kun? – interrogó cordialmente. No quería que lograra leerla.

-Acabo de meterlas en la lavadora –dijo tranquilo, levantándose de su sitió para caminar a donde ella-¿cómo estás? –interrogó deteniéndose cerca. Sakura retrocedió enseguida, no quería que ninguno de ellos la tocara. El moreno noto su acción y fue entonces cuando empezó a analizarla… "rayos".

-Estoy bien, gracias…– contestó tranquila, guardando la ansiedad debido a su cercanía. Naruto también empezó a acercarse – ¿podrías prestarme algo para salir Sasuke-kun? –pidió plantando una sonrisa amable en su cara, pero apenas sintiéndola.

El moreno frunció el seño y se negó a contestar. Naruto por su lado se limitó a observarla detenidamente.

-No puedes Sakura-chan –interrumpió Naruto preocupado - ¿A dónde piensas ir tu sola? –Siguió él de igual manera -¿Qué tal si te está espiando? Ese tipo de sujetos perdiguen a sus víctimas, va a querer cobrarse lo que le hiciste… - a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba no sentir nada, la preocupación sincera de él, la conmovió, al pensar de ello trago las lagrimas que querían salir.

-lo sé Naruto – dijo con una sonrisa afligida. Con todo, no iba a abandonar lo que ya había optado por hacer –pero ya tome mi decisión. Voy a mi casa a empacar lo indispensable, después voy con Ino a pedirle que me compre un pasaje hacia alguna provincia lejos de Tokio –siguió antes de que fuera más difícil hablar, o de que Sasuke interviniera con su lógica. Esa solamente era la primera parte de su plan. Sabía que Sarah la encontraría al final, y cuando lo hiciera, regresaría con ella, siendo todo lo sumisa y consecuente que la mayor quería, solamente que no diría la última parte a ellos. Era lo mejor en que podía pensar para alejarse de Sasori, y que la empresaria Haruno se olvidara de sus amigos – cortaré mi cabello y luego voy a teñirlo. Siempre quise ver cómo me quedaba el rubio, o el castaño tal vez – explicó empezando a incomodarse con el silencio de ambos y con sus miradas que la taladraban con miedo, con comprensión, con enojo y con… amor –_no amor –_se dijo mentalmente –_el cariño fiel de unos buenos amigos. Eso es… -_ se dijo convencida –no pongan esas caras, estaré bien, ya me hacía falta cambiar de ambiente…

-No Sakura, no lo harás – dijo Sasuke con determinación –a donde quiera que vayas, te encontraremos… es mejor que no sigas hablando tonterías – Sakura se quedo inmóvil, enojada por la oposición, y por lo absurdo que era oír a Sasuke, quien siempre la alejaba en lo más importante, se atreviera a prohibirle que se marchara. Procuro no mostrar totalmente su frustración, mientras buscaba paciencia para entender porque el moreno se oponía con tanta fuerza.

-Eso es verdad Sakura-chan. No puedes irte –No era raro que Naruto lo apoyara, los dos se llevaban tan bien…

Amargura oprimió sus pulmones por el recordatorio.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso – respondió cortante. No era la manera en que deseaba despedirse, pero solo lastimándolos iba a lograr que la dejaran – me importa poco si no lo entienden o no. Me voy y eso es todo –dijo con dureza, algo que le costó pues nunca les hablaba así.

-Sé lo que intentas – le confrontó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados, con esa mirada intensa sobre ella que siempre la quebraba. Ahora no era diferente, era como una fuerza invisible que le provocaba querer decirle toda la verdad – y no lo vas a lograr, no vamos a dejar que te alejes de nosotros –si esa declaración fuera hecha en el sentido romántico, se hallaría dudando tremendamente de su decisión, pero no podía ser hecha más que con la preocupación de un amigo que no sabía lo mucho que le dolía no ser correspondida.

No obstante, todavía comprendiendo eso, su corazón le traicionó latiendo desbocado, y su garganta se cerró por la emoción.

-te crees entender el mundo ¿no? –le reprochó ella con rencor. Y es que como detestaba que se pusiera tan testarudo, tan sabelotodo, y a su lado parecer una novata en todo– pero la verdad es que no sabes nada, ni lo que pienso, o como me siento ¡no lo sabes! – sin querer terminó gritando.

Los dos la miraron con mucha atención; los azules ojos de Naruto no dejaban de observarla con cariño y con dolor. Y los negros de Sasuke parecían diferentes, como si vieran a la Sakura real, al que nunca había prestado realmente atención.

Pero tuvo miedo de preguntar qué pasaba. En cambio dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, huir otra vez, aunque estuviera solo con su ropa interior bajo la gran camisa de hombre que era del Uchiha.

-¿Nos amas Sakura? –la pregunta de Sasuke la detuvo en seco, junto con la maldición de Naruto, quien dijo por lo bajo "_todavía no teme",_ pero que consiguió escuchar. Todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera escuchaba sus propios latidos, y su piel se puso fría. Antes de voltear para contestar a la pregunta, hizo lo posible por calmarse.

Cuando logró mirarlos pensó que el corazón se le caería a los pies.

-Tú sabes que los amo, pero no pienso hacer todo lo que me digan –sabía que estaba siendo necia, pero si ahora se rendía ¿Quién sabe que causaría responder a una pregunta como esa?

-No como amigos Sakura – la peli rosa tembló entonces ante el tono, con todas las implicaciones que responder aquella cuestión provocarían.

-¿Sakura chan? –al parecer era un ataque directo y bien organizado. Naruto, tan atento a su reacción como el otro. Se hallaba cada vez más temerosa de lo que estaba pasando, de los que ellos dirían cuando lo descubrieran.

¿Por qué ahora?

Trago pesado antes de mentir, y quería hacerlo, pero al abrir la boca solo expulso el silencio de su miedo, y ellos lo vieron. Entonces sí quiso llorar, tanto tiempo guardándolo y llegando al punto de renunciar completamente a ellos, solo para suceder esto.

Estaba maldita.

-N-no ¿cómo podría? –logró decir al fin, nerviosamente, pero como todo con ellos, no pudo mantener la mirada en lo alto por mucho tiempo mientras mentía. Desesperada empezó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo que daba a la puerta de afuera.

Iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta, pero de un momento a otro alguien la levantó por los aires y la puso sobre su hombro.

-¡Naruto, suéltame! –exigió llena de pánico. Golpeó su espalda tratando de liberarse, pero el cuerpo del rubio era duro como una piedra, e incluso le oyó reír entre diente.

Ella no entendía porque se encontraba tan feliz, estando ella tan frustrada y aterrada que quería gritar.

-De eso nada Sakura-chan –le regaño como si fuera una niña, y por el contrario acariciando sus piernas desnudas con descaro, haciendo temblar su fisonomía–no huiras más de nosotros. Tenemos que hablar –término diciendo a medida que regresaba por el mismo pasillo. Solo que en vez de ir a la cocina como ella esperaba, el rubio siguió de largo a la habitación principal, lo que a Sakura le valió para una ronda más de forcejeos –vamos Sasuke, hay que terminar este asunto antes de que a "_pies rápidos"_ se le ocurra escapar por tercera vez –dijo a otro hombre en tono de broma. Segundos después el campo de visión fue llenado por el moreno, que caminaba en silencio detrás de ellos y llevaba una de sus misteriosas sonrisas plantadas en los labios.

-¿Hasta cuando aprenderás que nunca vas a engañarnos? – dijo Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír de lado.

Por su lado, ella estaba furiosa consigo misma, y tenía miedo. De pronto se halló en igual medida enojada con ellos, por presionarla a revelar sus sentimientos, por el amor no correspondido todos estos años y hacerla lanzarse al vacio donde solo le esperaba dolor.

-¡Se lo dijiste Naruto-baka, le has dicho a Sasuke-kun que busco pareja! – Gritó con rabia – Sasuke solo accedería a este teatro por sus absurdos celos de hermano - señaló más inquieta ya que todos entraron en el cuarto – ¡Y tú! – Dijo apuntando al Uchiha, muy irritada y a la defensiva -No puedes seguir haciéndome esto, yo tengo que hacer mi vida ¿sabes?

-Naruto y yo tenemos algo importante que decir – empezó Sasuke como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. El rubio la bajo despacio hasta el piso, y sin dejarla ir, la sentó en el sofá puesto a los pies de la cama.

Ante la acción, la peli rosa lo fulmino con la mirada; a favor del Uzumaki, su sonrisa no desapareció con el gesto, más bien se hizo más amplia. Sakura cargaba con una gran confusión y temor, cosa que la llevó a apretar los puños para no llorar como una tonta.

No quería estar ahí, ni que la miraran en tan penoso estado.

¿Ellos supieron de su amor todo el tiempo?

-Oye, hermosa –llamó Naruto tomando sus manos apretadas –no tengas miedo. Te prometo, todo es para mejor – su voz calmante y amorosa le impidieron seguir evitando las lágrimas. Avergonzada bajo el rostro para fijar su vista solo en su regazo mientras las gotas salían y mojaban la camisa de Sasuke.

¿Eso era lo que Sasuke quiso decir con no poder ocultarles nada?

¿Ya iban a desilucionarla, se alejarían de ella y dejarían de ser amigos?

Empezaron a dolerle las extremidades y a sentir que el aire le faltaba.

Sabía que ya era hora de hablar y se obligó a hacerlo.

-Sí, si ustedes ya lo sabían –dijo refiriéndose a su amor por ambos -¿por qué me torturan así? No es necesario que me rechacen, ya me rendí hace años, ya sé que estoy enferma, pero, pero por favor, no digan nada – dijo cubriendo su rostro con las manos trémulas, y el sonrojo de vergüenza.

Solo silencio siguió a su declaración, y enseguida alguien se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por los hombros. Supo que era Sasuke porque Naruto volvió a tomar sus manos, impidiéndole cubrir su cara otra vez. Trato de zafarse -¡_no más compasión! –_ deseo decir, sin embargo nada pudo expresar.

-Queremos darte muchas cosas Sakura –dijo el moreno sobre sus sollozos - pero compasión no es una de ellas.

-Ne, Sakura-chan – le llamó el rubio, y tomo su barbilla para que los mirara – Nosotros también te amamos –dijo con ternura su amigo.

_Amor de amigos… No más. Ya no podía con ello…_

_-_lo sé – contestó entre lagrimas. Aliviada ya que seguirían siendo sus amigos, pero triste porque era el final para su locas ilusiones.

Sasuke suspiro con frustración, en sincronía con su mano que empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

-No nos estas entendiendo cariño –fue lo que dijo él al estrecharla contra su torso –te amamos como hombres, queremos que seas nuestra… -las palabras se filtraron en su cabeza como una cascada y en un segundo se quedó muda.

¿Cómo creer sus palabras, cómo, luego de años alejándola? El enojo volvió, esto era peor que la compasión. No soportaría que se sacrificaran por ella.

Se paró de golpe y los miró encrespada.

-¡No necesito que finjan, ni que se sacrifiquen por mi! –los encaró, ya muy contrariada para poder controlarse – mentirme en algo tan importante es lo peor que pueden hacerme… es verdad, los amo tanto… dios, no sé cómo empezó, pero eso no los hace responsables de mí –cuando terminó de decir aquello estaba agitada e incluso mareada.

Inesperadamente, como todo esa mañana, estuvo sentada en las piernas de Naruto en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y Sasuke era quien la había empujado a esa embarazosa posición.

De pie ante ellos, su ojos oscuros de llenaron de determinación.

-Con un demonio, mujer –comenzó diciendo Sasuke con gravedad mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello azabache- ¿tú crees que no te conocemos suficiente para saber no debemos mentirte? –le señaló seriamente, arrodillándose frente a ella y el rubio, que de pronto reía entre dientes una vez más –Te amamos como mujer, y queremos que seas nuestras. Llevó años celoso sin saber porque, y ahora que sé, ya no puedes irte Sakura, nunca…

-Eso es ser sutil teme – le dijo Naruto al otro en tono divertido mientras la sostenía de la cintura para que no huyera. Lo que no sabían era que la declaración, la dejo sin fuerza algunade la impresión -Sí, sakura-chan, te queremos –corroboró Naruto hablándole cerca del oído, y luego despejando su hombro para besarlo. Un temblor caliente recorrió su cuerpo femenino.

¿Qué debía hacer, o pensar? Cielos sería tan fácil creerles, en lugar de pensar que acababa de enloquecer.

La peli rosa se encontró de pronto euforica, incredula y sintiendose muy loca, loca de amor por ellos.

El ambiente entre los tres de pronto se hizo denso, la sensualidad instalándoles en medio por la posición vulnerable de ella.

-Di que sí Sakura – la alentó el moreno, tentándola con un beso en los labios. Un contacto muy parecido al de la fiesta de ex-alumnos, demandante e intenso. Su lengua demoró sobre sus labios rosados como si los saboreara y ella pensó iba a quemarse.

¿Decir que sí a qué? ¿Siquiera hizo una pregunta?

-Los, yo los amo –confesó nuevamente en un susurro tembloroso. La manos del rubio iniciaron las caricias después de esa frase, y repartió mordidas suaves, lamiendo de su cuello a su hombro; en Sasuke brillo el deseo, lo que terminó por convencerla de que hablaban la verdad y que no alucinaba después de todo – pero no se qué quieren que haga –logró decir a pesar de las sensaciones que la apabullaban.

-Di que serás nuestra Sakura – la demanda de Sasuke solo reforzada por sus masculinas manos acariciando sus pechos con una confianza que no sabía que el Uchiha tenia, una tremenda descarga para sus sentidos ya de por si abrumados. Su cuerpo reaccionó con vergonzosa rapidez, sus pechos molestándole pesados cuando el dejaba de masajearlos, sus entrañas vibrando y su centro con la humedad del deseo femenino.

-¿No creen que estoy enferma? –la pregunta salió de su boca antes de pensarlo. Tanto tiempo preocupándose y necesitaba saberlo.

-Imposible Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto, quien sin detenerse acariciaba ahora sus piernas, llegando con sus dedos casi hasta su lugar más íntimo.

-Nunca pasó por mi mente– concordó Sasuke besando la cima de sus pechos.

¿Esto era siquiera verdad?

Que increíble, e improbable, que esos dos hermosos hombres la amaran. Con sus afirmaciones, las palabras de Sarah se esfumaron en el viento, nada de estar envenenada, o sucia… nada.

-sí, –respondió por fin con un jadeó. Rindiéndose, esperando lo mejor –quiero estar con ustedes siempre -Con toda esa estimulación y su sistema cardiaco trabajando a mil por hora, abrazó a Sasuke y beso su frente dado que él se demoraba desabotonando la camisa que portaba, volteó su rostro buscando a Naruto, quien no tardo en besarla con pasión.

Su cuerpo estaba latiendo por cada poro, hasta la punta de sus dedos. Pero en su parte más intima palpitaba con más ansia su necesidad de ellos.

Todavía se preguntaba si todo era verdad, sino era solo un sueño.

Si lo era no importaba, no quería despertar…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

¡perdón por no seguir! Lo siento mucho de verdad, son las 2:00 am y necesito dormir. Prometo continuar el próximo. Serán tres capítulos de dicha antes de enfrentar a los némesis de la historia gente, así que a disfrutar ;9

Saludos a tod(a)s.

**Correcciones a finales de marzo.**


	12. Capitulo10 p2: definitivo amor

Este fic es mío, no copio, ni plagio, todo es de mi imaginación a veces cursi, a veces medio sucia, pero todo mi invención; claro, a excepción de los personajes, que son de Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos a:<strong>

**Muscy**

**Saku11**

**Funeral Of the Humanity**

**Lian Kirito-kun**

**Hebika**

**xSakuxsasux**

**Setsuna17**

**Sabaku no Nadely**

**Yomii20**

**Ailudelastiernas**

**Enma**

**NOTA: PERDON POR NO CONTESTAR REVIEWS, PERO ESTO FUE MUY RAPIDO Y NO QUICE DEJARLES A MEDIAS.**

Sin más, a disfrutar; 9

* * *

><p>Sin perjuicios<p>

.

.

.

**Capítulo10. Parte2: definitivo amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke abrió lentamente las piernas de Sakura y sus manos rosaron las de Naruto, que acariciaba la zona, sus miradas se encontraron sobre el hombro de ella. Un acuerdo quedo hecho entre ellos.

La tendrían hoy, sería su mujer.

Con sus piernas separadas para él, la mujer que amaban gimio en voz baja, perdida en la bruma de las sensaciones, sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían más bella. Y él adoraba lo que veía.

Con ese sonido el moreno supo que necesitaba tocarla más, y acariciarla.

"_No como amigos Sakura"_

_Nunca jamás como amigos ¿cómo había soportado tanto tiempo?_

Cuando ella no pudo contestar a la pregunta directamente "_¿no amas Sakura?" _ Entendió que era la mejor cuestión que había hecho en su vida. Incuso si con el silencio, la respuesta se alzaba delante de ellos, supo que nuevamente iba a mentir. Y sintió que la felicidad lo llenaba.

Una mentira escondía una gran verdad, y por primera vez estuvo feliz de que intentara mentirles.

Verla de pronto, nerviosa, pálida y sin habla, solamente le valió para aumentar sus expectativas.

Los amaba.

Sakura los amaba como hombres.

-Na-Naruto, ¡hnm! Es-pera – exclamó sobrecogida por como ahora las manos del rubio tomaban sus pechos con deliverada lentitud, quien con maestría acariciaba con los pulgares sus pezones sobre la tela –chicos, yo no sé… -jadeo cuando el Uzumaki deslizo sus manos y metió los dedos debajo del sostén y tomo las puntas rosadas entre sus dedos - esto es, es precipitado, yo nunca, nunca hmnh. Sasuke-kun, por favor, escúchame –rogó entre un gemido –yo nunca…

-Lo sabemos –interrumpió el moreno besando el interior de sus muslos.

-¿Cómo..? – su pregunta murió con un jadeo exaltado, aunque no terminara la frase sabía lo que ella quería decir, fue el turno de Sasuke de reír entre dientes. Había veces que Sakura era tan inocente.

¿Podía una mujer primeriza ser más hermosa?

Nunca. Nadie jamás sería más hermoso para ellos que Sakura Haruno. Y al verla tan asustada por contestar a la pregunta previa sobre sus sentimientos hacia ellos, solo le hizo comprender que ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que ambos el día anterior, temerosa del rechazo y de quedarse sin ellos. Por eso rápidamente buscó una manera de convencerla (antes de que huyera) y confortarla.

La peli rosa era de ellos ahora. No había vuelta atrás.

Naruto le ayudo a quitar la camisa azul que estaba sobre ella y que ahora era un estorbo entre ambos y el cuerpo precioso de Sakura.

-No…-dijo ella abrazándose, tratando de ocultar su cuerpo, y sin intención aprisionando las manos atentas de Naruto.

Pudo identificar la mirada de deseo del rubio cuando, con grata supresa, se encontraron de frente con el cuerpo curvilíneo y lleno en su madures de la Haruno, además de la hermosa lencería de encaje rojo que aumentaba la belleza de la escena;

-Oh cariño, pero si eres tan hermosa –insistió el rubio conmovido y deseoso; é la sentaba en su regazo mientras el moreno besaba y lamia las piernas femeninas sin decoro –déjanos verte Sakura-chan, nunca te haríamos daño… –la tierna persuasión de él, sirvió para que la muchacha aflojara su agarre despacio, soltando sus pechos, las manos de Narurto y buscando a donde poder sostenerse – yo te sostengo preciosa, así – le indicó, bajo los atentos y penetrantes ojos de Sasuke, el rubio hizo que Sakura elevara sus brazos para que se recargara por completo en él y se abrazara a su cuello. De esa forma la peli rosa quedaba más expuesta, pareciendo ofrecer sus pechos a ellos; pero bien acomodada con su cabeza sobre el hueco en el hombro de su rubio _amante,_ y su espalda apretada al torso de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Naruto, y no pensaba defraudar la promesa implícita.

Jamás la lastimarían. Él no la lastimaría.

-No tienen idea de lo excitado que me pone mirarlos –dijo entonces Sasuke, que un momento después se agacho un poco más y encontró con su sensual boca su sexo sobre las pantaletas, ella sorprendida se arqueó más contra el otro, jadeó y sollozó de placer. El moreno no pudo más que ponerse tenso por su reacción. El otro de nueva cuenta mordía su hombro sosteniéndola por la cintura. Levantando un momento el rostro, Sasuke busco la rosaba boca de Sakura –abre la boca Sakura, y saca un poco tu lengua para mí –le pidió, y con toda la confianza que tenía en ellos, obedeció.

…

Con alegría se hallo ante el beso más caliente de toda su vida, y es que, como en la vida diaria, el Uchiha era implacable, despiadado. Su lengua chocó con la propia con cadencia, lamiéndola larga y repetitivamente. Su boca chupando y mordiendo como si quisiera, literalmente, alimentarse de ella.

Lentamente el contacto en sus labios disminuyó hasta que el Uchiha dejo de besarla. En poco, los ojos del moreno se fijaron en el otro hombre a su espalda y sobre su hombro se acerco para un beso, que fue recibido con naturalidad por el rubio.

El beso entre los dos fue tan caliente como el de ella, y lejos de molestarla sirvió para aumentar el estimulo sexual que ya de por si le daban.

La vergüenza que ella tuvo en un principio no cabía con ellos, entendió. Como fuera, ninguno le permitió recordarla, estaba tan caliente y tan húmeda por la manera en que la incitaban, que solo podía pensar en abrir las piernas para ser llenada.

La imagen solamente la enloqueció de deseo.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun –dijo abrumada de alegría y amor, se apretó a Naruto y lo miró con anhelo –Naruto, te amo –terminó sonriendo tímida, conmovida. El rubio la miró de igual forma y la beso, el beso era tan abrumador como el de Sasuke, pero más lento, más dedicado. Eran diferentes, y perfectos.

-Hermosa – le llamó Sasuke, que se hallaba muy cerca frente a ella, arrodillado entre sus piernas mirando todas sus reacciones, siendo espectador de su vulnerabilidad. Y es que no solo estaba desnuda en el cuerpo, sino también en su alma.

-_Qué posición más inesperada para alguien con su orgullo_ – pensó ella arrebatada hasta el fondo de su corazón por saber de lo que era capaz el abogado por amor.

– Sakura, quiero que entiendas algo ahora –empezó el moreno con voz cargada por el deseo –vamos a poseerte ¿entiendes? – Le interrogó tomando su cara entre las manos para que lo mirara –los dos lo vamos a hacerlo cariño… queríamos darte tiempo, pero ya esperamos demasiado. Eres nuestra y te queremos… pero si tú dices que no, lo entenderemos y uno de nosotros saldrá de la habitación -las palabras la dejaron muy aturdida y agitada. Un fuerte calor se instaló desde sus mejillas a sus orejas, pero aun con lo tímida o atemorizada que se sentía por recibirlos a los dos, comprendió el trasfondo.

Hacer que uno de ellos se fuera porque ella dijera _"no"_, sería lo mismo que separarlos, justo lo que quiso evitar todos esos años porque quería verlos felices.

No podía, ni deseaba eso…

Se le secó la garganta, pero habló.

-los dos –dijo en un murmullo completamente agobiado de vergüenza – está bien con los dos… -tembló por completo, sin embargo confiaba en ellos.

Naruto la abrazo desde atrás y puso besos suaves en su mejilla.

-¿Estás segura-ttebayo? – pregunto el rubio, como siempre atento, su cariño viéndose en sus dulces caricias, aunque la muestra de su deseo por ella, presionaba contra sus glúteos buscando atención desde sus pantalones de dormir–estas temblando Sakura-chan… -le dijo estrechándola más fuerte.

-Es, es por ustedes –alcanzo a decir sobre la timidez –yo… no puedo parar, de hacer estos feos sonidos cada que me tocan, y los deseo… mucho. No sé qué hacer… - explicó, empujando su inexperiencia y su pena. Quería ser lo más sincera posible, ya les había ocultado muchas cosas.

Sin embargo el silencio de ellos la hizo cohibirse nuevamente y bajo la mirada.

¡Cielos! ¿Siquiera sabía lo que pedía?

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera retractarse de lo dicho, Naruto se levantó, cargando con ella y luego de unos pasos la dejó con suavidad en la cama.

-debes saber que tus dulces gemidos son música para nosotros – le dijo Sasuke sin ningún ápice de burla, y con ojos que la quemaba las llamas de su anhelo, enseguida empezaba a sacarse la playera.

Ella se quedó absorta en su torso marcado, en los relieves y las formaciones contorneadas que indicaba el duro trabajo que hacía en sus prácticas de artes marciales. Una oscura belleza masculina que incluso podía ser letal, en ese instante solo dedicado a ella. Ahora de pie, ella pudo darse cuenta que Sasuke lucia sin pudor su excitación debajo del bóxer, que en segundos también desapareció.

Confirmándole nuevamente lo mucho que él deseaba esto.

-La señorita tomó su decisión teme –dijo al otro sonriendo sensual, y enseguida empezó a despojarse también de sus prendas. Sin poder apartar la vista, no podría aunque quisiera, observo la fisonomía masculina en su máximo esplendor. Y es que Naruro, aunque ya lo había visto, no le pedía nada al moreno. Su dorado cuerpo era un conjunto bien trabajado de músculos y tendones que formaban una obra de arte igual a las del Partenón.

Los dos esculpidos para ser recordados eternamente. Los dos deseándola.

-creo que morí, y fui al cielo… - susurro ella, pero mientras lo decía, Sakura tapo su rostro abochornado con las manos. La cama se hundió con dos pesos más y una risilla llenó el silencio.

-Me halaga mucho que nos compares con el cielo preciosa– dijo Naruto, que otra vez se hallaba a sus espaldas, acariciando sus brazos –por eso te has ganado una recompensa ¿verdad Sasuke? –el moreno asintió con esa misteriosa sonrisa, que tenía además un toque seductor y humedecio de nuevo la intimidad de la peli rosa.

El moreno se acercó a besarla en la boca, su cuello, después lamiendo los mismo lugares.

Sakura gemía bajito sin poder evitarlo.

Naruto desabrocho su sostén, y en silencio lo deslizo lejos de sus pechos. Ya se hallaba excitada, así que sus pezones duros quedaron ante la vista de los dos hombres.

-Vamos a premiarte hermosa – corroboró el Uchiha lanzando la prenda superior lejos, y acercando su mano para sacar sus pantaletas de encaje, que igualmente salieron volando – ¿Uzuratokashi? – ya casi era el momento entonces, no importaba lo que pasará, no iba a arrepentirse ni a detenerlos. Supo que si moría ahora, sería como la mantis, iría a ellos aunque la devoraran. Siempre, cada vez, no importaba nada.

-Voy a quedarme aquí y envestir entre sus preciosas nalgas…

-¡Naruto! – exclamó por lo bajo ella sofocada, ya que nunca había escuchado hablar de esa forma al rubio. Además de decir que le gustaba su retaguardia.

-Pero Sakura-chan, si tienes unos glúteos que me matan, no puedo esperar por sentirte envolviéndome – la peli rosa no creía poder ponerse más colorada. O más excitada.

-Que así sea entonces –dijo Sasuke, quien obviamente la tomaría de frente – eres nuestra preciosa, ahora tienes que relajarte y confiar –luego de eso, el corazón se le atascó en la garganta cuando Sasuke empezó a lamer sus pezones y a chuparlos, al mismo tiempo la mano de Naruto se deslizó por su vientre y acaricio entre su rizos rosados con movimiento circulares, y finalmente encontró su centro mojado, friccionando sus dedos ahí.

-¡ha, nnm… Naruto, Sasuke-kun! –sollozo sus nombres entre gemidos, arqueándose instintivamente, y también sin saber abriéndose más para ellos.

-Pronto Sakura-chan – dijo el Uzumaki mordiendo y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, electrizando más sus terminaciones –estas tan mojada, perfecta… -las manos del rubio regresaron a sus pechos para sostener sus pezones entre los dedos, y Sasuke bajo su rostro a su feminidad para lamer con agrado. Ella gimió más fuerte, sus paredes apretándose de necesidad. En medio de todo estimulo, descubrió que le gustaba como Naruto empujaba sus pezones hacia arriba con la punta de sus dedos masculinos, y además se volvía loca de placer como Sasuke arrastraba su lengua por sus labios intimos.

Estaba tan enajenada por el placer que no tomó en cuenta la sustancia fría puesta en lo posterior de su sexo. Solo presto un poco de atención a los suaves movimientos de la mano de Naruto en esa zona, después penetró despacio con un dedo, tomándola por sorpresa una vez más con su invasión. Puso un poco más de lo mismo y esta vez utilizó un segundo dedo.

-¡Hah! - el gritillo ahogado escapo de ella sin querer, su piel pálida con sudor sexual. Sasuke la beso y acaricio su rostro mientras la pegaba a su pecho.

-Calma hermosa –le dijo el moreno en un susurro, acarició su cara, y beso sus mejillas.

-Shh pequeña – la calmó el rubio – va a ser un poco difícil al principio, pero al final te gustará tanto que no querrás salir de nuestra cama…

-Eso se oye bien -dijo Sasuke. Su voz retumbó en su oído ya que estaba recargada en su pecho mientras Naruto la hacía gemir con sus dedos.

-Chicos, yo, unmh, ya no puedo más… – dijo intranquila, y es que eran tanto lo que sentía que pensó iba a sobrecargarse y explotar con delirio.

-Ya es hora amor, vamos a entrar en ti ahora… – le dijo Sasuke, era la primera vez que usaba ese apelativo para ella "amor".

Cielos, ahora quería llorar de alegría.

-Tu primero Sasuke – le instó el otro hombre –confiamos en ti –acabo de decir eso mirando a los ojos verdes de Sakura y ella entendió que era para darle seguridad a Sasuke. Sumando a esa razón, la innata posesividad del moreno.

Sin duda el debía ser primero.

-Es verdad Sasuke-kun –le confirmó ella acariciando su rostro con amor y contemplación– confiamos en ti, y te amamos – le aseguro observándolo con amor, por primera vez en toda su vida, Sakura vio a ese hombre, por lo general tan distante, conmovido con una sonrisa humilde.

Increíble, y hermoso, ella lo contemplo más maravilloso y abierto que nunca. Sakura era feliz de poder por fin decir sus sentimientos. De hablarles palabras de amor.

-Ustedes dos saben bien como afectarme – les comunicó el precioso y oscuro hombre – seré cuidadoso hermosa, pero no me pidas que me detenga –era una advertencia. Sasuke parecía estar casi en el límite, porque cuando empezó a deslizarse con lentitud dentro de ella, empezó a perlase su frente con sudor, y temblando un poco empezó a penetra despacio pero constante, estirándola maravillosamente hasta que llegó a su barrera. Ella jadeo ya que como prometió, no se detuvo, pero rápidamente eso cambió, ya que de un solo empuje, Sasuke se introdujo en ella hasta la empuñadura mientras ellas lo rodeaban con las piernas.

El moreno gruño con satisfacción, a la vez que empujaba sus caderas en su dirección.

-Sakura-chan tienes razón, estoy en el cielo –expreso Naruto con un gruñido. Ella volteó en su dirección y Naruto se acariciaba mientras los miraba, sus ojos los observaban con tanto deseo e intensidad que ella gimió más fuerte con la siguiente envestida – me siento como un voyerista.

Sakura, sentía sobre ella la bruma de placer que se elevaba, pero no queriendo dejar fuera al rubio, se atrevió a extender su mano hacia él, por encima del musculoso hombro del Uchiha.

-Una invitación como la tuya nunca la despreciaría – le dijo el dorado hombre con una sonrisa al acercarse a su espalda – Sasuke nuestras Sakura-chan también me quiere… – con eso la controladas y lentas envestidas se detuvieron poco a poco. Al detenerse, la levantó despacio y sin Salir de ella.

-Lo siento –dijo el moreno agitado, jadeando –esta tan deliciosa –gruño ciñéndola por la cintura, besando su frente perlada – esta tan mojada y apretada que empezaba a perder la cabeza – Sakura solo miro avergonzada a Naruto sobre su hombro femenino. Él sonrió con amor, beso su hombro, después beso a Sasuke.

-Sostenla bien teme, no quiero lastimarla –explicó, y el otro asintió.

Las manos de Naruto sostuvieron sus caderas y las de Sasuke su cintura, mientras Naruto se ayudaba con el gel para abrir sus glúteos. Su miembro empezó a entrar y se agarró más fuerte a Sasuke, que arrodillado por enfrente, la sostenía.

La invasión a su cuerpo, de nuevo fue lenta, llena de nerviosismo y de expectativas.

La peli rosa siseo por el ardo, pero el placer fue mayor con el progresivo avance de Naruto, al cual le temblaban las manos casi tanto como a ella le temblaba el cuerpo.

Quiso gritar cuando finalmente fue también llena con el sexo del rubio, pero sus labios de abrieron mudos, en sus oídos zumbando el flujo de sus venas y su cuerpo un nervio sexual por completo, hasta la punta más lejana de su cabello cargada de gozo.

Colmada por el inmenso placer alzo su rostro al techo, con sus manos busco sostén y lo encontró pronto, de ambos lados, con besos amorosos, todos repartidos con cariño y con caricias.

-Ya eres nuestras – le dijo Sasuke empezando a moverse –hmph, los dos son maravillosos –elogio envistiendo.

-¡Sakura! –gimió el rubio golpeando sus caderas contra sus glúteos –en verdad estas apretada y deliciosa… -siseó por lo bajo el Uzumaki.

Ella quería decirles que los amaba con locura, pero el placer de su unión era tan colosal y angustioso que solo pudo entregarse por completo a las envestidas de ambos hombres. Ella jadeaba, gemía y se arqueaba… su cuerpo exploto con calor desbordante, dejó de oír los elogios, y los respiraciones de sus amantes, y solo ondas y ondas de electricidad recorrían en cada molécula de su cuerpo.

Sasuke gruño al verterse en ella. Se tenso y su calor la llenó.

Lucia hermoso en ese estado, sus facciones cansada, y relajadas, además de ese inusual color cálido en sus pómulos.

Un minuto después el moreno Salió de ella, y entonces Naruto, lentamente se deslizo de atrás hacia su entrada, empuñándose siguió con la labor del placer. Sorprendida estuvo Sakura cuando sintió sus entrañas contraerse una segunda vez en torno al rubio y la exclamación hecha con un gemido.

Naruto también la lleno con ese calor de la procreación y se empezó a detener a su espalda, respirando arduamente.

Inmóvil e inexperta, no sabía que decir. No tenía palabras de todos modos.

Lo último que hizo fue rogar en silencio.

Sabía que era una pecadora, tal vez de las peores pero su corazón no era malvado, por eso rogó que esto no fuera un sueño.

Cerró los ojos cargados de lágrimas y repitió.

_Por favor, que sea verdad…_

….

En el silencio, el único sonido eran las respiraciones agitadas de los tres, y la emoción de esos corazones aún desbocados. Los tres acabaron recontados en la gran cama, con el sudor sobre sus pieles, y el deseo saciado…

-_por el momento_ –pensó Naruto, porque una vez habiendo probado a sus dos amantes, no pensaba poder detenerse, no lo haría incluso si su vida dependiera de ello.

Protegería esa relación poco convencional con todas sus fuerzas.

Calladamente acomodó bien a Sakura en medio de ellos, y los cubrió a los tres con el edredón, para después abrazarla desde la espalda. Ella ya estaba dormida, sin dudad agotaba por esa primera experiencia, pero Sasuke lo miraba del otro lado, con felicidad y satisfacción brillando en sus orbes negros. Sin decir nada, el rubio extendió la mano con la que atrajo a la peli rosa y tomo la mano del moreno.

-Es nuestra Sasuke –dijo en un murmullo –nadie va a quitárnosla.

-Nadie –le apoyo Sasuke con decisión.

Era un acuerdo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente. Esto ya lo tenía pensado así que salió más fácil.<p>

PD: CORRECCIONES en proceso


	13. Capitulo11: Juntos

NOTA IMPORTANTE: HOLA DE NUEVO A TODA(O)S, SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO ( y esta aclaración es porque ya hubo quejas). Primero que nada, yo advertí, no una, sino varias veces que este iba a ser un trió. Todos interactúan y participan… La queja fue que era muy yaoi; GENTE YO LO DIJE ¿VERDAD?

AGRADEZCO CADA REVIEW, TANTO EL QUE SE EMOCIONA, COMO EL QUE NO. ME GUSTA LA SINCERIDAD, POR ESO, SI HAY UN REVIEW NEGATIVO (EN DESACUERDO, ETC) LO DEJO. Y ENCERIO ME GUSTA MUCHISIMO LA GENTE QUE NO VA CON LOS DEMÁS, O QUE SE ENOJA, CRITICA ABIERTAMENTE, Y OPINA LO PROPIO. TODAS LA OPINIONES SON VALIOSAS. GRACIAS POR LOS QUE ME LEEN, Y ESCRIBEN SUS OPINIONES HASTA AHORA.

SIGUIENDO CON EL TEMEMA; DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA SE RECONOCE A SASUKE Y NARUTO COMO UNA PAREJA HOMOSEXUAL QUE SE AMA. EN MI LOGICA CUANDO AMAS A ALGUIEN QUIERES ESTAR CON ESA PERSONA Y LA ICLUYES EN TUS ACTIVIDADES, POR EJEMPLO SI QUIERES IR AL CINE LO (O la) INVITAS. EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS IBAN A TENER RElACIONES ¿OK? ENTONCES, AMANDO ELLOS A DOS PERSONAS (COMO AMANTES) ¿NO DESEARIA CADA UNO A LOS OTROS DOS?

_(cuando haga una historia diferente (es decir, decido hacer una historia hetero), claro que no habrá nada de hombre-hombre, porque no será necesario)._

POR OTRA PARTE LA INTERACCIÓN DE LOS DOS HOMBRES ES POCA REALMENTE, UN BESO, UNA CARICIA Y AL FINAL TOMAR LA MANO DEL OTRO EN APOYO A UN ACUERDO. EN MI OPINION NO FUE GRAN COSA.

COMO SEA, LOS QUE LEE AHORA, GRACIAS MIL (COMO DICEN POR AHÍ w). Y DE IGUAL MANERA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HASTA AHORA HAN LEIDO Y YA NO DESEEN SEGUIRLO HACIENDO, SU DECISIÓN SE RESPETA, Y CON TODO EL CARIÑO DE MI CORAZÓN ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES PORQUE SUPONGO YA NO ME LEERAN. SALUDOS A USTEDES Y LOS MEJORES DESEOS EN TODO LO BUENO QUE PROYECTEN ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Xxsakuxsasux:<strong> gracias por tus opiniones y por los reviews, que bueno que te haya gustado. La verdad estaba preocupada por cómo iba a quedar, no quería que pareciera vulgar y no sé si se logro. Muchos saludos.

**Ktalicecullen:** jajaja, si en esa parte pensé en principio hacerla como tú dices "un poco más difícil" pero me dije, oye, ya son 11 capítulos y nadamas nada. Si yo estuviera del otro lado (como lectora) si me darían ganas de ahorcarme. Por eso me dije, "no más drama x ahora" "a lo que les truje chencha" jajajaja. Estoy contenta que te haya gustado.

**Lian Kirito-kun:** Yo también pienso que van bien los tres juntos (kishimoto de alguna manera lo hizo así)… gracias por aporta a la idea básica de estos capítulos anteriores, entiendo eso de los retos, eso de que nadie se animaba a escribirlo, lo entiendo, no muchas personas son tan aventadas. Jajaja entonces tengo miedo de leer ese otro fic ("let´s take a shower").

**Guest:** te agradezco mucho por tus reviews y tu sinceridad, y aunque entiendo tu punto, no puedo hacer lo que me pides porque eso no quedaría en la personalidad de los personajes. Te adelanto que habrá escenas donde ella (Sakura) solo estará con uno de ellos (porque no pueden estar todo es tiempo juntos los tres en las escenas) pero cada vez que sean los 3 será igual debido a lo que aclaré arriba. Entiendo si no deseas seguir leyendo, y te deseo lo mejor. Aquí estaré con mi humilde fic hasta ponerle _complete. _Saludos ;)

**Yomii:** no puedo adelantar nada… Te mando muchos saludos y los mejores deseos gracias por leer ;D

**Ailudelastiernas:** Gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**Sabaku no Nadely:** jajajaja si mujer "oficialmente doblepervertida" espero que te guste también este capítulo. Y ya sabes seguiremos aquí con la historia.

**Muscy:** espero disfrutes esta parte, me alagas diciendo que el 11 fue muy buen capítulo, es dos capítulos no se verá específicamente nada de Sakura directo con Sarah, pero si después se va poner un poco color de hormiga la cosa. Saludos ;)

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity:** jajaja interesante debilidad (bastante especifica también XD). Si habrá algunas más así, pero tendrá su momento con cada uno.

Además lo de que se unieran para convencerla me pareció adecuado. Si lo de la crelaración lo pensé, y lo pensé, por eso primero busque que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos porque si no se pondría muy dramática la cosa.

Es conflicto de Sakura seguirá estando pero con los capítulos de va atenuando, además que como obviamente has visto ella también tiene su lado oscuro, y efectivamente necesitan el tiempo antes de enfrentar lo que viene. Saludos. PD: gracias por los ánimos.

**Sayakos:** perdón por la tardanza enserio, pronto vienen cosas más interesantes, jeje. Te mando saludos y también quiero que nos leamos pronto.

**Stephanyluna**: Gracias, que bueno que te gusta. Jeje me pasa un poco lo mismo, creo que los dos son de ella jaja. Sin embargo también me gusta el Sasusaku. Qué bueno que encuentras algo de alivio a tu sufrimiento. Si yo también sospecho que era un amor entre tres pero Masashi no lo terminó a sí por el tabu, jeje, ni modo pues. Me alegra que transmita sus sentimientos y sus personalidades. Y si gracias ahora estoy bien, en realidad estuve algo depre, enferma y por lo tanto falta de inspiración. Te mando saludos y gracias por escribir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sin perjuicios

.

.

.

Capítulo11: Juntos

.

.

.

En algún momento de la mañana, unos besos la despertaron solo para encontrarse en la cama de sus dos mejores amigos. No fue solo un sueño. Tan impresionada como se encontraba de saber no era una alucinación como pensó en principio, ellos no le dieron tiempo realmente para reflexionarlo suficiente, cuando ya estaban devorándola a besos. Parecía que ninguno de los dos pudiera dejar de tocarla.

La acariciaron tan minuciosamente que para el momento que empezaron a llenarla se encontraba un poco mareada de satisfacción.

Sus gemidos se volvieron incontrolables mientras Naruto envestía sus caderas frente a ella y Sasuke se posicionaba detrás. Al mismo ritmo que ella alcanzaba de nuevo el punto más alto, las respiraciones de ellos se hacían tan superficiales como la de ella. Abrazaban su cuerpo tembloroso mientras se tensaban sensualmente contra ella, quien con un grito ahogado expresaba las olas y olas de placer que la recorrían para ese momento.

En medio del placer que las caricias de ambos hombres le proporcionaban, se sintió más viva que nunca.

Ese día volvieron a poseerla dos ocasiones más, sin tener ningún deseos de abandonar la cama.

Antes de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando se hallaba muy cansada para realizar actividad alguna, los chicos le llevaron algo de comer a la cama, la alimentaron como si fuera una pequeña niña, con una poción bien servida de comida china y un vaso de jugo de naranja, que le dieron en la boca. Fue vergonzosa esa forma, pero fue inútil reclamar algo, ellos parecían tener más energía de todos modos que ella…

En algún minuto después de ello, quedó completamente dormida...

.

.

.

Una inconfundible sensación de _dejavú _se instaló alrededor, en su estado de letargo pensó que había algo que hasta ahora seguía repitiéndose. Entre dormida y despierta, sus sueños se mezclaron con la realidad.

_La oportunidad tener la vida que deseaba, las sombras que asechaban en la oscuridad, y la inconfundible esperanza de tener todo lo que simpre soño casi al alcance de su mano._

Aunque su cerebro no conectaba todas sus ideas muy bien, de alguna manera entendía que Sasuke y Naruto se hallaban cerca. Y eso le daba calma y confianza, además de mantener sus latidos elevados con alegre nerviosismo.

Estaba sola en la cama, pero estaba envuelta en esa familiar y cálida manta que empezaba a ser su favorita.

Sabía que se hallaba segura, en un lugar donde sus pesadillas y quienes se las provocaban no podían alcanzarla. La misma tranquilidad tanto tiempo negada, ahora parecía algo repetitivo, casi normal. Algo que le agradecía al cielo infinitamente.

¿Hace cuanto había dejado de sufrir pesadillas, de temerle a los cuartos oscuros… o a sí misma?

Por otro lado, estaba tan cansada como si hubiese corrido la maratón, y además hubiera ganado el primer premio. Una contradicción interesante que no se puso a analizar.

¿Debería de hacerlo? De hecho quería, pero sus neuronas se negaban a obedecerle debido al cansancio.

_¿Cansada y feliz era la definición?_

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero solo logró dos pequeñas rendías que le confirmaron que era tarde, muy tarde para ir al trabajo y muy temprano para la comida.

_La jefa iba estar furiosa._

¿Le importaba? No mucho, descubrió con pereza…

No obstante el estupor y la sensación de paz, algo muy diferente distinguía ese momento. Por ejemplo: sus músculos le dolían completamente, de punta a punta, como si le hubiera pasado un tracto-camión dos veces por los huesos y luego hubieran echado todos los restos al rio, e incluso con eso, la sensación no era mala. Aunque estaba acostada de lado en la cama, sentía que al menor movimiento sus piernas temblaban, su piel hormigueaba y todo su cuerpo sensible protestaba.

Recordaba todo… ¿o solo era un sueño?

Pero las molestias en su físico solo confirmaban la verdad en cada movimiento, era una mujer finalmente... la mujer de sus "_amigos"._

_Amantes…_

Un temblor que no tenía nada que ver con sus molestias corporales recorrió todo su sistema, los recuerdos de las horas pasadas regresaron a su mente, evocándole la ardorosa mañana que los dos hombres que amaba le habían dado, y la hicieron sonrojarse hasta las orejas por lo húmeda que seguía, y su piel perlada en sudor solamente lo confirmaban. Sintió que daba una vuelta de cabeza en la montaña rusa con el estomago en la garganta solo de tener que mirarlos a la cara.

Los vergonzosos nervios la atenazaron. Quería solo estar feliz, y lo estaba, pero también estaba el hecho de su virginidad perdida y sus desfachatadas respuestas ante la exploración masculina sobre ella. Sus gemidos aun venían a su propia mente, la manera involuntaria de arquearse en contra de ellos.

¡había sido tan descarada!

Quiso meter la cabeza en un hoyo, pero en lugar de eso decidió levantarse y ducharse. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante la nueva situación, ni si podría evitar ruborizarse al verlos, pero lo que si sabía era que no alargaría más la espera.

Con esfuerzo logró finalmente sentarse en la cama, atrajo una sábana para envolver su cuerpo desnudo, y trató de levantarse. Un solo intento le sirvió para darse cuenta que quizás el ponerse en pie no iba a ser tan sencillo, incluso si los dolores en su cuerpo era casi agradables, el cansancio era una cosa muy diferente, sus piernas temblorosas prácticamente se negaban a sostenerla.

No solo era por ellos, llevaba días estresada por el pensamiento de las citas, por la visita de Sarah y en último lugar la invasión en su apartamento. Antes de aquel encuentro con ambos hombres, sus nervios ya se hallaban a tope.

Pensó en pedir un poco de ayuda, pero desecho la idea rápidamente ya que de repente su valentía se desvanecía.

_Cobarde natural…-_pensó tristemente de sí misma.

Con un intento más determinado logró ponerse en pie y dar un paso, solo que la situación no mejoró mucho cuando en ese mismo movimiento se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo con un ruido sordo, un minuto después la puerta se abrió por completo y mostro a un preocupado Sasuke, que al mirarla en el suelo, fue rápidamente a donde ella y la levanto en brazos sin interrogarla.

-¡Hmph!- gruño un poco el moreno y no se contuvo de reprenderla -debiste pedir ayuda Saskura – dijo mirándola a los ojos con diferente interés que antes. Acción que hizo que el sonrojo volviera a su rostro y pasara sus manos nerviosas por las hebras desordenadas de su cabello rosa.

-Lo-lo siento Sasuke-kun, es que…

-tenias vergüenza… -terminó por ella. A Sakura casi le dio risa la respuesta, era increíble lo mucho que la conocía. Se encontró, aún con color en su rostro, sonriendo sin querer. Pensando en los viejos tiempos, y en la constate mirada del Uchiha sobre ella cuando se conocieron, en su buena memoría, además de su interés perpetuo en su sentimientos una vez fue parte del grupo, sintió nostalgia y el corazón lleno.

-Si –respondió bajando el rostro, admitiendo lo que los dos sabían–yo, yo no sé cómo debo actuar después de... errn, bueno… tu sabes, después – el no poder decirlo abiertamente la hizo sentir algo frustrada e infantil. Además que en silencio estaba siendo llevada al cuarto de baño como si el moreno acabara de leer su mente.

Él dio un beso sobre su coronilla de la cabeza antes de bajarla para poder sentarla sobre la tapa cerrada del excusado, y enseguida se agacho frente a ella buscando su rostro. La peli rosa utilizo toda su voluntad para no huir de su penetrante e intensa mirada, que la estremecía como si la estuviera tocando.

-Te hicimos el amor cariño, ese fue lo que paso– dijo él con una posesividad tal, que le dio un vuelco el corazón por la potencia de sus palabras– y no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada de ello, te amamos y ahora estamos juntos… -él calló un momento como si reflexionara algo - ¿siempre has sido nuestra verdad? - terminó de decir con seriedad, besando las palmas de sus femeninas manos mientras la miraba.

Él obviamente esperaba una respuesta. Sasuke a veces era tan desconcertante.

Un nuevo estremecimiento la sacudió, preguntándose desde que momento ellos supieron de sus sentimientos, y porque hasta ahora sucedía esto.

-Sí, así es –se limitó a contestar estando momentáneamente algo desorientada, por otro lado las preguntas no salían de su cabeza -¿por qué hasta ahora? –interrogó sin poder detenerse.

-Fue culpa mía –admitió Sasuke con total seriedad. Luciendo arrepentido –yo no lo entendía Sakura… al principio estaba confundido, y celoso por cómo era tu relación con Naruto –la peli rosa sonrió con ironía ante aquello porque eso bien lo había notado – pero no solo era eso. Eran unos celos algo… algo extraños. Yo quería hacerte sonreír como él, pero al mismo tiempo quería tener la atención de Naruto como tú la tenias – ante esa descripción ella abrió más los ojos un poco sorprendida, entendiendo de pronto los sentimientos tan complicados del moreno – solo hasta hace unos días empecé a darme cuenta de lo que pasaba… me parece que siempre te hemos amado.

Sus palabras la conmovieron con alegría. Siempre que estaba con ellos, encontraban una manera de hacerla sentir mejor, de que sus miedos y tantas otras cosas se le olvidaran, así que era imposible no pensar había una verdadera oportunidad de permanecer juntos.

Como ahora Sasuke, revelándole algo que nunca le dijo antes.

-¿Sasuke-kun… Sabes que te amo? –dijo con una sonrisa vacilante en los labios, y con la mirada cálida dirigida a él. Instantáneamente esos labios masculinos se curvaron hacia arriba formando una sonrisa misteriosa como las que ella adoraba.

-Lo sé cariño, también te amo – una lagrima alegre escapo de Sakura, pero la limpió rápidamente. Estaba tan feliz que si moría en ese instante no renegaría de ello, sin embargo, prefería vivir muchos años con la posibilidad de estar siempre juntos – ahora tenemos que limpiarte para que comas, el agente Sabaku está esperando en la sala con Naruto.

Mencionar ese nombre le hizo dar un respingo, recordar que una realidad la esperaba afuera, y que no todo era tan bueno como pensó de repente.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! Tengo que arreglarme – trató de levantarse sin éxito ya que él la detuvo poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas.

-Calma, no hay prisa. El agente tampoco la tiene y sabe que estas cansada – le explicó y ella se ruborizo pensando en las razones de su cansancio ¿qué le habrían dicho al policía?–además, de ayudarte me encargó yo – le dijo un poco mandón – creo que debes estar incomodada por tu primera…

-¡Esta bien! –Le cortó colorada de vergüenza ante la oscura y divertida mirada que se deslizaba por su cuerpo cubierto por la sábana. Era imposible no abochornarse por el recordatorio de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, y conocía a Sasuke suficiente para saber, le recordaría cada vez que pudiera ese hecho, y no solo porque su primera experiencia sexual había sido con ellos, sino por el orgullo que brillaba en los ojos negros ante tal realidad. Además era natural para él molestarla un poco–ya entendí – terminó en un suspiro resignado, a sabiendas que esas insinuaciones seguirian.

Lo amaba, pero era un hombre complejo.

-eso está mejor – y fue todo lo que dijo el hombre ya que por lo demás lucia muy satisfecho consigo mismo; el moreno empezó a desenrollar la tela envuelta a su alrededor con deliberada lentitud. A medida que el textil se resbalaba por su piel con pequeñas descargas y el nerviosismo de nuevo se elevaba en ella, su cuerpo empezó a quedar expuesto por completo.

Sakura se negó a protestar ante la ávida y deseosa mirada del peli negro sobre sí. Estaba decidida a acostumbrarse a cada una de esas acciones, ya que ahora tenía todo que lo siempre deseo. El saber cómo era su amoroso toque sobre ella, poder tocarlo también y llegar tan alto como fuera posible con ellos dos. Saber cómo era estar en la cama con ambos. Todo lo tenía…

Sasuke apartó los peli rosados cabellos de su cara y los colocó detrás de sus orejas, la observo por entero, tan profundamente que ella pensó ardería ahí mismo.

-Eres tan hermosa Sakura –le dijo fascinado –es una lástima, porque el agente de policía nos espera – y con eso fue a abrir la llave del agua caliente en la tina, y mientras se llenaba, Sasuke sacaba toallas, cremas, el jabón junto con el champú, e incluso una bata afelpada.

En silencio conmovido, ella observó como arreglaba el agua para que la temperatura no la quemara.

Sakura ya conocía ese lado considerado de Sasuke, pero ahora era tan notorio que quiso lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo.

En ese instante sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, y ella tembló.

-No me mires así cariño, o no saldremos de aquí antes que Naruto venga a buscarnos y después de una hora Sabaku se pregunte qué demonios hacemos los tres para tardarnos tanto – la imagen completa acelero los latidos de Sakura, quien de pronto estuvo tentada a hacer esperar al novio de Ino.

No obstante prefirió ser prudente dejando de mirar con deseo al moreno, y no invitar un ataque cardiaco al pelirrojo hombre en caso de que pudiera encontrarlos, claro.

Casi con facilidad recibió un baño que encendió sus sentidos de la cabeza a los pies. Sasuke se esmeraba en todo, como siempre.

En poco tiempo tenía el cuerpo inmaculado, ropa limpia sobre el y el cabello cepillado sobre una toalla en su espalda.

Fue llevada otra vez en brazos, por supuesto luego de discutir infructuosamente con Sasuke, que ella era perfectamente capaz de caminar. Lucha inútil porque perdió de todos modos, nada raro cuando te enfrentabas a un abogado de profesión, y un hombre tan mandón y necio.

En la sala fueron recibidos por la mirada divertida de Naruto, a la que ella frunció el ceño irritada, y otra desconcertada de parte del policía.

Todos se sentaron en los sofás, Naruto y Sasuke a cada lado de ella, y el otro hombre frete a ellos. El desconcierto en las facciones del pelirrojo desaparecida, suplantada por una interrogante.

-Señorita Haruno, tengo que preguntarle si ¿quiere ser interrogada en privado o es posible que sus… amigos se queden? – los dos a mencionados se tensaron ante la pregunta, era muy claro que querían quedarse. Y si se quedaban sabrían todo del ataque, un nudo de asco se formó en si estomago por ello pero lo soportó, estaba cansada de esconder todas esas cosas, aun había cosa que no le estaba diciendo…

Con un respiro profundo sintió lo duro que era ocultar algo a tus seres queridos, así que no lo haría más.

-Que se queden –dijo convencida pero todavía con la entrañas retorciéndose en su estomago. Sabía que pares de ojos estaban sobre ella, además de los del Sabaku, pero no se atrevió a mirarlos por miedo a arrepentirse–pero permita que les cuente primero todo lo ocurrido a los chicos, para que ellos entiendan las preguntas.

-Como desee entonces – y dicho eso se recargo con los brazos cruzado en el respaldo del mueble.

-Chicos…- empezó temerosa, y trago pesadamente era ahora o nunca – esto paso hace unos siete mese. Estaba por ir al trabajo, pero entonces, entonces recibí una llamada estando a punto de salir –respiro profundo, los recuerdos y la incertidumbre por saber sus reacciones apretando su pecho- era Sarah – Sasuke se tenso al instante, y Naruto tomo su mano, Sakura lo recibió de buena gana –ella se escuchaba muy, muy desesperada, muy nerviosa, pensé que estaba teniendo una crisis. Me llamaba casi después de un año sin hablarnos, ella estaba pidiendo mi ayuda, y yo, yo fui… - el agarre de rubio se apretó, y el otro se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz, a pesar de sus reacciones se obligo a seguir – la encontré en su oficina, ya saben, la que está llena de libros a donde nunca me dejaba pasar – sin querer sus latidos se elevaron de dolor, pero regreso en si rápidamente – como decía, ella se hallaba ahí, tan lúcida y radiante como de costumbre… Sarah estaba riendo –no hizo falta decirles que se burlaba de ella, Sasuke gruñó, y Naruto bajo la cabeza – además no estaba sola… - y se quedó callada, era doloroso y humillante tener que decirle lo ocurrido a ellos.

¡Maldita sea, odiaba sentirse así!

-Sigue Sakura-chan – le instó el rubio en un murmullo firme – necesitamos saber hermosa…

Ella tragó repetidamente y asintió con la cabeza. Él tenía razón, si quería que la relación de los tres funcionara ellos necesitaban saber esto.

-La acompañaba un hombre llamado Sasori Akasuna… -continuo con esfuerzo porque pronunciar aquel nombre le asqueaba – Sarah dijo que era mi prometido, y que ellos, bueno, que habían hecho un trato. Ella me vendió – dijo apretando los dientes con rabia, y con un estremecimiento -… por una considerable suma de dinero y al parecer la entrega era, inmediata… a-a-antes d-de que me diera cuenta, en la oficina solo nos rescontrábamos ese, ese sujeto… - la repugnancia y la indignación cortaban sus palabras -y yo, entonces él fu-fue sobre mí, cuando me resistí golpeo mi rostro, lo que hizo fue solo el principio – a este punto no sollozaba como momento de decirlo al agente Sabaku, pero su labio inferior temblaba y los ojos le ardían – el primer desgarrón en mi ropa me dejo sin respiración, logró sujetarme… él, él –su voz se ahogo. Ya no podía seguir, quería decirlo todo pero con ellos dos tan tremendamente callados era más difícil.

-¿Sakura, prefiere que yo termine por usted? –pregunto en tono considerado el policía que hasta entonces había quedado en silencio. Sabiendo que tal vez empezaría a tartamudear asintió con la cabeza.

-Señores, esta información es confidencial y no sugerí a la señorita Haruno que lo mantuviera privado por que ustedes tres parecen tener una relación más cercana de la que creí en principio en mis investigaciones – las palabras dichas no fueron negadas ni interrumpidas por nadie, y Sakura simplemente recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y tomo la mano de Sasuke, confirmando lo dicho por el hombre de que eran muy cercanos. Era obvio que sus dos compañeros preferían no decir nada mientras la sostenían, tal vez demasiado enojados por todo lo que no sabían como para hablar– este… hombre, desnudo a la señorita, haciendo su ropa pedazos, y en ese estado la daño con forcejeos, bofetadas, incluso llegó a morderla… Ella tomó la primera oportunidad y lo golpeo en los genitales. Se levantó con dificultad, en lugar de irse y tratar de huir, tomó una lámpara cara; ella la describe como un objeto metálico dorado, con un adorno de rosas también metálicas. Con el objeto golpeo repetidamente al sujeto hasta dejarlo sangrando en el suelo – en ese momento el pelirrojo los miro en silencio, como meditando –personalmente, creo que esta última acción, salvo a la señorita de ser asaltada sexualmente con más brutalidad aún de la que se mostro en un principio por este individuo.

…

Por primera vez en su vida lo que Sasuke sintió ante aquellas palabras no fue rabia o ganas de matar algo, sino terror, un terror oscuro y desolador que lo dejaba helado por dentro. Escuchar claramente que ese _bastardo_ pudo haber destrozado de todas la formas posibles a Sakura, lo dejaba en el infierno de la ira. Pero aún peor, saber las formas como la había lastimado, le causaba dolor físico en todo el cuerpo.

Y en mayor parte era su culpa por no haber esperado y llevado con ellos.

La miro de soslayo tan hermosa, tan frágil.

¿Cuánto pudo que soportar ella sola?

¿Sofrío insomnio, o tuvo pesadillas? ¡Por dios, que pregunta más estúpida! Pero por supuesto que las tuvo, no se comunico en seis meses con ellos… y él, estúpidamente, so lo había querido castigarla.

Se sentía un imbécil.

-Si prefieren puedo hacer la pregunta después – interrumpió el agente los pensamientos oscuros de Sassuke – ella ha pasado por mucho y puedo esperar a mañana.

-No – dijo la peli rosa ante la posibilidad que sugería el detective –por favor, haga, su pregunta ahora –Sasuke no sabía que pasaba por la mente de la peli rosa en ese instante, pero si podía ver que ya quería acabar con ello.

-Muy bien entonces – accedió el hombre fácilmente, a lo que el Uchiha no pudo evitar apretar los dientes irritado por la necesidad de hacerle recordar aquel infierno - ¿Recuerda las palabras exactas que el señor Akasuna utilizo para decir que usted era suya? – la nueva información le revolvió la entrañas con vehemente violencia. Se controló sin embargo.

-Si –dijo ella con la voz ahogada, Sasuke tragó pesado pero presto completa a tención– él dijo "_Eres mía belleza, y aunque trates de huir, ya me perteneces… pague con creces por ti",_ después… -ella trago como si su boca no quisiera abrirse -"_no te resistas maldita ramera"_ -las palabras grabándose siniestramente en el cerebro del moreno, elevando su ira - y también dijo "_Siendo hija de Haruno nadie va a creer en tu "pureza", todos piensan que eres tan sucia como tu madre" _ - la voz de la peli rosa era baja y temblaba pero todos estaban tan callados que fue sencillo escuchar la basura que el desgraciado le había dicho -… y lo último que escuche, fue como me decía "_lo vas a lamentar estúpida zorra"…_ - el moreno no daba crédito a la cantidad de cosas que ella recordaba, pero saber todo lo que guardaba la mente de la mujer que amaban, le dio un nuevo significado a la palabra traumatizante.

Todos eso días que ella fingía no tener nada, o estar solamente cansada ¿estaría pensando en esas palabras, o en las amenazas?

-Muy bien eso es todo por ahora –dijo el hombre una vez hubo apuntado al pie de la letra cada palabra –sugiero que descanse, tal vez la llame para alguna otra pregunta.

-Si –afirmó Sakura con tono agotado y reflexivo - quiero descansar – contestó ella simplemente, con los ojos puestos en el suelo, como si no acabara de revivir sus pesadillas más indeseables. Ella empezó a ponerse en pie y él reaccionó mirando al rubio.

-Naruto, Sakura no se siente muy bien –le dijo a su compañero –llévala en brazos aunque ella no quiera…

El Uzumaki no tardo en hacer tal como él le pedía, estaban decididos a cuidar de ella.

-No ¡no! Suéltame Naruto… –antes de que reclamara más, el otro ya la transportaba con deliberad facilidad a la habitación diciéndole cosas como "_me encanta cuando te enojas Sakura-chan, te pones tan caliente" _ recibido con un rubor. No fue posible escuchar la repuesta porque se perdió a medida que se alejaban_._ Una vez se fueron Sasuke miro detenidamente al hombre pelirrojo.

-Tiene algo más que decirnos ¿no es así? – fueron sus palabras sin inflexión.

-Así, es – afirmo el otro -¿prefiere que esperemos a su compañero? – una pregunta oportuna sabíendo que ellos iban a permanecer a lado de Sakura, y seguramente también sabía el tipo de relación que Naruto y él compartían. No parecía haber juicios al respecto por parte del pelirrojo.

-Si – contestó de inmediato Sasuke con el pensamiento de hacer entre los tres un plan para proteger a Sakura. Si iban a enfrentar a alguien con fuerte poder económico necesitaban estar puntualmente enterados de la cuestión- los dos estamos capacitados en defensa personal y protección de testigos, así que creo será lo correcto – terminó por explicar puntualmente.

-Eso es lo que he escuchado…

…

Mientras él trataba de hacer reír a Sakura con insinuaciones indecorosas, no podía evitar pensar impotentemente en todo lo que ellos ignoraban hasta entonces. No importaban las sospechas anteriores, solo podía contener su voz para no delatar lo miserable y maldito que se sentía por haberla dejado a merced de Sarah.

Cuando la puso en la cama, Sakura le dio una mirada de agradecimiento con una pequeña sonrisa. Él entendía que prefería no hablar del tema más de lo que ya se había hecho, y lo que seguramente se haría en el futuro, si lograban probar las acusaciones de ella hacia Sarah y su cómplice, tendría que testificar ante un juez.

Con eso en mente la hizo recostarse y se acostó frente a ella para darle apoyo.

Se suponía que ellos iban a apartarla de la empresaria Haruno, que la mitad del dinero que habían ahorrado entre los dos era para que su _amiga_ se emancipara por completo de su antes tutora. Pero de nada sirvió todo ese tiempo lejos de ella, o las jornadas dobles de estudio o trabajo. Nada importaba sin ambos cerca para apoyarla y protegerla.

Para evitar que la lastimaran.

Las imágenes que evocaban el relato trémulo de Sakura, y el que tuviera que ser finalizado por el agente Sabaku, decía mucho. Esa bestia que casi logra violar a Sakura, logró dañarla lo suficiente para causarle pánico a la mayoría de los hombres ¿cómo no lo analizó a profundidad antes? Ahora comprendía un poco más al moreno. Él seguramente que había pensado en ello muy detenidamente.

Además seguía preguntándose porque ella no reaccionaba igual con ellos que con otros hombres, y al mismo tiempo lo agradecía.

-_confianza –_pensó, de alguna forma, ellos pudieron obtener tanta confianza de ella, que después de los desgarradores hechos, ellos podían seguir acercándose sin que les temiera.

Y la admiró aún más por ello, su emociones eran muy fuertes, tanto la negativas como la positivas.

El amor por ella, y la admiración por sobrevivir a ese ataque como una leona. Y rabia por los que abusaron premeditadamente de ella que no tenía a nadie quien preguntara por ella o donde estaba.

A Naruto le sobrevino una sensación de culpa todavía más fuerte. Él había presenciado de lo que esa mujer sin corazón y escrúpulos era capaz de hacer, vio temblar más veces a la peli rosa de lo que recordaba cuando temía bajar las notas, y recibir un "castigo" por la mujer mayor.

-Descansa un poco hermosa – le dijo el rubio en el mejor tono afectuoso que pudo. Acostados en la cama la abrazo más fuerte contra sí, y beso su cabeza. Sin embargo por dentro, por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió tanta rabia por lo que ella había soportado, que fue toda una prueba de voluntad parecer agradable y calmado. También estaba el hecho de que el detective Sabaku haya permanecido en la sala con Sasuke, clara señal de que aun tenía algo de qué hablar y probablemente no deseaba que Sakura lo escuchara – vuelvo en un minuto, voy a traerte un té o algo de hierbas… - Sakura simplemente asintió con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, pero una que no llegó por completo a sus ojos.

-Aquí espero ¿podrás hacer el té tu solo? –le contesto en tono bajo. Estaba un poco pálida y lucia agotada. Tuvo la fugaz idea de que debieron haber esperado para intimar con ella, pero tan pronto como la idea apareció, también se dio cuenta que fue el momento correcto si querían convencerla de que la amaban como mujer, y con su reacción, tal vez la única forma para que les creyera.

-Claro Sakura-chan ¿con quién crees que estás hablando ttebayo? – contesto con aires del que haría la tarea más dura de todas y para él sería pan comido. Eso logró que la sonrisa de su peli rosa aumentara un poco, y a pesar de los sombríos pensamientos sintió que había esperanza, en especial ahora que Sasuke y él tenían como acuerdo el no dejarla ir jamás – aprovecha el descanso preciosa, que Sasuke y yo tenemos planes para los tres muy pronto – dijo guiñándole un ojo coquetamente. Su declaración hizo que apareciera se ruborizara un poco y que acelero el pulso del rubio. Con esa broma, que le pareció bien tomar en consideración, dejó la habitación para reunirse en la sala con los dos hombres.

…

Cuando Naruto regreso a donde ellos estaban, Sasuke ya había explicado un poco de la experiencia que ambos tenían en sus respectivas profesiones. Gaara pareció especialmente interesado en las capacidades de Naruto como guarda espaldas, y precisamente cuando el rubio se unió a ellos el moreno enumeraba los pormenores de su última misión tal como el Uzumaki se las había contado.

-Me alegra saber que ustedes están tan bien capacitados… - dijo con un tono crítico y serio que llamó la atención de los dos.

-¿Qué trata de decir con eso agente Sabaku ttebayo? –el rubio se encontraba francamente preocupado por los riesgos que ella corrían pasaron en su mente antes de regresar con ellos.

Como que era posible, Sarah usara una de sus artimañas para atrapar a Sakura, o que el tal Sasori enviara a alguien para encontrarla y atraparla para él.

-Díganme Gaara, ahora mismo no estoy de servicio. Digamos que esta es una visita de amigos – hablo casi con un suspiro cansado en la voz –Ino está muy preocupada por Sakura. Dice que estos días se ha comportado… diferente – continuo diciendo a medida que intercalaba su mirada entre los dos hombres frente a él.

-¿Diferente?... ¿En qué forma? – Quiso saber enseguida Sasuke – ¿puedes explicarnos?

-Sí bueno, primero ella quería que hablara con ustedes y les contara algo que cree deberían saber –empezó contando en tono grave, mirándolos de la misma manera - Le dije que viviera ella misma porque eso era algo que le corresponde hacer a ella, pero no quería que Sakura sospechara de su necesidad de hablar con los dos, ya que ustedes y ella no hablan mucho de todas formas…– lo que decía mantenía cada vez más interesados al par, que cada vez entendía menos.

-Tal vez estas confundido-ttebayo –dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza – la última vez que vi a Ino, trato de correrme de la casa de Sakura- chan… y no lucia muy contenta de verme, y de hecho no la culpo – termino por decir con una sonrisa de disculpa. A lo que Gaara sonrió con compresión.

-Ella me lo contó –dijo con esa sonrisa que indicaba que él sabía muy bien cómo era el carácter de la rubia, y que eso además le gustaba – dice que ustedes son un par de imbéciles ciegos – les contó riendo entre dientes. A eso moreno y rubio voltearon a mirarse el uno al otro, con sospecha en los ojos, también algunas preguntas se alzaron entre ellos –Esa parte realmente no importa, tal vez algún día ella les diga todo lo que piensa, pero hoy yo vengo a mostrarles unas imágenes. Es del día en que la señorita Haruno fue atacada…

Los dos se tensaron.

¿Imágenes, cuáles?

-Esa no es una buena broma agente – dijo Naruto sin poder contenerse.

-Gaara, por favor. Solo Gaara ahora que estamos solo nosotros–el suspiro con cansancio –y no es una broma. El día que sucedió _eso_, Ino recibió la llamada de Sakura, y cuando llegó al antiguo apartamento, todas las cosa ya estaban listas para ser metidas en el auto… para abreviar, una vez que Ino logró tranquilizar a Sakura y hacer que durmiera, tomó fotografías de las contusiones… -una nueva mirada de entendimiento golpeo a los dos, si había pruebas, sin embargo estas fueron recabadas sin consentimiento. Además, ninguno de los dos estaba convencido de querer ver esas pruebas – la situación es esta; Ino teme que Sakura este demasiado conmocionada por el asunto como para mostrarle las fotografías, y que sienta que su amiga la ha traicionado; pero está dispuesta a perder su amistad con tal de que se atrape a Akasuna. Además que fungiría como testigo. Sin embargo el sujeto tiene una cuartada perfecta –explicó esto con una sonrisa fría que no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Cuál es la supuesta cuartada y quién la respalda? –interrogo Sasuke mostrando en su voz dura lo enojado que se hallaba por no poder atrapar al tipo de una vez. Su pregunta fue contestada con otra fría sonrisa que podía decir muchas cosas pero que empezaban a entender.

-Sarah Haruno – dijo solamente–ella es su cuartada – el latido del moreno se volvió pesado -Aseguró haber estado todo el tiempo con él, firmando unos papeles hasta que salieron en sus automóviles respectivos. El de Sasori, derrapó. De ahí las heridas. Los empleados también respaldan sus palabras.

-Maldita sea –murmuro el rubio.

-Si… –concordó el pelirrojo – con palabras específicas ella dijo "estaban cerrando un trato muy importante ese día. Sakura debe estar mintiendo"- un intenso frío oscuro recorrió a Sasuke, su indignación era tan grande que no cabía en su cuerpo, y la violencia hizo hondas en su interior. Una breve ojeada a Naruto le hizo saber que él se hallaba igual de asqueado y furioso.

….

Tuvo que tragar el nudo de su garganta para no rabiar. Era inconcebible que la propia madre de su Sakura-chan, además de maltratarla y menospreciarla, la traicionara.

Evitó a propósito pensar en las fotografías, no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar ver el resultado del enfrentamiento con Sasori.

-¿Así que las únicas pruebas que nos quedan son las fotografías? – en la voz de Naruto había desesperación, ya que de nuevo se encontraba en la situación de tener que dejar, que un grupo completo de extraños, posiblemente vieran el maltrato al que Sakura fue expuesta, y ella tener que sentirse humillada frente a esas personas en un juzgado.

La imagen de la peli rosa avergonzada de sí misma no fue agradable.

-Así es, y ni siquiera eso –señaló Gaara, llamando otra vez su atención – ellos pueden alegar acusaciones contra Sakura para salirse con la suya y no tener que ir a la cárcel. No por intento de violación, por desgracia ese no es un delito por el que los criminales se queden encerrados. Pero con las fotografías y los testimonios podemos encontrar algo.

-¿Y qué sería eso? no puedo ver de qué culparían a Sakura-chan – sus palabras era de completa incredulidad. Y es que no podía ser posible, que después de un ataque como el descrito, todavía ella fuera a ser acosada sobre preguntas de algo que no cometió.

-Como de haber infringido sus heridas ella misma para quedarse con el imperio de su madre –contesto fríamente Sasuke, con la voz cargada de dureza – o que ella sufre de alucinaciones, y si bien no la encerrarían en una institución, Sarah como "abnegada madre" se haría cargo de sus necesidades mentales en su casa…. La tendría a su completa disposición de todos modos.

Las frias deducciones del Uchiha le quitaron la respiración al rubio.

_¡Con un demonio! _

Sasuke era tan maquiavélico como esos delincuentes, por eso era tan bueno en su trabajo, por eso siempre le creía cuando hablada de ese tipo de temas.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? –fue el moreno que pudo hablar primero, eso estaba bien ya que él no podía aunque lo intentara.

-Llévenla lejos unas semanas, mañana es 25 de diciembre así que Sakura no sospechara el motivo, –sugirió impasible el detective– los dos tienen que ir con ella por si acaso. Necesito tiempo para investigar mejor a la señora Haruno y a su socio. Además, si el allanamiento de morada fue perpetuado por Sasori Akasuna, lo más probable es que una vez pierdan de vista a Sakura, él altere sus actividades, incluso se descuide – razonó con un brillo cazador en la mirada que hablaba de su determinación.

-¿está seguro de poder hallar algo? – pregunto Sasuke, quien al parecer de Naruto también lucia muy determinado a hundir a Sarah.

-Solo necesito una pista, algo pequeño para asirme de eso. Si logro encontrar algún otro cargo, una prueba de negocios turbios, o un documento o fotografía que compruebe que ya tenían como objetivo a su propia hija, y esto llega a juicio, será suficiente –aseguro el hombre -¿creen que puedan convencerla de unas vacaciones cortas?

A pesar de todo, Naruto sonrió con una poderosa determinación, ansioso por alejar a Sakura de su madre y del otro hombre. Por una vez en toda su vida deseoso de fastidiar a alguien.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos teme?

.

.

.

_Estaba tan nerviosa. Incluso con sus constantes practicas de piano, y las veces que ella ensayaba sola en casa, no se sentía con suficiente confianza. _

_Tenía mucho miedo._

_Para colmo, su madre, en lugar de confirmarle su asistencia, y llenarla de frases de ánimo amorosas como hacían otras madres con sus hijos, ella le lanzo fríamente la frase del millón "ni se te ocurra avergonzarme, aunque no asita llevas mi apellido"._

_-Fantástico – pensó con ironía. Aunque ella no asistiera no podía fallar, a Sarah no le interesaba ir, pero seguramente averiguaría si había hecho el ridículo._

_El solo recuerdo le escocían los ojos, pero no quería llorar y no lo haría. Sarah le decía que lucía patética con esas muestras infantiles._

_Respiro hondo y repasó mentalmente las notas. Sin embargo sus manos seguían temblando._

_Frustrada dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, no solo acababa de entrar en pánico, además no había nadie entre el público para apoyarla… estaba sola. Caminó lejos de bastidores, con paso lento para no ser descubierta, para que nadie viera sus ojos llorosos._

_Camino más a prisa y se quedó en una esquina._

_Se sentía tan idiota. Ni siquiera su madre quiso ir a verla pero ella ensayo como si fuera a ir al conservatorio, para que al final lo único que obtuviera fueran rumores sobre la ausencia de su madre, rumores por los cuales seguramente sería "castigada" por su progenitora, independientemente lo hiciera bien o muy bien… ya que ella no tenía opciones._

_En ese lugar al otro lado del escenario se preguntó si aun debería participar ¿Se enteraría su madre?_

_Pregunta estúpida, siempre se enteraba de sus fallos, pero parecía nunca notar sus virtudes._

_Sin querer se estremeció._

_A pesar del pequeño concierto adaptado de las cuatro estaciones para piano que se escuchaba de fondo, y que generalmente disfrutaba mucho, hoy la música de fondo le parecía más bien un réquiem que despedía a la tumba a su última semana de clase en esa academia de música._

_Era todo el plazo que le dio Sarah para aprender música, después debía enfocarse en el área de negocios. El recuerdo de revolvió el estomago, ella odiaba las matemáticas o la administración. Claro eso a su progenitora no le importaba._

_Toda esa afluencia de pensamiento conflictivos fuera de calmarla para presentar su número de piano, la estresaron más y el temblor en sus manos se extendió a sus piernas._

_¡Demonios, era tan cobarde!_

_Se separo de la pared, para precipitarse con pasos rápidos por los pasillos, solo para empezar a caminar a la salida. Cuando giro en la esquina choco de frete con alguien, quien rápidamente detuvo su caída tomándola por los brazos._

_-¿Sakura-chan? – la voz hizo que todas sus conflictivas emociones se congelaran en un instante. Al segundo que levantó la vista, su mirada verde se encontró de lleno con esos dos muchacho que en apenas unos meses ya se decían sus amigos. Los dos vestidos con traje muy bien colocados para ser chicos de tan solo 15 años de edad como ella._

_-¿Na-Naruto, Sasuke-kun? –no se lo podía creer ¿qué hacían ellos ahí, a quien iba a ver? -¿qué, qué hacen, aquí? –la pregunta salió antes de siquiera pudiera pensarla claramente._

_Sasuke la miro detenidamente, entornando ligeramente los ojos._

_-Tú nos invitaste –dijo parco, pero con un poco de irritación en su tono – te dije que ni siquiera se acordaría –termino rodando los ojos negros en dirección a Naruto, quien al instante río algo divertido. Su afirmación calentó al instante las mejillas de Sakura. La verdad se acordaba de esa invitación, pero en realidad nunca pensó que fueran a ir, nadie más había ido antes, incluso los que quisieron obtener influencias para con Sarah Haruno descartaron la posibilidad de aparecer a alguno de sus recitales._

_Trago pesado, su corazón frio, calentándose de pronto. Sus latidos empezando a acelerarse súbitamente._

_-Yo… no pensé, que fueran a venir…- su voz decayendo en la última palabra, le costaba creer enserio que ellos estuvieran ahí, para que mentir de todos modos. Estaba cansada incluso antes de iniciar con la repetición en el piano._

_-Pero somos tus amigos-dattebayo – sonrió el rubio animado, a lo que ella no pudo evitar devolver una sonrisa parecida – ¡hasta te he hecho una porra! – por lo que el Uzumaki recibió una fuerte palmada en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke, que apagó su frase con un jadeo dolorido -¡maldito teme!_

_Sakura se tapo la boca para no soltar su clásica risilla._

_-No seas imbécil, en los recitales no se gritan porras – dijo el muchacho moreno sin inmutarse por los gritos del otro._

_En un minuto ella se percató que su nerviosismo se acababa de esfumar, transformado por la diversión que el interactuar de los dos chicos le provocaba, y que no le importaba que la auto-nombrada Directora Haruno pensara que asistir ahí, era una pérdida de tiempo._

_-¡No me importa, teme aburrido! –le regresó Narut,o doblando el labio impenitente –voy a apoyar a Sakura-chan de todas formas – el tono infantil animó más a la peli rosa, era tan extraño tener amigos de verdad._

_Ello la alegraban tanto._

_Se encontró sonriendo felizmente hacia los dos muchachos, y entonces también ellos se quedaron mirando en su dirección, con esa expresiones respectivas que ya empezaban a serle familiares._

_-Gracias chicos – les dijo sinceramente, conmovida porque esta vez parecía que había encontrado amigos reales en medio de un mar de superficiales niños ricos. Gracias a cielos._

_-No es nada preciosa –respondió el rubio, pero empezó a reír nerviosamente por el apelativo y se rascó la cabeza inquieto –jeje siempre quise probar esa frase de chico genial Sakura-chan ¿qué tal me salió? _

_-Por supuesto que te quedó genial Naruto – sonrió ella bromista y contenta, y además agregando un tono de total acuerdo en su voz._

_-Hmph – gruño el Uchiha entonces. Al parecer incomodo por el intercambio – ya va a empezar usuratokashi – informó en tono imperturbable, ese que no era capaz de leer todavía. El rubio asintió y empezó a alejarse._

_-¡Suerte Sakura-chan! – grito ya avanzando unos pasos._

_-¡sí! -respondió ella con la misma emoción, ondeando la manos en su dirección. Naruto era contagioso._

_-Sakura –la voz de Sasuke la sobresaltó. Estaba tan concentrada en el escándalo de Naruto que no notó que el moreno se había quedado._

_-¿Si, Sasuke –kun? –él también le agradaba, pero a veces la ponía algo nerviosa con su expresión impasible y su capacidad para leer personas._

_-¿por qué llorabas? –su pregunta directa la sorprendió. No era normal que alguien se preocupara por ella enserio._

_-Yo no…_

_-No pierdas el tiempo con mentiras –le cortó con simpleza ¿Por qué no podía engañar a este sujeto? Siquiera era un adulto, pero actuaba como uno._

_Era toda una paradoja que dos jóvenes tan diferentes (el que actuaba como niño, y el que actuaba como adulto) se llevaran tan bien._

_-muy bien –contestó al fin reticente – Es mi último recital, y Sarah no viene. Ella dice… digamos que no tiene mucho tiempo para estas cosas, y estaba nerviosa, pero ya no lo estoy ¿no es gracioso? Ustedes llegaron y ahora estoy más animada…yo, estoy mejor…_

_-pero es el último dices, no tienes porque estar desanimada entonces – le dijo el moreno en un intento de animarla con su lógica._

_-Ella nunca ha venido a ninguno antes –aclaró ella bajando la mirada, avergonzada de confesarlo._

_Sin aviso la mano del muchacho estaba levantando su mentó para que lo mirara._

_-Tú no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Ella es la que hace mal – dijo seriamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos, sosteniendo su rostro– estas muy hermosa en tu vestido rojo, así que piensa en nosotros contigo y diviértete ¿ de acuerdo? –su afirmación la hizo sonrojar, su corazón saltó, pero incluso con la garganta apretada encontró la fuerza para responderle._

_-Lo haré Sasuke-kun –le prometió apenada, pero decidida._

_-Eso espero, hasta voy a dejar que Naruto haga su estúpido coro de victoria – su ofrecimiento final le robo una carcajada divertida y la sonrisa de lado de Sasuke era increíble, con ese toque misterioso, le dieron el empujón que necesitaba._

_Cuando llegó su turno, en realidad se divirtió. Toco como si fuera un día en el parque corriendo con sus amigos. A lo lejos escucho los vítores de Naruto, que aumentaron su sonrisa mientras tocaba, y los "shh" de la gente instándolo a que se callara. Incluso le pareció escuchar un poco a Sasuke haciéndole coro al rubio. _

_-Locos –pensó divertida mientras terminaba la última línea._

_Inesperadamente, gano el primer premio. Ella nunca había obtenido el primer puesto, siempre fue tercera o segunda como mucho._

_Sin dada era gracias a ellos. Esos dos eran un verdadero tesoro._

_La llevaron a su casa después de una fiesta privada con pizza, soda y Bowie con helado de postre, aunque la versión oficial (la que Sarah sabría) era que fue de inmediato a su casa. Cuando ellos la dejaron en su casa, la sonrisa no quería desaparecer de sus facciones._

_-Si esto sigue así voy amarlos para siempre –fue lo último que pensó antes de dormise profundamente…_

_-_chan… ¿Sakura-chan? –una voz la llamaba. Pero ella quería seguir soñando con esos gratos días -¿Sakura- chaaan? Tenemos una sorpresa preciosa –finalmente abrió los ojos, y se encontró de frente con Naruto, como en su sueño, su sonrisa es brillante y agradable, pero ahora también pulida por la madurez y un toque de coquetería, algo sin duda hermoso de ver.

-Ya era hora, a este paso, vamos a llegar el año próximo – la monótona voz de Sasuke la hizo voltear en su dirección. De un muchacho serio y asertivo, a un hombre que sabía lo que quería e iba por ello. Otro increíble hombre.

Sin querer se encontró sonriendo, tan feliz que quería llorar.

Recordar esa vez, el día exacto en su amor por ambos empezó a florecer, y de momento despertar de ese recuerdo para encontrar que seguían a su lado, que los dos compartían la cama con ella, y además era verdad que la amaba, era lo mejor que podía regalarle la vida.

No podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto, desde esa misma noche que termino de responder al detective Sabaku hasta el siguiente día. Aunque tal vez debía creerlo después de todo.

Escenas subidas de tono la hacen sentirse mareada un momento. Acalorada.

-Buenos días –contestó con la voz quebrada de la emoción.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? – Naruto se acerco al instante, preocupado.

-Nada –prometió riendo un poco por la estúpida y sentimental lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla.

-ya la rompiste idiota – dijo Sasuke en forma de reprimenda mientras cruzaba los brazos con una sonrisa burlona -te dije que no te emocionaras tanto anoche.

El recuerdo volvió a sonrojar a Sakura, y por lo visto también a Naruto.

-lo siento Sakura-chan… -dijo acongojado un rubio con cara roja.

-¡eso no es verdad Sasuke-kun! –aclaró en voz alta y rápidamente, preocupada que el otro de verdad pueda creerlo, y sin poder apartar el calor de su cara – estoy bien… Es solo que soñé con el día en que fueron a mi recital de piano – terminó de decir con una sonrisa nostálgica –todavía puedo escuchar los halagos (gritos) de Naruto desde las butacas – su risa se levantó con alegría.

-Yo también – agregó Sasuke uniéndose a ella –todavía palpitan mis oídos de solo recordarlo.

Entonces el rubio se sonrojo tan fuerte que parece su color natural.

-¡Oigan! no sean así, yo pensaba que Sasuke mentía con lo de no gritar porras… -su cara de vergüenza decía que ahora sabía muy bien que so no se hacía – lo siento…

-No lo hagas – contestó ella curvando su boca de felicidad – fue fantástico… y si no mal recuerdo, Sasuke grito un poco también –no pudo evitar mirarlos con los ojos brillantes. Hubo un poco de silencio en que los tres se miraron, ahora con el recuerdo de ese día entre ellos. Sumado a ellos era bueno que solo por esta vez no fue la única sonrojándose demasiado - ¿querían decirme algo? –interrumpió finalmente Sakura. Quería saber porque había tantas maletas en la habitación.

-Salimos de vacaciones – dijo Sasuke cerrado una maleta.

Ella no pudo hacer más que quedar en silencio.

-No tienes que trabajar los próximos seis días y Sasuke tampoco – ante la afirmación de Naruto ella siguió sin hablar ¿No tenía que trabajar? Solamente en el periodo decembrino de Navidad a año nuevo la pequeña revista en la que trabajaba no tenía labores -¿está bien eso para ti? – interrogo esta vez Naruto algo inseguro.

-Si está bien, es que estoy sorprendida – fue lo que aclaro, no pensó que su jefa diera un permiso tan fácilmente –solo tenernos días de descanso en las fechas navideñas…

-Sakura ¿Siquiera sabes qué fecha es? – en la voz de Sasuke la diversión salta en ese tono sabelotodo que a veces la irrita.

-No –contestó ella sin embargo.

-Es 25 de diciembre preciosa –respondió oportuno le rubio con una sonrisa, ella reaccionas boquiabierta. No tenía idea de las fechas. Por otro lados llevaba dos días sin pasar frio o salir, lo que bien explicaba su falta de información- ¿tanto te afectamos que hasta la fecha se te olvidó Sakura-chan? – interrogó moviendo la cejas graciosamente, encantado con su propio pensamiento Naruto. Como siempre su alegría es contagiosa y ella no puede hacer otra cosa que relajarse. Sin embargo no ceja.

-Entonces el agente Sabaku no va a necesitarme ¿Supongo? – aliviada de haber hablado lo peor frete a ellos y que su comportamiento con ella es el mismo. Los interroga esta vez ella, elevando una ceja inquisitiva que claramente les señala que tal vez la están secuestrando para evitarle los interrogatorios incómodos.

Increíble hasta donde pueden llegar ellos para cuidarla.

Los ama más ahora.

Esta conmovida y demasiado feliz para que eso le parezca malo o amenazante de alguna manera.

-Gaara dijo que no te interrogará hasta dentro de dos semanas – aclaró Sasuke muy sereno – no hay problema con un pequeño descanso…

-¡¿De verdad?! – es entonces que no puede evitar sentirse emocionada. Nunca ha tomado vacaciones, y menos una con ellos -¿Cuándo vamos por mis cosas? – más afirmando que preguntando.

-Ya está todo aquí – dijó después el moreno como si transportar toda la ropa de la peli rosa fuese algo de todos los días.

Una risilla se escapa de ella.

-Son increíbles ¿lo sabían? - es normal para ella decir cosa como esa, de verdad los adora.

-Sí Sakura-chan ya lo sabíamos –contestó con suficiencia el Uzumaki – si increíbles es lo mismo que guapos, inteligentes, amables, cultos… - y antes de terminar, el rubio mira a donde Sasuke como esperando para que agregue de su propia cosecha.

-Buenos en la cama y nos deseas… - no duda en colaborar Sasuke, sonrisa misteriosa formándose y con ese aire arrogante que muestra normalmente cuando se relaja.

Los latidos de Sakura se aceleran y el estomago le da un vuelco.

Están bromeando, pero para ella todo eso es verdad, incluso la última parte.

Antes de que empiece a preguntar de nuevo Sasuke besa sus labios sobre su sonrisa, y a ese beso le sigue el de Naruto, el cual es recibido con el mismo anhelo.

-A donde vamos a ir es una sorpresa, así que las preguntas están prohibidas – le dice Sasuke mandón, ese que le prohíbe alegar o refutar algo. Por ahora está bien, no es que quiera irse a ninguna parte sin ellos de todos modos.

-Muy bien señores, llévenme a donde gusten…

Descubrió finalmente que todas sus frases eran ciertas, que no estaba fingiendo sentirse bien, y que por primera vez en años no le importaba saber a dónde iba, ni que pasaría luego de eso.

Era una sensación liberadora.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado esta parte, ya casi llegamos al final, son como 4 capítulos más ( que serán igual de largos que este) lo siento por la tardanza.<p>

Les mando muchos saludos y el mejor de los deseos.


	14. Capítulo12: Sola con ellos…

**Este fic es una invención de mi mente, sin embargo los personajes son prestados de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia (nuevamente):** este fic, contiene escenas sexuales, tríos, entres otras cosas. Cualquiera con problemas cardiacos absténgase de leerlo por su propia salud.

* * *

><p>Saludos:<p>

**Stephanyluna:** Gracias por tu review, y por tu opinión. Personalmente creo que en principio esa era la idea de Masashi ( por como enlaza a los personajes en el manga emocionalmente) creo eran un trió, pero al final no lo puso por su popularidad (tal vez alucino pero eso creo –un poco). Si vez el manga se nota un poco más como a Sasuke le importa Sakura. Si se a lo que te refieres con eso de los opening y los mensajes ocultos. Te mando muchos saludos y que bueno que te guste.

**Reirejna:** Aquí esta, gracias por la espera.

**Funeral-Of-the Humanity**: Si es frágil, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que también, en los momento que se ve sobre mucha presión, y se halla desesperada, su inestabilidad la hace violenta y capaz de muchas cosa.

Los de ellos trabajando para nada, si e visto que pasa; digo gente trabajando para darle algo mejor a sus seres queridos, cuando ellos lo que necesitaban era solo que estuvieran ahí con ellos.

Si es diferente a Sarah porque sus motivaciones son diferentes, pero son parecidas en algo.

Lo de las vacaciones lo sabrás muy pronto.

**D.J. –Sama**: garcias por leer y arriesgarte con algo que no acostumbras. Para ser franca este es el primer texto hombre-hombre que escribo, y claro también el primer trío. Pienso que tienes la razón en la primera escena de ellos tres juntos, pero tuvo que ser un poco de esa forma porque ellos no querían que Sakura se fuera, además que ya la veían decidida a todo para alejarse de ellos. Muchos saludos, espero te guste esta parte, pues ya que, aunque la preocupaciones siguen un poco, todo tratan de ignorarlas para estar juntos.

**Lian Kirito-kun**: Si y habrá nueva historia, pero no sé si te guste porque la siguiente no es un trío, pero pensaré en uno más después de esa. Qué bien que te gusto el cap. Todavía falta un poco más para que esos dos reciban su merecido, pero ya estoy pensando muy bien en las posibles formas de lograr eso.

Jajajajaja las vacaciones, bueno mejor lee tu.

**Saku11:** Muchas gracias por ese lindo comentario. Hago lo posible por seguir, y que este bien descrito hasta con los pocos dedos que se me pasan. Es gracioso y halagador que lo hayas leído varias veces. Lo seguiré claro, y la conti viene un poco más pronto esta vez.

**Mana-ho**: Que bien que te guste. Te mando saludos y gracias por tu review.

**xSakuxsasux:** Gracias por el apoyo y por el review. Además pienso que si te ha gustado el capitulo este te gustará más. Pero está bien, ni siquiera me molestó ni nada, solo si pensé, debía aclarar de nuevo.

**Miaumiaulogic:** jajajajajaa, si pero trataré de que sean muy emocionantes y que valgan la pena, muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo, estoy de verdad contenta. Seguite escribiendo, sin embargo, después de esta historia, claro. Muchos saludos y los mejores deseos.

**Ypmii20:** jajajaja (_¡!no spoler!¿quien te contrató, eres adivina?)_ ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, que nadie te lea…

Lo de Sarah, si que se sabrá, muchos saludos ;)

**ColorInTheSky**: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj _haciendo horchata! Jajajajajaja. _Buena definición. Enserio me he reído un montón con eso. Gracias por leer este fic y muchos saludos.

**Setsuna17:!**Hola otra vez! Siempre eres constante, muchas gracias, te mando muchos saludos y espero estés muy bien de ánimo y de salud.

**Sabaku no Nadely:** jaja ¿pervertida? Entonces ya somos varias supongo. Me alegra que disfrutaras ese capítulo y además agradezco la paciencia. Espero te guste este capítulo, gracias por tu review.

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenido(a)s:<strong>

Rochu2000

Lelu-chan

Zanita uchiha

Violetvelope

Neri15

JoUpY. M

D. J.- sama

Polie

Tokidosia-hddlx

* * *

><p>Sin perjuicios<p>

.

.

.

Capítulo12: Sola con ellos…

.

.

.

Ella siempre había soñado con una casita en el campo donde podría vivir tranquila, tener plantas frutales, flores y tal vez una mascota. Una alejada del bullicio de la ciudad, de la gente caminando rápidamente empujando a los demás, o del sonido constante de los autos pasando velozmente por las calles, y principalmente, lejos de Sarah Haruno.

¿Cuándo se los dijo a ellos? ¿Siquiera lo recordaban, o habían hecho eso por mera coincidencia?

Frente a ella se alzaba una linda casa tradicional japonesa y con el mar a tan solo unos minutos caminando. Era preciosa (incluso bajo la nieve) y solo de mirar desde afuera su corazón se aceleró de pura alegría, incluso si el sitio era solo rentado. Los acabados de madera bien pulidos en el exterior, estaban hechos claramente con los grandes árboles de la zona. Una vez abrieron manualmente, la gran puerta de madera que daba a la calle casi solitaria, Sakura se hallaba sin palabras mientras Naruto y Sasuke entraban con las maletas al interior de la casa. El suelo de tablón de bambú estaba pulcramente limpio, al igual que las puertas corredizas. A cada paso que daba el lugar le gustaba más y más. Cuando vio el jardín interior, contuvo la respiración involuntariamente.

La imagen, además de saberse lejos de sus enemigos, la llenaron de alivio y anhelo.

En medio del patio había un árbol de cerezo, que incluso si no se hallaba en flor, la nieve que cubría sus ramas le daba un aspecto misterioso, además que al ser iluminado por el sol de la mañana la nieve brillaba como el cristal, y debajo del mismo, un pequeño estanque con agua congelada como un espejo realzaba el pequeño cuadro.

El día se hallaba tan extraño como sus emociones, melancólico y feliz; sol brillante y una tenue nevada, como si esa nube solitaria hubiera elegido soltar los diminutos copos justo sobre ellos.

Tembló ligeramente dentro de su abrigo rojo, pero eso no la distrajo, no hoy, por una vez el frio no era una completa molestia.

Miro de soslayo a los chicos con sus cabellos cubiertos por unos cuantos copos, por la ligera nevada que acababa de empezar en esa provincia a unas horas de la capital, y sintió gran devoción al verlos trabajar juntos para estar con ella.

Empezaron a viajar desde muy temprano en la madrugaba, no pregunto el por qué, y ella iba con el corazón acelerado al pensar en su repentina ocurrencia de sacarla de viaje en pleno invierno y a tales horas.

Mientras que pasaron con el último par de maletas hacia una habitación en el final del pasillo, se prometió que prepararía una cena especial, que no dejaría que ninguna sombra oscureciera sus pensamientos esos días, y principalmente los amaría como siempre quiso. Sin mentiras y abiertamente.

No importaba si había sido mera coincidencia la fecha, o su elección de lugar (que a su parecer era un sueño) estaba conmovida. Todas su células temblaban de nervios y de anticipación dentro de su estomago por todo el tiempo que pasaría con ellos; sumado a eso, ahora no tenía que apartar los ojos si quería mirarlos (contemplarlos) un poco más, y no temía ser rechazada, ya no más.

Al caminar explorando las habitaciones, logró escuchar lejanamente como cerraban la puerta exterior, y colocaban una lona al auto.

Si antes pensó que esa casa era hermosa, ahora le parecía deslumbrante.

Era su oportunidad de estar con ambos, de ser ella misma y de olvidar sus miedos (por lo menos unos días).

Esa casa era todo lo que siempre prefirió, lo tradicional, lo sencillo y los sitios donde crecía la naturaleza, muy diferente a los lugares con diseños modernistas con calculadas y frías geometrías elegantes, como la casa donde vivió por veintitrés años. Además de no estar sola para disfrutar de cada espacio.

Solo una vez, si no mal lo recordaba menciono su sueño secreto. Una sola vez hace seis años, cuando estaban haciendo un proyecto en sociales, si no mal recordaba, donde debían parafrasear su futuro soñado.

Abiertamente no podía decirlo, no frente a cualquiera.

Como una broma ella hablo de lo que realmente le gustaría a sus dos amigos, pero cuando escribió en el papel de su ensayo, el que debía leer enfrente de toda la clase, lo que plasmó fue la versión de vida que su madre quería para ella. Una vida estudiando y trabajando en los negocios de la familia, detrás de un frio escritorio, recibiendo el desprecio constante de Sarah.

_No gracias._

Con un suspiro largo desecho esos pensamientos.

Lo importante era el ahora, y los dos a quienes amaban.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? No importaba, ni siquiera iba a recapacitarlo

_No quería hacerlo._

De un modo u otro iba a disfrutar todo el tiempo que tuviera con ellos. Ya se había decidido a no cuestionar su suerte y las situaciones que aumentaran esta felicidad que de pronto sentía.

Entonces dio la vuelta a la habitación donde los dos hombres desaparecieron con las maletas.

Iba a ayudarlos, a estar más con ellos y a ser muy feliz. Aunque para Sakura todavía era extraño estar entre ellos sin sentir que sobraba, fue dispuesta a participar en todo lo que pudiera con los chicos, y acomodar la ropa se escuchaba como un buen comienzo.

.

.

.

Salir del departamento a mitad de la madrugada sin despertar las sospechas de Sakura no fue cosa fácil, pero fue posible.

_Aunque en el fondo sospechaba que ignoró el hecho a propósito._

Después, explicarle que viajar en auto era mejor porque era más cómodo para los tres, y más rápido, en lugar de decirle quería pasar incognitos por si Sasori tenía algún informador al asecho, fue un poco más sencillo con la ayuda de Sasuke y su fría lógica.

Miro por un momento al moreno, acomoda do de forma metódica unas pocas prendas en los ganchos.

Ahora por lo menos la mitad de equipaje ya estaba acomodado, y se encontraban muy lejos de los depredadores que la querían. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le causaba alivio, sino la facilidad de Sakura en confiar sin parpadear dos veces la llevaría a un buen lugar, o las palabras que uso para confirmarlo.

_-Llévenme a donde quieran_- pensó en las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura al decir esas palabras, detalle que no minimizó la mirada confiada de sus ojos verdes. No sabía cómo Sasuke lograba controlarse tanto, si no fuera porque quería alejar a su peli rosa del peligro cuanto antes, tanto como Sasuke, es posible hubiera intentado algo indecente en el auto más de una vez.

Imágenes de ella gimiendo con sus envestidas lo torturaron por tres segundos completos…

-¿Necesitan ayuda? – esa fue la voz de ella interrumpiendo sus lujuriosas ideas. Entro en la habitación como si sus pensamientos la hubieran invocado a ellos, y el Uchiha la miro al mismo tiempo que él, un parpadeo luego de eso la mirada de Naruto se encontró con la del moreno, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el otro la deseaba tanto como él.

Esta vez Sasuke reaccionó primero y antes de pasaran treinta segundo ya llevaba a Sakura en brazo, al enorme futon con base de madera, muy convenientemente preparado.

-Es hora de darte correctamente la bienvenida – escucho que el Uchiha decía y no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. La bienvenida era par ellos, con fiesta y todo.

Antes de ir hacia ellos, fue a sacar del armario el viejo aparato de calefacción que Jiraya le dejo junto con la casa, era una maquina vieja pero todavía funcionaba.

-¿¡pero ahora?! – el tono de Sakura era más avergonzado que molesto –yo venía a ayudarlos con la ropa- termino de decir al colocarla Sasuke encima de la superficie acolchonada.

-Puedes ayudarnos quitándotela –agregó Naruto entonces, no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba volver a ver ese rostro teñido de pena. Claro que enseguida obtuvo lo que quería, junto con la réplica de la peli rosa.

Una vez conectado el calefactor, se acerco a donde ellos.

-Enserio no tienes remedio – pero mientras lo decía también sonreía con diversión, y con algo que no había visto antes en ella (al menos no abiertamente). Deseo.

Internamente se estremeció, como contagiado de pronto por ese mismo deseo que vio en sus ojos verdes. Pero entonces recordó algo, una cosa de la que tenían que hablar con Sakura antes de seguir.

-Ne Sasuke – llamó a su compañero que ya había dejado el abrigo encima de una percha. Es susodicho lo miro, Sakura también los miro desde su lugar –la charla teme, se nos pasa… de nuevo –ante sus palabras, el moreno trago grueso, pocas veces se veía abiertamente al moreno avergonzado, o incomodo. Por supuesto también él lo estaba, era algo de lo que tuvieron que hablar desde el principio y tal vez en ese mismo instante era muy tarde para eso, pero en honor a la relación de los tres, debían platicar.

-¿y qué sería eso que tiene que decirme? –inquirió la mujer que deseaban con una ceja levanta al estilo Uchiha. Naruto casi gimió en voz alta, siempre le afectaba cuando ella hacia los mismo gestos que ellos, como cuando sonreía con la sonrisa parecida a la suya.

-¿has usado algún anticonceptivo? – la directa pregunta de Sasuke golpeo en el rostro a Naruto. Y demonios era bueno ser directo, pero a veces, como en ese instante era simplemente muy incomodo. A su favor el moreno también estaba ruborizado y miraba hacia otro lado en lugar de a Sakura.

Ella se quedó muy callada entonces, como si no supiera que decir. Decidió intervenir, no quería que mal interpretara la pregunta de Sasuke, puede incluso que ya estuviera embarazada, y eso no era un problema para ellos. Ya lo habían hablado cuando se dieron cuenta (con vergüenza) que ninguno de ellos recordó usar un preservativo.

-No te quedes tan callada Sakura-chan – le pidió con una sonrisa – lo que sucede es que no sabemos si quieres un bebe ahora, nosotros estamos bien con eso, pero no te lo hemos preguntado…

-Es verdad –confirmo el otro pareciendo darse cuenta de su error al elegir palabras – para nosotros está bien lo que tú quieras –dijo seriamente.

Luego de unos segundos, que pareció mucho más tiempo, ella finalmente empezó a hablar.

-Después de la caída por las escaleras – comenzó hablando en un murmullo que apenas escuchaban, el rostro de Sakura ahora entretenido con el tejido de su abrigo –el doctor que me trato dijo que todo estaba bien, excepto una parte. Dijo que si quería tener familia iba a ser complicado, pero con el tratamiento adecuado aun era posible – contó con un suspiro – se necesita más que acostarnos para quedarme embarazada… ¿es eso un problema para ustedes? –termino por preguntar mirándolos a ellos con aspecto más vulnerable del que seguramente quería.

¿Molestarles, estaba bromeando?

- Tu sabes que no somos ese tipo de idiotas Sakura-chan ttebayo – dijo con convicción, y empezó a deshacerse de su propio abrigo.

-No de ese tipo de idiota, pero si del otro tipo –dijo Sasuke ante lo dicho por él. El rubio gruño irritado, y miro la expresión burlona y retadora en la mirada de su compañero.

-Temeee –gruño por lo bajo sin dejar de tira de sus prenda. Una risilla femenina y divertida lo interrumpió de decir nada más.

Los ojos verdes de ella brillaban de diversión, y anticipación.

El estar ahí con ellos le hizo pensar al rubio que era muy afortunado de hacerse encontrado con ellos. Los dos eran lo mejor que le había pasado.

Cuando casi terminaban de despojarse de toda su ropa ella todavía los observaba con el aliento contenido, esta vez luciendo más valiente, y un poco más atrevida que las primeras veces.

-Esperen ahí un momento –dijo Sakura al ver que ya iban donde estaba. Los dos se quedaron parados frente a ella, con caras interrogantes hasta que observaron como la mujer que ahora les pertenecía, se ponía de pie en la cama-futon y empezaba a quitarse también sus prendas.

Entonces fue el turno de ellos para contener la respiración.

Debajo del abrigo no llevaba nada; y es que no podía ponerse otro apelativo a ese diminuto pedazo de tela oscuro demasiado transparente como para cubrir cualquier cosa. La pieza solo llegaba a la altura de su cadera y además, enmarcaba sus pechos en lugar de cubrirlos.

De todas las cosas con las que pensó encontrarse debajo de ese enorme abrigo rojo, lo que menos imagino fue aquello.

Y por la cara de Sasuke debía pasarle lo mismo.

Las medias, que en principio pensó eran completas, como las que usaban las mujeres normalmente, era prendas a media pierna y las sostenía el ligero que se envolvía alrededor de los muslos pálidos de la peli rosa.

Trago grueso, sintiéndose más excitado que en un principio.

-Esta provocadora-chan quiere pasar todo el día en la cama teme – dijo al moreno en voz grave, sin dejar de mirar a la sensual belleza que era Sakura, quien tembló ante sus palabras, lo sabía porque en la habitación ya no se percibía el frio del exterior gracias a la vieja máquina de su abuelo.

-No lo hará – corroboró Sasuke con el mismo tipo de voz que el Uzumaki. Un segundo estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo femenino, y como para confirma la razón, sus manos y brazos cubrieron sus pecho de forma automática - ¿qué pasa hermosa? Ya no pareces tan valiente…

.

.

.

En realidad a Sasuke no le importaba que su preciosa peli rosa ahora perdiera todo el atrevimiento, sabía, tanto como Naruto que ninguno saldría de la habitación, no por ese día por lo menos.

La abrasador visión jamás iba a apartarse de su cabeza, la piel lisa, las curvas bien redondeadas y la tela traslucida… y tomaba nota. Esa era la primera vez que ella utilizaba algo especialmente para tentarlos.

Por eso, y su buena memoria, no necesitaba que apartara las manos para avivar su deseo, o para saber que bajo sus pecosos brazos se hallaban un par de cremosos pecho con la punta deliciosa y rosada.

Los miro expectante, como si no supiera si correr a esconderse de vergüenza o desnudarse de una vez.

A él le parecía mejor la opción dos. Pero claro no era necesario decirlo en voz alta, simplemente se lo mostraría, claro con la ayuda de su otro amante.

No fue necesario decir más.

Los dos fueron por Sakura. El moreno envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura para bajar la su nivel, y con eso beso sus labios con un beso para mostrarle lo mucho que espero por ese momento.

Todo el trayecto del viaje, con cada sonrisa que daba en su dirección, cada vez que cambiaba la estación de radio y empezaba a cantar un de esas cursis canciones junto con Naruto. Era como si todos sus deseos se hubieran materializado.

Esas dos personas eran su familia ahora, y su hogar.

.

.

.

El posesivo beso de Sasuke le robo el poco (muy escaso) control que tenía hasta el momento, su intento de parecer más atrevida se fue por la borda justo cuando su cuerpo empezó a flaquear, el intercambio se volvió casi incendiario. Las sensaciones no se detuvieron, ya que desde atrás, Naruto acaricio sus caderas, sus glúteos y luego empezó a repartir mordiscos ligeros en su cuello y hombros, a la vez que la dejaba sentir su firme cuerpo.

Los dos la abrumaron gratamente, como empezaba a ser su costumbre.

Y no es que se quejara ¿cómo podría cuando con cada roce la hacían de verdad feliz?

Se dejó llevar como los copos que danzaban afuera al ser llevados por la brisa. Solo que ella no estaba congelada, ni sola en el frio.

El placer la enardecía a medida que la lengua de Sasuke probaba cada punta de sus senos y recibía las caricias íntimas de Naruto.

Minutos después el primer punto máximo de placer la golpeó; los dos se mecían contra ella una y otra vez, y se sentía tan bien que pensó se volvería loca de pura satisfacción. Por un momento creyó que tendría un respiro cuando las respiraciones de ambos se hicieron más pesadas y superficiales, pero en lugar de eso fue aún más estimulada por Naruto que la abrazo por la cintura desde atrás con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba su sexo unido a Sasuke.

-míranos hermosa –respiro el rubio en su oído con voz difícil. Ella obedeció lo mejor que pudo apoyando sus manos en el esculpido pecho del moreno, quien claramente disfrutaba tanto como ella del toque sobre su cuerpo. La visión la hizo explotar nuevamente y con fuerza suficiente para hacerla gemir en voz elevada – los tres estamos unidos Sakura-chan, eres nuestra –en ese momento el placer solo se elevaba más.

La palabra era entre un gruñido y un jadeo, pero como fueran dichas, la excitaban más.

-¡Haah chic-o-os! ¡ha! ¡Sí!- estaba perdida, completamente fuera de su mente, no sabía que más hacer. No quería hacer nada más.

Poco después ellos se tensaron en diferentes momentos, se abrazaron a ella y la llenaron de la calidez de sus cuerpos.

Cansados atrajeron su lánguida anatomía más cerca de ellos, donde pudieran abrazarla en medio de la cama. Agotados por el apasionado encuentro, y por el viaje los tres yacían abrazados en la cama.

Sus ojos se cerraban, su cerebro y cada parte de ella se sentía completa y saciada. Solo que antes de colapsar por completo, y de (tal vez) despertar de ese loco sueño, debía decirle una cosa…

-los amo con todo mi corazón chicos –susurro con lo que le quedaba de voz. Sonaba cursi, pero era muy encerio.

-Yo también te amo Sakura-chan – ella ya había cerrado los ojos, pero escucho el cariño en esas palabras.

-Te amo cariño, no lo olvides –dijo entonces la voz de Sasuke, llena de convicción. Luego de eso, todo se quedó muy tranquilo y soñó; con esa casa llena de flores, con una comida llena de risas, y con tener más familia.

_¿Por qué no?_

.

.

.

En la noche todos cenaron sándwiches de jamón ya que no salieron por provisiones.

A él personalmente no le importaba comer tres días aquello, lo único que le importaba era seguir viendo a sus dos amantes desnudos. Suyos.

Eso estaba bien, mejor que bien.

Y quisiera pensar que eso era suficiente, pero como era su naturaleza, no pudo evitar pensar en la reacción de Sasori, en lo que haría Sarah. Incluso si de camino a esa casa, él fue extremadamente cuidadoso y siguió todos los consejos de Naruto mientras tomaban desviaciones y calles empedradas.

Si él fuera un sujeto obsesionado con Sakura (y de hecho lo era, solo que ya era suya tanto como de Naruto) movería piedra por piedra hasta encontrarla.

Mando un mensaje a Gaara para saber cómo iba su plan.

_Tal como lo pensé. No se preocupen._

Fue todo lo que recibió.

Suponía debía confiar en su palabra, pero para Sasuke eso era en extremo complicado. No soportaría que alguien destruyera a los suyos.

-_Y jamás lo perdonaría-_ pensó al ver bromear a Naruto y Sakura sobre andar todo el día desnudos. Una conversación interesante debía concordar, mucho más atrayente que sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Sentado en una pequeña silla de madera, en el gran baño tradicional que tanto amaba su abuelo, él tallaba su propia espalda con un cepillo y esparcía el jabón con esmero, pero la verdad principal en sus esmerados actos era que no quería caer en tentación sin el Uchiha cerca.

-Esta casa me gusta mucho – dijo Sakura desde la gran pila de mosaico que se hallaba llena con agua caliente, pensativa. Desde que Sasuke salió a llamar a Gaara, Naruto no había dejado de observarla y de acaríciala, o besarla. No lograba apartar la vista de ella especialmente ahora, que su piel resplandecía rosada con la tibia humedad del vapor-¿de casualidad no está en venta? Tal vez podría vender mi apartamento y pagar una parte…

-Esta es nuestra casa Sakura-chan –fue hasta ese momento que la interrumpió, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del que trataba la conversación realmente.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente a "nuestra casa"?- ella se irguió un poco en el agua, ahora más interesada. Aunque para su mayor martirio no pudo dejar de notar como sus redondos pechos se mecían al mismo tiempo que las ondas en el agua y los botones rosados que coronaban tal belleza, si Sasuke no venia pronto definitivamente no lo esperaría.

Trago antes de hablar. Amaba a Sasuke, pero poseer a Sakura era toda una nueva experiencia.

-Quiero decir que me la dejo Jiraiya, y ahora es nuestra – explicó con una sonrisa, misma que se amplió al ver como los ojos de Sakura se iluminaban. Él y Sasuke sabían desde segundo año de escuela superior que ese tipo de lugares le gustaban a ella.

-¡¿Lo dices encerio?! –interrogó emocionada y el asintió y se alegro por su sincero gozo.

Hace mucho quería llevar a la peli rosa a esa casa.

Incluso un verano la invitaron, pero su madre se la llevó a un viaje de negocios del que nunca les contó nada. Ese mismo verano plantaron el cerezo que actualmente vivía y sobrevivía en medio del jardín interior – ese árbol lo pusimos Sasuke y yo, para ti. Ese verano ¿te acuerda? Cuando te invitamos pero Sarah ya tenía planes para ti –la sonría en su cara fue amarga entonces. Odiaba pensar en lo que la Hauno mayor podía haberle hecho o dicho a su mujer. No quería fallar al sonreír, pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke o Sakura, fingir indolencia era más difícil.

-¿Naruto, que está mal? – al levantar la vista ella se encontraba ya parada frente a él, sin molestarse siquiera en buscar una toalla o lo que fuera para cubrirse. La boca se le seco.

Al infierno con esperar a Sasuke, el moreno podía unirse después.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó de su sitió y tomo por la cadera a la pequeña Haruno. Al siguiente segundo la sostenía contra la pared a la vez que la sostenía en alto.

-Sakura-chan, lo que sucede aquí es que hoy no voy a esperar a Sasuke para estar juntos –le explicó, y en parte era verdad, prefería tenerla que hablar de la culpa que sentía.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo ella tomado su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, presionando sus senos suaves en su torso –lo que creo es que estas pensando en Sarah… -lo que dijo, lo hizo tensarse por un momento, apretar la mandibula. No podía ser que se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos ahora. Iba a hablar para negarlo pero ella se adelantó – yo tampoco quiero pensar en ella, solo en nosotro, así que me parece bien continuar… – terminó por explicar simultáneamente que envolvía sus piernas de manera firme alrededor de sus caderas.

Al instante sus venas hirvieron.

La beso mientras la apretaba más estrechamente contra su piel. Sintió como su centro femenino se humedecía para él.

Aprovecho un suave gemido femenino, para saborear la boca de Sakura con su lengua a medida que se friccionaba contra ella y la apretaba contra la pared.

Sakura se abrazó más fuerte a sus hombros, presionando sus uñas en ellos, y sus piernas ajustándose más a sus caderas. Lo tomó como una señal. No la hizo esperar más y la llenó de un solo golpe. La acción los hizo perder la razón a ambos, el empezó a embestir sin miramientos, duro y rápido, sintiendo el ajuste perfecto de su anatonia mientras ella se arqueaba y gritaba de goce.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de la peli rosa, y la piel perlada era una maravillosa visión. Todo ella estaba calida y perfecta.

-¡N-Naruto! –Gimió su nombre de tal forma que pensó, su voz lo había atravesado por el corazón -¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! – aseguro con vehemencía. Él también lo hacía, la amaba, pero no podía decir nada. Solo sabía dos cosas, era bueno que Sakura llegara al punto máximo al mismo tiempo que él, sino se habría avergonzado. Y dos, Sasuke lo iba a matar… si no lo _ castigaba _primero.

Aún unido a ella, resbalo hasta el suelo abrazándola, y se preguntó ¿Qué pensaría ella si los viera a ellos compartiendo un acto similar?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno no es mucho pero aquí esta. Pronto entregaré la siguiente parte, y después de eso, chan chan chan! Lo feo. Muchos saludos<p>

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Advertencia: Próxima capítulo, hombre-hombre, un poco de voyerismo y trió (claro). Si prefieren no leerlo, está bien.

PD: Correcciones en un mes, gracias.

PD2: en la imagen que puse de _portada_, note algo no no había visto antes. Por lo bajos Sasuke, y Naruto, toman de las manos (respectivamene) a Sakura, cosa que me pareció muy interesante y muy _a doc_ con mi historia. como sea divagando aqui, muchos buenos deseos a todos.


	15. Capítulo 13: Sola con ellos – parte II

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto y yo los he tomado prestado para esta historia fuera de lo común.

_**ADVERTENCIAS: EL siguiente capítulo tiene hombre-hombre, voyerismos, tríos. Leen bajo su propio riesgo. Si ustedes no acostumbran leer este tipo de temas (porque simplemente no les gusta), por favor desistan la lectura.**_

_**Nota: el internet que tenia estaba muy mal y se canceló. En unos 20 días, lo más probable tega internet de nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por la paciencia.**_

* * *

><p>Saludos y disculpas a:<p>

**Miau Miau Logic:** .MUCHISIMO. POR LA TARDANZA. Excusas, tengo miles, pero no importan ahora, lo único es que sobrevivi y que te agradezco mucho el review, creo esta parte te gustará MUCHO!

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity:** te mando muchos Saludos, te has ganado el PREMIO DE LA CONSTANCIA, por estar en cada capítulo con tu review, encerio, me ha ayudado mucho y no sé como se llamen eso amigos que ayudan a mejoras los temas y las redacciones en los libros tipo _novela_, pero te aseguro que eres muy buena en eso.

Te mando muchos saludos, decidí alargar los últimos caítulos un poco, no haciéndola de emoción, porque ya sé lo que quiero, pero si extendiéndome en las situaciones. Byebye, excelente fin de semana.

PD: lo siento por la tardanza, el internet era una basura y no tengo. Estoy tomado prestado el internet de mi madre querida.

**Muscy:** MUCHAS GRACIAS. BIENVENIDA! Tuviste la mala suerte de que esta vez de verdad me tardara con la publicación, he tenido un montón de altercados junto con problemas de inspiración.

Te agradezco nuevamente tus halagos estoy tan contenta que te haya gustado, y espero que esto también te guste.

**Yomii20:** saludos. Perdón, enserio (cara de seriedad) lo siento mucho por la tardanza, espero que con esta parte puedas perdonar.

**Lian Kirito- kun:** la advertencia es especial para ti, sugiero que te saltes algunas partes. Muchos saludos ;)

**Sabaku no Nadely:** Muchos saludos, como creo tardaré un poco más con lo que sigue, publico dos capítulos, muchos saludos.

**Ailudelastiernas:** jajaja, si justo abajo! Saludos

**GabyGG:** Estoy contenta de que te guste, estamos llegando al final y de verdad espero puedas disfrutar de los que falta. Sin embargo decidí alargar un poco. Saludos.

**Setsuna17:** muchas gracias, ere una de las que ha GANADO EL PREMIO DE CONSTANCIA, te mando los mejores deseos .

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sin perjuicios 13

.

.

.

Capítulo 13: Solo con ellos – parte II

.

.

.

El departamento se hallaba vacio, sin rastros que delataran que allí viviera la mujer que le pertenecía.

Su respiración de acelero a causa de la oscura rabia que tensaba su cuerpo, la necesidad de cometer un acto violento para desatar su furia, como fuera, con quien fuera.

Quien él había esperado encontrar retorciéndose de miedo, en un apartamento que él había mandado a maraca, no estaba.

La ira ciega lo invadió con ímpetu al sentir que su objetivo se le había escurrido entre los dedos.

_¡Ella era suya!_

_¡Suya!_

Lanzó rudamente lo primero que tuvo al alcance, los pedazos de esparcieron por todo el suelo creando una mancha de astillas de cristal muy afiladas.

La cólera subía por su garganta y amenazaba con arrebatarle la capacidad de utilizar la lógica. Pero no iba a dejar que eso pasa, al menos hasta que tuviera su elegante y pálido cuello entre las manos.

No podía haberlo hecho sola. Fue lo primero que vino a su mente, era imposible.

Tenía a gente vigilándola todo el día y ni eso permitió que pudiera llevarla su casa privada en las colinas elevadas de Japón, a la habitación _especial_ que preparara únicamente para ella.

Sus herramientas, esas que le causaban placer a él, y arrancaban gritos a sus compañeras de cama, tendrían que esperar. Solo un poco más.

Los planes en los que ella era la protagonista se esfumaban en sus narices.

A la peli rosa no iba a arrancarle la vida, oh no, la moldearía todo el tiempo que fuera necesario con sus instrumentos, era demasiado bella para desperdiciar su cuerpo de esa manera, al final quedaría solamente lo que él iba a crear. Un ser dócil que se sometería rápidamente a todos sus deseos.

Era suya, pago con creces por ella, y Sarah ya había tardado dos años en entregársela.

_Pronto._

Pero incluso con ese conocimiento el furor sangriento no se iba.

Con ira, se negaba a dejar de arrojar las pocas cosas sin valor que quedaban, las sillas fueron estrelladas contra la pared dejando líneas desgarradas en la pintura, arranco cortinas de su sitio y las hizo pedazos, las pisoteo junto con la vajilla y el espejo.

Había revisado exhaustivamente dentro de ese departamento, hecho que sus vasallos revisaran por él, en las dos únicas habitaciones cualquier indicio que indicara a donde se hallaba ella. Sin embargo todo estaba tan limpio como un hospital.

El trabajo de dejar ese sitio limpio de todo rastro, te huellas o al menos una nota con recibos, la falta se señales o huellas era obra de un experto.

Los dos sujetos que frecuentaba, según el informe, vinieron a su mente.

Furioso era un término demasiado burdo para lo que sentía. La cólera dentro de él era un fuego vehemente que aumentaba sus planes para un _apropiado castigo._

Se suponía que la pequeña peli rosa a estas alturas debería esta en sus manos, aterrada de saber el castigo que le iba a propinar por haberse atrevido a oponerse a él y a sus deseos. Él mandó a un profesional para que se hiciera cargo de intimidarla, y el miedo no ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

Eso había esperado.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba seguro que alguien la había ayudado, y era alguno de esos sujetos…

Aun más rabioso por ese hecho, empezó a destrozar todo a su paso. Los subordinados que vigilaban afuera no se atrevieron a pasar, la última vez que Sasori estuvo así de encolerizado el nuevo elemento de su equipo de seguridad sufrió las consecuencias.

La madre recibió al muchacho, casi muerto…

.

.

.

Le sorprendió que Sasuke pasara por alto el _encuentro_ que Naruto y ella habían teníado. Claro, no es que los hubiera visto o que los atrapara en el acto, pero había varios indicios muy obvios, entre ellos sus mejillas aún sonrojadas, y las toallas esparcidas cuando él llegó. Los dos tenían batas, y el cabello mojado mientras tomaba chocolate caliente. Naruto incluso se lo había dicho, confesando sus actos cuando notó que Sasuke no decía nada, pero igual que al principio, él lució impasible.

Tal reacción era inquietante, mucho, y por muchas razones.

La más escalofriantes era que el moreno no había mostrado rastro alguno de molestia, nada.

¿Dónde estaba la mirada sombría marca Uchiha, o la postura tirante de un depredador a la caza?

Conociendo al Uchiha como lo conocía lo que venía era grave, miro al rubio que se estremeció un poco, como lo hizo ella misma.

Sin embargo, ante el comportamiento delator de ambos, Sasuke simplemente les dijo que se arreglaran rápido porque hacia un día excelente, y como buen tirano mandón, les ordeno con un suspiro impaciente y ojos entronados como se hacía a un par de niños, que se apresuraran.

-_Bueno_ –pensó ella –_tal vez el estar juntos ahora, ayudo a que él no reaccionara mal_ – no obstante, tan pronto como vino la idea supo que era tonto pensar eso, una completa estupidez. Años de conocer al oscuro hombre, le decía muy bien que pronto o tarde. habría un castigo.

_¡Oh demonios!_

-Se va a vengar –se le escapó en voz alta en cuanto terminó de pensarlo.

-Seguro que lo hará –le respondió Naruto de inmediato, que ya estaba vistiéndose apresuradamente. Su mirada azul no era preocupada, sino divertida, y brillaba con promesas solo para ella –pero te va a gustar hermosa – miles de cosa escandalosas y que ella nunca haría se descargaron en su mente, la hicieron menearse.

_Cielos._

Con eso llenando imaginación se apresuro a vestirse lo mejor que pudo, no necesitaba lanzar más leña a la llama o seguro que el _castigo _ sería más _ingenioso._

…

Como Sasuke les había dicho, el clima estaba mucho mejor que la noche pasada.

Aún hacía frío, pero los vientos se hallaban tranquilos, la nieve había amainado hasta calmarse por completo, dejando tan solo un paisaje invernal sobre la pequeña ciudad en ese puerto.

-_hermoso –_pensó –_ y tranquilo –_ lo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Era bueno que el clima estuviera en calma, porque les permitió dar un paseo por las calles de dicha comunidad que tanto ansiaba ella conocer, desde que llegaron el día anterior solo se había permitido pensar pasarla bien, en relajarse, y… en otras cosas.

Todas esas _cosas _ que le parecieron inauditas ahora le estaban pasando.

El sonrojo vino sin querer, pero lo controló rápidamente. Era una mujer adulta, y debía comportarse, aunque le temblara cada célula ante los recuerdos.

Era pasado el medio día, pero el cielo parecía borrascoso y gris. Muy normal debido a las fechas invernales, pero que daba una sensación de espera. Como si el tiempo estuviera estático, y eso le gustaba porque estada con Naruto y Sasuke, de más estaba decir que la idea de quedarse detenida en ese momento y para siempre con ellos era la mejor idea del paraíso que se le ocurría.

La decisión de disfrutar su tiempo con ellos le estaba sentando, sorprendentemente, bien.

El aire despejado y limpio inundaba sus pulmones aumentando la sensación de paz. Incluso si era frío. Por otro lado los llamativos colores navideños eran agradables a sus ojos.

Se sentía muy contenta.

Se dio cuenta, que inclusive siendo un lugar tranquilo, tenía sus aspectos interesantes además de su bella decoración navideña con lasos rojos por todas partes, de las estrellas y de las pequeñas luces colocadas con esmero a lo largo de las calles, encendidas a esa hora debido al clima nublado. Contaba con un mercadillo que se ponía enfrente de la plaza llena de árboles adornados con luces y listones.

Pasear sin preocupaciones por la calle no fue, en mucho tiempo, una de sus actividades normales. Antes la pasaba evitando quedarse mucho afuera, procurando evitar a toda costa toparse con Sarah.

Pero eso era historia pasada, se recordó.

Un pintoresco lugar donde vendían amuletos para la buena fortuna, llamó su atención. Ella no creía en eso, peros lo adornos eran tan lindos como para ser un recuerdo bonito que llevar, y parecía estar siempre rodeado de adolescentes que sonreían solo de ver los pequeños objetos. De la misma forma, al ser precisamente el día de Navidad, había en los escaparates todo tipo de objetos para poder regalar. Lo que anheló más cuando era pequeña, fue comer un dulce pastel navideño con grandes fresas decorándolo, con relleno de crema y chocolate. Tal vez este era el día para tener lo que quería.

Todo era muy encantador para ver, ella nunca antes tuvo tiempo de apreciar aquellas fechas, y en ese mismo instante, mirando con avidez el cuadro que creaba ese conjunto, la hacía sentir casi normal.

Casi…

Excepto por un pequeño detalle que cambiaba las cosas considerablemente, y además atraía las miradas de los incrédulos, los incautos y los mojigatos de la zona. Bueno el _detalle_ no era tan pequeño realmente, pero sí que atraía la atención.

Las ancianas de la comunidad miraban y cuchicheaban escandalizadas en su dirección…

Por unos segundos el despreciativo rostro de Sarah cruzo por su mente como una fotografía bien conservada, y sintió una punzada de molestia

Sin embargo ella no necesitaba hacer nada escandaloso para recibir por completo el desprecio de esa mujer. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad empujo el amargo recordatorio. No lo necesitaba, y no quería empañar nada ese día con sus emociones negativas.

No es que se sintiera arrepentida por permitir tal acto, mucho menos podrían importarle las miradas airadas de las señoras conservadoras que cruzaban su camino, pero era muy extraño, casi ajeno, que la tomaran de la mano con intenciones románticas. Y en este caso no era solo eso, sino que sus dos manos eran sostenidas en la de ellos, sus dos mejores amigos –_no_-se corrigió –_ahora eran amantes_ –por lo tanto esas acciones eran la correctas. Ir de la mano por la calle, bromear y reír en un día normal, compartir caricias discretas, o ir a comer juntos.

Exacto lo que hacían ahora.

Ambas manos iban entrelazadas con las de cada uno, de cuando en cuando Naruto se acercaba por un lado y la abrazaba por la cintura para murmurarle muy cerca del oído propuestas que la hacían sonrojar y miraba al Uchiha sobre el hombro con ese mismo deseo, provocando un vacio ansioso en sus entrañas. La manera en que ellos se miraban nunca iba a causarle molestias o desagrado, descubrió, en especial si la incluían. Sasuke no se quedaba atrás y al momento que el otro se apartaba de ella, acercaba la otra mano que sostenía, y mordisqueaba los dedos mientras la observaba con toda intención, mirada oscura y ardiente sobre si, como diciéndole que se uniría al plan del Rubio con mucho gusto.

Era muy difícil guardar la compostura en una situación como aquella. Su vientre se apretaba con ansias, y su piel se estremecía.

No podía culpar del todo a las señoras que la miraban escandalizadas, Sakura misma se sentía así un poco también. Pero de buena manera.

-Nee, nee Sakura-chan, vamos a entrar ahí –la llamada alegre de Naruto la saco de sus pensamiento y fue el último empujón que necesitaba para prestar atención a los que de verdad importaba, y eso claro no era la señora estirada que acababa de lanzarles una mueca de disgusto, sino los dos hombres que amaba con todo su alma, y por los que pensaba marchar solo de frente, no solo literalmente, sino en todos los sentidos.

Volteó a donde el rubio señalaba, un café donde los adornos brillaban plateados, y los mostradores se hallaban llenos de una variedad pasteles que lucían deliciosos. Unos cuantos con grandes fresas atrajeron de inmediato su atención. Se emocionó al instante apretando ambas manos que la sostenían.

-¿Podemos ir Sasuke-kun, podemos? – la petición un poco infantil salió antes de que pudiera pensárselo y se sintió un poco tonta por la forma en que lo dijo. El moreno la miro con una sonrisa burlona, pero esta vez era una expresión relajada y abierta, sabía de antemano que Sasuke no era fan de las cosas dulces, así la última palabra debería ser él.

Era una regla no dicha que en esa semana todos debían sentirse cómodos.

-¿Si, si, podemos Sasuke-kun? –Naruto cortó el duelo de miradas entre Sakura y él otro, y se le unió copiando su tono femenino, aleteando las pestañas y mirando al Uchiha tan esperanzado como ella. El moreno formo una mueca entonces aun más sarcástica entonces, mezcla diversión e ironía. Luego miro de uno a otro y lanzo un largo suspiro pesaroso.

-¿Tengo opción? – pero la forma en que lo dijo no fue afligida o molesta en absoluto, aunque fue imposible dejar de notar el tono de socarronería. Con todo y su entonación, una sonrisa mordaz adornaba su rostro masculino y sus ojos negros brillaron por un momento hacia donde ellos–son adictos al azúcar… – dijo con tono alegre, pero que de algún modo, logró destilar un poco de dramatismo mientras fruncía las cejas. La acción la sorprendió un poco ya que era la primera vez que ella era testigo de ese tipo de intento, pero que también provoco que soltara una pequeña risa divertida.

-¿Sasuke-kun, estas exagerando a propósito? – su pregunta fue acompañada con tono entretenimiento y unos ojos verdes brillando de fascinación.

El moreno no contestó, pero sonrió de lado, para después besar su mano sin dejar de verla con sensualidad.

-Vamos antes de que no queden lugares… o surja otra cosa –ordeno el Uchiha llevando al rubio y peli rosa con él.

.

.

.

Ahora mismo hubiera estado muy irritado por lo que encontró al llegar a la casa Uzumaki. Pero tenía planes, y ya que _ellos le pertenecían_, tenía todo el derecho de tomar su _recompensa _por ser tan paciente, como fuera su placer.

La Sakura que resplandeciente de alegría, por la posibilidad de probar un empalagoso pedazo de pan bañado en leche y cubierto con merengue, más el rubio cabeza hueca tratando de imitar su femenina dulzura, solo consiguió adelantar lo que tenía en mente.

Provocarlo. Solo mirarlos, así tan alegres, ya era una provocación.

Ahora mismo s hallaba un poco tenso por el deseo.

Tenía que tomarlos, pero esperaría.

No le costó trabajo entrar a ese establecimiento, ni ver el cursi decorado, o incomodarse porque estaba lleno de parejas melosas y molestas que agregaban diminutivos ridiculos a todos los apelativos.

Solo necesitaba concentrarse en sus dos brillantes amantes. Ellos no llegaban a ese nivel de cursilería, los dos tenían un toque de tierno y sexy que les impedía caer en esas tonterías. Podía verlos sin aburrirse. Estar con ellos de muchas maneras.

Solo que algo más llamó su atención. De mal modo.

Él no solía notar el tipo de reacción que tenían las otras personas hacia ellos, pero hoy, un instinto de posesividad salpicado de orgullo y un poco de celos, se instaló en su persona. Los comensales en ese pequeño café lleno de pasteles (seguramente) cargados de azucares saturados, seguían con los ojos a Sakura y Naruto, que sonreían radiantes y hacían bromas, los dos eran hermosos. Él lo sabía de primera mano ya que había explorado cada parte de sus cuerpos a su gusto. Puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio en tono posesivo, cuando dos curvilíneas mujeres, se contonearon junto a él, y lo devoraron con la vista. El Uzumaki, que ya conocía sus maneras solamente le hecho una ojeada sobre el hombro y riendo entre diente avanzó feliz permitiendo que lo siguiera sosteniendo. Eso lo molestó un poco, y lo hubiera besado ahí mismo para demostrárselo, sino fuera porque trataba de no llamar _demasiado_ la atención. Por ahora.

No le importaba lo que ninguno de esas personas pensaran, pero estaba tratando de contenerse por el bien de tener un día tranquilo.

El café resultó ser más grande de lo que lucía en el exterior y también más lleno de gente, solamente en el fondo del lugar lograron divisar un espacio con suficientes sillas para los tres.

Pronto caminaron hacia allá, no obstante no le pasó desapercibido un grupo de hombres que siguieron con sus ojos a Sakura, y la recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo con lasciva atención.

La irritación subió por su espina dorsal sin que pudiera controlarla, y con esfuerzos contuvo un gruñido celoso y resentido. Se acercó un poco más a ella (sin soltar a Naruto), envolvió su mano libre en la cintura de ella, interponiéndose entre la visión de aquellos sujetos pueblerinos que profanaban con sus ojos lo que era suyo. Una última mirada asesina de sus negros ojos, hizo el truco. Los tipos palidecieron notoriamente, cambiando su foco de atención sin ningún disimulo.

Entonces Sakura, sin previo aviso se volteó y se colgó de su brazo, envolviendo su extremidad con los propios más pequeños, con el ceño fruncido miraba algún lugar a la izquierda de ellos.

-¿Qué sucede preciosa? – si otro sujeto la había mirado mal, se iban de ahí maldita sea.

-Unas mujeres te están comiendo con los ojos – le dijo ella con los dientes apretados y llamas verdes por ojos, y después, mientras lo miraba intensamente se pego más a él. La ironía casi le provoca una sonrisa. Los celos de Sakura solo reflejaban los suyos y le alegró que ella se sintiera de la misma manera por él. Podía sonreír ampliamente ahí mismo, pero en lugar de ello, optó por voltear -¡no mires! – le apremió Sakura con un murmullo irritado. Sus labios se curvaron sin permiso, era imposible evitarlo. Era tan divertido.

Lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, aumentar su orgullo posesivo. Además de su sentido de pertenencia.

-¡hey! ¿Qué hacen? Ya encontré un lugar –pregunto Naruto algo impaciente al volver sobre sus pasos.

-Unas mujeres desean a nuestro Sasuke-kun – habló la peli rosa antes de que el replicara algo sarcástico.

-¡Hmph! –fue lo único que salió de su boca al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y voltear el rostro indiferente, cuidando de no ver a las dichosas mujeres claro. Sakura le había pedido no mirar, y no lo haría ya que él esperaba lo mismo si se daba la algo parecido.

-¡A no, de eso nada! – replicó Naruto pasando su brazo por lo hombros del Uchiha–¿Sakura-chan? – la aludida no espero a que le acabara de decir lo que tenía en mente el rubio, al momento ya estaba apoderándose de Sasuke por el otro lado, envolviéndolo posesivamente por la cintura y recargaba sus mejilla en donde latía su corazón.

La emoción que se apodero de él era como un caluroso amanecer y solo le hizo desearlo más.

Los dos a los que amaba se miraron con complicidad, y avanzaron franqueándolo incómodamente, y aunque que era complicado caminar, no se quejó.

Por una vez, hacer el ridículo no le pareció tan irritante.

Si, era verdad que detestaba los dulces, las exhibiciones infantiles y sobre todo los lugares concurridos. Pero en ese momento no le resultó tan desagradable estar en ese sitio, o ir caminado groseramente apretujado entre los dos _cabezas hueca _que amaba.

Pensó que aunque el dulce no le agradaba nada, no era una regla general que los odiara. Algunos de ellos los soportaba, especialmente si se trababa de un chocolate muy oscuro corriendo por la piel de alguno de sus amantes, o ambos, manchando su piel con líneas cremosas de las que él se alimentaría.

Era una buena idea para las futuras noches que pasaría con Sakura y Naruto… Seguro estaba que los dos pensarían igual.

…

A esa hora el número de personas en el centro comercial había aumentado copiosamente, pero nada comparado con las multitudes que se arremolinaban en las calles de Tokio.

-Vamos a comprar los regalos –explicó el rubio algo animado. Él por su parte ansiaba el momento por sus propias razones–por eso nos tenemos que separar, también podemos comprar la ropa para celebrar el año nuevo, algo elegante por favor. Este año es memorable – terminó el rubio con esa sonrisa que hacia querer besarlo hasta perder el control y apoderarse de su cuerpo con aspereza.

Guardo esos pensamientos para después, todavía tenía una deuda que cobrar.

-¿Nos vamos a separar en un supermercado? – la voz de Sakura no logro en nada ocultar su inquietud, aunque claro lo intento. Ella también se percato del matiz inseguro en su tono y su rostro mostro rápidamente arrepentimiento, y el mismo odiaba que tuviera ese miedo de alejarse por culpa de Sarah y Sasori –y-yo no quise decir es…

-Si –dijo Naruto en tono amable –no te inquietes.

-No tienes de que preocuparte –le contestó enseguida Sasuke, uniéndose a la voz calmante del rubio, con la sombra de Sarah y Sasori en sus ojos verdes, era punzante tener que ver el miedo a ellos nuevamente. Como abogado especialista en casos difíciles debía ser fácil guardar la compostura, pero no podía alejar la frustración por las emociones en su peli rosa –nosotros estaremos cerca, compraremos en las tiendas de enfrente y estaremos observando de cuando en cuando - Eso pareció calmarla y asintió –puedes empezar por comprar tu ropa, la tienda de mujeres es la más cercana.

-¡Aquí en una hora! –exclamó el rubio empezando a caminar. Sabía que Sasuke tomaría el primer turno para cuidar de ella, o sospechaba de sus planes.

Al voltear, solo lograron ver como el rubio los saludaba desde el interior de una tienda para caballeros.

Sasuke resopló. Sospechando que su compañero adivinaba sus intenciones.

-¿vas a estar cerca Sasuke-kun? –la sonrisa alegre ilumino sus facciones femeninas y eso aumentaba sus apetitos y debilitaba sus autocontrol.

-Lo estaré –_más _cerca de lo que ella podría imaginar.

.

.

.

Un brillo posesivo y sensual destelló en los ojos del moreno, una advertencia velada. Sumando a ellos una sonrisa de lado mandando señales de alerta a sus terminaciones nerviosas y todo detro de ella saltó aceleradamente.

Con sobresalto ante esa mirada oscura, se apresuró a la tienda de ropa femenina antes de que él consiguiera replicar algo. O cambiar de propósitos.

Un lugar muy femenino le dio la bienvenida, ya que la encargada platicaba por su teléfono móvil, absorta y muy animadamente. Tanto así, que no se percató que Sakura había entrado a la tienda. Tal vez por eso la peli rosa era la única ahí. A ella por supuesto no le importó, era mejor si nadie la seguía a cada paso que daba. Le permitiría elegir algo más atrevido, incluso si ella no lo era tanto como quería.

Por el rabillo del ojo aún distinguía a Sasuke fuera de las vitrinas, mirándola todavía con esa sonrisa peligrosa que prefería no se dirigiera a su persona, no normalmente. Y que sin embargo de hacia querer cosas pecaminosas a casa paso.

Supuso que era un indicio de que tramaba algo, pero tratándose del moreno, existían gran cantidad de cosas en su cabeza que ella no alcanzaba a descifrar. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia por el momento.

Así que, deteniéndose en varios lugares para tomar prendas, se encamino a vestidores. Cinco piezas de diferentes tonalidades la acompañaron al entrar y una vez que los colgó en el perchero de la pared, su puerta del amplio probador hizo "_click_" a su espalda. Sobresaltada por ese diminuto sonido, que ella no había causado, busco el origen, no obstante su cara se encontró con un tonificado torso forrado con oscura tela abrigadora, y una esencia que le recordaba a lo peligroso, madera y pastos frescos.

-¿¡Sasuke –kun!? – dijo sorprendida, los dos reflejándose en los espejos del vestidor. Hace solo un momento la miraba desde afuera de los cristales llenos de decorados, y ahora la barría con una mirada necesitada y oscura que decía _"eres mía"_.

Sakura se estremeció, no de miedo.

-Me extraña que el _baka_ no te haya advertido de las represarías – le empezó a hablar mientras iba quitando su bufanda azul marino de su cuello y la envolvía en sus manos masculinas como si fuera una cuerda. Por alguna razón (tal vez estaba loca) esa visión la excito.

-¿Represarías de qué? – su voz apenas un murmullo agitado al pegarse en el espejo de atrás. Se sentía de pronto como una presa. Le era imposible no pensar en algo descarado e indecoroso después de pasar esos días con ellos.

-Ustedes no esperaron por mí –dijo oscuramente, la voz del moreno grave por el deseo –tú serás la primera en recibir el castigo –"_castigo"_ esa palabra pronunciada por la deliciosa boca del Uchiha parecía sonar a "gloria", y su cuerpo respondió al instante. Los había amado tanto tiempo que resultaba imposible reaccionar diferente; su centro palpito y sus pechos se irguieron en respuesta, rozando contra la tela del sujetador de encaje blanco que utilizaba.

Su corazón agitado solo le confirmó lo que de antemano sabía, ella deseaba todo lo que ese hombre podía darle porque estaba segura que nunca la lastimaría.

Por otro lado no sabía que responder por la acusación, ya que era cierto que Naruto y ella no esperaron por él, solo se abrazó a si misma avergonzada por las rápidas respuestas de su cuerpos. El sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas se extendió hasta su cuello.

-¿No dices nada? – le reto él a que respondiera, al tiempo que desenvolvía los brazos con los que trataba de ocultar las cimas vivas en sus pechos.

-No –le contesto la peli rosa con sencillez, su rostro de perfil viendo el reflejo del moreno –tienes razón – nunca antes había visto este comportamiento de Sasuke, pero no era inesperado. El comportamiento oscuro era parte de él y no era una persona que pasara las ofensas.

Para él, ese era el momento de obtener lo que era suyo.

Lo conocía muy bien.

Se pegó a ella por completo haciéndola sentirlo por completo, mientras llevaba sus manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza, y a la vez sintió la muestra de su necesidad presionando en su vientre. Notó con placer que toda su anatomía de mujer reaccionaba al firme hombre que se meció un poco contra sí.

-¿Entonces se confiesa culpable señorita Haruno? – le murmuro el moreno mordiendo su oreja lánguidamente, y después la beso con dureza, abriendo paso en su boca con su lengua experta.

-Si… - dijo con agitación una vez la liberó. En esa posición vulnerable, entre la pared de espejo y el viril cuerpo de Sasuke presionándola, sensibilizándola, todo lo que pudo decir salió como un gemido vergonzoso. Mientras tanto él, apartando su cabello rosa de los hombros, mordisqueó su cuello, y lo lamió hasta llegar a su oído.

-entonces voy a dictar sentencia… - una amenaza sexual que envió descargas a todas las terminaciones femeninas. Al instante la coloco de espaldas a él, de modo que en el espejo se reflejaban ambos; él rodeándole con un brazo la cintura mientras y con la mano libre, soltaba los botones de su vestido rojo de franela. Fue entonces cuando vio que sus propias manos seguían arriba, la bufanda azul del Uchiha envolvía sus muñecas con firmeza, pero no la lastimaban.

-¿Q-qué vas a ha-hacer? – necesitaba la respuesta, inquieta de no poder sostenerse de algo. Y con todo, húmeda por la visión de las manos masculinas tocándola.

-Ya lo sabes –replicó simple y dominante – voy a entrar en ti, tan cálida… pero ante voy a hacer otras cosa igual de interesante - las palabras respiradas, acompañadas por una mano que corrió desde su rodilla hasta el interior de sus bragas, y unos dedos que acariciaron su centro femenino mientras el moreno apretaba su cintura, la pusieron más húmeda. Repartía besos frescos por sus hombros, ahora desnudos, como si quisiera devorarla - y estimularte hasta que recapacites… pero no puedes gritar o seremos descubiertos –en medio de la neblina de placer descubrió que sería prácticamente imposible lo que le pedía, pero no lo dijo –voy a tomar eso como un "sí".

Un minuto después, la ropa interior de Sakura estaba en el suelo y ella estaba desmuda frete al espejo del probador de ropa, Sasuke se había desabrochado los botones de su camisa mostrando su torso marcado y fuerte. Ella mordía sus labios rosados para no gemir. Su vestido completamente arrugado en el suelo, su piel pálida y las manos de Sasuke asomaban en medio de ese cuadro. De forma intermitente se volvió más sugerente y audaz el momento. Tomaba las puntas rosadas de sus senos con sus dedos los presionó varias veces, pero solo lo suficiente, enviando descargas hasta su centro. Cuando él se percataba que unía sus piernas debido a su toque, llevaba a esa zona su mano, frotando hasta mojar sus dedos y hacerla temblar.

Era una tortura, además se estaba volviendo imposible callar los sonidos de placer.

-lo haces muy bien –ronroneo el moreno en su oído, no comprendía cómo había soportado tanto sin tomarla, lo sentía muy firme contra sus glúteos y ella misma no podía más – estas tan lista para mí, ahora voy sentir como me rodeas con tu delicioso cuerpo – dijo al tiempo que la inclinaba un poco. Por un momento creyó la tomaría desde ese sitio oculto entre sus glúteos, pero con lentitud desquiciante se introdujo en ella desde su centro fementido.

-Sasuke,y-ya, por favor – le rogó aunque no sabía si para que siguiera o la dejara.

-muy bien, preciosa, has sido condenadamente disciplinada – con eso empezó a envestirla en esa posición mientras la sostenía por la cadera con una mano y por las costillas con la otra. Evitando que colisionara ahora que ya no podía sostenerse a sí misma.

Mirar la escena desde otra perspectiva, en el reflejo frete as su ojos, fue de lo más escandaloso, y estimulante. Su cabello rosa esparcido salvajemente alrededor de su rostro y sus ojos verdes entrecerrados de placer mientras mordía su labio paran o grita de gozo. La imagen de Sasuke detrás de ella empujando en su cuerpo con determinación posesiva. Sintió como poco a poco sus terminaciones nerviosas empezaban a colapsar. Todas las sensaciones se concentraron en ese punto, explotaron y no pudo más. Un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios, pero el moreno fue más rápido y cubrió su boca –no he terminado, cariño – saliendo de ella la hizo quedar de frete a él y la alzo contra la pared con sorprendente facilidad, instándola a que rodeara sus caderas masculinas con sus piernas, la llenó en un solo movimiento. La peli rosa gritó por el placer, pero con rapidez ahí estaba la boca del moreno para sofocar sus gemidos a la vez que se hundía en ella profundamente. No tardo en alcanzar el clímax nuevamente. Un choque de fuego en todos sus sistemas, corriendo con potencia hasta la última punta de su cabello. Un segundo después fue llenada con el calor del placer que el propio Sasuke acababa de alcanzar.

Se hallaban exhaustos por el agitado encuentro. Ella acabo sentada horcadas en su regazo, su cabeza recargada en su hombro y lo dos en un abrazo de posesión mutuo que no dejada lugar a duda de que se pertenecían.

-Sasuke-kun – dijo en un susurro – es imposible no hacer sonido alguno cuando te pones así – beso la mandíbula del Uchiha, su acción marcada por el amor y la confianza que sentía por él, para después buscar a tientas su vestido.

Al encontrarlo junto con la ropa interior que ya se estaba poniendo, se levanto para meter los brazos en la prenda. El moreno empezó a ayudarla sin necesidad de pedirlo. Con una paciencia que solo con ellos solía mostrar, abotono la prenda, alisó unas cuantas arrugas y peinó su cabello rosa hacía atrás con sus largos dedos.

-Para ser la primera vez que intentamos algo así, lo has hecho muy bien – soltó mirándola contemplativamente, con intensidad. La afirmación satisfecha y amorosa la hizo sonrojar, y temblar. Sasuke nunca antes se había mostrado tan abierto emocionalmente con Sakura, la amiga leal que los aceptaba por completo. Incluso hasta hace unos días era de la firme creencia de que esa actitud era solo para Naruto, mientras ella solo podía soñar con la oportunidad –no pongas esa cara melancólica de repente – le dijo él, notando como siempre sus cambios repentinos, inclusive a veces creía, Sasuke tenía una habilidad sobre natural para leer a las personas, a ella especialmente – cuando te dije, me había equivocado poniendo cierta distancia entre nosotros, hablaba enserio. Jamás te haré eso de nuevo preciosa– la peli rosa sabía eso, Sasuke siempre cumplía su palabra, solo que su sentimientos con respecto a toda esta nueva situación todavía no terminaba de asentarse por completo.

- lo sé – le contestó con una sonrisa, terminando de ponerse el abrigo encima, ya sin tiempo para probarse prenda alguna –es que a veces no puedo evitarlo, aquí –dijo apretando sobre sus pulso central – me duele si pienso en el pasado, no controlo eso…

Antes de que pudiera el otro responder, tocaron la puerta del vestidor.

-¿Señorita, está usted bien? – la encargada de la tienda por fin se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-s-si –contesto con vergüenza renovada, era imposible no saber lo que había pasado con su cabello desordenado y sus ropas algo arrugadas – en un momento salgo… - dijo apresuradamente, pero Sasuke, ya estando vestido correctamente y viendo que también Sakura lo estaba, simplemente abrió la puerta.

Los ojos de la muchacha al otro lado, más abiertos de lo normal miraron de la Haruno a Uchiha y viceversa una y otra vez, su cara enrojeciendo al mismo tono que el de Sakura.

El moreno sonrío con descaro.

-Nos llevamos este vestido – dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse, entregándole una prenda rojo vino, un vestido provocativo que resaltaba entre los demás. La sonrisa insolente del Uchiha creció ante la mirada incrédula y el pasmo de la mujer – y cárguelo a mi tarjeta – término diciéndole, orden con la que aquella muchacha se espabilo y salió prácticamente corriendo a la caja.

Sakura por su parte no sabía si dar rienda a suelta a la risa nerviosa que se atoraba en su garganta, o esconder el rostro entre las manos.

Lo que sí sabía, es que Sasuke, con su cínico sentido del humor y sus maneras impredecibles de actuar, tenía su amor y nunca se lo negaría.

.

.

.

-¡Idiota! –Murmuró la mujer mayor a otro lado del escritorio de caoba finamente tallado –sabía que no era buena idea apartar los ojos de él –gruño olvidando su acostumbrada elegancia, se paseo enfrente del teléfono de su oficina nerviosa por una vez en muchos años, sin embargo, su cabello peinado en un perfecto moño en su nuca, sumado a su costosa y bien planchada ropa de marca la hacía ver mucho más fresca de lo que realmente estaba.

El teléfono sonó por quinta ocasión en solo una hora. Levanto el auricular sin esperar una segunda confirmación, esperando que fuera el abogado que acababa de contratar.

-Habla Haruno –dijo con dureza.

-_Señora Haruno, soy Yinta Kanami. El problema está controlado por ahora, pero me temo informarle que las indagaciones llevaran por lo menos un mes...-_la pausa del hombre contenía todas sus reservas respecto al tema, y la ira por la estupidez de Sasori solo creció-_ es probable que lo saque bajo fianza, no obstante requerirá mucho trabajo, sus huellas están por todas partes… solo por la falta de testigos no se ha dictado una sentencia provisional. Esa es nuestra ventaja, no hay nadie cerca que testifique contra él, ni testigos…_

_-_muy bien – contestó con frialdad –pero te pediré que no tengas tanta prisa. El imbécil necesita escarmentar, déjalo ahí quince días al menos, eso será suficiente para darle una lección y no levantar sospechas de que hayamos atrasado deliberadamente los procesos – cuelga la línea sin más explicación, después de todo le pagaba una suma considerable.

Con su pelirrojo socio detrás de los barrotes, ella misma corría peligro de ser relacionada en los tratos fraudulentos que él por si solo realizaba. Sarah jamás permitiría que eso pasara a mayores.

Los planes de hacer regresar a Sakura tendrían que esperar, sin emabrgo nunca abandonaría ese objetivo, después de todo era _ su hija._

…

Naruto miró con una sonrisa divertida hacia la peli rosa, al rubor perpetuo que cubrió el rostro de ella una vez salió de la tienda de ropa femenina, y la cara egocéntrica y satisfecha del moreno. No tenía que preguntar, él conocía muy bien las _venganzas_ apasionadas del otro.

Solo esperaba que esa nueva experiencia no fuese demasiado su peli rosa. Él también tenía sus propia ideas, nada vengativas estaba por demás decir.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, con bolsas de compras llenando la cajuela del auto, él no se molestó en preguntar o hacer comentarios con respecto a lo que había pasado. Sakura aún era tímida a pesar de todas las veces que habían hecho el amor con ella, así que decido darle su espacio.

Se fue a la cocina con las bolsas que llevaban sus alimentos para la cena, y por quince minutos, mientras Sakura tomaba una ducha y Sasuke sacaba las bolsas que faltaban del auto, ordeno el comedor para una cena.

El pastel de chocolate en la mesa era la atracción principal. Los alimentos ya estaban en sus platos y las bebidas esperando por ellos en el refrigerador.

Satisfecho se encaminó a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa solamente puesto que él no había tenido a intensa actividad que sus compañeros. Mientras se desvestía y ponía las prendas en le respaldo de una silla, la sonrisa traviesa regreso a sus facciones por las imágenes donde sus dos amantes se contorsionaban de en pleno acto de intimidad.

El frio del ambiente golpeo su piel una vez quedo en ropa interior, pero eso apenas sirvió para distraerlo un poco.

Que lo llamaran loco, pero adoraba verlos. Por un momento lamento no presenciar la anterior escena.

-No he olvidado nuestra deuda –le dijo la voz de Sasuke roncamente, al tiempo que envolvía sus fuertes brazos por el estomago y lo hombros de Naruto.

La sonrisa en el rosto del rubio se volvió sensual cuando el cuerpo húmedo de Sasuke se pego a su espalda y el moreno mordió su cuello.

-¿Es que lees mis pensamientos teme? – Muchas veces al Uzumaki le parecía que su compañero sabia justo lo que necesitaba, o lo pensaba -¿qué pasa con Sakura-chan? –interrogo en el mismo tono ronco por las caricia que recibía en su ingle, y aunque ya sentía la tensión en su entrepierna que le confirmaba lo mucho que deseaba al Uchiha, también debía pensar en la reacción que tendría ella al verlos.

-Sakura siempre no ha aceptado – el murmullo persuasivo del moreno afecta muy íntimamente al rubio quien ya ha empezado a respirar superficialmente ante las caricias de su amante –incluso sospecho que podría resultar interesante…

-De, de acuerdo – contesta el rubio entrecortadamente, la mano áspera de Sasuke dentro de su ropa anterior, excitándolo más.

El día nublado hace que la iluminación tenue parezca más intima, no está totalmente oscuro, pero hay suficiente penumbra para alentar a los amantes.

Antes de que pueda arrepentirse, está en la cama futon desnudo, viendo a un Uchiha igual de desnudo alzarse sobre él. Nunca dejará de impresionarlo la intensidad con la que el otro lo mira. La mano en su nuca hacer sus bocas y los une en un beso ardiente y duro. Su lengua hace movimientos sexuales que no duda en responder, acaricia el marcado torso de su moreno amante y este reacciona juntando sus cuerpos, haciéndolo chocar en una fricción erótica sus sexos.

Naruto jadea por las descargas sensoriales de ese placer.

-Quieres a cavar con migo – asegura el Uzumaki perdido en el placer de sentir a su compañero.

-No –dijo el otro en un tono igual de agitado, demostrando que no esta exento de los placeres de su toque, y de sus cuerpos acariciándose entre sí- no puedes dejarte ir, tienes que esperar a Sakura –pide con una voz grave que se mantiene cuando dice: - imaginala mirándonos –la voz sensual y tentadora, lo tienta aun más – su ojos sobre nosotros cuando te tome, sus pupilas dilatadas…

El gemido ronco escapo de los labios de Naruto de solo pensarlo. Nunca imagino lo mucho que le gustaría ver a su pequeña peli rosa observándolos con su hermosa cara llena de cosas nada inocentes.

Sasuke lo volvió a besar con entusiasmo, aprobando su reacción, mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de su masculinidad y frotaba amorosamente. Una recompensa que le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza.

…

No sabía cuánto tiempo se tardo contemplando el viejo álbum fotográfico que encontró en el cuarto al final del pasillo. Al verlo a lo lejos, con una fina capa de polvo, simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación de ojearlo, buscar más fotografías donde los jóvenes Sasuke y Naruto aparecieran.

Queriendo ser, aunque fuera externamente, parte de esos recuerdos.

Estaba satisfecha con su fisgoneo, y ahora llevaba un tesoro secreto en su teléfono celular. Una fotografía digital tomada a una más vieja en ese álbum, donde los dos muchachos sostenían un gran pescado por un resistente sedal. El rostro del rubio se hallaba iluminado con una sonrisa traviesa y burlona, mientras que el moreno, además de estar empapado hasta los zapatos, lucia mirara acusadora y sombría.

Su boca se curvo con diversión, y salió al pasillo en busca de los dos hombres protagonistas de la toma.

Caminaba lento observando la fotografía en la pantalla del celular.

Era divertido imaginar los que había pasado ese día. Y no era necesario ser un genio, para deducir que en la lucha por atrapar al enorme animal, Naruto debe haber soltado su agarre, dejándole todo el trabajo al otro y provocando el chapuzón en las aguas frías.

Le preguntaría al Uchiha por su versión de la historia, sería gracioso ver la expresión sombría otra vez en la cara del moreno a la vez que Naruto, trataba de refutar con algún argumento infantil.

Le hubiera gustado tener la fotografía original, pero se conformaba con haberla capturado con la cámara de su móvil.

Estaba feliz por ser capaz de ver esos recuerdos, y su rosto lo mostraba. Sin embargo en el fondo sentía el triste anhelo por no haber estado en esos tiempos cerca con ellos. Moviendo la cabeza negativamente, empujó esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, al baúl de las cosas que había que descartar porque ahora no importaban.

Entonces se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada del cuarto principal, el que compartía con sus dos amantes.

La puerta corrediza de bambú se encontraba totalmente abierta, sonidos agitados procedían desde el interior, como si fuesen un llamado para ella. Solo eso provocó que su corazón saltara dentro de sus costillas.

Se acercó un poco más, despacio, con la curiosidad y anticipación a toda su capacidad. Su sangre se agitaba, al mismo ritmo que los sonidos, en sus venas.

Los sonidos se acucharon con más nitidez: las respiraciones entrecortadas, los murmullos, y los gemidos roncos. Le costó un poco comprender bien lo que veía.

Al fin su cerebro la dejo vislumbrar a los dos hermosos hombres se encontraban en la cama, en toda su memorable desnudes, dándose placer el uno al otro. Sus fuertes físicos estaban perlados en sudor mientras de besaban con arrebato, mientras sus sexos se tocaban en un danza suplicante.

Como en un _dejavú_ de tiempos pasados, lo que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, le dejo paralizada.

Por tres segundos completos dejó de respirar, siendo completamente consciente de que su anatomía entera reaccionaba instantáneamente a semejante visión.

Su respiración se volvió superficial, y la calidez inundó su vientre.

Ella no era normal, siempre lo supo. Pero hoy, al ver el vaivén de las caderas de Sasuke contra Naruto, en un intento por hundirse en él, se sintió transformada por completo en lo que hace mucho trató de cambiar.

En la mujer de ellos.

En la mujer que amaba y deseaba a esos dos hombres totalmente. La escena la tenia tanto atónita de deseo, como embrujada de placer.

Congelada en su sitio, de igual manera que estuvo la primera vez que los vio besándose cuando eran unos adolescentes, se debatió entre darles privacidad o quedarse ahí. Sin embargo, no podía apartar la mirada de los dos hermosos hombres contorsionándose en medio de la cama. Incluso si la habitación estaba un poco escurecida por el nublado crepúsculo, lograba verlos con claridad suficiente para que sus pechos se crisparan con la necesidad de ser tocados.

Trago pesado para omitir un gemido cuando el moreno se empujo de lleno en el rubio, quien jadeo también entrecortadamente mientras se sostenía de la almohada y era embestido.

No obstante, como si Sasuke la hubiera oído, miro en su dirección.

-Sakura –su voz aterciopelada y su intensa mirada de cazador la sacudieron de los pies a la cabeza, tanto como el hecho de que al hablarle siguió embistiendo tortuosamente lento al Uzumaki . Los ojos azules les rubio la buscaron al momento, y lejos de verse como la presa, se veía igual de peligroso y sensual que el primero –ven aquí… - la demanda fue como una caricia física, su cuerpo tembló desenado ir a ellos más que cualquier cosa.

Pero con todo, se obligo a ser consciente, de que tal vez, ese era el momento de Sasuke y Naruto, no hasta hace unos días eran solo ellos y Sakura no les dejaba lo suficientemente solos para que se adaptaran poco a poco a su presencia… -¿No, quieren espacio p…

-deshazte de la bata de baño antes de venir a la cama cariño – fueron la palabras contundentes con las que el moreno cortó su pregunta.

…

Una sonrisa tímida y afectuosa ilumino el rostro vacilante de Sakura.

Los deseaba, a pesar de que nunca los vio antes de esa forma, de que era nueva en esos temas. Al encontrar su mirada, sus pupilas se hallaban muy dilatadas sobre el verde de sus ojos, la agitación movía sus pechos de arriba abajo. Por otro lado, con el deseo, había también incertidumbre, por eso le llamó.

Ahora que parecía haber entendido el mensaje, y él mismo decidió dejar de torturar a Naruto hasta que ella se les uniera, la peli rosa camino hacia ellos deshaciendo el nudo de su bata. Al poco la prenda se deslizo por sus femeninos hombros, quedando olvidada en el suelo.

La pálida piel y la figura curvilínea de Sakura solo sirvieron para aumentar el deseo de ambos.

-Son tan hermosos –dijo ella cuando finalmente estuvo parada junto a la cama.

-No tanto como tu Sakura-chan – respondió el rubio tendiéndole la manó ella, invitándola a que lo montara ahora que Sasuke estaba separa para dejarle espacio a ella.

- Es verdad, tu eres de verdad muy hermosa – dijo Sasuke apartando hacia un lado el cabello rosado para despejar la espalda de ella – vamos hermosa, siéntate sobre las caderas del rubio _uzuratocashi –_ aunque fue una petición suave, él moreno dejo ver la orden implícita.

El verla temblar a medida que deslizaba en la excitación del Uzumaki, y el sonido gutural de su compañero le permitió saber que lo estaban disfrutando. Él también lo disfrutaba y aun no se unía a ellos.

Un segundo después él mismo se hundió en la peli rosa. Mientras ella se movía sobre Naruto, y gemía de placer, él la tomaba por detrás siguiendo sus movimientos. Manos tocaban por todas partes, lo pechos cremosos y femeninos eran pellizcados y devorados. Torsos se friccionaban contra la suave piel de ella. Pronto la habitación se llenó de sonidos se piel encontrado piel, de murmullos de amor y de promesas incluso.

EL grito de Sakura marcó la pauta para ellos, que la llenaron con el calor de sus cuerpos.

…

Nunca imagino que la cena de navidad seria con ellos tres, envolviendo su desnudes en sabanas. Sin duda sería una cosa muy cómica para recordar en el futuro.

El diría _-¿recuerdan nuestra primera navidad como trío, cuando solo pensábamos en sexo todo el tiempo?_ – ya anticipaba el sonrojo de Sakura, y la sonrisa engreída del moreno.

Planear un futuro con la peli rosa que tenia sentada en su regazo, y con el moreno que –sentado junto a ellos- la besaba en los labios, le parecía ahora una aventura y no una improbabilidad como antes. Al terminar el beso con ella, el moreno buscó igualmente un beso de él, y su sonrisa traviesa se ensanchó antes de besar a Sasuke y sentir la cabeza de Sakura recargarse en su pecho.

Una familia finalmente, y una aventura para tres.

¿Qué más podía un rubio despistado pedir?

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Bien finalmente, aquí lo tengo. Espero les haya gustado.

_**Correcciones en un mes (si tengo internet a la mano, sino en más tiempo)**_


	16. Capítulo 14: sorpresas

Los personajes no me pertecen; todos los derechos reservados para Masashi Kishimoto.

(capítulo apto para menores hasta los 14 años)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sin perjuicios 14

.

.

.

Capítulo14: sorpresas

.

.

.

La semana se pasó volando estando juntos, y una prueba de ello era sistemático empacar de las respectivas maletas, cada uno de ellos dedicándose a lo propio.

Era media mañana, luego que acabaran de desayunar, cuando recibió un mensaje de Gaara que lo dejo incrédulo.

-¿Es verdad? – La pregunta salió en tono sombrío, casi osco. Sasuke no podía hacer otra cosa que dudar de su buena suerte.

-_lo es_ – contestó el agente Sabaku al otro lado de la line confirmándole lo que hasta ahora creyó muy lejano. Sasori estaba en la cárcel –_parece que el tener tanto dinero le ha quemado el cerebro al imbécil –_ él por su lado sabía que el Akasuna no tenia cerebro en absoluto, porque una vez toco a Sakura, se encontraba condenado. Además era la primera vez que oía un insulto de la boca del pelirrojo policía, pero no le extrañaba al recordar la determinación en su mirada la última vez que hablaron cara a cara, y ni decir la rabia ante la injusticia que los dos compartían.

Su mente se llenó con imágenes de su persona haciéndole una visita en la cárcel. Era una gran tentación, pero no lo haría, hoy tenía una familia que lo esperaba cada día, si no fuese por ellos extinguiría lentamente la vida miserable del empresario.

-¿Qué probabilidades tenemos de que sea procesado? – era la cuestión más importante, las personas como Sasori tenían abogados hasta para sus mascotas. Por eso no podía hacerse esperanzas de que permaneciera ahí por más tiempo, de que Sakura estaría a salvo de forma permanente.

Era una reflexión irritante pensar en ella mirando sobre su hombro todo el tiempo, con temor de ser atrapada por el pelirrojo maniático.

-_tenemos mucha suerte, él no estaba preparado para que la policía estuviera vigilando el departamento-_ dijo Gaara de forma neutral, dando a entender que no tenía defensa –_sin embargo la madre de Sakura le ha mandado a su mejor abogado –_ el moreno apretó los dientes por la frustrante información –_están tratando de inculpar a alguno de sus lacayos. Alegan que estaban ebrios y confundieron el departamento de Sakura, con el de uno de ellos…-_ al contar eso la frustración también teñía la voz del policía.

-Miserable –Siseo Sasuke por lo bajo, enojado.

-_Concuerdo_ – convino el otro.

Aunque trató de concentrarse la semana completa en Naruto y Sakura, desde el principio, cuando contaba con tiempo suficiente, se paso ese tiempo pensando en maneras de extraer información de las empresas Haruno y de su asociación con Sasoria. Para estas fechas contaba con algunos planes y deducciones de cómo obtener dicha información, y donde conseguirla.

Al parecer iba a tener que llevarlos a cabo después de todo. Eso estaba bien, quería verles la cara cuando se hundieran en su propia podredumbre.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a tenerlo tras las rejas antes de que el argumento sea valido? – quería golpear algo por la injusticia, porque el sujeto no permaneciera el tiempo que merecía en la prisión, pero era mejor dejar la ira para después, en alguno de sus entrenamientos.

-_Esa es la buena noticia_ –el tono de su interlocutor relajándose un poco – _al parecer Sarah Haruno planeaba sacarlos en medio mes, pero debió a la gravedad de la situación y las sospechas que ha levantado, el proceso tardará un mes y medio _– por primera vez desde que fue consciente de que Sakura había sido abusada, se hallaba animado con las probabilidades. Eso le daba la oportunidad de generar contactos a los que pudiera sonsacarle información específica de los dos empresarios.

-es perfecto –dijo saboreando el inicio de sus maniobras- nosotros estamos regresando hoy, no podemos retrasarlo más – era una información que solo sabría el Sabaku - la jefa de Sakura ya le ha llamado para que se presente al trabajo –no era necesario decir que ni Naruto ni él habían querido que volviera, y aun más sorprendidos estuvieron cuando la peli rosa les dijo tampoco deseaba volver. No obstante, les explicó también quería presentar su renuncia formal para dejar el trabajo en bueno términos, ya que eran los únicos que le dieron empleo a pesar de las amenazas de su madre. Él podía entender eso, y la lealtad de la joven Haruno era de los aspectos que más admiraba en ella.

La lealtad era lo que les había unido desde el principio a la muchacha que una vez fue.

-_de acuerdo-_ dudo por un instante el agente antes de decir –_ aun con la circunstancias como están, tengan cuidado. Tanto Haruno como Akasuna pueden tener a alguien rastreando a Sakura –_ dijo tenso.

-También lo he considerado –Naruto siempre le decía que era un paranoico, y sin suda era cierto, pero no podía importarle menos si con eso permanecían protegidos los que amaba –ya estoy en ello.

_- Por cierto, Ino quiere ver a Sakura. Quiere asegurarse que no lavaron su cerebro…_

-Sus funciones cerebrales están muy bien –respondió con lentitud, satisfecho pensado en todas la otras parte que quizás no lo estaban tanto– tal vez no puedo decir lo mismo de su cuerpo.

-Ino va a pedir el reporte - lo único que oyó en respuesta fue la risa entre dientes de Sabaku antes de colgar.

Sí, a pesar de negativo panorama, y de las bajas posibilidades, ahora tenían muy buenos amigos. Unos que no les juzgaban. Y principalmente, Sakura tenía una amiga que la aceptaba y eso era suficiente para soportar las malas miradas de la rubia loca y quisquillosa.

.

.

.

La nieve caía suavemente sobre el suelo viéndose como una capa esponjosa de helado. Era como si el clima se ajustara a sus emociones, no precisamente triste, pero si con la melancolía que le provocaba el anhelo de quedarse para siempre.

-No estés triste hermosa – el brazo de Naruto la rodeo por los hombros y la pegó a su torso mientras la casa Uzumaki se perdían en la distancia – podemos venir cualquier fin de semana, después de que te instales en nuestro apartamento por supuesto–las palabras de él siempre la animaba, y esta vez no era la excepción. El hogar que estaban dejando habías sido como un refugio para ella, un lugar donde podía ser ella misma, donde podía mostrarles su amor sin reserva a los muchachos, sin miedo de ser señalada, sin miedo de despertar y darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño.

La sola idea de que fuera todo una fantasía la deprimía.

-Me gusta esa casa –dijo solamente, porque aunque era un lugar bello y privado, hoy regresaba con ellos, vivirían juntos procurando vivir como una familia, aunque poco convencional, Una que se amaba por principio. No había vuelta atrás, sin arrepentimientos –pero mi hogar esta con ustedes - dijo recargadose por completo en el rubio y observando al moreno mientras que asentía con una mirada decidida por el retrovisor y manejaba de vuelta a la capital.

…

La semana llegaba a su fin y aunque era vienes no se sentía en absoluto cansada. Ni siquiera abrumada por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía pendiente, o por el hecho de que su rubia amiga la interrogaba como una fiscal profesional cuando solo era una diseñadora de imagen.

_-¡Quiero todos los detalles frentona! _–le exigió su mejor amiga, su voz amortiguada al otro lado le la línea pero sin perder su jocosidad, hasta su propio teléfono, que sostenía entre su oreja y su hombro mientas trabajaba, saltó a punto de resbalarse – _cada. Jugoso. Detalle ¿entiendes?_ – Sakura rodo los ojos por sus demandas. No podía contarle cada cosa a ella, no por falta de confianza, se cortaría la mano asegurando que Ino era de fiar, pero eso no le quitaba peso a su timidez.

Inclusive con _todo_ lo que habían hecho juntos, era algo que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con facilidad.

-No puedo decirte todo, cerda – le indicó con una risa nerviosa, a la vez que tecleaba en su pantalla una lista de pendientes. Los que se podía llevar y trabajar en casa –me voy a morir de vergüenza.

-_¡¿vergüenza de tener sexo con dos tipos sexys?!_ –La exclamación de la otra la hizo enrojecer, junto con sus expresiones. Su voz chispeante era burlona y hasta resoplo en el teléfono -_¡muchas quisieran tener ese tipo de vergüenza Haruno! Te felicito –_ lo último le sonó como un alago, siendo su amiga quien era, seguro que estaba orgullosa de ella.

-… De acuerdo –accedió con un suspiro reticente – pero solo te contaré un poco –dijo enseguida, haciendo una clausula de información –no puedes esperar más de mí –_no todavía al menos, se dijo._

_-Oh, muy bien. Supongo que esa será la mejor oferta que tenga –_contesto la Yamanaka con un exagerado tono de resignación – _¿nos podemos ver hoy para comer? –_ pidió su confidente sin perder el ánimo que ya tenía.

-Sí, claro. Te he extrañado, cerda –La otra resopló con desdén ante lo que dijo la peli rosa.

-_claro, tanto como yo extraño a mi dentista un fin de semana con Gaara –_ el rostro de Sakura explotó en llamas por la imagen grafica que eso le lanzaba, era bueno que Ino no estaba cerca para verla. Seguro ahondaría en pormenores que ella no estaba pidiendo.

-No necesito detalles, te lo juro – fue todo lo que agregó antes de cambiar de tema -¿en dónde nos vemos? – no necesitó decirle dos veces a la rubia para que sugiriera un bonito lugar y quedar en una hora.

Antes de colgar con ella hablaron un poco más. Le contó que instalarse por completo en el departamento con los dos, no fue difícil en absoluto como creyó en principio.

Al avanzar la charla, se encontró sorprendida al no extrañar su privacidad. Pero Ino, en un despliegue que conocerla mejor que ella misma, aseguro que ella lo había esperado. La peli rosa no se molestó en peguntarle porque lo decía.

Le dijo que no se irritaba en absoluto por las costumbres que estaba descubriendo de ambos hombres. De hecho le daba un poco de gracia la forma en que Naruto se paseaba en bóxer en las mañana, sus rostro somnoliento mientras buscaba el cereal, sobre todo, agradecía la vista. Una muy tentadora imagen de sus abdominales se asomó a su mente. Y al encontrarse con los ojos del moreno, podía decir que el también disfrutaba lo que veía.

Sasuke contaba con la mala costumbre de entrar en las habitaciones, en donde fuera, en el baño inclusive, sin avisar. Si uno estaba semi-desnudo cambiándose, él parecía disfrutar más de sus acciones. Y por la manera en que la miro cada vez que eso ocurrió, no sabía si lanzarle algo en la cabeza o simplemente desnudarse por completo.

Ella los conocía de antes, sí, pero esta vez la convivencia era diaria

Apenas llevaba una semana coexistiendo con ellos y los cambios eran notorios.

Ino colgó luego de eso, viéndose satisfecha con los chismes superficiales de su nueva vida, pero ella por su parte, se quedó pensando en todas la cosa que ahora eran diferentes.

Primero que nada la cama que estaba en cuarto principal ahora era más grande. Se sintió muy amada y apreciada por ellos, ya que nada más poner un pie en el departamento, enseguida arreglaron las dos camas en la casa para que quedara como una.

No sabía de que estaban más ansiosos, si de estrenar la cama con ella, o de dormir sin que se enredaran los unos con los otros. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguar la respuesta, pronto estuvo gimiendo sobre la _nueva_ cama mientras era poseída por cada uno.

Desde ese día dormían juntos en el mismo lugar, sin sufrir por el espacio. Y gozando de noches calientes a pesar del clima frio.

Estaba muy feliz por ello, no se sentía más sola. Las pesadillas habían desaparecido desde el primer momento que compartió el lecho con ambos, y eso no parecía fuera a cambiar en mucho tiempo.

Ahora el gran armario de pared, se hallaba dividido en tres partes, y claro, una de esas partes era el espacio de Sakura. El día que ordeno bien sus cosas en los cajones inferiores, Naruto, a demás de ofrecerse a ayudarla, también se ofreció como voluntario para ayudarla a renovar su guarda ropa de prendas íntimas. Incluso dijo que él gustoso pagaría por tal _inversión._ Su manera de decirlo, con ese brillo travieso y coqueto al mismo tiempo la hizo sonrojar. Le dijo que sí, pero que debía invitar a Sasuke, no quería que acabaran comprando encaje naranja solo para complacer al rubio y que el otro lo odiara.

Su interior se agitaba solo con el recordatorio, hasta tuvo que repetir uno de sus trazos de la ilustración que ya tenía avanzada en la pantalla, todo por culpa de dicha distracción.

Como el departamento contaba con tres habitaciones, quedaban dos vacías al principio de la semana. Una de ella se convirtió rápidamente en la oficina de Sasuke en casa. Ella sabía que era su forma de estar más tiempo cerca de ellos, para poder regresar en horas diurnas aun a la vivienda, y no desatender sus casos complicados.

Iba a ponerle unas cortinas acorde con lo que era una oficina y aprovecharía su día de descanso para situarlas, era una sorpresa que le daría la moreno.

Estuvieron tan ocupados esa semana, que no se nadie se molesto en ver que harían con la ultima habitación, por lo que aun permanecía vacía.

Naruto por su lado había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo para estar ocupado, pero también tener tiempo de ir a buscar a Sakura.

-_Si no me ejercito pronto, voy a subir de peso, y ya no te lanzaras por mi sexy cuerpo Sakura-chan –_su brillante argumento lo dijo al hacer una pose de fisicoculturista que poco le quedaba, pero que la hizo reír demasiado. Era entrenador de defensa personal en las mañanas, luego de dejarla a las puerta de su trabajo, él iba a un _dojo_ a unas cinco cuadras se ahí para impartir sus clases.

Era admirable lo metódicos que eran ambos a la hora de protegerla. Sasuke incluso había armado un horario para que fueran a dejarla y recogerla, casi se sentía como una niña. Alguna que otra vez, solo en esa semana estuvo tentada a protestar, pero sabía que era porque la amaban y no quería que saliera lastimada.

Los entendía, a ella le pasaba lo mismo en el sentido opuesto. En su día de descanso, pasó la mañana entera enviando mensajes a ambos. Solo para saber de su rutina y como estaban. Memorizo los horarios de Naruto y pidió a Sasuke poder ver su agenda. La paciencia que mostraron con ella al contestar cada uno de sus textos afirmativamente, seguía conmoviéndola, en especial por parte de Sasuke.

El miedo porque Sarah se diera cuenta de su nuevo estatus de amante, y peor que supiera donde vivía con ellos, la oprimía cada día. No podía soportar aún el saber que los ponía en peligro, sin embargo les había prometido no volver a huir, principalmente no ir hacia la matriarca Haruno para hacer tratos descabellados con ella.

Con una semana completa sin ningún avistamiento de su madre, se encontraba muy paranoica.

Incluso cuando Sasuke les contó lo que paso con Sasori y que su madre estaría muy ocupada como para prestarle atención. Le pareció irreal no _disfrutar de su encantadora presencia_ mientras venia a escupirle sus amenazas y su veneno. No obstante no lo lamentaba.

Era el mejor principio de año que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Acababa de terminar tres muestras de portadas cuando checo la hora, y viendo que, era el tiempo de su comida se levanto rápidamente para tomar su bolso. Nada más dar un paso fuera de su escritorio le sobrevino un mareo fuerte que la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

En su lugar, respiró hondo. No le resultó extraña la repentina muestra de debilidad, puesto que acarreaba poco más de cuatro semanas sin dormir bien, era normal que el cuerpo le fallara. Era increíble que ya casi estaba a un mes completo de haber traspasado la barrera de la amistas con los chicos, y que además hubiera soportado la maratón amatoria a la que era sometida constantemente.

Hizo una nota mental para comprar unas vitaminas, al paso que iba con eso dos hombres, iba a morir joven por la extenuante actividad. Una vez se levantó otra vez, se preguntó si alguien se extrañaría de ver un cadáver con una sonrisa feliz. Sin duda moriría radiante en brazos de Naruto y Sasuke. Por supuesto no planeaba su deceso en lo absoluto.

.

.

.

La directora de las empresas Haruno se sentía alterada, estaba iracunda. Pero no encontraba un modo de deshacerse de su frustración.

Su reunión cara a cara con el jurista solo daba vueltas en círculos.

-Dile que tiene que retirar a su hombre – su voz de mando era clara, añadido a ello, no hizo ningún tipo de esfuerzo por ocultar su enojo. Ayer solamente, recién se enteró, que las tácticas de Sasori por enterarse del paradero de su hija seguían – ya tenemos demasiados problemas tratando de demostrar su inocencia. Si alguno de esos policías descubre que tiene a alguien rondando a Sakura lo van a hundir a lo más profundo de sus cárceles y no voy a poder liberarlo – para el momento que dijo eso, sus dientes se hallaban tan apretados, que era increíble que el abogado todavía pudiera entender lo que hablaba. La ira corría por sus venas a causa de la desmesurada obsesión del pelirrojo por su hija.

Su falta de sesos era mucho más que un contratiempo.

Había sobreestimado la inteligencia del tipo. Para este momento comprendía que tal obsesión, lo convertía en un estúpido redomado… tenía que cambiar de táctica antes de que los agentes de la ley la relacionaran con el atentado contra Sakura.

-Ya le he dicho todo eso señora, pero siempre hace oídos sordos a mis consejos –suspiro el abogado, los nervios tiñendo sus palabras –el señor Akasuna es el peor cliente que he tenido. Todas sus acciones, solo debilitan mis argumentos. Esta desquiciado…

-Muy bien, muy bien –suspiro Sarah con irritación, cortando la explicación desesperada del hombrecillo en un perfecto traje sastre. Se recargó en su silla de oficina hecha en cuero y miro pensativamente al hombre adoptando una pose de regia elegancia –dile, que si no coopera y hace todo lo que yo diga, o tu le pidas, Sakura estará fuera de su alcance de forma indefinida. Y que prefiero depositar de regreso en su cuenta, hasta el último centavo de la cantidad que me facilitó, a quedar atrapada con él en su mazmorra asquerosa –el desdén llenaba cada palabra, y esperaba que el mensaje llegara a través del intercesor tal cual.

-Pero señora Haruno, no contamos con toda esa cantidad –insistió él con preocupación.

Ella sonrió satisfecha, como su estuviera esperando que lo mencionara.

-Eso es exacto, no la tenemos en realidad, pero el señor Akasuna no lo sabe –su sonrisa conocedora, se hizo más marcada si era posible, al ver el brillo de entendimiento en la cara de su cómplice.

-Pero si las cosas son así ¿Por qué no lo dejamos tras las rejas? – era una buena pregunta la que hacia su subordinado conocedor de las leyes. Con sus conocimientos, incluso estuvo tentada a ayudar a los policías con las pruebas del ataque contra la joven peli rosa. Con Sasori tras las rejas ella podría olvidar la deuda, sin embargo las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Primero que nada, el ataque había sido en su casa, dentro de su oficina privada. Después estaba la lámpara que yacía oculta en el último rincón de su sótano, al igual que la alfombra, en las dos había sangre y por lo que sabía podría ser tanto del hombre pelirrojo, como de Sakura. Y finalmente, necesitaba los contactos del pelirrojo para exportar todas sus nuevas mercancías a Arabia y latino america, y las otras mercancías que quería pasar por debajo del radar.

-Lo necesito todavía –contestó ella con su frialdad habitual de regreso, esa calma helada cubriendo su ira –lo único que quiere como pago es a Sakura. A cambio de ella podré tener la ganancia de dos años en solo seis meses, y no tendré que regresar el capital que Akasuna invirtió – una risa fría escapó de ella para mostrar la ironía de la situación – y todo porque la primera vez que la vio ella lucia tan hermosa y pura, que era como una perfecta muñeca viviente… Creo que ella tenía catorce años cuando empezamos a hacer negocios, desde entonces la quiere.

El abogado no dijo nada, se quedó estupefacto de horror. No obstante, no debía expresar crítica o interrogante alguna si quería permanecer sano y salvo. Se limitó a asentir vagamente.

-Casi diez años ya, ha esperado tanto que pensé que era más listo –soltó como una maestra decepcionada de un alumno, como si todo el asunto fuese de lo más corriente –es una lástima que no lo sea, al final tendremos que deshacernos de él también. Prepara un plan de contingencia para eso – con la voz de mando de regreso y ecos del pasado en la oficina, se levanto para dejar al hombre con su horror y con sus órdenes.

Pronto estaría en sus manos de nuevo- pensó la mujer - y lo mejor de todo, es que no necesitaba utilizar los vulgares métodos de Sasori para recuperar a su hija, quien era también mejor inversión de toda su vida.

.

.

.

Los comensales agradable restaurante, charlaban animados en las otras mesas. Había risas por todas partes como si las planeaciones de fiestas decembrinas permanecieran en el aire. Y a pesar de que tenía mucho apetito, los deliciosos aromas de la comida revolvían un poco el estomago a Sakura.

-Creo que debí desayunar mejor – dijo más para sí que para ser escuchada por Ino, quien ahora la miraba con expectación.

-¿No iras a enfermarte del estomago verdad? Te vez un poco pálida – argumentó la rubia al tiempo que ponía su mano en la frente de la peli rosa – yo me enfermo siempre que regreso de un viaje –tu temperatura es normal.

-No lo sé –suspiró la Haruno. Pensaba que luego tantos cambios, había salido airosa de los males inmediatos. Ya veía que no –puede que sea justo eso lo que me pasa –se hallaba resignada.

-También puede ser por todos esos desvelos – aseveró esta vez su amiga, su tono travieso volviendo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas con explicita insinuación –o tal vez por la dos cosas… ya sabes el _viajecito de placer_ y la falta de sueño - Sakura enrojeció, pero hizo como si no lo sintiera. La acción de la otra, le recordó de inmediato a Naruto, solo que no le diría eso a Ino, todavía no estaba muy contenta con ellos por hacerla sufrir por tanto tiempo.

-Es lo más probable –concordó con su compañera de secretos evitando decir más -¿crees que unas vitaminas ayuden? -interrogó recibiendo el menú que le proporcionaba la camarera –gracias –dijo a la muchacha que esperaba por la orden.

-Eso y decirles que te den descanso – dijo la Yamanaka observando su menú – necesitas recuperarte ahora que has vuelto al trabajo – le dijo la rubia, y después pidió su orden - quiero la ensalada de pollo y un té verde – fue lo que pidió su amiga, pero la mezcla y la poca cantidad, le pareció insípido a Sakura, e hizo una mueca.

-Yo quiero un estofado de pollo con verduras ¿viene con arroz? –la joven mesera asintió – entonces, sí, eso… además té de frutas naturales, y de postre un pedazo de pastel de fresas –ante la cantidad de alimento pedido por Sakura, fue Ino quien formó una mueca esta vez.

Una vez la muchacha se marchó, la pregunta indignada de la otra no se hizo esperar.

-¿Estás segura de que te vas a comer todo eso?

-Oye tu dijiste que tenía que recuperar fuerzas, además hoy descubrí que he bajado dos kilos –Ino volvo a componer una mueca.

-Te odio –dijo malhumorada la rubia, Sakura soltó una risilla.

-¿Porqué no pides tu lo mismo? – interrogó entretenida por el intento de autocontrol-alimenticio de Ino.

-Eso es lo que quería contarte –fue la tranquila respuesta. Sakura levanto una ceja automáticamente por lo misteriosa que parecía de pronto su compañera, y su mirada azul vagando en sus manicura francesa no hacía más que aumentar la incertidumbre.

-¿Y bien? – interrogó sintiéndose un poco impaciente.

-¡Gaara me propuso matrimonio! – soltó un murmullo emocionado y su sonrisa blanca brillo de alegría.

-¡es maravilloso! – Celebró también con ella, la felicidad contagiándose -¡felicidades! – con sonrisas y risillas se abrazaron sobre la mesa.

-Es por eso que no puedo comer todo lo que quisiera –explicó finalmente Ino –no pude resistir la tentación y pedí el vestido de antemano… -el suspiro soñador escapó de los labios de su amiga, demostrando lo ilusionada que se encontraba –ahora tengo que cuidar mi peso, sino dentro de tres meses corro peligro de parecer un embutido en mi vestido de novia ¿Te imaginas? Ino la embutido, jamás van a olvidarlo los pocos invitados – la joven Haruno no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Pero serías un embutido muy hermoso sin duda – bromeó, fue una oportunidad irresistible.

A lo que Ino entorno los ojos, pero al poco tiempo se rió también.

Aunque siguieron bromeando del asunto, y las bromas de la rubia eran muy divertidas. En algún lugar de su persona no pudo evitar sentir un poco de anhelo. En algún momento de su vida fue una muchachita tímida llena de ilusiones, una que soñó con la linda y pequeña boda, un vestido del blanco más puro y bailar en el centro de la pista con su esposo.

Pero era una tontería, se dijo. Si tenía dos _novios_, ambos la amaban, la respetaban, y le habían prometido ser su familia, junto con su lealtad y una vida juntos.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

.

.

.

Cualquiera diría que con Sasori tras las rejas y Sarah muy ocupada como para perseguir a Sakura, las cosas serian más relajadas.

Bien, era una suposición errónea.

Primero que nada, Sasuke estaba trabajando más de lo debido, y bien sabía, no era solamente, en uno de sus casos legales. Efectivamente tuvo la cara de decirle que estaba buscando _soplones _a los que pudiera sonsacarles información comprometedora sobre Sarah. Por la mirada sombría que le lanzo, comprendió que ya sabía algunas cosas no muy alentadoras.

-_tienes que contármelo todo después teme –_ fue todo lo que le pidió. El Uchiha siempre prefería tener fuentes fidedignas antes de afirmar algo.

Por su lado, acababa de poner un nuevo sistema de alarmas en la puerta y en las ventanas que solo Sakura y Sasuke, además de él podían abrir.

Tal vez no era tan previsor como el otro, sin embargo también contaba con su buena medida de preparación en lo que a seguridad respectaba. A él como al moreno, no le parecía suficiente saber que el pelirrojo Akasuna iba a estar un mes y medio tras las rejas.

Pero lo que más le peso, resultó el _tiempo fuera sexual_ que les solicitó la peli rosa, muy apenada por cierto.

No era un hombre exigente, por lo menos eso creía. A pesar de que le resultó difícil de aceptar, cedió fácilmente al darse cuenta de las horas diurnas en que la peli rosa empezaba a sufrir de adormecimiento y cansancio. Incluso presencio un mareo, y eso fue bastante para convencer al moreno quien estaba igualmente presente en ese momento.

Ya hacía dos semanas que Ino le había anunciado a Sakura sobre la boda, dos semanas de vueltas y cambios y de no tocar a su compañera con más que caricias amorosas, pese a las dos únicas veces que ellos habían sucumbido a poseerla en ese espacio de tiempo, ella seguía con ese cansancio crónico.

Naruto culpaba a Ino. Su prima le pidió Sakura que fuera su madrina, y la acompaño en varias ocasiones, solo la semana pasada, a buscar floristas, pasteleros, modistas, músicos, sacerdotes y quien-sabe-qué-más-cosas- que se hacen para preparar una boda.

Regresaba riendo de esas salidas, pero él no pudo dejar de notar, el cansancio patentes en sus movimientos. Además notó, como se quedaba absorta en la pocas veces que pensaba nadie la miraba, contemplando los vestidos de novia.

Todas las mujeres tenían sueños, desde que comprendió que Sakura tenía _necesidades_, se dijo que no volvería a pasar por algo como eso.

-¿Sakura-chan? –la aludida se lavando de un salto del sofá azul marino, lanzando la dichosa revista para novias entre los cojines, casi quiso reírse de su reacción, pero se contuvo - ¿quieres ver una película con migo? – sonrió al decirlo, y ya balanceando la película de ninjas frete a los ojos de ella.

-pero claro – contesto ella rodando los ojos con irónica diversión. No era fan de esos filmes, pero los soportaba mejor que Sasuke y no dudaba en verlos con el rubio. Entonces con patente alivio se acerco a la cocina-¿hay palomitas? Ha, sí, ya las vi. Enseguida las preparó.

Al poco rato, la película llevaba solo treinta minutos recorridos cuando Naruto oyó el respirar suave de Sakura sobre su hombro. Ahora luego de dos semanas ya le parecía normal que ella durmiera a la misma hora una vez regresaba de ayudar a Ino.

Con lentitud deslizó su mano para buscar la revista, con suerte encontraba algo interesante.

.

.

.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, tan oscuros como la penumbra de la oficina en casa, no sabía si contarle a Sakura y Naruto lo que había descubierto de Sarah Haruno.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la suave silla y presionó el puente de su nariz, como hacia siempre que estaba preocupado. No tenía idea como afectaría a Sakura saber esta historia, y hasta donde él sabía, su progenitora no le había contado nada de sus orígenes, o de quien era su padre… a demás de las otras personas de su familia.

Ni en su sueño más raro, podía haber imaginado porque la mayor de las Haruno, tratara tan mal a su hija.

Ahora, una vez corroboro esa información unas diez veces, podías decir que todo era autentico.

-Tsk – chasqueó la lengua maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en el dolor que le provocaría a su peli rosa saber la complicada historia.

Estaba molesto y por primera vez, se debatió entre decir la verdad, u ocultar algunos detalles. Pero por mucho que deseara ahorrarle a Sakura el dolor de saber algo tan amargo, ella necesitaba la verdad.

Tal vez, como él, nadie actualmente se había puesto a pensar que la cruel peli rosa Sarah fue una vez una niña, una hija y una hermana. La mujer, fue la segunda hija gemela, de ahí la primera complicación… una que más adelante destrozaría en parte a la mujer.

Según el anciano sacerdote con el que habló; Hana, la gemela mayor, era extrovertida y alegre, siempre podían identificarla porque era una bromista nata, pero también era _"un muchachito en ropa de niña"._ Por otro lado, Sarah, la mamá de Sakura, era más reservada, muy delicada, y con muy buenos modales, tanto en su comportamiento como en sus modos.

Era natural, que de alguna manera, su hermana mayor siempre resaltara.

La abuela de Sakura, Tasha Cameron, fue una extranjera que se quedó a vivir en el país, al parecer huyendo de un ex -marido obsesionado con ella por su belleza poco común, según lo que sabía, aun siendo mayor era halagada.

Pensó en Sakura y esa descripción física que se ajustaba muy bien a ella, una belleza muy difícil de comparar. Sin dudad los rasgos familiares de los cameron continuaban en la sangre Haruno. Si lo recapacitaba bien, la madre de su compañera también era atractiva, pero era una belleza sumergida en una gracia tan helada, que no atraía, y nunca antes se detuvo a analizarlo siquiera.

La _abuela,_ logros despistar muy bien al hombre, porque no se supo más de él – el verdadero padre de Hana y de Sarah - y las tres, tanto la mujer –que en ese tiempo tenía más que veintisiete años - como sus gemelas de seis años, se adaptaron a Japón rapidamente. Y todo pareció ir bien, por un tiempo, hasta que Tasha se volvió a casar diez años después, nada más y nada menos que con Jin Haruno un empresario muy prolífico por ese entonces.

En el tiempo que Tasha se casa y luego muere junto con la mayor de sus hijas en un accidente, nadie sabe exactamente todas las cosa que pasaron. Solo se sabe que al final, el Haruno aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse emocionalmente a la una hijastra que le quedaba.

Sarah…

_-Ella quedó destrozada sabe –_ las palabras del anciano aún rondaban por su mente, frases llenas de pesar todavía presente después de tanto tiempo –_ caminaba como una sombra por todas partes, se estaba poniendo muy delgada, yo no encontraba que más decirle a esa criatura-_ pensando en la Sarah Haruno de ahora y en la de ese entonces, no lograba hallar un punto de comparación.

La de hoy en día era una mujer fría, calculadora y, sospechaba, también con problemas mentales.

Al cabo de un año y medio, cuando la joven ya era mayor de edad- algo que opinó era de lo más ventajoso para el empresario, Jin acabó seduciendo a Sarah. Se rumoreo que era su amante. Sasuke juzgaba esa acción como un hecho premeditado de ese hombre, para llevarse a la joven a su cama, era perturbadora la cantidad de sujetos que hacían cosas parecidas sin importarles las consecuencias.

Engañar a una persona, solo para tenerla a tu merced, era degradante. Además de un abuso que actualmente también era castigado por la ley, especialmente si la víctima era mental y emocionalmente vulnerable.

Sumado a la mala racha de la madre de Sakura, estaba el hecho de que su apellido ya había sido cambiado por el de su padre adoptivo, razón de más para que no se pudiera hacer pública una relación.

Poco después de esa parte de sus datos había un gran hueco faltante de hechos, al final solo pudo recabar información de un año luego de eso, y uno cuantos rumores de lo más indignantes.

El rumor por el que Sasuke se inclinaba, tenía que ver con Jin, quien se dice, para ese entonces había logrado enamorar totalmente a Sarah. Al parecer, el hombre, perdió el control el día que Sarah le dijo de su embarazo, y despotrico una serie acusaciones entre las cuales dijo que ojala y ella hubiera estado en el auto con su madre y no Hana…

Según esto, sucedió algo que rompió la mente de Sarah a tal punto, que fue mandada a un psiquiátrico, para ese entonces ya estaba embarazada. Al salir del sanatorio con la bebe en brazos.

Sakura era hija del que ella conocía como abuelo.

Con todo, deseaba también que las complicaciones hubieran terminado ahí, pero la vida era cruel, y los humanos invariables y frágiles.

Sarah ya estaba mentalmente indispuesta (por decirlo delicadamente) y la pequeña Sakura era cuidada por los sirvientes –de donde venia su información-. Su madre la miraba de vez en cuando, no obstante, apenas y soportaba ver a la pequeña, que la hacía alterarse al poco tiempo de estar con ella.

Pero lo que al parecer terminó convirtiendo a Sarah, en lo que ahora era, fue nuevamente a causa de Jin. Un día, con unos tres o cuatro años transcurridos, él visitó la casa donde tenía viviendo a la Haruno y la pequeña, sin dar aviso, y como si no hubiera sido suficiente todo el daño que ya había causado, se mostro interesado –de mala manera – por Sakura.

Al pensar en ellos, Sasuke ardía en rabia. Él nunca vio una fotografía de Sakura cuando era pequeña, pero podía decir que nunca careció de atractivo. Fácilmente veía a una niña sonriente, y muy hermosa, con sus ojos brillando con la inocencia de la edad y corriendo por toda la casa.

También vislumbraba que en la mente distorsionada de Sarah, quizás Sakura era, además de un recordatorio de su rechazo y su hija, la competencia.

¿Cómo un enfermo mental se enfrenta a tener que proteger a su hija de un depredador, el mismo que la había dañado, y al mismo tiempo contener los celo que sentía por su propia hija?

La cabeza empezó a dolerle, era imposible no rechazar la responsabilidad de decirle todo aquello a su peli rosa. Él solía ser frío, era fácil cuando le requería trabajos como esos y fungir de fiscal en un juicio. Pero esto era diferente, no quería ver su mirada verde llenarse de pesar ahora que empezaba a haber un cambio, le costaba pensar en todos los fantasmas desenterrados solo para perseguir a la mujer que adoraba.

Antes de poder seguir con pensamientos tan amargos, un golpe sonó en la puerta. Rápidamente encendió la lámpara de su escritorio y dijo "pase" con su tono normal imposible de leer.

-Sasuke-kun –entro ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si sus meros pensamiento la invocaran ante él – la cena esta lista…- al ver que él no decía nada, la vio dudar un poco y casi se golpea a sí mismo por su propio desliz – es tu favorita, sopa de tomate con pan tostado al horno… ¿estás bien?

La preocupación genuina de su compañera fue de ayuda para terminar de desterrar esos pensamientos.

-Sí cariño. Es solo que me siento más cansado de lo creía – y era verdad, por obtener la historia completa trabajo casi doble turno cada día, además de hacer sus casos, salía temprano a buscar contactos.

-Por favor, Sasuke-kun, deja eso por ahora. No puede ser tan urgente – la que rondaba la mirada de Sakura le conmovía como pocas cosas. Descubrió que, si bien necesitaba decirle la verdad a toda costa, podía esperar hasta el tiempo en que liberaran a Sasori de la cárcel, quizás unos días antes. Justo el momento en que requerían saber todo aquello para estar preparados. Ya que, junto con el pasado de Sarah y los orígenes de Sakura, estaba una serie de transacciones fraudulentas que Sarah había empezado a hacer hace cinco años.

-Tienes razón, no es urgente –y con tal afirmación se levantó para una cena con su familia.

El dulce aroma de los duraznos llego a su naríz en el momento en que Sakura se colgó de su brazo con esa posesividad que intuía había copiado de él, y el andar femenino que siempre lo tentaba.

Lo único que lo calmaba, era que cada vez, estaban más cerca que atrapar a los que arruinaban los planes en el futuro de ellos tres, y saber más de sus enemigos (incluso si era desgarrado) le ayudaba a tener la batuta.

Lo único que esperaba, es resolver todo antes de que Sarah pudiera hacer otro movimiento

.

.

.

-¿No puedo creerlo? – Dijo Ino sorprendida mientras escaneaba a Sakura de arriba abajo, quien se removía incomoda dentro del vestido de dama de honor sin cerrar – solo dos semanas sin… _ejercicios nocturnos_ fueron suficientes para que subieras de peso – La peli rosa suspiro de alivio cuando su amiga tuvo la consideración de no decir sexo en voz alta.

-Así parece –replico ella algo pesarosa –además, he estado tan nerviosa que no he parado de comer chocolate. Los mareos apenas están desapareciendo, y creo, las vitaminas están empezando a funcionar…

-hmmm. Esto es taaan extraño –entonces la mirada de la rubia cambió con un brillo esperanzado -¿no será que…?

-No – Sakura no pensaba hacerse ilusiones, ya se habían dicho muy bien –ni siquiera lo digas, tu sabes mi problema…

-Lo siento – suspiro la otra un poco apenada – pero sería fantástico ¿verdad? – la expresión soñadora no se aparto de la cara de Ino.

-Supongo que sí –contestó evasiva.

-¿cómo que supones que sí? –el cambio fue inmediato, de soñadora a incrédula.

-No lo sé Ino –no pudo evitar que su voz sonara frustrada, no pudo evitarlo. Quería una familia, niños, pero también la asustaba, ¿y si resultaba que ella era como su madre? – te conté una vez lo que paso en las escaleras, lo que el doctor Sarutobi dijo después, durante mi recuperación… no es como si pensara mucho en ello ahora ¿me entiendes? – le envió su mejor mirada suplicante, rogando por dentro cambiar de tema.

-Si te entiendo – replicó la rubia, su tono comprensivo como el día que recogió a Sakura para mudarse en super-velocidad – no diré nada por esta vez, solo quiero que sepas que tener ilusiones no es nada malo –Sakura evito hacer una mueca de dolor, sin embargo pareció notar su cambio –además, creo que serían una madre fantástica –tal afirmación hizo vacilar a la Haruno.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- la pregunta salió en un hilo de voz antes de poder contenerse.

-Oye, es de lo más obvio. Tanto tiempo siendo maltratada por tu madre y sigue siendo un ser humano con corazón, eso no es fácil – termino diciendo en su susurro - No estoy al tanto de qué le paso para ser así. Lo único que entiendo bien, es que tú eres más fuerte que ella –la otra al ver la reacción de Sakura la abrazó.

-Eres una gran amiga, ¿lo sabes? – los labios de la peli rosa temblaron entre una sonrisa y el llanto.

-Oh, lo sé. Soy demasiado genial – eso termino por hacer que la sonrisa de Sakura ganara y aumentara al momento que Ino hacia una expresión de autosuficiencia –ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto? – Dijo señalando el vestido y Sakura observo el cierre abierto en su costado -¿te pones a dieta o cambiamos la talla? –una ceja rubia se arqueo.

-¿Puedo pensar hoy en la noche? Mañana temprano te confirmo ¿sí? – La Yamanaka asintió.

Casi una hora después de buscar modelos de vestidos en rojo, que pudieran quedarle a Sakura, Gaara pasó por su amiga, y ella se quedó a pesar de la insistencia de ambos. El pelirrojo la miró preocupado, y como buen agente de policía le pidió no permaneciera por mucho tiempo sola en las calles, solo con su promesa se marcharon.

_No está mal hacerse ilusiones._

Con el pensamiento en esa idea, caminó a la farmacia más cercana. No importa si era un desperdicio de dinero al final, quizás eso le ayudaría con el dolor punzante que pensar en no tener bebes le causaba a veces. Incluso podía ser entretenido si fantaseaba un poco en que daba positivo. Podía hasta imagina la cara de los dos sobre-protectores hombres si llegara a decirles que la familia crecía.

Un suspiro asfixiado salió de sus labios. El dolor de que solo fuera una fantasía efímera para su futuro, acobardando sus pasos junto en la entrada de la farmacia, sin embargo, se recordó las palabras de Ino.

Solo era un ensayo, se dijo. No habría falsas esperanzas porque no habría un positivo, era demasiado pronto, y siempre se podía practicar ¿no?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bien esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima.

Sorpresa1: Sasori esta en la carcel, 2 Ino se casa y sorpresa 3 la vida de Sarah; eso digo yo: les deseo buen fin de semana.


	17. Capítulo15: sopresas II

**Saludos:**

**Guest: lo siento por la tardanza, y gracias por escribir.**

**Yomii20: muchos saludos gracias por el review y por la constancia.**

**Kira: gracias, saludos ;)**

**Ailudelastiernas: ya veremos, en el próximo capítulo lo sabremos.**

**GabyGG: gracias, perdón por la tardanza, he tenido muchísimo trabajo este inicio de curso.**

**Sabaku no Nadely: gracias, que bueno que te gustaron, y me disculpo por el retraso. Trataré de recompensarlo esta semana que viene.**

**Setsuna17: saludos y perdón por el retraso, el trabajo no perdona.**

**Miaumiaulogic: lo siento tremendamente, soy lo peor. Voy a compensarlo con entregas más cortas pero más rápidas. Gracias.**

**Funeral of The Humanity: Muchos saludos, me siento muy mal por el horrible retraso, pero el trabajo no me ha dejado más que tiempo para dormir a penas. Tus comentarios me siguen ayudando mucho con la historia y espero que estes muy bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Sin perjuicios 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo15: sorpresas parte II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mirar la pequeña caja rosada se había convertido en una especie de tortura. Jamás imaginó que un simple acto de compra, la iba a tener al borde por tanto tiempo.

Procuró sin embargo, seguir disfrutando de cada momento con ellos.

Con las sonrisas coquetas de Naruto, y la intensidad de Sasuke no era algo complicado.

A pesar de la incertidumbre que ese objeto de proporcionaba, solo por tenerlo cerca, no dejaba de sentir una loca felicidad por el amor de esos hombres.

¿Negativo, positivo? Solo dejaba de pensar en ese asunto cuando ellos se encontraban alrededor. Cosa que ocurrió muy frecuentemente ese tiempo. Las noches volvieron a ser muy _activas _una vez los síntomas, de lo que fuera que tuviera, se asentaron. Ambos hombres empezaron a enseñarle un par de cosas que no sabía,. Esos encuentros la dejaban siempre enajenada de gozo, amada hasta decir basta.

No obstante, al final de la semana, las actividades laborales de ambos aumentaron a tal grado, que a penas los veía. Dejándola totalmente sola y nuevamente a merced de "la caja rosa", sentía iba a acabar por arrancar su propio cabello.

Ese pequeño polígono de cartón se burlaba de ella desde en interior se su cajón de ropa intima.

¿Qué rayos pensaba al comprar aquella caja de prueba de embarazo?

Se sentía algo idiota, frustrada y ansiosa.

Se conocía suficiente para saber que eso la haría sufrir. Por lo menos el rubio todavía hacia tiempo para ir a buscarla y besarla furtivamente en el transcurso del camino.

Una semana había pasado desde que la compró y la _estúpida cosa_ seguía herméticamente cerrada.

Por una semana más todo había sido lo mismo. Ir a trabajar y mientras utilizaba la computadora y hacia sus trazos, se preocupaba por lo que Sarah planeaba, por la salud de los chicos, por el aumento de trabajo de Sasuke y lo distante que andaba esos días.

Otra vez sola en casa, suspiró frustrada mirando su cajón como a un niño malcriado.

La hora completa que se tardó haciendo la cena para tres y poniendo la mesa, se pasó demasiado rápido. Nunca antes estar en la cocina pensando le había puesta tan inquieta.

Así que no solo dejó la mesa servida, sino que hizo un pan de banana de una receta sencilla que encontró por ahí.

Aún con tiempo luego de eso, decidió que esperaría a sus _amados_, sin importar la hora que marcara el despertador. Por primera vez fue consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba el contacto físico que ellos le daban. La forma en que los necesitaba y la cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo de solo pensar en hacer el amor con ellos.

Respiró agitadamente y su estomago saltó.

_¡Hormonas, tenían que ser las hormonas!_ Sino a que atribuía tan vivida reacción.

Fue a la habitación de los tres en busca de algo que ponerse, para estar preparada.

Sin embargo, de súbito se detuvo en la puerta, mirando donde estaban los armarios. Recordando a su_ enemigo inanimado._

-¡muy bien, ya tuve suficiente de ti! – dijo al aire, soltando la tención que estaba acumulando sin saber la razón. Hablar con ella misma esa solo un signo de su nerviosismo y eso lo sabía. Dado que los mareos, los ascos y el sueño crónico no se iban, además que ahora cada dos por tres tenía ganas de llorar o se ponía nerviosa, o se estaba volviendo loca de algo degenerativo o estaba hormonal, o estaba… embarazada.

Y ya que la última opción, era virtualmente imposible, solo tenía que hacer la estúpida prueba para estar segura.

_-sí, eso era –_se dijo mentalmente –_solo era para asegurarse._

Con el compacto objeto en manos entro en el baño, hizo la dichosa prueba y supo que la mitad de su tortura se terminaba solo con hacerlo.

Con la ansiedad a media capacidad, fue a buscar donde sentarse.

Una vez se halló cómoda en la cama, repiqueteó los pies con impaciencia. Esos cinco minutos, de pronto se volvieron demasiado tiempo para esperar.

¿Qué le pasaba que su noción del tiempo era abrumadoramente lenta?

-_son los nervios –_ se dijo.

No se había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que se hallaba afuera y que los chicos no llegaban. Ese día de trabajo le pareció de lo más vertiginoso, y apenas llegó al departamento con Naruto, se metió en la cocina. Su coqueto rubio se fue después de comer juntos y llevar algo para dejarle a Sasuke. Esa era el único jornada que el Uzumaki tenía dos clases de horarios separados.

Para ese momento las manecillas del reloj de pared, marcaban quince minutos para las ocho de la noche. La preocupación empezó a asomarse en su cabeza.

Ellos jamás llegaban tarde, y si lo hacia siempre le avisaban.

El "ring" del teléfono le provocó un respingo, y se levantó con rapidez pensando nadamas en escuchar la voz de alguno de sus queridos compañeros, o de ambos.

Emocionada levantó el auricular y contestó.

-_Hola querida mía –_ toda emoción cariñosa que esperaba mostrar, se sumió como peso muerto en el fondo de sus entrañas, la voz de Sarah le recordó al siseo se una peligrosa víbora, y tan solo con el saludo sintió mucho frio. Odiaba sentir ese tipo de frío y ese repentino miedo - _¿cómo estás? –_ la pregunta no la desconcertó, desde el instante en que reconoció su voz melosa, supo que tramaba algo y que iba a aborrecer cada minuto de aquel intercambio.

Apretó el auricular en su mano, tensa y nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres Sarah? – fue directo al grano, no quería oír a esa mujer. Nunca más.

-_¿Ya no me llamas madre?_-lanzó la pregunta con cierta burla, pero no espero a que Sakura contestara-_ Que triste tanta ingratitud…_

-Contesta o te cuelgo – le cortó irritada y atemorizada. Sabiendo que no era una simple llamada de saludo materno.

-_Vaya ¿Quién diría que vivir con dos hombres te volvería tan valiente? –_Se mofó de nuevo la mayor, causando en ella un malestar todavía más grande. Claro, no era nada extraño que la estuviera vigilando, su progenitora no era de las que se rendía con facilidad -_muy bien, muy bien, te diré de qué se trata –_ resopló la otra y fue al grano al no recibir más respuesta de Sakura. Su modo infantil de alargar las palabras le recordó a la peli rosa, todas esas veces que su progenitora estaba a punto de lograr algo y se comportaba como una niña. Solo con el recuerdo le temblaron las piernas ya que hoy era igual –_nunca has sido una persona divertida linda… Como sea, tienes que regresar _– dijo entonces la mujer, con un tono simple y confiado. Ella casi podía verla relamiéndose los labios.

¡No! No tenía que regresar, nada la obligaba.

-No lo voy a hacer – replicó con los dientes apretados, impotente por cómo le afectaba todavía la Haruno más grande -y no puedes obligarme, adiós madr…

-¿_Ni por ellos? –_ burla y triunfo se mesclaron en esa simple pregunta. El temblor en sus piernas se acentuó, las nauseas a punto de hacerla devolver el té y las galletas que había comido.

-¿De qué hablas? –se obligó a preguntar, pero fue difícil. Sentía que el aire le faltaba.

-_Creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero querida. Soy capaz de muchas cosas, también lo sabes. Tus amiguitos, o lo que sean, están ocupados ahora mismo ¿si comprendes a lo que me refiero? -_ sin poder soportar más, solo alcanzó a tapar la bocina del teléfono antes de vomitar en el pequeño bote de basura que se encontraba junto a sus pies.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? – fue lo primero que dijo cuando logro hablar –madre contestame…

-_¡No puede ser! ¿Unas cuantas palabras y vuelvo a ser tu madre? No me importa cómo me llames, solo sé que si no llegas en treinta minutos, le diré a mis contactos que no los necesito con vida y habrá funeral doble. Ya hemos asistido a uno de esos juntas ¿recuerdas?_

El que trajera esa memoria a colación la hizo agitarse más.

-Está bien… lo haré – dijo con los dientes apretados, derrotad. Su corazón palpitaba lleno de pánico por los dos hombres que la habían hecho tan feliz.

-_muy bien querida, te espero en tu antigua habitación –_ replicó en tono alegre la otra, sin ocultar el triunfo en su voz.

Temblorosa fue por su maleta pequeña y lanzo todo lo que pudo, no sin antes esconder dos teléfonos celulares desechables en la carcasa de la maleta.

En el fondo de su mente sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. El momento en que _esa _mujer haría algo para tenerla bajo su poder de nuevo, solo que no imagino que sería tan pronto, no se sentía preparada.

Sarah era obsesiva a veces y sabía que cuando amenazaba no mentía. Sus acciones solo demostraban el punto.

Dejó una pequeña nota en la mesa, junto a la cena esmeradamente dispuesta que había hecho antes.

Con la pequeña maleta prepara da salió por la puerta, evitando mirar atrás para no arrepentirse o romper en llanto. La cerro de un portazo y se adentro en la noche.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Como me he tardado mucho, voy a hacer estos últimos capítulos más cortos para así poder adelantar ¿ok?<p>

En verdad lo siento mucho por la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo. Saludos a todos(as).


	18. Capitulo16: de regreso en el infierno

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, lo historia si es mía y además la voy a terminar aunque muera en el intento TT_TT**

_**NOTA: HOLA A TODOS (AS) ACABO DE RECIBIR UN REVIEW, NO SÉ SI MAL INTERPRETE PERO ESTA PERSONA PARECE ENOJADA, A MI LA VERDAD ME DIO UN POCO DE RISA. DEHECHO DEJE EL REVIEW PORQUE ASI MIS NUMEROS SIGUEN SUBIENDO XD! JAJAJAJA. **_

_**BUENO AL PUNTO: DICE QUE MI HISTORIA SE PARECE A UN LIBRO QUE LEYO Y QUE SI HICE UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEBERÍA DECIRLO, NO DECIR QUE ES MIO. **_

**_¡CLARO QUE ES MIO PRECIOSA! HASTA ME HONRAS EN CERIO, SI CREES QUE ESCRIBO TAMBIÉN QUE PARECE ADAPTACION,_ ¡GRACIAS!_ TE MANDO SALUDOS MIL GUEST (YA QUE NO ATREVISTE A PONER TU NOMBRE) MINIMO NO TE ESCONDAS._**

**_PD: YO TAMBIÉN HE LEIDO ALGUNOS LIBROS DEL TEMA, PERO NINGUNO ME GUSTO, DE AHÍ QUE ME AVENTARA A HACER MI PROPIA HISTORIA. SI DICES QUE ES LO MISMO LO MIO Y ESE LIBRO, PUES PASAMELO, PARA LINCHAR A MI GEMELA MALVADA. Y DE NUEVO SALUDOS A TI QUE HACES QUE MIS NUMEROS SUBAN, E INVESTIGA BIEN SI TE HACE SENTIR TAN OFEDIDA EL QUE CREAS QUE COPIO._**

**_YO NO COPIO, VA CONTRA MIS NORMAS._**

**_LOS MEJORES DESEOS A TODOS MIS LECTORES :D_**

.

.

.

**_Gracias a las personas que pacientemente han esperado por la actualización:_**

**_Minoe: lo siento muchísimo, he tenido otros proyectos y el tiempo se ha ido volando, Muchísimas enormes gracias por seguir checando. Te deseo lo mejor._**

**_Shalala07: mis disculpas ti también, gracias por el review, estoy feliz de que te guste._**

**Y a todas la demás bellísimas personas que han estado esperando y a las que se han unido, miles de gracias. Mis más sinceras disculpas a ustedes que no merecen sufrir por tanto esperar, pero que de todos modos lo han hecho, millones de gracias…**

Cinlayj2

Guess

Yomii20

Sabaku no nadely

Setsuna 17

Ailudeslastiernas

GabyGG

Miaumiaulogic

Funeral of the humanity

Lian kirito kun

Muscy

Stephanyluna

Reirejna

D. J. Sama

Saku11

Mana-ho

Xsakuxsasux

ColorsintheSky

Sayakos

Ktalicecullen

Hebika

Emma

Samanta523

Jeny

Kimera

Dharia McLahan

Rye no hebi

**_Ahora mismo tengo muchos proyectos nuevos, abrí una página en devianart (como karorufanqueen) una página de facebook (Jossie Díaz) para subir mis ilustraciones y mejorar, ya que en un futuro quisiera ganarme la vida ilustrando y convirtiendo mis fics en Doujunshins. Les mando muchos saludos._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sin perjuicios16

.

.

.

Capítulo 16: de vuelta en el infierno

.

.

.

En principio no supo muy bien que era lo que había pasado.

Ese había sido un día normal de trabajo en la oficina, resolviendo trámites legales e investigando más a fondo sobre Sarah Haruno. Procurando una forma de librar a su peli rosa del doloroso pasado de su madre.

La tarde llego pronto, como lo hace en cualquier día de trabajo ocupado.

No obstante al salir de su despacho, notó algunas cosas sospechosas, que no eran comunes y que lo inquietaron con sospechas.

Primero, había trabajadores en el edificio, montones de ellos, y pertenecientes de una empresa que no tenía tratos con el bufete de abogados, los hombres andaba de aquí para allá revisando cableados y haciendo preguntas. Segundo, esos _trabajadores_ además de deambular por ahí como si estuvieran investigando el edificio, algunos de ellos también lo habían mirado por más tiempo del necesario.

Tal vez fuera su reciente paranoia, pero eso lo molestó incluso más.

Su comportamiento extraño levantó de inmediato sus defensas, le hizo esperar un ataque en grupo más adelante, pero lo que vino no fue lo que creía.

Se preparó para una agresión cuando se hallara solo, y subió al elevador.

De un momento a otro, estaba tomando el elevador para descender a la planta baja de su edificio, y al siguiente, todas las luces del mismo edificio se apagaban, haciendo que la maquinaria de metal fallara y se tambaleara sobre su estructura.

Por varios minutos la caja férrea se tambaleó precariamente, y ahí cuando sus sospechas fueron rotundas y comprendió que la Haruno mayor, era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba y que en ese mismo momento podía no volver a ver a Sakura y Naruto. Sin embargo decidió no esperar a que la maquinaria se derrumbara para comprobarlo, el nunca se permitiría ser vencido sin una pelea.

Tomó el momento oportuno, cuando las luces parpadearon a la vida por unos minutos y el elevador empezó a bajar nuevamente. Sacó una delgada pero dura hoja metálica que llevaba en la maleta, escondida, y que irónicamente le había regalado Naruto como una broma –"por si te ataca un cliente insatisfecho" –había dicho riendo. Gracias a ese instrumento ridículo, logro abrir las puertas metálicas y salir apenas, por la forma que había quedado la cabina entre dos pisos.

Todo era un caos en el edificio, pero él no se quedó a averiguar qué sucedía, estaba más preocupado por Sakura y Naruto.

Mientras bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras llamó al teléfono móvil del Uzumaki … una, dos, tres y más veces. Pero el otro no contestó.

Una sensación de rabia y angustia por igual apretó su pecho, se hallaba lleno de preocupación por los compañeros que amaba con todo su ser.

¡¿Cómo iba el saber como estaban, o llegar más rápidos a ellos?!

En un acto de frustración arrojó su propio teléfono y corrió al auto. No sabía cuánto tiempo le había quitado la patética hazaña de salir a rastras del elevador y la carrera por las escaleras, pero sabía que iba tarde para estar en casa.

Sakura estaba sola…

La sola idea le daba nauseas de pura y oscura ira.

¡Rayos! Rogaba que esos malos sentimientos solo fueran sus locas ideas de persecución, y rogaba que no tuviera razón.

.

.

.

Rehusó detener su paso, el apartamento estaba muy cerca. Jamás se sintió tan preocupado, Sasuke nunca le había dado preocupaciones graves y Sakura siempre fue muy responsable. Así que al final siempre podía fingir que estaba bien incluso si no era el caso.

No obstante esta ocasión no era una de esas ocasiones en las que puedes hacer como que no pasa nada.

La adrenalina que rebosando en sus venas evitaba que sintiera los golpes que le habían propinado, sumado a ello le ayudaba a correr más veloz por las calles a pesar de las contusiones. No pensaba detenerse estando ya tan cerca.

-¡_Sakura, Sakura! Que estés en casa_ – pensó con temor.

….

_Después de ser acorralado por cinco robustos y entrenados sujetos en un callejón, Naruto apenas y pudo defenderse. Él, que por lo general no era paranoico, cambio completamente sus pensamientos al respecto de las sospechas del peli negro. Más aún al escuchar la extraña conversación que uno de esos delincuentes tenía con la persona al otro lado de la línea._

_-¿quiere que nos detengamos ahora que ya lo tenemos? – La voz del hombre delataba su irritación, su nerviosismo, para ese momento el rubio ya se había deshecho de tres sujetos, pero todo su esfuerzo por la hazaña se delataba el cansancio que llevaba en el cuerpo y los movimientos menos graciles– n-no estoy diciendo eso ¡nos detendremos de inmediato jefa! – claramente intimidado o amenazado, las respuestas de uno de sus atacantes se volvió más sumisa… la palabra "jefa" se grabó en la cabeza lastimada del Uzumaki - ¡Deténganse – gritó exasperado el hombre-idiotas! ¡¿Qué no escucharon?! – Los dos sujetos que quedaban de pie se giraron para mirar al que parecía ser el líder – La jefa ya la tiene…_

"_¿la jefa ya la tiene?..."_

_¿De quién hablaban?_

_- usted dijo que podíamos divertirnos con el chico- interrumpió uno de ellos - y además mire como dejo a Kazuma, Shin y Kento ¡tenemos que vengarnos! – reclamó uno de sus camaradas, al señalar a los tres noqueados susodichos y mirando con desdén hacia Naruto._

_-¡Dije que no! ¡¿Quieres que nos maten por tus idioteces?! – gruño el líder de esos matones infelices – en este momento en más valioso vivo, para ella y para nosotros…_

_Una patada en el estómago con saña fue la señal de despedida de aquellos matones, con eso se fueron dejándolo en un estupor de golpes y pensamientos alarmantes relacionados todos con Sakura…_

…

-_Sakura… por favor que esté en el departamento_- respiró profundo al llegar a la puerta del apartamento. No era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación de incertidumbre antes de cruzar esa misma puerta.

El rubio entro y enseguida se alivió al ver las luces encendidas, al oler la comida hecha para la cena y escuchar la suave música de la radio.

-¿Sakura-chan? –llamó Naruto agitado, cansado y dolorido. Al no recibir repuesta pasó junto a la mesa del comedor donde tres platos de comida estaban ya servidos. Había flores en el centro de la mesa y el postre estaba en la encimera.

Tal vez estaba en el balcón, tal vez tomando un baño…

Al cambiar de dirección, vio una nota en la mesa del pasillo y fue como si recibiera de una vez todos los golpes lanzados por esos maleantes callejeros…

-_Pero no tiene porque ser nada malo_ – se dijo el Uzumaki nervioso antes de tomar el papel. No obstante con esas palabras de auto ayuda, esas malas emociones que aquejaba su pecho no se iban, sino que se acentuaron. Tomó la nota con reticencia y finalmente la leyó.

_Lo siento mucho Naruto, rompí mi promesa… No me odies por favor Sasuke-kun…_

_Perdónenme por favor, y no me busquen…_

La amargura y el pánico golpeo las entrañas de Naruto aún más duro de lo que lo hicieron esos delincuentes contratados…

Antes de derrumbarse en el suelo por la impotencia y los efectos ya latentes de la golpiza, la puerta del departamento se volvió a abrir de golpe. Un muy agitado y despeinado Sasuke quien se abrió paso a donde él estaba.

-¡¿qué paso?!- interrogó el pelinegro alarmado mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá. Por su lado el rubio no pudo contestar de inmediato, sus costillas reclamaban con palpitantes punzadas, por lo que otra pregunta surgió del su serio compañero -¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! – esta vez la preocupación era notoria en la mirada negra.

-No está –respondió sin aire el rubio, al tiempo que le entregaba la pequeña nota de la peli rosa, nota que el moreno no tardo en arrebatarle y leer.

…

La expresión, ya de por si seria del Sasuke, se convirtió en una máscara de granito pulido por la ira, la preocupación, y una emoción que el Uchiha comenzaba a odiar… miedo.

_¡NO! ¿Por qué se había ido Sakura?_

De toda la información que tenían de Sarah Haruno _¿había algo que no supiera?_ Si era así, definitivamente Sakura debía de Saberlo…

…

-¿Dobe… puedes levantarte?- logro hacer la pregunta si gritar o gruñir, y Naruto entendió que no era momento para analizar su malos pensamientos – no te esfuerces demasiado, solo quiero que veas en la habitación, tal vez puedas hallar algo para tener pistas – fue una petición tensa pero clara.

-¿qué harás tú teme? – quiso saber, estaba preocupado porque el moreno hiciera una locura. La sola idea de Sasuke corriendo a casa de Sarah Haruno, solo aumentaba su desespera sensación de impotencia.

-estoy llamando al móvil de Sakura – contesto con el teléfono de casa ya en la mano –no te preocupes, no pienso hacer nada precipitado hasta saber bien qué es lo que pasa. Naruto simplemente asintió taciturno mientas iba lentamente a la habitación en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlos.

…

El estomago se le revolvió por segunda vez cuando vio el lujoso automóvil negro y lustroso que la esperaba al final de la calle, y su corazón revolucionó de miedo al ver a los fornidos hombres en traje oscuro que esperaban junto al vehículo.

Su teléfono móvil la hizo saltar mientras iba avanzado hacia ellos y contestó antes de seguir el camino a su condenación.

-q-uien habla… – sin querer su contestación sonó sin vida y amarga.

-_Siempre cumplo mis promesas querida_ – ronroneo las palabras su madre, sin tener consideración alguna por ocultar su satisfacción – _retiré a mis "amigos"_ -Sakura simplemente se limitó a apretar los dientes para no buscarse problemas por ahora – _no les haré daño siempre y cuando seas una hija buena y obediente, chiao… muñeca_– colgó dejándole a la pequeña Haruno una sensación de impotencia y soledad potente. La actitud de su madre era la de una niña mimada, lástima que esa niña tenía tanto poder.

No bien acababa de dar un paso cuando su teléfono sonó de nueva cuenta. Sakura se tensó por el irritante sonido y harta de la burlas de su progenitora contesto sin fijarse en el numero.

-¡ya entendí!- exclamó crispada de rabia -solo déjalos en paz… -su voz se fue extinguiendo en la última palabra.

_-¿Dónde estás Sakura?_ –las palabras del hombre que amaba, fueron pronunciadas con tal calma helada y tensa que la peli rosa se quedo de piedra, congelada en su sitio por los repentinos mareos que le sobrevinieron al escuchar a Sasuke. Faltaba tan poco para llegar a su destino, unos metros más y volvería a las manos de su madre -… ni siquiera pienses en mentirme mujer, soy capaz de desatar el mismo infierno para ir por ti – ella sabía que sus palabras eran una gran posibilidad. Sus ojos empezaron a arder…

-… no puedes – dijo ella en un hilillo de voz que salió como un sonido quebrado.

-Regresa ahora, no servirá de nada si te marchas con ella – las frases convencidas y su preocupación por ella hicieron dudar a Sakura, quien inconscientemente dio un lento paso atrás. Los hombretones en traje también parecieron notarlo y se separaron de automóvil con lentitud -¿me escuchas Sakura?- Ella se quedó muy quieta, dividida entre correr al departamento o ir a enfrentar a sus demonios sola.

- Te escucho…- pero no quería escuchar su voz ahora, o la del rubio, no en un momento tan difícil. Su visión se volvió un poco borrosa por las ganas de llorar, no obstante notó que los sujetos daban un paso más en su dirección… Lo supo entonces, ya no era posible dar marcha atrás, ellos eran más altos y por lo tanto más rápidos… no tenía oportunidad. Se tuvo que obligar a sonar más firme, era su oportunidad de acabar con su pesadilla, era una locura por supuesto pero su madre era incontrolable – Gracias Sasuke-kun, gracias…

-¡no cuelgues!- la orden del moreno sonó severa, casi desesperada… tal vez lo estaba.

…

-no cuelgues cariño, por favor… - amaba a Sakura, pero tan rabioso como se sentía, fue una tarea gigantesca cuando logró imprimir el amor por ella en sus palabras.

-_Ya no puedo regresar, sus hombres me están esperando_…- dijo ella sonando temblorosa pero decidida.

-¡maldición Sakura ¿por qué nos haces esto? –exclamó sin más argumento. Cómo demonios había pasado esto…

-_Es precisamente lo que no quiero hacerles… lo siento Sasuke-kun_ – la línea se cortó. Él simplemente no podía creerlo, Sarah había aprovechado (tal vez sin saber) que la relación entre ellos se había hecho más fuerte para darle el golpe mortal a Sakura, utilizando su relación para amenazarla y para volver a tenerla en sus manos.

-Encontré algo Sasuke – la voz tensa y dura del Uzumaki distrajo al Uchiha de su desesperación. El moreno se recargó en la pared con su brazo cubriéndole los ojos. No quería ver a Naruto y vislumbrar el reflejo de su propia agonía.

-¿qué es? –dijo con en tono apagado y derrotado detrás de su brazo.

-Un prueba de embarazo… - Sasuke se paró recto como un soldado entonces, en shock sus nervios revivieron y miro a Naruto con horrorosa incredulidad.

-Tienes que estar mintiendo… - replicó ahogado por las emociones que volvían a él como una ola destructiva.

-Ojala ttebayo – fue la atormentada respuesta del otro -… es positivo…

Los dos hombres sintieron como el mundo se les iba encima, sus peores temores no solo se habían hecho realidad, además eran el doble de terribles.

Sarah tenia a Sakura en sus manos, y además al bebe que era de ellos tanto como de la peli rosa…

.

.

.

Las luces de la enorme casa estaban encendida y los jardines perfectamente podados y llenos de flores de colores. Las puertas principales se hallaban abiertas de par en par y su madre encabezaba una pequeña comitiva de sirvientes.

Ella tuvo que tragar fuerte para no tener la sensación de falta de aire.

-tardaron demasiado señores – dijo la matriarca inquisitiva al verlos bajar, observando a Sakura detenidamente, quien apretó fuertemente el aza de su maleta -¿les dio problemas mi querida Sakura? – la pregunta sonó alegre y hasta inocente, pero la peli rosa la conocía mejor que eso. Seguramente esa sonrisa fingida era la muestra de su impaciencia.

-No señora Haruno, solamente tardo unos minutos más subiendo al auto –dijo el hombre gigante con llamativo cabello naranja, posiblemente su jefe de seguridad. A Sakura le extraño que no mencionara que la vio hablando por el teléfono esos momentos de duda, que tuvieron que "escoltarla" dentro del lujoso coche y que habían lanzado su móvil por la ventana del mismo.

-muy bien Jugo, pueden retirarse – la altanería era patente en los movimientos de la elegante mujer - solo recuerden que nadie pase, no quiero intrusos… - con esa clara advertencia dejo de prestarle atención al sujeto.

-entendido jefa – y se dio media vuelta con el radio en mano. Ya podía imaginar muy bien la ordenes a todos sus subordinados "vigilen a la hija 24/7".

-que nadie diga que no sé recibir a mi hija prodiga- exclamó Sarah y abrazó a su hija como si de verdad la hubiera extrañado y no como si toda esa parafernalia fuera una mera estrategia de poder.

-… Hola… madre – apenas pudo decir con monotonía la peli rosa, casi sin hacerse oír desde la trampa para moscas que eran los brazos de su madre enrollados en su cuello.

-Hitomi, Ana, Nanako –llamo con autoridad natural y las tres muchachas se acercaron obedientemente -ustedes lleven a Sakura a su habitación e instálenla… - dijo mirando melosamente a su _hija querida _- cuiden a mi terroncito por mí, que no le falte nada y que no se sienta sola ni un minuto…- lo que en palabras claras era VIGILEN a Sakura de cerca.

A paso constante pero silencioso, las muchachas de servicio, el mayordomo nuevo de su madre y un guardaespaldas las siguieron a ambas por las escaleras, hasta el antiguo cuarto de la Haruno menor. Y aunque la había recibido como a una princesa, sabía a ciencia cierta que las nausea que sentía solo le estaban recordando que era una mera pieza de juego de los negocios fraudulentos.

A su alrededor todo estaba pulido, hermoso y blanco. El suelo reflejaba cada figura con nitidez, la casa olía a rosas… estaba en el infierno.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y todas, feliz año 2016.<strong> Al fin regreso de las sombras, los siento mushisisisisisisismo, **¡perdón!** Tal vez no sirva decirles que he empezados nuevas páginas y por eso me retiré un tiempo de fanfictión. Solo quiero que sepan que es por una buena causa.

**Miles de gracias a quienes han insistido con sus review**, como digo siempre y créanlo o no, yo no me retiró. En mi primera página de en fanfictión lo podrán comprobar**: golden queen Galatea**.

Les mando muchos saludos, y perdón pero esta vez por los horrores de dedo y puntuación. No los corregiré, por lo menos no pronto porque estoy muy atrasada con mis fics.

**Saludos a todos (as) ustedes que me leen, créanlo o no, le tengo mucho cariño por pasar a leer mis locas historias incluso si no escriben el review.**

PD: a quienes les interese, me pueden encontrar en _**deviantart como karorufanqueen**_, en **facebook como Jossie Díaz** (sabrán que soy yo porque solo hay dibujos y "faneada") esas páginas la he creado exclusivamente para "fanear" como buena fangirl del anime, y los fanfictions y los libros (Dirán, solo esas páginas. Yo diré sí, solo esas, me la he pasado haciendo ilustraciones y para que queden decentes hay que hacer mucha chamba. Próximamente y por sugerencia de una de mis lectoras me estaré estrenando en el wattpad (pero todavía no ;D).


	19. capítulo 17: sobrevivir

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lastima pero son de Masashi Kishimoto que solo escribe shonen. **Lo que ****SI ES MIO ES LA HISTORIA. ¡SI GUEST! (PORQUE NO ESCRIBISTE TU NOMBRE)****AUNQUE NO LO CREAS ES MI HISTORIA****. SIN EMBARGO GRACIAS POR TU INCREDULIDAD. ME IMPRESIONA PENSAR QUE PUEDA ESTO SER COMPARADO CON UN LIBRO. TE AGRADEZCO EL REVIEW (****QUE SI NO ESTABAS SEGURA SI EL LIBRO ERA IGUAL A MI FIC O NO, ME ACUSASTE DE COPIAR antes de comprobarlo) TE MANDO SALUDOS Y LOS MEJORES DESEOS, SIEMPRE ME ACUERDO DE LAS PERSONAS COMO TÚ, QUE ME HACEN PENSAR Y ESFORZARME MÁS. COPIAR ME DA FLOJERA (pereza), CHECANDO TU LIBRO PODRÁS NOTARLO. ****BYE ;D **

**PD: pasame el nombre del libro, a ver si este si me gusta**

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos especiales a :<strong>

**Rye no Hebi: **que me escribe por Inbox, gracias por leer mi humilde historia y por escribir. Todas tus preguntas son buenas. Por cierto estudie diseño gráfico pero en realidad quería artes plásticas. Es una larga historia tal vez después te la cuente. Saludos:D y los mejores deseos.

**Leya16:** gracias por unirte a quienes leen mis locuras. Gracias también por decir que escribo bien, estoy contenta, especialmente después de el ultimo review, que por cierto no quite porque no me gusta quitar a nadie (así me digan perro muerto XD (que masoquista me oi jajaja)) Saludos y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Gab:** Siiiiiii yo también estoy feliz por eso! Y gracias, muchas, muchas gracias. Por esperar y por seguir checando, te mereces un premio. Te deseo una maravillosa semana ;D

**Setsuna17**: Hola mujer, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti. Gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad :D

**Yomii20**: Gracias Yomii, ya estamos en 2016, y casi ya para el segundo mes. Y siii embarazada ¿a poco no se pone más emoción al fic? Jeje, aparte ya era como justo después de tanta práctica para hacer bebes... pero ya siendo franca pensé en eso desde el principio. Te mando muchos Saludos y mis agradecimientos sinceros por seguir aquí ;D.

**Saku11**: Gracias por decirlo, no me pasó nada, solo mucho trabajo. Gracias por seguir la historia, y por la paciencia. Eres cool :D. No volveré a dejar por mucho tiempo la pagina, aunque si pienso retirarme en algún momento (aun no). Y gracias por tus buenos deseos. Yo deseo lo mismo para ti, para tus proyectos y tu familia (que todo salga como tú deseas y que tengas fuerza en los momentos difíciles) TE mando saludos.

**Sabaku** **No** **Nadely**: jajaajajaja sí un poco exagerada, pero muy graciosa :D

Si todo se pondrá muy violento (como tu XD) y el niño, jojojojo, pronto lo sabrás, de hecho trataré de que se aclaré pronto. Sin embargo (no puedo adelantar mucho) tendrás que esperar un poco mientras todos no mordemos un poco la uñas esperando que Sarah no se dé cuenta. Saludos Gracias por seguir aquí :D

**Ailudelastiernas**: Mi primer review de año! Tenias que ser tú, Enormes Gracias. Estoy bien contenta por regresar, me hacían falta las letras, e igualmente gracias por los buenos deseos. Por otro lado, el bebe no sufrirá tanto como la mamá. Saludos y te deseo mucho éxito y buenos proyectos. BYebye :D

**Lian Kirito -kun:** ja ja ja. Eso de mimetizarse me dio risa. Hola, ha pasado tiempo sin leernos. Estoy feliz de que sigas aquí. Espero no decepcionarte. Te mando muchos saludos :)

**Cristi-anitaXD**: gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi ficha, y me alegro muchísimo que lo hayas disfrutado. Aunque quizás no lo creas para mí es la primera vez que escribo escenas tan subidas de tono. Como lees aquí estoy de nueva cuenta priorizando mis cuentas de fics, espero también te guste este capítulo _

Saludos especiales a las nuevas personas que siguen mi fic.

Bianei

ShoterFire

Sasusaku amor x siempre

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sin** **perjuicios**

.

.

.

Capitulo 17: Supervivencia

.

.

.

A penas tenía un día en la casa de su madre y ya había tenido que entablar pláticas fútiles con las superficiales hijas de algunos socios de la empresa. Era apenas las diez de la mañana y los zapatos de tacón color plateados le estaban destruyendo los pies, que por cierto sentía un poco inflamados. La fiesta de primavera a mediados de marzo era el punto de partida para la "nueva etapa para compañía Haruno Inmobiliaria.

_¿Nueva etapa?_ Ya se imaginaba esa supuesta etapa llena de contrabando o tratos por "debajo del agua". Además su progenitora dijo o todos sus invitados que preguntaban por Sasori, que las acusaciones no eran más que un mal plan de la competencia para retrasar las proximas líneas, el crecimiento con los socios, y que el pelirrojo era inocente.

_Inocente..._

Sakura estaba obligada a sonreír y asentir como un autómata bien programado. Le dolían las facciones y sentían la cara de cartón ante la tremenda cantidad de autocontrol que aplicaba para no desmentir sus artimañas ahí mismo.

Tenia el estómago vacío e incómodo debido a toda la hipocresía que la rodeaba.

Y aunque los camareros y personal de la cocina le ofrecieron varias cosas para degustar, nada le apetecía. Cada platillo fino que olía le daban arcadas, por otro lado se le hacía agua la boca al recordar la tortilla mexicana que Naruto solía hacer los fines de semana.

Suspiró derrotada ante dicho pensamiento.

No quería estar ahí, se encontraban apenas a la mitad de la dichosa fiesta, pero su cuerpo se comportaba como si hubieran transcurrido varias horas más. Necesitaba sentarse porque se sentía exhausta.

Aprovechó el que ninguno de los invitados la miraba para alejarse hacia la, muy agradable y acogedora, sombra de un árbol. Sabía que los trabajadores de su madre no le quitarían el ojo de encima, pero eso eso practicamente un protocolo. En ese poco tiempo ya sentía el peso del estres, no había dormido nada bien por obvias razones.

En los jardines llenos de rosas rojas y blancas de la casa Haruno, los inversionistas parecían muy cómodos (no como ella ), su madre paseaba de aquí para allá en un elegante vestido blanco, lucia como la delicada y atenta mujer que Sakura misma siempre deseo que fuera. Como el tipo de madre que algún día necesitó.

¡Vaya fantasía! Debía de admitir que la Haruno mayor era un verdadero camaleón.

¿Alguna vez tuvo oportunidad de tener una madre amorosa?

Descubrió que eso no le importaba en lo absoluto ahora, y que incluso en tan delicadas circunstancias no sentía que la batalla estuviera perdida. Pensó en las burlas que saldría de la boca del rubio al ver tal despliegue de mentiras, y en las acotaciones sarcásticas de Sasuke. La verdad es que era doloroso recordar lo que les había hecho y necesitó el consuelo de pensar en ellos constantemente para darse fuerza, si no lo hacía se llenaba de angustia imaginando la desilusión provocada por su regreso con Sarah. Pero por el momento era lo mejor y ella tenía que soportarlo.

-parece una reunión de dinosaurios a la que asisten ancianos dormilones -pronunció una jocosa y familiar voz masculina detrás de si. Sakura se tensó lo mismo que su corazón, y sus manos temblaron nerviosas... tenia que estar imaginando - me aburro ttebayo - la última frase la obligó a buscar sostén en algún sitio para no caerse de la impresión, el árbol era perfecto para eso. No se atrevía a mirar atrás por miedo de estar volviéndose loca.

Simplemente no podía ser.

Antes de poder ocultar en su totalidad sus emociones, ahogo un sonido angustiado. Hubo silencio unos segundos y de la repentina calma, le siguió el sonido del pasto al ser aplastado bajo unas pisadas, sonido que se hizo cada vez más nítido y cercano.

-¿Así es como tratas a los invitados? - en lugar de denotar enojo, esta nueva voz , era seria pero paciente. No percibió la ira que imaginó llegaría del Uchiha, en cambio su tono era calmado y hasta afligido.

-¿por qué están aquí? - soltó ella casi sin aire en los pulmones. A su espalda podía percibir el calor de ese cuerpo y el conocido aroma que amaba... La tensión recorriendo sus músculos cansados no la dejó ocultar un ligero temblor. No es que estuviera enojada por tenerlos ahí, sino que ellos se hallaban en terreno peligroso, justo lo que ella no quería. Por lo mismo no fue capaz de volver el rostro para enfrentarlos. Necesitaba ignorarlos, alejarse antes de que _ella_ se diera cuenta.

Iba a marcharse, sin embargo unas manos firmes pero gentiles le impidieron seguir andando. En cambio le obligaron a dar media vuelta mientras la sostenían.

El Uchiha la besó con fuerza no importandole ser descubierto, y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento cariño, subestime a tu madre -la tierna y solemne pronunciación de Sasuke la llenó de culpa. No tenía porque disculparse, ella era quien simpre los involucraba en sus problemas - ¿Cómo te sientes? - aunque la pregunta la sacó un poco de contexto, reconoció un sincero interés por su salud.

-no sé por qué lo preguntas. Sarah no ha tenido tiempo para mi. ¡Deberían preocuparse por ustedes!- explicó confusa por el inesperado comportamiento y por la misma pregunta - además quién lo siente soy yo... es solo culpa mía- dijo la peli rosa con tristeza - fue tonto de mi parte creer que podría huir de mi madre- terminó de decir y finalmente optó por enfrentar la mirada de cada uno de ellos, pero lo que encontró no fue precisamente lo que imaginaba -¡¿Sasuke- kun, Naruto que les paso? ! - aunque los dos iban con ropas elegantes de acuerdo a la fiesta de jardín, en el rostro atractivo del moreno había un corte en el labio inferior que todavía se hallaba un poco inflamado, además de las ojeras de cansancio, y el rubio estaba justo a un lado de Sasuke... ¡dios! ¿quién lo había golpeado así? Su cara tenía moretones y su semblante lucia demacrado- ¡NARUTO!- sin pensarlo siquiera las manos de Sakura envolvieron la cara del Uzumaki con ternura, deseando que tan sólo su toque pudiera curar todas sus heridas - ¡lo siento, lo siento tanto!- pronunció desconsolada.

Sus hermosos hombres ... todo era su culpa.

-Calmate Sakura-chan, estoy bien - dijo rápidamente al tiempo que la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda. Naruto no pudo evitar besarla tambíen aprovechando el rasguardo del árbol, demoró sus labios hasta que los de ella se abrieron para el intenso intercambio. Cuando se separó de ella la observó con tanta ansiedad que la joven volvió a temblar - puede hacerle daño a _nuestro_ bebe si te alteras demasiado. No sé porqué tuviste que venir aqui- las palabras cariñosas y llenas de frustración de Naruto detuvieron todos sus movimientos, incluso sostuvo la respiración.

_NUESTRO BEBÉ. _La frase se repitió como un eco en su mente.

-¿q-qué has dicho?- interrogó la peli rosa separándose de él para mirarlo mejor a la cara.

Sasuke la abrazó por los hombros, como siempre notando su desazón.

...

-No lo sabías - fue más bien una afirmación que una pregunta por parte del moreno - entonces ¿por qué compraste la prueba?- él estaba preocupado por el estado de su compañera, y por el tiempo que podrían ocultarle a la Señora Haruno el embarazo de Sakura.

¿Y si lo descubría antes de poder sacarla de ahí? Está vez fue él quien de pronto se sintió mal. Todas las alarmas de Sasuke zumbaron de ese sentimiento que últimamente parecía no desaparecer.

-hace casi un mes... que me he sentido, diferente. No pense que se tratara de,esto...-_un mes... _Sasuke sintió un vacío bajo los pies. Necesitaban darse prisa y sacarla de ahí.

-¿A qué debo la visita de tan _elegantes _invitados? - la voz de Sarah destilaba irritación y una apenas disimulada ira contenida. A su lado dos enormes sujetos observaban a Sasuke y Naruto con evidente hostilidad - no recuerdo haberlos mencionado a mi secretaria - por primera vez en su vida Sasuke se sintió atrapado, temeroso de que la madre de Sakura hubiera escuchado o visto algo que provocara represalias contra la mujer que les cambió la vida, no solo por lo que compartían juntos, sino también porque ella los completaba totalmente. Tantos años amándola para tenerla en sus vidas por tan pocos meses...

-madre, no te enojes por favor - dijo Sakura poniéndose apuradamente en el medio - ellos solo vinieron...

Una veloz bofetada cortó de tajo cualquier cosa que la peli rosa hubiera dicho. Naruto se tensó y la atrajo al mismo tiempo que él.

-No me podría importar menos la razón de tus amiguitos homosexuales por estar aquí - replicó con dureza Sarah. La rabia y el alivio se repartieron a partes iguales en el sistema del abogado al percatarse de que la mujer no se había enterado de lo más importante - veo que mi inútil hija no les explicó las consecuencias de venir aquí.

-no madre...-volvió a intentar interponerse pero ellos no la dejaron. Ambos hombres la detuvieron detrás de sus cuerpos.

-Jugo sacalos d

...

Naruto sabía en lo que iba a acabar esto. los dos están preparados para que esto pasara, pero lo que no sabía a la empresaria, era que ellos también tenían sus propias estrategias y al quitarles a Sakura ninguno de los dos iba a dudar hacer lo necesario para recuperarla.

-Usted mal interpreta -le interrumpió el Uchiha mientras Naruto evitaba que los gorilas se acercaran a Sakura - su hija no es la única razón de que estemos aquí -mintió Sasuke.

La empresaria lanzó una mirada incrédula sobre ellos, y el rubio sentía la tesion de su compañera más viva que nunca.

-Confía hermosa -susurró el rubio en el oído de ella sólo deseando que se calmara - venimos preparados- pronunció tranquilizadoramente.

-Venimos en representación de Fagaku Uchiha - comenzó explicando Sasuke con gravedad, entonces Sarah se quedó muy quieta -como nuevo representante y abogado de industrias Uchiha vengo a familiarizarme con los inversionistas, incluyendola. El señor Uzumaki es mi asistente y guardaespaldas personal, gracias de antemano por recibirnos - dijo como el profesional que era.

Tal información hizo palidecer claramente a la mujer, inclusive sus dos matones se detuvieron a la espera de instrucciones.

El Uzumaki que había estado nervioso de que no funcionará vió esto como un triunfo, por lo menos estaban adentro.

-mentir no va a evitar que los heche de mi casa - siseó la peli rosa mayor con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzando los brazos.

El rubio rió internamente porque no mentían. La mejor estrategia contra una mentirosa y manipuladora era la verdad.

-además mi padre se ha enterado de su oportuno interés de crecimiento y fusión de una de sus sucursales importantes con alguno de sus socios más destacados-dijo Sasuke ignorando la acusación de la mujer a medida que se ponía más pálida - escuchó que desea formar alianza más duradera mediante un matrimonio. El esta muy interesado en ello y me ha propuesto como candidato, yo estoy de acuerdo con la decisión. Me pidió le informe a usted, espera que considere la propuesta muy seriamente - terminó de decir en su papel de serio abogado.

-eres un mocosos engreído -rechinó la mujer con rabia, pero visiblemente nerviosa- ¿se supone que debo creerte?

-no necesita hacer suposiciones, es libre de llamar a mi padre - continúa explicando con prontitud del moreno- dijo que sí incluso estaba en una reunión, le llamara-la última sugerencia terminó por hacer dudar completamente a Sarah si era mentira no lo que el joven decía.

-esto es ridículo- dijo ella ya sin contener demasiado su enojo, y tensandose más ante la mirada de Naruto y Sakura, la de ella sorprendida y la del otro satisfecha-con tus _preferencias_-casi escupió las palabras haciendo que sonara como un perfecto insulto- ¿esperas que crea que puedes cumplir como esposo de mi hija, darnos un heredero, o buena imagen pública?- replicó ella obviamente no pudiendo permanecer incrédula ante las palabras de él.

Entonces Sasuke sonríocon autosuficiencia.

-no se preocupe - respondió con seguridad y cierto reto -Si los tratos funcionan, no tendrá que temer que yo no cumpla como esposo, mis preferencias no me impiden trabajar bien como hombre-no tuvo que decir más, Sarah estaba en el borde, se marchó furiosa de ahí con seguras intenciones de comunicarse a empresas Uchiha. Por supuesto sus dos matones se fueron tras ella y los dejaron solos de nuevo.

...

-¿Qué fue eso?-habló la peli rosa verdaderamente impresionada, no podría creer que su madre la había dejado sola con sus amigos, sus amantes. Era increíble y muy oportuno que ella no hubiera visto la escena amorosa entre ellos, escuchado de su embarazo... Aunque si lo pensaba bien, nadie había dicho la palabra en sí, cuando Naruto había dicho _nuestro bebé_ lo dijo una voz baja que sólo ellos tres escucharon por estar cerca-¿tu padre, en serio?- algo más que la llenaba de incredulidad era la participación del padre de Sasuke, por eso le preguntó tan impaciente.

-así es-respondió el moreno acercándose de nuevo ella.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-no hacía falta a tratar de explicar la incredulidad de ella, conocía toda la historia de padre e hijo y la última vez que se vieron. El desprecio por las elecciones de Sasuke y como siempre prefería a su hermano mayor. El que les hubiera ayudado a entrar era muy difícil de creer.

-es muy simple, sólo tuvimos que decirle la verdad- dijo él - al menos lo que nosotros consideramos toda la verdad.

-¡entonces hicieron trampa!-exclamó en voz baja la joven, todavía teniendo que alguno de Los vigilantes de su madre anduviera cerca.

-no creemos eso Sakura Chan ttebayo -al parecer emocionado de haber ahuyentado a su madre-para nosotros es bebés de ambos, no importa si es rubio o moreno- como siempre las palabras de ambos la llenaban de calma y alegría- uff- suspiró el oji azul aflojando su corbata-además estoy calmado porque finalmente se fue- resopló el rubio claramente irritado notó ella, imaginó por la forma en que veía esa zona, molesto por la inflamación roja en la mejilla de Sakura- Ven aquí hermosa-dijo sacando un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes- sin embargo estaba feliz por las atenciones, por esa pequeña batalla ganada, no obstante también estaba un poco asustada si su mamá se enteraba del bebé la haría abortarlo como fuera. Trató de olvidar esos pensamientos y cambiar de tema, sumado e eso tampoco quería preocupar a ambos hombres - entonces lo que me imagino, le dijeron a tu padre, fue que yo estoy _embarazada -_dijo con menos volumen - de Sasuke - kun.

-gracias a eso conseguimos las invitaciones para esta fiesta- dijo burlonamente el rubio-un candidato a prometido y permiso para cortejarte -La sonrisa pícara una podía brillar en el rostro de Naruto a pesar de las magulladuras. Pero la palabra cortejar puso repentinamente tímida a la pelirrosa.

-¿co-cortejar?- la interrogante destacaba la inquietud por la nueva situacióny por el hecho de que no le hubieran dicho eso a Sarah-pero no le dijeron nada de eso mi madre-dijo inquieta por el carácter voluble de la mujer mayor.

-mi padre se lo va a pedir - le contó el Uchiha pareciendo satisfecho a pesar de todo -imaginamos que esto pasaría y que sin duda iba a llamarlo, por eso le pedimos a él que le informará de sus deseos por sí mismo. No necesitamos un intento de asesinato por ahora- terminó la última frase en un murmullo.

-chicos no estoy segura que este plan funcione- no sabía cómo decirles que Sarah ya tenía planeado un matrimonio, y que el sujeto ya estaba decidido-Aunque planeen que Sasuke se case conmigo - empezó a decirles con cierta desesperación, su frase empezando entrecortarse entre sus labios-ella ya...

-lo sabemos-le cortó el joven abogado pasándole brazo por los hombros- Sasori pronto va a salir. Anoche después de que te fuiste además de enterarnos de tu estado, me llamó mi último contacto y nos explicó los planes de Sara con Sasori...

-Entonces ¿para qué es todo esto?-quiso saber de nuevo porque estaba confundida.¿Cuál es el objeto de que ellos ahora tuvieron contacto directo con Sarah?

-Mi padre es uno de sus mayores inversionistas, por lo tanto tu madre no podrá negarse a su petición y nos dará más tiempo para mantenerte vigilada aquí, estar cerca mientras tenemos algunas citas formales-hablo Sasuke imitando un guiño cómo lo hacía Naruto - incluso si las citas son una pantomima para mantener distraída a la señora Haruno, vamos a tratar de disfrutarlas los tres- continuó el moreno aprovechando para mantener informada a Sakura de lo que haría de ahora en adelante- También tenemos que ir a revisión con el doctor, me parece que conoces bien la razón...

-pero nosotros tres sólo no es posible, ella me mantiene vigilada todo el tiempo-tal vez estaba siendo muy negativa pero no quería que las cosas salieran mal, o que ellos salieran lastimado de nuevo.

-no hay problema dattebayo-el otro se mostraba más animado a pesar de su condición lastimada - Los chicos no van a ayudar. Ino, Gaara y algunos agentes a su cargo harán de señuelo. Parece que la policía quiere mantener arrestado a Sasori, se le relaciona con una banda de contrabandistas muy peligrosa pero necesitamos más pruebas.

Sakura estaba impresionada de que en tan poco tiempo lograran armar un plan tan grande, y además respaldado por la policía.

-tal vez pueda conseguir algunos papeles como evidencia en la ofisina de Sarah- ofreció la pelirrosa queriendo ayudar -los negocios fraudulentos que tiene con Sasori, yo podría...

-¡no!-fue interrumpida por los dos hombres que amaba, una simple palabra de dos letras que denotó toda la preocupación que trataban de ocultar, pero que ella vio finalmente.

-muy bien - dijo ella con un suspiro, comprendiendo porque ellos querían cuidarla todavía más que antes -Me apegaré al plan.

Estaba preocupada, pero hoy ellos habían logrado una de las cosas que creyó imposibles, entrar en la casa de su madre y permanecer dentro sin correr peligro, por lo menos no inmediato.

-no creíste que te dejaríamos sola ¿verdad Sakura -chan?- ella se sorprendió por la respuesta porque parecía leerle la mente.

-no, ustedes nunca me han dejado sola -dijo ella- Sólo que no imaginé que lograrían llegar hasta aquí- habló arrepentida- lo siento mucho, debí confiar más en ustedes- se le cortó la voz, estaba muy sensible a estos días y además tenía miedo- pero es que estaba tan desesperada, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlos...

-Tú sabes que tu madre ha matado antes¿no es verdad? - se puso rígida de golpe y el poco color que había recuperado la abandonó completamente. Sasuke era intimidante cuando acertaba tanto.

-tú no sabes, no lo haces-resopló ella nerviosa y alarmada ante la nueva información.

-No lo sé, pero lo supongo, hay muchos rumores en los barrios bajos- terminó sin ahondar más en el tema, intrigado y preocupado por la reacción de su compañera. Sakura lograba reconocer esa mirada, la curiosidad profesional del Uchiha muy presente.

-¿qué hacemos ahora teme?-quizo saber el rubio preparado para entrar en su papel.

-mezclarlos entre los ricos y poderosos- fue lo que dijo el otro tomando la mano de Sakura para que se sostuviera de su brazo- cuidar nuestra mujer mientras esparcimos rumores sobre un posible compromiso Haruno-Uchiha, y disfrutar el momento-porque sabía que los rumores entre los conocidos, presionaría incluso más a la empresaria para dejarlos estar alrededor de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó con su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho. Si antes la llenaban de admiración, ahora estaba completamente asombrada y llena de amor por ellos. Loca por ellos era poco para describirlo.

Sabía que al final del día, cuando ellos se fueran como todos los invitados, iba a recibir un castigo, unos seguramente muy doloroso, pero iba a soportarlo, por el bien de su nueva familia, ellos y el bebé y por las nuevas esperanzas que le habían dado.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola gente hermosa, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Sólo quiero que sepan que mi computadora ya murió (después de 8 años de tenerla) y qué ahora estoy escribiendo totalmente en tablet. No estoy acostumbrada pero me voy a esforzar y aquí estaremos.<p>

muchos saludos a todos ustedes estoy muy contenta de que sigan leyendo mi fic, desde el principio no pensé que la respuesta sería tan buena precisamente por el tipo de trama pero les agradezco que sigan aquí y les deseo lo mejor, una semana agradable y que todo les salga excelente.

Posdata: sólo quiero decirles que los capítulos Quizá no sean tan largos, Pero trataré de que sean más constantes, bye bye.


	20. capítulo 18: Planeación de batalla 1

Hola de nuevo. Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría. Cada uno pertenece a Kishimoto y los he tomado prestados para está historia poco común.

* * *

><p>Les agradezco mucho a todos los que hasta hoy han tenido la paciencia de seguir el fin, que no es mío, sino de todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leerlo y escribir sus opiniones al respecto.<p>

ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A **TATUTU** QUÉ ME AYUDO A VER UN ERROR IMPORTANTE EN UN CAPITULO ANTERIOR(gracias chica ;D), A **GUEST** QUE LE GUSTA NO ESTAR FELIZ CON MI FIC (XD ja ja ja ja ), Y A **RYE NO HEBI **QUE ES UNA NIÑA MUY LINDA QUE ME HACE REFLEXIONAR CON SUS PREGUNTAS (Gracias ).

**Ailudelastiernas**: gracias por seguir por aquí owo ya estamos llegando al final, en varios capítulos más, pero espero poder entregar un trabajo decente . Te agradezco mucho por leer y claro que si nos estaremos leyendo y espero que disfrutes el capítulo, saludos; )

**Sabaku no Nadely**: jajajaja Muchas gracias. Primero quiero que sepas que espero te estés recuperando bien, sí es espantoso estar hospitalizado, si lo sabre yo que he sido operada cinco veces ja ja. Gracias a Dios ya saliste, disfruta tu salud y trata de no forzarte. Por otro lado te agradezco por el apoyo, es agradable y hasta divertido que alguien se enoje lo mismo que yo por las acusaciones, ^.^ gracias. Te mando muchos saludos.

**Guest**: ¿**Eres tu Guest, la misma que me acuso de copiar**? O.ó -_-... ja ja ja si eres tu, te diré que no sé ni que pensar. Primero, bueno lo que tu ya sabes dijiste, y ahora esto. Oye te juro que no te entiendo, si no te gusta lo que escribo ¿para Qué lo lees? XD como lo expresas no creo siquiera que disfrutes este fic. La verdad mi afán no es molestar a nadie, sino lo contrarío. Si pasas por aquí sin el deseo de entrar en la fantasía que es este fic, ya pensando en lo que vas a criticar ni lo disfrutas tu, ni lo hago yo. Si eres otra guest o este último comentario es prácticamente como si me dijeras que escribir y (perdóname ) eso no puedo permitirlo. Yo voy a escribir lo que YO QUIERA. A final de cuentas pareces una chica lista, así que creo que puedes hacer un fic tu misma como yo hice, precisamente porque no me llenaban otros. Gracias de todos modos por los reviews y pasar por aquí, sin embargo reitero mi punto (porque la decisión para mi historia ya estaba tomada desde el inicio). Byebye ten un lindo día.

**Leyla 16**: Muchas gracias por leer mi humilde historia, y también por disfrutar al hacerlo. De verdad me pone muy feliz saber que alguien más disfruta la historia, estoy contenta por tu apoyo. Espero estés bien y tengas una excelente semana.

**Andy** : bienvenida al fic y gracias por leer ^w^ es genial que te guste y por lo que leo de verdad te ha gustado. Estoy contenta ;D. Te mando mis buenos deseo que espero te lleguen. Saludos

**Lian Kirito-kun**: Muchas gracias por el review, por tu paciencia y te mando saludos. Espero también disfrutes este nuevo cap, byebye.

**Tatutu:** muchos saludos mi hermana en el sasusaku xD.

**Nereida. Luna **: ja ja ja ja no tienes ni idea de como me proyecte en ti al darme cuenta que estabas tan entretenida leyendo que no notaste que es un fic sin terminar. Me a pasado lo mismo Muchas veces así que te entiendo. Bienvenida y Muchas gracias por tu review y espero por lo menos este capítulo valga la pena la espera. Byebye.

**Vale Ibarra**: gracias por tu paciencia por lo que leo has esperado demasiado (lo siento mucho , sin embargo aprovecho mi tiempo como puedo y no me rindo con mis historias) y estoy agradecida por tu review. Espero estés muy bien.

Bienvenida (o)s:

Sonata Sparkle

Joernay

NSTF

Cassio Black

KanadeKirishima

Kaolinet

Arya-80-U

QueenOfMyPlanet

Daddy's Zombie

Katyvalee

Victorialalaguna

Celi981

Fenix en llamas

Miss Panic

Yuki chan

Iwne

Zauberry

Eawriter

Polie

Neri 15

Violetvolpe

Rochu2000

Uzu no kaze

Skima

Monkeyflower671

Azkaban

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sin perjuicios 18

.

.

.

Capítulo18: Planeación de batalla - Parte I

.

.

.

El ardiente dolor volvió a quemar en su espalda cuando el cuero golpeó su piel, después de una quinta vez no era capaz de diferenciar si palpitaba más su corazón o las lineas inflamadas de su carne maltratada.

En esa situación lo único que evitó que gritara fue su orgullo, exigiéndole soportara un poco más para no darle el gusto a su madre de oírla sufrir.

Volvió a respirar con dificultad al tratar de calmarse ante el nuevo ardor, y las lágrimas corriendo silenciosamente en sus mejillas solamente delataban lo mucho que le costaba. Lloraba calladamente, no sólo por la impotencia del dolor, sino por los malos recuerdos que soportar esto le traían. Cuando tenía trece años fue la ultima ocasión que paso por ese dolor tan humillante, fue la ultima vez que se sintió tan desamparada, pero esta vez era diferente. No era la niña que deseaba saber por qué su madre la odiaba tanto, la golpeaba y que lloraba a gritos por los desprecios pasionales de ella. Estas lágrimas eran puramente físicas, porque aunque sus emociones estaban apagadas ahora, sus tendones,piel y músculos todavía le dolían.

-Jugo, hoy aprendí una importante lección gracias a Sakura - fueron las gélidas y reflexivas palabras que ronroneó Sarah mientras sostenía un viejo cinturón en su mano y miraba insensible a la joven pelirrosa. El guardaespaldas presenciaba la escena con ojos totalmente distantes, no había aprobación o desaprobación en su semblante... en tal estado de impotencia lo único que podía hacer ella era ser lo más fuerte que pudiera - los hijos necesitan recordatorios contantes de sus límites - dijo lanzando un par más de veces el objeto, como si fuera un látigo y provocando la exclamaciones ahogadas de su hija- o te moderan la mano hasta destrozarla... - la improvisada arma sonó con menos fuerza delatando el cansancio de la Haruno mayor.

Sakura no pudo menos que notarlo.

-te cansas más rápido que antes, madre - las palabras de Sakura se alzaron sobre sus cansados jadeos, y para su propia sorpresa sonaron llenas de cinismo y algo de burla - los años te han cobrado factura.

...

Los ojos de Sarah se crisparon con incredulidad, una que al instante fue suplantada por irá.

De repente se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en su primogénita, y no le gusto nada. La muchachita que antes siempre lucia cansada y derrotada luego de "diciplinarla", en este momento era otra, una mujer que la estaba retando a pesar de estar postrada delante de sus pies, a pesar de estar atada de manos y con la espalda descubierta, se atrevía a sonreír con burla en su dirección.

-¿Ya no tienes miedo por la seguridad de tu amigos?- dijo en un intento más por amedrentarla, de tenerla otra vez bajo su control.

- creo - jadeo la pelirrosa después de un nuevo latigazo - sabes muy, bien que tus amenazas ya no sir-ven - con irritación y un temor que jamás admitiría, la empresaria sintió como si es poder que mantuvo tanto tiempo ya no sirviera de nada - ¡Haaa! - finalmente lograba sacar algunos gritos de su santurrona hija, sin embargo no hubo satisfacción en ello.

Realmente nunca tuvo satisfacción en la ira desmesurada que sentía por ella, jamás había alivio o calmaba la confusión en su mente cada que miraba en su hija los rastros de su pasado.

-¡¿A donde se fue todo tu valor?!- exclamó la mayor al escuchar las quejas de dolor, taciturna por esas nuevas emociones que la hacían verse a sí misma como derrotada. Ella odiaba perder... siempre perdía ante Hana, aun en la muerte su hermana menor se las arreglaba para heredarle todos sus encantos a Sakura. Esa mirada determinada, pero que aún brillaba de inocencia y esa maldita belleza que enamoraba a todos, hasta al hombre que ella quiso ¡malditas fueran ambas!- sin tus amigos raros no eres nada. Por eso voy a hacerlos desaparecer...- terminó por decir antes de una nueva ronda de violentos chasquidos.

No obstante la otra no hizo ningún ruido hasta que se detuvo.

-no puedes, engañarme -fue difícilmente pronunciado por la joven, cansada - con Fagaku respaldandolos, ya no vas a poder hacerles daño. El padre de Sasuke-kun estará vigilando todo el tiempo, atento a lo que haga su hijo. Siempre has tenido tratos muy importantes con los Uchiha, no te conviene tener de enemigo al señor Uchiha - tragó con dificultad - sigue si quieres... ¡matame si eso te hace feliz! Ya no me importa... no me importa - los ojos de Sakura sé fueron cerrando, el maltrato y el cansancio tenían el cuerpo de su _hija_ rendido... Sarah no se hallaba bien tampoco, le revolvía las entrañas la escena que ella misma había creado.

Sabía que era un monstruo y que no tenia salvación, pero debía hacer entender a Sakura que el mundo estaba plagado de peores engendros que ella.

Repugnada de si, se dio la vuelta y arrojó el instrumento de tortura lejos.

-Jungo, haz que la atiendan - ordenó al caminar en dirección a la puerta - en dos días hay otra reunión en el nuevo hotel de los Uchiha, para entonces debe estar recuperada- dijo, como si no fuera la causante de tal maltrato.

Hace tanto tiempo se había adentrado en las sombras más profundas y ahora era demasiado tarde para volver. Si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado de su padrastro... tal vez las cosas serían diferentes.

.

.

.

La mesa de la oficina en casa se hallaba plagada de documentos, todos conseguidos en los turbio de los barrios clandestinos. Su "soplón" un sujeto llamado Tobi, quien trabajaba en los muelles donde salían las exportaciones, se comportaba tan tontamente que jamás levantaría sospecha alguna, pero incluso así cobró una cantidad considerable para salir del radar rápidamente.

No esperaba menos del sujeto, era mucho más astuto de lo que parecía.

-Teme, todos estos papeles me confunden - habló un muy contrariado rubio al ver la cantidad de información y la discordancia en muchos documentos - este es el papel que le dio Sarah a tú viejo y este -dijo mostrandole una copia del informante - es el que Sarah mandó a los proveedores, la cantidad es mucho mayor en el documento de ella...

-esto es justo lo que necesitamos uzuratocashi- fue la contestación satisfecha de Sasuke, una sonrisa sin humor le daba a su rostro una apariencia despiadada - esta es la primera prueba del fraude de Sarah Haruno a la empresa de mi padre - era muy claro estaba más conforme por las pruebas que hundirían a la Haruno en la cárcel que preocupado por los ajustes económicos que tendría que hacer Fagaku por el desfalco.

-tu padre no estará nada feliz por eso - le recordó su compañero con cansancio. Naruto le había acompañado en su viaje incubierto a los muelles, y revisó con el cada caja de documentos que les fue proporcionado por Tobi, hasta dar finalmente con una de ellas que traía pruebas suficientes para probar dos años de robos a las empresas Uchiha.

-Lo sé - respondió Sasuke con seriedad, consiente de la gravedad de esa noticia y el impacto que causaría a todas las familias que trabajaban y dependían de las empresas Haruno - pero es mejor para él y para nosotros que esto se resuelva de una vez - no se sentía arrepentido de sus actos, incluso si le dijo a Fagaku que el bebé era su hijo y de Sakura, incluso al pensar en todas esas personas al perder sus empleos... - Tenemos que quitarle a Sakura de las manos ya, me estoy volviendo loco de solo imaginarla herida - y con esta última frase la voz del moreno se fue apagando.

- yo tampoco - apoyo Naruto, mostrando la misma preocupación que él por la seguridad de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo Sasuke lo conocía muy bien, su preocupación por los desconocidos empleados reflejada en su semblante.

-_lo siento dobe, alguien tiene que sacrificarse y no dejaré que sea Sakura-_ fue lo que pensó Sasuke negándose a sentir culpa -vamos a casa de mi padre - anuncio entonces, colocándose de nuevo el saco y recogiendo los papeles - comemos en el camino, tu puedes elegir - dijo, sabiendo que este sería otro día muy largo y que parte de él debían aprovecharlo para ver a Sakura.

-Te apoyo Sasuke, con todo - y aunque las palabras de Naruto fueron sencillas lo significaban todo, el estar dispuestos casi a cualquier cosa para recuperar la.

-Gracias - respondió con agradecimiento hacia la lealtad del Uzumaki.

Los dos se encaminaron a la salida, no sin antes llevar con sigo todos los documentos incriminatorios, lo mismo que su determinación por alejar a su mujer del peligro.

.

.

.

-¿Está seguro Nara? - su nuevo asistente era muy listo y había llegado en el momento adecuado. Los dos finalmente consiguieron armar un patrón en el comportamiento decadente de Sasori, y conseguir testigos para ayudar en el caso de Sakura.

No obstante la falta de recursos y de personas dispuestas a testificar en otras acusaciones, los había atrasado demasiado.

- muy seguro jefe - dijo el joven Shikamaru - el tiempo se nos acaba. Según lo que investigue, el plazo para que Akasuna comprobara su inocencia terminó y su abogado argumento demecia alcohólica, lo que solamente resultó en una multa significativa para pagar todos los daños en el departamento - suspiró con monotonía su ayudante y aprendiz.

-Tsk - se lamento con frustración Gaara - debemos ponernos en contacto con Uchiha -y al instante que lo decía el otro levantaba el auricular del teléfono en el escritorio - No...- le detuvo el pelirrojo - debemos hacerlo en persona, hace días hay un ruido extraño en la línea.

- ¿no está siendo demasiado paranoico, jefe? - fue la interrogación inocente del Nara. Sin duda este muchacho tenía talento, pero aún tenía mucho que aprender.

-nunca se es demasiado paranoico cuando descubres la inmundicia de personas con tanto dinero - dijo con gravedad al pelinegro, y se dirigió a su armario para prepararse - ponte esto niño- dijo lanzandole un pesado chaleco a la medida.

-No puede hablar en serio ¿chaleco antibalas?- esta vez Gaara sonrió con ironía- yo solo quería hacer investigaciones desde mi escritorio. Tsk, los trabajos de campo son demasiado problemáticos.

-para hacer trabajo de escritorio primero tienes que ir a las calles - fue la respuesta burlona - muévete muchacho - le apremió con ligereza, tratando de no pensar demasiado en los acontecimientos de las próximas semanas.

- muy bien, muy bien - respondió su colega poniéndose la prenda de seguridad - sólo recuerde que debido al pago de la multa la próxima semana ponen en libertad a Sasori Akasuna, en las mismas fechas que la señora Haruno tiene un fiesta benéfica y una reunión con sus socios más importantes.

- lo recuerdo, Nara. Es por eso precisamente que debemos hablar con Sasuke y Naruto - era de su conocimiento que los dos hombres hacían su propia investigación y que en estas últimas etapas debían de procurar pasar desapercibidos, sabía que después de haber puesto al otro empresario tras las rejas era observado por los soplones de Sarah - e iremos en en tu cacharro - dijo finalmente, refiriéndose al pequeño auto viejo color gris. Ese coche pasado de moda estaba tan feo y los vidrios tan oscuros que nadie sabría quien lo manejaba.

Era perfecto.

.

.

.

-Señor Uchiha, me temo que la señorita Sakura esta indispuesta y no podrá recibirlo hoy - las bien ensayadas palabras de la empleada sonaron vacilantes ante la aterradora y gélida mirada de Sasuke, Naruto no esperaba menos, el mismo portaba una máscara inmóvil de indiferencia peligrosa, todo para ayudar en el acto de persuasión. En el momento que arribaron a la casa Haruno, una vez entregaron la alarmante información al tenso padre de Sasuke, cada empleado ahí los miraba con aire nervioso, evadian las preguntas directas del moreno (¿donde esta Sakura Haruno, por qué la señora no se encuentra en casa?) e incluso de pronto parecía como si el edificio completo contuviera la respiración.

A Naruto le sobrevino un escalofrío que se instaló en su nuca. Algo andaba mal...

_¿por qué no podían ver a Sakura? _

- exijo verla- habló otra vez el Uchiha en una actitud que no admitía réplica, la irritación y enojo de ellos era tan densa que la muchacha retrocedió intimidada.

-Es qu - que, que n - n -no puedo ha-hacer eso - la pequeña sirvienta estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

El Uzumaki por primera vez no sintió piedad por una mujer derramando lágrimas, estaba desesperado por saber de la pelirrosa.

...

A la sirvienta se le escapó un sollozo de pánico.

A Sasuke eso no le importaba, la mujer podía llorar o huir, pero ellos iban a ver a Sakura hoy- las señora Haruno y mi padre han acordado su permiso para que yo pueda visitarla con frecuencia - el rubio agradeció entonces ese tono mandon tan convincente ya que la duda hizo callar a la uniformada joven como si lo considerara.

-pero...

-déjalos pasar Nanako - otra sirvienta interrumpió a la nerviosa joven. Una mujer mayor y de aspecto cansado los miraba con pena - si son tan amables de seguirme - dijo simplemente en un claro tono de agobio.

-pero Ana - san, la señora Haruno se va a poner furiosa - la muchacha llamada Nanako mostró abiertamente su miedo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿tu vas a decirle, o los otros que se escondieron?- sólo hubo silencio luego de la lamentable interrogante - eso me suponía - murmuró parca. Siguiendo su camino mientras ellos la seguían.

Para Sasuke y Naruto el silencio fue parte de una tortuosa espera, no eran capaces de admirar los finos tapices o el suelo color perla de loza pulida, los cuadros detallados con bosque y fuentes de agua eran fantasmas silencios en los recuerdos de ambos.

Recordaban este camino como si hace sólo unos días hubieran dejado a Sakura a la puerta de su solitaria habitación.

-llegamos - dijo la mujer de unos cuarenta años.

-Muchas gracias - la respuesta del moreno salió tensa mientras se dirigía a tomar el picaporte de la puerta. No era para menos puesto que todo el camino su mente se desbocada imaginó lo peor.

-una cosa más joven Uchiha - le habló la mujer antes de que él abriera la puerta - no traten de llevársela, es demasiado peligroso, hay guardias por todos lados y los patios traseros tiene dobermans. No valdría la pena arriesgar a la señorita... tengan buena tarde - con tales palabras la mujer se marchó por los largos pasillos sin siquiera hacer ruido, sin embargo la advertencia lejos de calmarlos, solamente los dejó mucho más preocupados que al inicio.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que hallarían detrás, pero tuvieron que preparar sus mentes para no cometer una locura y no realizar alguna misión improvisada que los arriesgara a todos.

Después de todo, simplemente una hoja restaba para comprobar la culpa de Sarah y encerrarla en la cárcel.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bien eso es todo hasta aquí. Espero les gustara el capítulo, falta muy poco para acabar y de verdad espero disfruten cada parte.

Les mando los mejores deseos y tengan un excelente día (tarde, noche, semana, madrugada xD ).

Byebye


End file.
